Switched
by Shonetta
Summary: On Voyager, The Doctor makes a shocking discovery about Janeway's identity. When they get home, her life is in serious danger. Pre/Post Endgame. J/C.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures_

**Switched**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting next to Chakotay in her ready room, pouring cream into his coffee, Kathryn Janeway noticed the way her first officer was massaging his temples.

"Another headache?"

At those words Chakotay withdrew his fingers. "It's nothing."

"This is your fourth headache is as many days. A trip to sickbay might be in order."

"No need for that. A goodnight's sleep is all I need. I've been covering for Tom a lot lately and no doubt these headaches are a not-so-gentle reminder that I need to slow down."

"Agreed. You were on the bridge when I left last night and still there this morning. How many hours sleep did you get exactly?"

"About four."

"Then I'm ordering you to take the rest of the day off. I'm all for hardwork, but I never want to be accused of slave-labor. In fact, take a couple of days off. You've earned it."

"But with B'Elanna due to give birth any moment can you spare me?"

"No," Kathryn said honestly. " But I'd rather spare you in the short term than the long term. And this is not up for negotiation. You're having two days off."

Chakotay smiled, dimples showing. "Pulling rank on a friend?"

Kathryn smiled in return. "Absolutely."

Chakotay was about to reply when the Doctor's voice spoke over the comm.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway. Please report to sickbay when you have a moment."

"I never have a moment," Kathryn replied, "but for you I'll find one, Doctor. Janeway out."

The connection terminated and Kathryn put down her coffee. "And I think that moment will have to be now. I've got a hundred and one things to do this afternoon." She got to her feet. "Help yourself to more coffee and whatever my replicator's in the mood to give you."

"This has got to be a first," Chakotay teased, "Kathryn Janeway walking out on a cup of coffee."

Kathryn laughed softly. "Well, you know what they say. There's a first time for everything."

With that she affectionately squeezed Chakotay's shoulder and left the room.

* * *

The Doctor was all alone in sickbay when Kathryn arrived there.

"You wanted to see me, Doctor."

The Doctor left a console he was working on and approached her. "That's right, Captain." He gestured to his office. "Please, take a seat."

"I don't mean to be rude," Kathryn replied. "But I really am very busy today. Just tell me what you have to say."

"I'm afraid it's not good news, Captain. Please, humor me and take a seat."

"Very well, Doctor," Kathryn sighed, already making her way into the office. "But I've had so much bad news today that I'm brazen to it. Everything you can imagine has gone wrong today from a malfunctioning warp core to broken lipstick."

"A tragedy I'm sure," the Doctor said, sitting opposite her, "broken lipstick."

"When it's your only one and your replicator decides to misbehave meaning you can't replicate another one, absolutely," Kathryn teased. "Now, get to the heart of the matter, Doctor. I really am very busy."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. "I'm really not sure where to begin," he said uncomfortably, "but while I was giving Naomi and Icheb a biology lecture today, I made a very disturbing discovery."

"What kind of discovery?"

"About you. Or rather, about your parents. I was attempting to illustrate how DNA can show a parental relationship by using an example of yours and your parents DNA, but an analysis showed no immediate blood relationship. I thought there was a mistake at first, that I'd used the wrong examples, but I have performed several tests and there is no way that you are the biological daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway."

Kathryn flinched, but otherwise remained calm. "Of course I'm their daughter, Doctor. I was never adopted and I've seen my medical file many times. I don't know what examples you've been testing, but they're clearly not the right ones."

"I'm afraid they are, Captain. Every person's medical file contains information on their parents and siblings, and based on a DNA comparison, there is no immediate blood relationship between you and Edward, Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway. The closest blood relationship between you and them is a common ancestor about 10 generations ago. I've even accessed your father's medical file, which we have on record as he was a Starfleet Officer, and double checked his DNA. All tests give the same answer. There is no way Edward and Gretchen Janeway are your biological parents. But without question they are the parents of Phoebe Janeway. I'm so sorry, Captain."

Kathryn's face paled now and she was a long time in answering. "But they have to be Doctor. How can they not be? I'd know if I was adopted."

"You definitely were not adopted," the Doctor said. "I think what we're dealing with is a genuine mistake."

"Mistake?" Kathryn asked, her tone sharper than she intended. "What kind of mistake?"

"While it's extremely rare in this century," the Doctor went on, "occasionally babies are mixed up at birth. I believe you went home from hospital with the wrong parents. It's the only explanation."

"No it isn't," Kathryn answered. "It's a ridiculous explanation. If I was mixed up with another baby, how come my DNA is on my medical file? A baby's medical details are drawn up at birth."

"I don't know," the Doctor answered. "Perhaps the mix-up happened before a full medical profile had been made."

"If that was the case, they would surely have realized that there'd been a mix up when they recorded my DNA."

"Only if they performed a maternal or paternal test and that is only done at the request of the parents. Your parents would have had no reason to request one."

"Then who do you suppose I am, Doctor? If you say I am not Kathryn Janeway, then who the hell am I?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "To determine that I'd need access to the Federation DNA database. All I can suggest is that we submit a DNA parental match request during our contact time with the Federation tomorrow. We should then have an answer in a couple of days."

"Or we find out that this is all a mistake and I am the daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway."

There was so much pain in Kathryn's eyes that the Doctor could not extinguish her only light of hope. "Or we find that is the case," he agreed.

"And I want a new DNA sample taken and analyzed," she said. "Here." With that she pulled a hair from her head. "And I want complete confidentiality, understand? I don't want anyone knowing of this."

"You have my word, Captain. But if the worst happens and you are not the biological daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, then all concerned parties will have to be informed."

"I understand, Doctor. But we're a long way from that right now." She then got to her feet, her face pale but defiant. "Now I really must get back to work. Good day, Doctor."

Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 2

Alone in her quarters, Kathryn lay on her bed and stared vacantly at the ceiling. As planned, the Doctor had submitted a parental DNA match request that morning and in only a few hours time she would know the results. Although she wanted to believe that the Doctor had made some terrible mistake, that the DNA profiles he'd analyzed were the wrong ones, she couldn't shake the terrible feeling of dread that was haunting her. In fact, with every second that ticked away her dread was growing. If her parents were not her real parents, if she was not really Kathryn Janeway, how was she going to deal with it? She had absolutely no idea. At the moment she could barely even deal with the possibility. Ever since the Doctor had told her she'd kept busy to keep her mind off the subject, even working through most of the night so she wouldn't have to be alone with her thoughts. But now she was alone with her thoughts and they were terrifying dark shadows looming over her like monsters and suffocating her. Kathryn could feel her throat tighten, feel the air thin, and all she could do was push the monsters away and try to escape their clutches by escaping her thoughts...

As quickly as she could she put on her Starfleet Uniform, the only clothes she had at hand, and made her way to the holodeck. She was too tired for a game of hoverball, but the holodeck would offer some much needed distraction. However, when Kathryn arrived at the holodeck, she found it was occupied. Hoping holodeck 2 would be free, she made her way there, but found that it was also in use.

"Damn," she said. For a moment she thought of using her position to turf whoever was using it out, but hating to abuse her authority, she refrained.

"Computer," she said. "When will the holodeck be available?"

"In 72 minutes 19 seconds time."

Just over an hour. That was not too bad. She could sit in the mess hall for that time. Anywhere but her quarters. Unless, of course, someone was running the Sandrines or another social program in which case she could join in.

"Computer, what program is running?"

"7'sQ."

Seven's? Could Seven be using the holodeck? If so, then perhaps she wouldn't mind some company.

"Computer, who is using the holodeck?"

"Seven of Nine and Commander Chakotay."

Kathryn's heavy heart lightened at that. No doubt her two friends would be happy for her to join them. Even if they were skiing, a sport they both enjoyed, she could watch from a hotel veranda with a mug of hot chocolate. With no hesitation, Kathryn pressed the entry button, but the door did not open.

"Access denied."

"Override," Kathryn said. "Authorization Janeway delta419."

The doors immediately opened and Kathryn stepped inside. But to her surprise she found her friends not on an icy slope, a tennis court, or any other sporty venue, but slaving over a stove in a very large, and very elegant, quarters. Chakotay had a black apron over a casual cream shirt while Seven of Nine had a shimmering silver one over her blue catsuit. There was something different about her appearance, but what exactly Kathryn couldn't tell. Then it occurred to her that the difference was Seven's hair. Instead of being swept up as it always was, it was tied back from her face in a graceful ponytail. When the ex-borg saw Kathryn, she froze in her tracks.

"Captain..." she said, surprise, disappointment and embarrassment in her voice.

Kathryn smiled. "What's this? A late cooking lesson?" Chakotay had mentioned he'd started giving Seven cooking lessons so she could help in the mess hall now that Neelix was gone.

"Exactly what it is," Chakotay said, looking up from the broth he was stirring.

Seven questioned. "What are you doing here, Captain?"

"That isn't polite, Seven," Chakotay said, looking up at her with a teasing warmth in his eyes.

"But to the point," Seven answered. "You may be Captain, Captain, but that does not give you the right to barge into peoples holoprograms."

"I beg your pardon," Kathryn answered, a little sarcastically. "As to what I'm doing here, I came on the off chance that the holodeck was free. As it wasn't, but you and Chakotay were using it, I thought I'd join you. Not as your Captain, but as your friend."

"And you're more than welcome to join us," Chakotay said. "We're about to start eating our labor. You may..."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Seven interrupted, "but there is not enough food for three. If you had informed us of your intention to come, we would have made a meal for three, but as you did not, we have only made a meal for two."

"We can make it stretch," Chakotay said. "I'm not that hungry."

"Appetite is irrelevant to nutritional requirement," Seven argued. "You told me yourself you have not eaten more than a snack since lunch time because of our planned meal. Neither have I. We both require full nourishment."

"And we have more than enough to fill us." He gestured to a table that was clearly set for two with pretty pink napkins, white roses and a bottle of wine. "Take a seat."

"It's ok," Kathryn said, a feeling she was intruding combined with a feeling of nausea at the thought of food, "I couldn't manage a mouthful. I'll leave you cooklings to it."

"Are you sure?" Chakotay said. "We really do have more than enough. And Seven has made a superb strawberry cheesecake. I know it's one of your favorites."

Tears unexpectedly welled in Kathryn's eyes as she gazed into Chakotay's, but she suppressed them. "I'm sure. You both enjoy your meal."

With that she turned around and left the holodeck. Just as the doors closed behind her, she heard them open again and Chakotay call to her.

"Kathryn..."

Kathryn turned around and Chakotay approached her. The holodeck doors shut tight and they were alone in the corridor. When Chakotay reached her, he put a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Kathryn?"

At that question, Kathryn averted her eyes. "Everything's fine."

"I know you well enough not to believe that," he said gently. "If you want to talk then we can go to my quarters."

Kathryn looked up at him. "You have a date," she teased.

"The meal is almost done. Seven can manage the rest without me."

"No," Kathryn said. "Finish what you started and enjoy it. I'm ok, truly. Just having trouble sleeping. But no doubt Icheb's latest essay installment will cure that."

"No doubt," Chakotay replied, but the concern in his eyes belied the smile on his face.

The holodeck doors then opened again and Seven appeared. "Commander, I need your assistance." The former drone then disappeared back inside.

Tenderly, Kathryn punched Chakotay's arm. "Duty calls."

Chakotay nodded but was reluctant to leave Kathryn. "Remember, any time you need me, I'm here."

"I know," Kathryn whispered. "And ditto."

Their eyes locked for a long moment, then Chakotay broke their gaze. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Kathryn echoed.

Chakotay then returned to the holodeck and the doors shut behind him.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures._

**Switched**

**Chapter 3**

The sound of a door chime woke Kathryn. After attempting to work through the night for a second night, she had fallen asleep on a couch in her ready room. As she moved, pain seared through her stiff neck and she grabbed it with a groan.

"Computer," she said, "what time is it?"

"The time is 11:27 hours."

Almost 11:30? She must have slept for six solid hours. It had only been 5 am when she last checked.

The door chime sounded again and Kathryn called out.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Seven of Nine came in.

"Seven," Kathryn said, rubbing her neck. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to apologize," the former drone replied, "for my discourtesy last night. Commander Chakotay was right. There was more than enough food for the three of us. I should not have been so abrupt with a...friend."

"It's quite alright, Seven," Kathryn answered, suspecting this apology was more influenced by Chakotay's social etiquette than Seven's. "I was really not in the mood for a dinner party."

"I would like to make it up to you. How would you like to dine with me tonight? 19:00 hours?"

Before Kathryn could consider a reply, the Doctor's voice sounded over the comm.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway. Please report to sickbay."

At those words, Kathryn's stomach somersaulted. He had to have the test results.

"Are you ill, Captain?" Seven asked. Kathryn had turned as white as a sheet.

"No," Kathryn answered quietly. "I'm fine. I...Hold that invitation. Excuse me."

With that she left the ready room.

* * *

Although Kathryn wanted to run a million light years away from what was happening, she strangely felt drawn to sickbay like metal to magnet. As much as she didn't want to know the test results, she felt compelled to know them. And as she made her way quickly through the familiar corridors, quickly yet the journey passed so slowly, she hoped with all her being that the test had been for nothing, that she was and always had been Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway.

All too soon, yet not soon enough, Kathryn arrived at sickbay. The Doctor was in his office, sitting grimly at his desk, and as soon as she saw the look on his face, Kathryn knew the devastating truth. But until he had confirmed it, until his mouth actually said it, there was still hope...

"Captain," the Doctor said sadly. "Take a seat."

Kathryn made no argument this time, her legs were hardly holding her up.

"As you've probably guessed," the Doctor said as she sat, "I have the test result."

Kathryn fidgeted with her commbadge, the only visible sign of her inner turmoil. "And..."

The Doctor did not mince his words. "You are not the biological daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway."

Tears flooded Kathryn's eyes and for a moment she couldn't breathe...

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor said.

For a long time Kathryn said nothing, did nothing, then fighting back tears, she found her voice. "Then who am I?"

"According to the test result, you are the daughter of a Marette and Draye Brenton. More than that I cannot tell you. I was discreet with our request. I did not disclose that the DNA sample was yours. I simply asked for a parental DNA match. To learn more about this couple we will need to request information on them. I have searched Starfleet's database but there is nothing. Neither have ever been in Starfleet."

Kathryn desperately tried to absorb all this. "And you're sure," she said. "Absolutely sure that..." she was trying to say 'they are my real parents' but she could not say the words "...about this?"

"DNA doesn't lie," the Doctor answered. "They are your biological parents. No doubt we'll discover that this Marette Brenton gave birth to a little girl in the same hospital, at the same time, that Gretchen Janeway did. As I've said, mix-ups are rare, but they do happen." He paused. "But of course this discovery does not in anyway undermine the emotional bond you have developed with the Janeways."

"Developed?" Kathryn asked sharply. "You make it sound like I'm a stray dog they took in off the streets. I am a Janeway! I don't care if the DNA tests say otherwise. I am a Janeway! This Marina...or whatever her name is...means nothing to me. Gretchen Janeway is my mother and always will be."

"Of course she is," the Doctor replied. "And I have no doubt she will feel the same."

Kathryn flinched. "What? You think she might not? You think a DNA test can change 45 years of love?"

"No," the Doctor answered calmly, "but this will undoubtedly come as a great shock to her. She will naturally be curious about her biological child."

Kathryn felt as thought her heart and head were going to explode with pain. There was so much chaos in her thoughts, so much confusion. "Excuse me, Doctor," she said, getting to her feet. "I need time to get my head around this. I can't deal with it right now."

"I understand," the Doctor said sympathetically. "And take as much time as you need. For now, this information is just between us. After 45 years, a few days won't make much difference."

* * *

Alone in her quarters, Kathryn hugged a cushion and tried to hold back the tempest of emotions overwhelming her. Desperately she tried to calm the raging storm in her head, tried to steer the shipwreck of her mind through howling crashing seas, deafening thunder and blinding lightening to a safe harbor. Somehow, someway, she had to reach that port. Over a hundred lives depended on her doing so. She could not give in to the storm...she had to steer...had to focus...concentrate and focus...

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway...."

So much turbulence, so much mind-fog. Who was Captain Janeway? Not her. She was not a Janeway. And yet she was a Janeway. Every inch a Janeway.

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway. Please respond."

Mustering all her strength, Kathryn lifted her head from the cushion and answered. "Janeway here." Her voice sounded broken, even to herself.

"My invitation is still open. Do you accept?"

"Not tonight," Kathryn said quietly. "I...I'm busy."

"Tomorrow then."

"Another time," Kathryn replied. "Janeway out."

Without waiting for a reply she terminated the connection.

"Janeway to Chakotay..."

If there was one person who could help her reach her port, it was him. He was her harbor. He always had been.

"Chakotay here."

"I need to talk," she said. "Can you come to my quarters?"

"I'll be right there. Chakotay out."

Just the thought of him coming lifted something of the heavy weight pressing down upon her and Kathryn leant back against the couch. He always knew just how to steer her, always knew just how to reach the port...

In no time at all, the doors to her quarters opened and Chakotay came in.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Kathryn said. "I just...I have to talk..."

Chakotay sat down beside her. "As I said last night, I'm here whenever you need me."

Kathryn fidgeted with the fringe of her cushion, twirling and untwirling a frilly strand. So desperately she wanted to close the gap between them and lean into Chakotay's strong, safe embrace, but she did not. Never had she. And there was so much she wanted to say, but words seemed not to come. They never did.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay asked kindly.

"A couple of days ago," Kathryn began, "I found out something that I hoped with all my heart wasn't true but now I know for sure that it is...or almost for sure. I still can't quite believe it and there are so many unanswered questions." Tears filled her eyes. "And it's so painful that I can hardly bring myself to tell you..."

Tenderly, Chakotay reached for her hand and squeezed it. "In your own time."

"I'm not who I thought I am," she said. "I mean my parents are not...."

But before she could finish her sentence, Seven's voice sounded over the comm. "Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay. You are required in astrometrics."

For a long moment Chakotay was silent and even through her foggy vision Kathryn could see a battle take place in his eyes. "On my way," he said at last.

The connection terminated and he let go of Kathryn's hand. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as his hand left hers, Kathryn felt she was adrift again, tossed and beaten by a ferocious storm.

"No," she said. "Don't go. I need you..."

But the words fell on deaf ears. He was already gone.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 4**

When it seemed an eternity had passed and Chakotay had not returned, Kathryn downed what was left of a fourth cup of coffee and made her way to the bathroom. A long soapy soak always helped to ease her mind, aswell as her body, and her mind desperately needed easing. As the bath filled she began to take off her clothes, but before she had removed more than her shoes and jacket, a door chime sounded. Absently, Kathryn left the bathroom and returned to the living room.

"Come in!"

The doors opened and Harry Kim came in.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," he announced.

"Then hit me with it," Kathryn said, feeling no amount of bad news could make her feel any worse than she did right now.

"For the past few days there have been problems with our connection with the Federation. Every day we've been getting less and less time and today we only got four minutes. The problem is that we're losing our window of alignment due to fluctuations in the quantum singularity and there is no way of knowing when it will stabilize. Seven calculates that tomorrow we'll have less than sixty seconds contact time and the day after none at all. It may be weeks before we are able to communicate again."

"I see," Kathryn said quietly. This was totally unexpected and put an entirely different spin on everything whirling around her mind.

"Seven and B'Elanna are trying to compensate for the fluctuations, but it isn't looking good. Commander Chakotay has been called to the bridge so I've been made the messenger." He held up his hands. "Don't shoot."

A smile crept over Kathryn's face. "Don't worry, Ensign, no bloody execution this time. Just do what you all can. If we lose contact, we lose contact."

"Yes, Captain," Harry said, as much confused as relieved by her lack of displeasure.

"Dismissed."

Harry dutifully left and with a lighter heart Kathryn returned to her bath.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I got called away," Chakotay said when he finally met up with Kathryn in her quarters two hours later. "Seven and B'Elanna needed my help with this communication crisis and then I got called to the bridge to deal with a threat from the Fikari. If I hadn't of handled it they'd have called for you and I didn't want you to be bothered."

"You don't need to explain yourself," Kathryn said, replicating them both a cup of coffee. "That's how it goes on this ship. Our time is not our own."

Carefully, she picked up the two replicated cups of coffee and carried them over to the couch. Chakotay took his gratefully and Kathryn sat beside him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "that we're going to be cut off from the Federation again."

"It will be tough on the crew," Kathryn confessed, "but we've survived alone this long, we will again. I know Seven and B'Elanna did all they could."

Chakotay took a sip of his coffee. "You seem brighter. Feeling better?"

"Much. Call it providence. I no longer need to give you an earache."

"I want you to share your problems with me," he said sincerely. "That's what friends do."

"I know. And while my problem hasn't gone away, I've kind of dealt with it, and don't want to go through it all again. Like opening up a wound that's healing, or rather plastered, you know?"

"I understand," Chakotay said. "But if you are up to talking about it, then I'm here. I've told Tuvok that unless the warp-core is about to explode we're not to be disturbed. I care about you, Kathryn, and if you're going through something then I want you to share it with me." A pain suddenly bolted through his brain and he flinched.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked in concern.

"Just my head," he replied, grimacing and massaging his temples.

"This is one headache too many," Kathryn said, hitting her commbadge. "Janeway to the Doctor, report to my quarters. Chakotay needs medical attention. Janeway out."

"I suppose I must comply if I'm ever to get away with pulling the same stunt on you," Chakotay teased. "Just remember, you owe me."

"Deal," Kathryn smiled.

In seconds, the Doctor materialized in her quarters, medkit in hand.

"What's the emergency?"

"Chakotay's got a headache," Kathryn told him. "He's had a lot lately."

"I'm not surprised," the Doctor answered. "How many times over the past month have I told you to slow down, Commander? You're not a spring chicken anymore. If you continue to push yourself the way you have been, a headache will be the least of your problems." Impatiently, he began to scan Chakotay with his medical tricorder. "High blood pressure, dehydration, low sugar levels...all consistent with self-neglect and over-work. A condition I'm all to familiar with as I've seen it often enough in you, Captain." He then put away his tricoder, pulled out a hypospray and put it to Chakotay's neck. "This should ease your headache, but you really must start taking things easier, Commander."

"I'll try," he promised.

"Make sure you do." The Doctor then turned to Kathryn. "As I'm here, Captain, I'd like a word with you in private."

Kathryn tensed at his words, guessing all too easily what he wanted a word about, but yielded to his request. "My bedroom, Doctor."

The Doctor then followed her into the bedroom and Kathryn turned to him as the doors shut.

"No need to guess what this is about."

"Indeed," the Doctor replied. "As tomorrow is going to be the last day we have contact with the Federation for sometime, I believe we should disclose what we have discovered."

"No," Kathryn said firmly. "As tomorrow is our last contact day, we should definitely not disclose my..." she hesitated "...case."

"Your reason?"

"Think about it, Doctor. As you said yourself, this discovery will open a can of worms. How right would it be for us to open it and then not be around to deal with the worms? If and when we re-establish a permanent link with the Federation, we'll make a disclosure then. But for now, let sleeping worms lie."

"But this is not information that we have the right to deliberately withhold. Your mother, the Brentons, they deserve the truth!"

"I've made my decision, Doctor. We will not make a disclosure. What we know will stay between us. Remember patient/doctor confidentiality. You do not have the right to disclose anything about me to anyone without my permission."

"But I really think..."

Kathryn held up her hand. "No more, Doctor. The matter is settled."

The Doctor sighed. "Losing contact with the Federation won't make this problem go away, Captain. Contact or no contact, it won't change your parentage. Burying your head in the sand will do no good."

"I need to keep focussed, Doctor. I have a crew of over a hundred people depending on me to get them home. I need to be Captain Janeway. And if we have no communication with the Federation then this matter is as good as dead and buried. I need it buried."

"Denial does no good, Captain."

"On the contrary," Kathryn argued, "it can be as good as acceptance. What's good is what makes a person function. I need to function."

A voice sounded over the comm. "Carter to the Doctor. Medical Emergency in Engineering."

"On my way," the Doctor replied. He then addressed Kathryn. "Just think about what I've said, Captain. You don't have to make a decision until the morning."

"I've made it," she answered. "And I won't change my mind."

The Doctor looked at her regretfully then hit his commbadge. "Doctor to transporter room 2. Beam me to engineering."

Almost instantly the Doctor disappeared and Kathryn returned to the living room.

"The Doctor's been called to engineering," she said. "He's beamed out."

As she sat down, Chakotay looked at her in concern. "This problem..." he asked worriedly, "is it...are you ill?"

Kathryn reached for his hand and held it in hers. "No," she said firmly. "I'm in perfect health. Well, maybe not perfect health, but sufficient."

"Is that the truth?"

Kathryn squeezed his hand. "Yes. I promise."

Chakotay eased at that and let go of her hand to pick up his cooling coffee.

"But how about we both try to improve our health with a relaxing moonlight meal on Lake George?" Kathryn suggested. "I have a holo-slot booked."

Chakotay smiled warmly. "Sounds good."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 5**

A MONTH LATER

After seven long years in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager was finally home. Sitting alone on a warm hotel balcony in San Francisco, Kathryn looked out at the illuminated city and tried to make sense of so many chaotic thoughts. Everything was just a jumble of confusion in her mind and so many conflicting emotions were battling each other that she felt nothing but numb. For so many years she had dreamed of getting Voyager home, had longed to be with her family again, but never in all those dreams had she imagined anything like this. It all felt unreal somehow, had done since the day the Doctor had told her of his discovery, and since that day her life had got more and more strange. It was as though she had stepped into an alternate reality. For almost a month now nothing had felt familiar. Not only did she hardly know herself, who she was, but it felt as though she didn't know those closest to her. Over the passed month Chakotay had become more and more distant, Tuvok less and less discerning, and Seven social.

Now she knew the reason for their behavior, courtesy of Admiral Janeway: Chakotay and Seven were in love and Tuvok ill. Tuvok being ill she could well understand, but Chakotay's relationship with Seven had knocked her for six. Even though, on reflection, she could see that they'd spent a lot of time together lately, and she could remember only too well their candlelight meal that night she'd barged into their program, not for a moment had she thought their relationship was anything more than platonic. Chakotay had never shown any romantic interest in Seven and she could not think of a worst matched couple. But then she was biased. Even though they had never been in a romantic relationship, she had always thought of Chakotay as 'her man' and had always hoped against hope that when they got home there could be a future for them together. It hurt like hell that just when a future was possible, he was with someone else. And knowing Chakotay as well as she did, she knew he would never get involved with Seven unless he cared for her deeply. But just how had that deep care come about? It was a mystery.

Every now and then Kathryn pinched herself, just to make sure she was not dreaming or experiencing some kind of hallucination. She had done the same the first months they were stranded in the Delta Quadrant. But then, like now, she didn't wake up and the experience went on and on. And just like in a dream, it all seemed unreal and timeless. One moment she was talking to Admiral Janeway on Voyager, the next she was in the arms of her mother and sister in San Francisco. They had held each other tight, held each other long, and in those moments Kathryn had forgotten all about the Brentons and the mix-up. But now that they were home, that can of worms would have to be opened and just the thought of it churned Kathryn's stomach. All she could do was try not to think about it. She was good at that, not thinking about things, suppressing her emotions, ignoring her needs.

A distant bleep sounded and it pulled Kathryn out of her thoughts. Could it be 6 am already? She had not even been to sleep yet. But then the welcoming home party had lasted until well passed 2 am and she'd talked with several people after that. Accustomed to late nights, little sleep, Kathryn got up and went into her bedroom to take a shower. She and Chakotay had promised to meet with several other members of Voyager's crew on the hotel's veranda to watch their first homecoming sunrise together. Most of their crew members had gone home with family or friends, but a good number had either no where to go or had a long distance to travel to their homeworld, so were staying in this hotel. Captain and First Officer to the end, Kathryn and Chakotay had stayed to give them support.

* * *

When Kathryn was ready, dressed in a pretty white blouse over beige pants, she left her room and made her way to Chakotay's as planned. He was just down the hallway and they intended to walk to the Veranda together. Kathryn had no doubt that he was already dressed and waiting, so when she reached his room she imputed the access code he'd given her and opened the door. But when she stepped inside, it was not Chakotay's face that greeted her, it was Seven's. The ex-Borg was sitting on the edge of Chakotay's bed, fully dressed in a red catsuit, and looked at Kathryn in complete mortification. Chakotay appeared to be fast asleep and on his neck was a flashing silver device. Seven grabbed it quickly and then got to her feet.

"Captain..." she said. "I was...I was just leaving..."

With that she hit a circular badge on her suit and disappeared.

Kathryn stared at the spot she had stood for a long moment, somewhat bewildered by Seven's behavior, then she walked over to the bed and looked down at Chakotay. He was definitely asleep, very soundly asleep. There was a mark on his neck where the device had been and Kathryn tenderly put her fingers there. Just what had Seven been doing? And why had she run away so quickly?

Kathryn slipped her fingers to Chakotay's shoulder and tried to nudge him awake.

"Chakotay, wake up," she said. "Wake up."

But Chakotay didn't stir.

Kathryn nudged him harder and called louder. "Chakotay...time to get up."

Nothing.

"Chakotay," she cried, almost shaking him now. "Wake up."

At last he stirred and his eyes fluttered open. But as soon as they did, he shut them again and raised his hands to his head with a murmur.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked.

"My head," Chakotay told her, sitting up and holding his head in his hands. "It's killing me."

Kathryn got up from the bed. "I'll get the Doctor."

"No," he argued. "I'll be... alright. It...it often hurts in...the morning."

"I'm getting the Doctor," she insisted. "Seven was here doing something to you. Do you know she was here?"

"No?" Chakotay answered, looking up at Kathryn in surprise. "She was?"

"Yes. And disappeared as soon as I got here."

"I..don't remember...everything's hazy..."

"Just relax," Kathryn said. "I'll get the Doctor. He'll either be in his room or on the veranda."

Chakotay frowned. "Veranda?"

"Of our hotel...in San Francisco. Do you remember? We got home..."

"No I..." Then everything came back to him. "Of course...home."

"I won't be long, lie still."

Chakotay did as she said, the pain in his head preventing him doing otherwise, and Kathryn hurried to find the Doctor.

* * *

"You say that Seven had a device on Chakotay's neck," the Doctor said to Kathryn as he examined a now recovering Chakotay. "What did it look like?"

"I didn't see it closely," Kathryn replied. "But it was small, silver, and was flashing."

The Doctor addressed Chakotay. "And you have no idea what she was doing, Commander?"

"No," he answered. "I can't remember her being here." He looked up at Kathryn. "Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"About what?" she asked. "Seven being here or doing something to you?"

"Both."

"I might be eccentric," Kathryn teased, "but I'm not delusional. Seven was here and definitely doing something to you."

"She'd never hurt me. If she was doing something, it wasn't to harm me. We love each other. I've had the headaches a while. They're nothing to do with her."

"I'm not so sure," the Doctor said, studying data on his tricorder. "I think they might have everything to do with her."

"How do you mean?" Chakotay asked.

"Based on what the Captain saw and your current condition, I think Seven was using a neural transceiver to link her mind with yours."

Kathryn questioned now. "But why would she want to do that?"

"You'll have to ask her," the Doctor replied.

"I don't believe it," Chakotay said. "She's never do anything like that without my consent."

"Well, it seems that she has," the Doctor answered. "More than once. You have concentrated neural degeneration consistent with frequent linkage. Which means that I owe you an apology, Commander. While over-work has no doubt compromised your health, your headaches have clearly had another origin. Misdiagnosis is what comes of making assumptions. I'll do better next time."

"I think you're misdiagnosing now," Chakotay replied. "I know Seven better than anyone does. She'd never do this."

"I'd like to believe you," the Doctor said sincerely, "but she clearly has. And with every link your risk of brain damage increases. She must be questioned and reproved as soon as possible. In fact, we should summon her here now."

"No, Doctor," Chakotay argued. "I'll deal with it. She and I are meeting up later. I'll question her then."

"Be sure that you do. Your life, or at least the quality of it, is at stake."

Suddenly a small silver phone-pad on the bedside cabinet bleeped and flashed. Somewhat clumsily, Chakotay touched the pad and Tuvok's voice sounded. "This is Tuvok. Is all well, Commander? It is almost 6:45 hours. The sun will rise in less than ten minutes. Everyone is waiting for you and the Captain."

The sunrise. With all that had happened, Kathryn had completely forgotten about it.

"We'll be right there," Chakotay announced. He touched the pad again and the connection terminated.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere," Kathryn said. "They'll manage without us. We can enjoy the sunrise from here."

"No," Chakotay answered. "I'll be ok."

Kathryn turned to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"So long as you feel up to it, Commander."

"I do," he said, getting to his feet.

"Then we'd better get going," the Doctor smiled. "The sun waits for no one."

* * *

The small crowd of Voyagers clapped when their Captain, First Officer and Doctor arrived, and they arrived just in time to see the sun peep over a black horizon. At the first sight of the life-giving star everyone cheered and their happiness warmed Kathryn's heart.

"Welcome home," Chakotay smiled.

Kathryn smiled in return and for a moment, just a moment, pure happiness filled her sorrowful heart. They had done it. Against all the odds they had made it. And never, more than in this moment, had their triumph felt so real. But as she gazed at Chakotay, her joy turned to a familiar ache...the ache of forbidden love. More than ever she longed to hold him, to tell him that she loved him, loved him more than anyone or anything, but it was too late. He was not hers to love, he never really had been, and it seemed that he never would be. As he moved through the crowd to talk with others, Kathryn watched him with unshed tears stinging her eyes. For seven years he had not only been her comrade, but her companion and confidant. But now, little by little, their bond was breaking, and soon it would be nothing but frail strands. And the irony was that now she was losing him, with all her buried heartache over her parentage, she needed him more than ever.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 6**

"I hate to bring the subject up again," the Doctor said as he sat with Kathryn on her hotel balcony that evening, "but now that we're home, we're going to have to disclose what we know about your parentage."

"I'm aware of that," Kathryn replied, "but there's plenty of time. Right now my concern is Chakotay." Carefully, she poured herself a cup of hot black coffee. "And he's the reason I called you over."

"You offend me, Captain," the Doctor teased. "I thought it was for my company."

Kathryn looked up at him with a wan smile. "That too."

"I'm glad, because if I'm here in a professional capacity, I must advise you, yet again, to cut down on the coffee."

"And deny myself my only pleasure in life? A girl's got to have some vice. But enough about me. Have you seen Chakotay since this morning?"

"No," the Doctor answered.

"Neither have I. And I'm worried. He said he was only meeting Seven for the afternoon but it's almost 7pm. I tried to call him but I got no response."

"I imagine he and Seven have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, but what if he is unable to discuss it?"

The Doctor frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Well, if Seven was linking with him without his knowledge or consent, what could her reason be? I can only think of one. To manipulating his behavior in some way, to make him behave in ways she wants him too."

"It's certainly possible," the Doctor conceded, "but it's also possible she was just probing his mind to find out his likes and dislikes so she could please him. Remember that Seven has the knowledge and customs of countless species in her brain. While she's come a long way in recovering her humanity, her judgment and actions are still affected by the knowledge she possesses."

"Exactly. You and I would never dream of manipulating someone's mind to make them do what we want, but in Seven's perception of things it might be justifiable."

"Then why run away?" the Doctor asked. "If she felt she was doing no wrong, why flee?"

Kathryn took a sip of her coffee. "I throw that question back at you."

"Embarrassment at being caught."

"Precisely."

The Doctor considered this a moment. "But for what reason would she try to manipulate Chakotay's behavior?"

"Think about it, Doctor. Chakotay has been suffering from headaches for the past few weeks. In these few weeks he has also become romantically attached to Seven. Coincidence?"

The Doctor's holographic eyes widened. "You think Seven's been manipulating his mind to make him attracted to her?"

"I think it's possible. Chakotay has never shown any romantic interest in Seven and since all this started he's been acting way out of character."

"That's certainly true," the Doctor agreed. "He hasn't been himself lately."

"And if I'm right, the question is how do we undo the damage she's done? In the Admiral's timeline Chakotay was devoted to her until he died."

"It depends what kind of mind-control technique she's been using," the Doctor surmised, "if she has indeed been using mind-control. Sometimes the effects wear off in time, sometimes the effects are permanent unless they are reversed using the same technique...like undoing hypnosis with hypnosis. And if her purpose in linking with the Commander was to influence his romantic attractions, the fact that she's needed to link with him more than once, suggests that either the effects wear off or she has struggled to perfect her technique. If the effects wear off, and quickly, then without further linkage the Commander should be back to himself in no time. But if Seven has managed to perfect her technique, and her intention was permanent manipulation, then the only way to reverse the damage may be a memory purge."

"Then let's hope Seven's still an amateur," Kathryn replied.

"And let's hope Chakotay has successfully confronted her," the Doctor added. "If Seven has been brainwashing him to idolize her, he may not even have raised the issue with her."

"Precisely what I meant, Doctor. But if he hasn't, you can count on it that I will."

* * *

When 23:00 hours came and Chakotay had still not made an appearance, Kathryn decided to wait for him in his room. She was desperately worried about him. No one knew where he was, except with Seven, and she was unable to locate or contact him. What if Seven had tried to link with him again and something had gone wrong injuring them both?

But just before midnight, the room's silver doors opened and Chakotay came in. He was casually dressed in a white t-shirt over black pants and Seven was with him, uncharacteristically wearing a pretty green sundress. They were laughing and giggling like children and when they stepped into the darkened room, Chakotay took her in his arms and kissed her. The sight wrenched Kathryn's heart and for a moment paralyzed her with pain. Then her senses kicked in and she coughed for their attention.

Immediately the doting couple separated and turned towards her.

"Kathryn..." Chakotay said in surprise.

"That's me," Kathryn replied. "The question is, who are you?"

Chakotay flinched. "What do you mean?"

"Ask Seven."

Kathryn glared at Seven and the former Borg swallowed.

"When I saw you here this morning you were performing some kind of mind-control technique on Chakotay, weren't you?"

"No," Seven stammered. "I..."

Kathryn stepped forward. "Don't lie to me, Seven. The Doctor and I have figured it all out."

Chakotay spoke now. "I can explain. Seven was trying to cure my headaches."

Kathryn looked up at him. "Is that what she told you?"

"Yes. And I believe her." His face hardened. "And I don't appreciate you coming in here uninvited and making such ridiculous accusations."

"She's brainwashed you, Chakotay," Kathryn argued. "She's messed with your emotions."

"And your proof?"

"Your behavior. This isn't you, Chakotay. You don't love Seven."

"And who made you doctor of my heart? Seven is my life. I love her more than anything."

Kathryn turned back to the former drone. "You've got to stop this, Seven, before it's too late. What you've done is a terrible violation of Chakotay's individuality. It isn't love to manipulate someone's emotions and it isn't love to be loved by manipulation. Love has to be given freely, heart to heart not link to link. If you really care for Chakotay you will confess what you've done and help put it right."

"I will not stand here and let you speak to Seven like this," Chakotay said angrily. "I want you to leave."

Kathryn tried to protest. "But Chakotay she's..."

"Now!"

Kathryn sighed. It was clear she was not going to make any progress right now. She would have to retreat and think of a new method of assault.

Chakotay pressed open the doors and without a word Kathryn walked passed the hostile couple and left.

END OF CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

**Switched**

**Chapter 7**

Pacing her room, Kathryn let off steam to the Doctor. It had taken her over an hour to find him, but eventually she'd tracked him down in the hotel's theater enjoying an all night opera.

"She's got Chakotay completely wrapped around her little finger," she cried. "He's totally brainwashed."

"You knew before you confronted them," the Doctor reminded her, "that if he's under some kind of mind-control it won't be easy to get through to him. We've got our work cut out on this one for sure. Our only hope is to get Seven to confess."

"And right now she's denying everything," Kathryn went on. "But you're right we've got to break her if we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"I'll talk with her tomorrow. She might listen to me."

"Tomorrow might be too late. What if she tries to link with Chakotay again? We've got to think of something tonight."

"Then I'll go over there now and try to get some answers."

"They'll only boot you out the way they did me."

"Then what do you suggest? We take them prisoner? Remember, Captain, we have no proof that Seven has been using mind-control on him. Maybe she really was trying to help his headaches. Maybe he really is in love with her."

Kathryn was about to argue but the door chime sounded.

"Ignore it," she said. "I haven't got time for guests right now."

"It might be Chakotay," the Doctor considered. "I'd better answer. If it's not him I'll send whoever's there away."

As quickly as he could he went to open the door. But it was not Chakotay outside, it was Seven.

"Seven," he said in surprise.

"I wish to speak with the Captain," she said.

Kathryn stepped forward. "I'm here."

Seven entered the room and the doors shut behind her. "Are we alone?" she asked. "Apart from the Doctor?"

"Yes," Kathryn answered.

Seven seemed relieved at this. "Then I will tell you what you wish to know. It is true that I have been linking with Chakotay, but not to control his mind, merely to establish an intimate bond. I have been using a courtship ritual used by species 318, in which the female seeks out a mate and mind-melds with him while he sleeps to induce romantic attraction. The reason I have linked with him several times is that I have been unable to sustain the link long enough to complete the ritual. But each time I have linked with him I have come closer to doing so."

"I knew it," Kathryn cried. "Just what were you thinking, Seven? Don't you know how dangerous it is to link with someone without supervision? You could have caused Chakotay severe injury!"

"You are misinformed, Captain. I confess my attempts have given Chakotay a headache but they are a harmless and temporary side-effect."

"Wrong, Seven," the Doctor argued. "Every time you've linked with Chakotay you've put his life in danger. His headaches are not an insignificant side-effect but the result of brain injury. Linking can cause severe neural trauma and degeneration."

"I...I did not realize," Seven admitted.

"No, you did not realize," Kathryn replied. "And you evidently did not realize that what you were doing was morally wrong. This subconscious linking might be a courting ritual of species whatever number but Chakotay is human. Didn't it occur to you for a moment that it's wrong to invade someone's thoughts and control them?"

"As I said, Captain, I was not attempting to control his thoughts. I was only attempting to attract him. How is that wrong? Humans try to attract each other all the time."

"But not by trying to get inside their head and force attraction. That is not courtship, that's violation. It's mental rape. Remember how you felt when you believed Kovin had violated you."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"I believe he had injured me and extracted nanoprobes from me without my consent. I was using an ancient and respected courting ritual to attract a mate. There is no similarity between what happened with Kovin and this."

"On the contrary," the Doctor said. "There is every similarity. Violating someone's mind without their consent is every bit as wrong as violating their body."

"I disagree that what I did was a violation."

"Then you are just going to have to trust us that it was," Kathryn retorted. "It was very wrong, Seven. Very wrong."

At Kathryn's words and tone, Seven lowered her eyes in contrition. "Then I apologize."

"It's not me you've got to apologize too," Kathryn replied. "It's Chakotay."

The Doctor, always sympathetic to Seven's case, looked at her pitifully. "What I want to know is why. Why did you feel the need to go so far? Why not ask the Commander on a date?"

"I could not be bothered with the awkwardness of human courtship. This ritual is far more effective. I meant no harm."

"I'm sure you didn't," the Doctor went on. "But harm is what you've done. And it must be undone. Is the attraction this 'mind-meld' induces permanent?"

"Only when the ritual is completed," she replied. "It then lasts until another female bonds with him in the same way."

Kathryn questioned. "And you have never completed the ritual?"

"Never."

"Then let's hope the effects wear off," the Doctor said, "or Chakotay will need a memory purge."

"I believe it will wear off," Seven stated, "I noticed that his attraction to me cooled within days of an unsuccessful linkage." Indignation then filled her face. "But why is it so abhorrent to you both that Chakotay should find me attractive? Am I so repulsive? Do you think no man could have romantic feelings for me?"

"Of course not," Kathryn said, pity filling her angry heart now. "You are a very beautiful woman, Seven. What appalls us is that you violated Chakotay's individuality to try and make him what you want him to be. I know you think it was acceptable because species whatever number do it, and most likely the men of that species expect it because it's their culture, but it is not our culture and in our culture it is never acceptable. Attraction has to be a natural chemistry, a natural meeting of minds. Yes, it's acceptable to try and attract someone, but there are boundaries on that acceptable. It is not acceptable to stalk someone, it is not acceptable to blackmail someone, and it is not acceptable to violate them mentally or physically. You over stepped the boundary, Seven.

Seven made no reply now, the message finally hitting home.

"But as the bard says," the Doctor said kindly, "all's well that ends well. Thankfully this has come to our attention before any lasting damage has been done. I suggest that you stay away from Chakotay for the next few weeks so he can recover his mind. And when he does no doubt he will have something to say about it. But knowing how forgiving the Commander is, you might not have blown your chances with him forever. He will no doubt be flattered to have such a beautiful and intelligent young woman in love with him."

"I am not in love with him," Seven said.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," the Doctor replied. "It's a perfectly natural feeling."

"I am not embarrassed," she answered. "And I am not in love with him."

"Then why do all this?" Kathryn asked, frustration again surfacing. "Why do this attraction ritual if you don't love him?"

"Because I felt it was time I secured a mate. Chakotay was the logical choice. Not only is he intellectually and emotionally mature but ship-wide opinion is, or rather was, that he is highly desirable sexually. I thus chose him. The ritualistic bond that I did induces mutual attraction and with each linkage my desire for the Commander grew." She paused. "I must admit that the emotional and physical sensations of sexual attraction and intimacy can be pleasurable, but I am not and never have been in love with the Commander."

"I see," Kathryn said, not sure whether to be happy or appalled at her words. "But didn't it occur to you that Chakotay deserves a woman who is in love with him?"

"Chakotay has had several women who have been in love with him. They ultimately hurt him. It is my experience that humans fall out of love as quickly as they fall in. There is no consistency in romantic love. Our relationship would be based on an unbreakable bond. And once the ritual was complete, I would, to all extents and purposes, be in love with him." She paused. "That was my intention. I admit that my emotions have also been influenced by the bonding. Because of my Borg circuitry the effect of the linkage has left me before the Commander, but I have felt lacking in judgment of late. Perhaps I have been in love with him at times."

Kathryn took a deep breath and tried to get all this straight in her mind. "You've certainly made a tornado out of a twirl," she said, not unkindly. "Trust you to make things so complicated. But I must take some of the blame for this. I've encouraged you to date when you're clearly not ready for it. And that's not a criticism of you, it's an evaluation of where you're at emotionally. Over the past four years you've made amazing progress, but you still have a long way to go. Before we're ready to commit our lives to someone in a romantic relationship we really must know ourselves as individuals. You're only just beginning to appreciate your individuality. There's plenty of time for romance in the future. And when you meet the right man, you won't have to force a connection. It will happen naturally, just like it did with Axum."

"You are right, Captain," Seven agreed. "I made an error in judgment."

"And we all have from time to time," Kathryn said. "What matters is that we try to put things right when we realize it."

"And I will," Seven promised. "I will stay out of the Commander's way and when he has recovered I will apologize."

"I also order an examination," the Doctor said. "As soon as it's convenient. No doubt this linkage has compromised your health too."

"Very well, Doctor. I will have one tomorrow...or rather today...10:00 hours."

"It's a date," the Doctor smiled.

At that Kathryn glared at him.

"I know," he sighed, "bad joke."

Kathryn then turned to Seven. "Where's Chakotay now?"

"Asleep." Seven lowered her eyes. "And I'm afraid I have yet another confession to make. I linked with him again tonight, just before we got here. We spent the evening on a beach in Hawaii and when he fell asleep I tried to complete the ritual. I failed."

"Anything else to confess?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Seven said honestly.

"But there is one thing I must ask," Kathryn said uncomfortably. It was a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to. "Did you and Chakotay ever sleep together?"

"If by sleep you mean have we ever copulated," Seven said factually, "no we have not."

At those words, infinite relief consumed Kathryn.

"It was my intention to copulate with him tonight," Seven went on, "but your presence changed my mind."

"Then thank heaven for my presence," Kathryn replied, speaking more to herself than to Seven.

"Now that I've told you everything," Seven said, "may I be excused? I need to regenerate."

"Of course," the Doctor answered. "And thankyou...for finally coming to us with this."

"I was not going to," Seven confessed, "but I have learnt to trust your judgment, Captain, and to value your regard. Your words troubled me and I felt I owed you an explanation." She paused. "I truly meant no harm and I apologise for all the trouble I've caused."

"We understand," Kathryn said. "Goodnight, Seven."

"Goodnight," the former drone replied. She then turned to the Doctor. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Seven. See you in the morning. 10:00 hours."

"See you then." Seven then hit the badge on her dress and she disappeared.

"Well," the Doctor said when she was gone, "another gold star for you, Captain. Congratulations. You've got us out of another mess."

"I really don't think congratulations are in order," Kathryn replied. "It looks like we've avoided a terrible catastrophe, but we're not out of the woods yet. Chakotay has still got to recover and who knows how long that will take." She paused painfully. "Let's just hope he does."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 8**

3 DAYS LATER

In a quiet corner of a busy cafe at the hotel, Kathryn studied a long menu and tried to find something to tempt her appetite. It had been days since she'd last enjoyed a decent meal and while her brain was calling for food, her stomach just wouldn't co-operate. But just like she'd done so many times on Voyager, she would force the food down for the sake of survival.

"Are you ready to order, ma'am?"

Kathryn looked up from the menu into the kind face of a young male waiter.

"Yes," she said, making a snap decision. "I'll have a cheese and tomato pasta bake."

"Anything to drink?"

"Just a glass of still mineral water."

The waiter then went on his way and Kathryn took a book from her bag and began to read it. If the service was anything like she'd experienced the other day, she'd be waiting at least forty minutes for her meal, even if it was replicated. But as all Voyager's crew members had now left the hotel, except for the Doctor and Chakotay, for the first time in seven years she didn't have to worry about the time. It was a good feeling, but at the same time she couldn't enjoy her well-earned liberty because of all the chaos in her mind. Nothing about the homecoming resembled the homecomings of her dreams and in many ways was more like a nightmare. Instead of celebrating for days with her joyous family, she was here alone avoiding them because of what she knew. And instead of a long yearned for romance with Chakotay, he was avoiding her. According to the Doctor he was leaving to visit his sister on Trebus in a few hours and she could only hope he would recover enough of his mind before going to say goodbye. Not that a goodbye would make his departure any easier to endure, but at least it would be an amicable parting. The thought of him going was just agony. Over the years she had not only come to rely on his presence but had come to need it. When she'd told him four years ago that she couldn't imagine a day without him, she'd meant every word.

"Great minds think alike."

Kathryn looked up at the sound of a dearly familiar voice and found Chakotay standing before her, a thick gold-covered book in his hand.

"Chakotay..." she said.

He gestured at the seat opposite hers. "May I?"

"Of course," she answered. "Please..."

Chakotay sat down and Kathryn closed her book, completely forgetting in her haste to slot in the bookmarking ribbon.

"I've been looking for you," Chakotay said. "But when I couldn't find you I decided to try again after lunch. I want to apologize for the way I behaved the other night. I know now you were only trying to help me. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Kathryn replied. "Seven might have other words for it but you were under mind control. You weren't yourself."

"No I wasn't," he agreed. Pain then filled his eyes. "Why, Kathryn? Why am I always used and manipulated? Seska, Riley, Seven."

"Because that's their understanding of love," she answered kindly. "It isn't you. Seven really didn't think she was doing anything wrong."

"I loved her," he said sadly. "I really thought that I did. But now I don't. I've been so confused lately, so conflicted."

"Of course you have. Remember the effect Vorik's meld had on B'Elanna. Mental bonding is very powerful. It will take time to recover. But the important thing is that you will."

Chakotay nodded.

"And I'm sure going to Trebus will help." She wanted to say that she would miss him, that just the thought of him leaving was breaking her heart, but his emotions had been bruised enough.

"The Doctor's told you of my plans then."

"First thing this morning. One can always count on the Doctor to relay information." She then paused. "He says you're leaving today."

"Yes. This evening."

Kathryn lowered her eyes and gazed vacantly at her closed book. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. It depends whether..." He took a deep breath. "Whether or not you come with me."

At this Kathryn's eyes met his again and she smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

"If you'd like it to be."

"I would."

A light filled Chakotay's dull eyes and he smiled in return. "Then looks like we're taking a trip."

* * *

"Trebus?" the Doctor cried when Kathryn told him the news later in her hotel room. "You're going to Trebus?"

"That's right," she said, putting a white top into a gold suitcase. "Something wrong with your hearing?"

"My hearing is perfectly fine. It's your mind I'm worried about. Now is no time for you to be going anywhere."

"And why not? I'm no longer Voyager's captain. I can go where I want."

"You know why. There's a matter that has to be addressed!"

"And I will address it, Doctor, when I'm ready. But right now I'm going with Chakotay to Trebus."

The Doctor edged closer. "You're running away," he argued. "You're running away from this the way you always run away from things that touch your heart! But you can't keep running forever. You've got to deal with it!"

Kathryn turned to him sharply. "I am dealing with it, Doctor! I'm dealing with it my way in my time! It's so easy for you to stand there in judgment but this is happening to me, not to you! I'm the one who has just found out that everything I thought I knew about myself is a lie. Can you imagine how that feels? Can you imagine how it feels to be around the woman you've always believed to be your mother, knowing that she isn't, but she doesn't know it? Well I'll tell you how it feels, Doctor. It feels like I'm burning in hell."

"Which is all the more reason to tell her," the Doctor reasoned.

"I can't," she cried. "I just can't." Tears filled her eyes. "Because if I do then it's real and I don't want it to be real."

"But it is real, Captain," he said kindly. "And you have to face that."

"I know," she said, turning again to her suitcase, "and I will. But in my own time."

"Perhaps talking to a counselor would help. I can arrange for..."

"I said in my own time, Doctor," Kathryn interrupted. "And you promised me that time. "

"Yes, but that was weeks ago."

"And what are weeks when there's a whole life to re-evaluate? My life. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a trip to prepare for."

The Doctor wanted to keep pressing the matter, but it was clear that he was not going to get anywhere.

"Then I'll wish you a safe journey," he said.

When Kathryn made no reply, just carried on packing her suitcase, he left quietly.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 9**

A WEEK LATER

Beneath a sky full of stars, Kathryn and Chakotay assembled a camping tent while chestnuts roasted on a fire.

"I have to admit," Kathryn said as she got herself tangled in the canvas, "I haven't put up a tent like this since my academy days."

"It's been a while for me too," Chakotay confessed. "But I think we're almost done."

"I just hope it stays up. I'd hate to wake up tomorrow to find it gone and a great big bear looking down at me."

"I can assure you that won't happen," Chakotay smiled. "There aren't any bears here."

Kathryn laughed softly and wandered over to the fire.

"These chestnuts smell delicious. I'm so glad we replicated them."

"Maybe we should warm the wine too. Nothing like warm wine and roasted chestnuts to keep the night chill away."

"Good idea. I'll pour the wine into a pan and put it to hang over the fire."

As she set about her task, Chakotay left the now completed tent and joined her by the fire.

"The chestnuts look ready," he said. "I'll put them onto a plate to cool. I learnt that lesson the hard way courtesy of a burnt tongue."

"Me too," Kathryn smiled. "My father would always warn me about letting things cool but I was always..." she tensed as she remembered that her father was not really her father. Being here, so far away from Earth and her family, it was so easy to forget the terrible nightmare that was haunting her. "...too impetuous," she finished.

"I can imagine," Chakotay teased. "So was I." He carefully put the chestnuts one by one onto a plate. "But look at us now, models of caution. Your father would be proud."

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes and she made no reply. She just gazed vacantly at the warming wine.

Chakotay put the last of the chestnuts onto the plate and then uncovered a bowl of salad he'd prepared earlier. "I packed some bread rolls too," he said. "Your favorite. They're in the basket behind you."

He looked up at Kathryn as he spoke and saw her tears.

"Kathryn," he said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, wiping away her tears. "It's just the smoke. I...I'm ok."

"You're clearly not ok," he said, closing the gap between them. "Tell me what's wrong. I know I haven't been myself lately, but I'm completely recovered now. If something's troubling you I want you to confide in me."

The wine began to bubble and Kathryn pulled the pan from the fire.

"I don't want to think about it," she said. "If I do I...I just can't think about it." Trembling, she poured the warm wine into two heat-resistant glasses. "And I don't want to spoil everything. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"I want you to tell me," Chakotay insisted. "Please, Kathryn."

For a long moment Kathryn made no reply, just finished pouring the wine into the glasses, then she put down the pan and fidgeted with her fingers instead.

"My parents are not my parents," she said quietly.

"How do you mean?" Chakotay asked kindly.

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "There was a mix-up...when I was born. The Doctor he...he found this out a few weeks ago. Based on my DNA there's no way I'm...." A lump filled her throat and she could hardly speak "a Janeway."

Chakotay was silent as he tried to absorb this, then he put his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps the Doctor's mistaken."

Kathryn shook her head. "He sent a sample of my DNA home. My parents are...not mine."

Her lip quivered and her small body shook as she desperately tried to hold back the tears.

"Let it out," Chakotay whispered.

Kathryn still struggled to keep it in, but when she felt Chakotay's strong hand caress her back, the last of her defenses broke and before she knew it she was weeping in his arms.

A long time she wept, crying away weeks of agony, and all the while Chakotay held her. Then her tears began to ebb and at last she was still. Chakotay continued to hold her and Kathryn made no attempt to move. It was so warm and comforting in his arms.

"I wish I'd known about this," Chakotay said. "You shouldn't have had to face this alone."

"I haven't," she answered. "Faced it. I couldn't. I've just buried it in the back of my mind and tried to get on with things. I could because we lost contact with the Federation. You don't know how glad I was that we did."

"My memories of the past few weeks on Voyager are hazy," he said, "but I remember that you tried to tell me something. Was this it?"

She nodded. "But I'm glad that I didn't. You were going through enough."

"But I should have been there for you. I'm sorry."

"No. You've nothing to be sorry for. You've always been there for me, Chakotay. You're here for me now." Her voice fell to a whisper. "I don't ever want you not to be here."

At this tears welled in Chakotay's eyes.

"I love you, Chakotay. I want you to know it. I've always loved you."

"Oh Kathryn," he whispered. "I love you too. Gods I love you."

They wept a little together and held each other tighter.

"And I promise you I'll always be here," Chakotay went on. "As long as I live."

Kathryn drew slightly away from him and looked into his soulful eyes. "Ditto."

Tenderly, Chakotay put his hand to her cheek. "We'll deal with this...your parentage...together."

Kathryn averted her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm so afraid," she said.

Chakotay took her hands in his. "Of what?"

"Of what I'll learn. Of who I am."

"Kathryn Janeway," he answered. "No matter who your biological parents are, you'll always be Kathryn Janeway."

Kathryn looked up at him. "But I'm not. I'm the daughter of...I don't know, some Marette and someone Brenton. The real Kathryn Janeway is out there somewhere living the life that should have been mine. I'm living the wrong life."

"No you're not. You're living the life you were meant to live. You were meant to be Kathryn Janeway. You were meant to join Starfleet and become a captain. You were meant to destroy the array and save the Ocampa. And you were meant to get Voyager home. No one could have done it but you, Kathryn, and I thank the gods for you every day."

"But will my mother?" she asked. "When she finds out I'm not really her daughter, how can she be glad for my life? Because of me she's never known her real child."

"Your mother loves you. Nothing will change that. And her daughter, where ever she is, no doubt feels the same about the woman who raised her. Love hasn't been lost. It's just been exchanged."

"But what if she's had a terrible life? What if her parents...my parents...were abusive or neglectful?"

"Such speculation does no good," Chakotay reasoned. "Unless you find out that is the case, there's no point assuming that it is. But I think what is important is that you find out, and as soon as possible. The longer you put it off, the more the doubts and fears will grow until they suffocate you."

"You're right," Kathryn replied. "I know you're right. I know the Doctor's right. I have to face this, I have to deal with it. I just...I couldn't find the courage. I'd rather face the Borg. But with you here, well, it helps...so much. With you by my side I've always felt like I could face anything."

Chakotay squeezed her hand. "And you will. Whatever you learn, what ever happens, we'll face it together."

Kathryn nodded and squeezed his hand in return.

"And I think we should leave tomorrow," he continued. "The sooner this is dealt with, the better."

"But we've only been here a few days," Kathryn replied. "You and your sister have so much catching up to do and there's still so many places you haven't shown me."

"We can return. This needs to be dealt with. Only then will you find peace."

Kathryn knew he was right. She had to stop running away. She had to face her fear. "Tomorrow it is then," she conceded. But tomorrow was still a few hours away and the night was still young. "But, in the meantime," she said, breaking away from him, "let's make the most of tonight."

"Agreed," Chakotay smiled. He picked up his glass of wine and the plate of chestnuts. "Cold wine and chestnuts?"

Kathryn laughed, took up her own glass, and picked out a chestnut. "Cold wine and chestnuts."

* * *

"I've forgotten how cozy it is to sleep in a tent," Kathryn said, climbing into a soft inflated bed that was next to Chakotay's. "We're like two bugs in a rug."

Chakotay, who was already in bed, smiled. "Either very big bugs or a very small rug. I'm sorry. I thought the tent would be bigger."

"Oh this is luxury compared to the tents I slept in when younger," Kathryn replied, lying on her side so she could look at Chakotay, "believe me. I couldn't stretch my legs without hitting the canvas and almost took the tent up with me when I stood."

Chakotay laughed softly.

"I'm really enjoying myself," she continued. "Truly. I always hoped we could take a camping trip when we got home and this has lived up to my dreams in every way. Not only is this land delightfully beautiful, it's so very special because it's your homeland. I'm so grateful to be here, to share this wonderful place with you, to walk with you in your memories. Thank you for bringing me."

Chakotay looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you for coming."

Kathryn returned his gaze and for a long moment they lost themselves in each other. As they did, Kathryn felt her heart beat faster and she could hardly breathe.

"You know," she said at last. "This is the first time we've been alone, really truly alone, since New Earth. There's no one around us for miles. It's just you and me in this wilderness." She smiled. "And I like it."

Chakotay smiled also. "Me too."

Kathryn's eyes wandered to Chakotay's tattoo and before she knew it she was touching it. Then when thought engaged she pulled her fingers away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just...I've wanted to touch it for so long..." her eyes met his again. "Touch you."

Tears filled his eyes. "Please do," he whispered.

Gently, reverently, Kathryn traced the course of Chakotay's tattoo. Then she began to caress his forehead, his cheek, his chin and Chakotay closed his eyes at her long longed for touch. Tentatively, Kathryn's fingers moved to his bare chest and she caressed him there sensually. Chakotay murmured and a tear ran down his cheek. Kathryn's fingers then returned to his face and she stroked his chin before lowering her lips to his in a tender kiss. When she drew away, Chakotay's eyes looked into hers and they gazed at each other tearfully. Then their lips met again and they kissed deeply, kissed long.

"I love you," Chakotay said when they parted. "So much."

Kathryn smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed again and then Kathryn straddled him and lowered the straps on her nightdress. As the shimmering satin fell, Chakotay gazed in awe at her precious freckle dusted body.

"Make love with me," she whispered.

Chakotay looked up at her, searching her soul. "Are you sure?"

Kathryn nodded, no trace of doubt in her eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Gently, Chakotay brushed his fingers against her cheek and then raised his lips to hers.

END OF CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter 10

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 10**

FOUR DAYS LATER

Holding a cup of steaming coffee, Kathryn stood before a long window in a spacious San Francisco apartment and looked out at the city. Black clouds hovered over the buildings, threatening to break forth rain any moment, and a strong west wind howled all around.

"I hope the Doctor isn't much longer," she said to Chakotay who was sitting on a couch nearby. "My courage is failing by the second."

Chakotay was just about to answer when the door chime sounded.

"That's got to be him," Kathryn said, turning from the window. "Come in!"

The door opened and the Doctor came in.

"At last," Kathryn said. "What kept you?"

"Kept me?" the Doctor asked? "I said 14:00 hours. It's now only 14:06 hours. And with all the stairs I've just had to climb, be grateful I'm here at all. Not that stairs are a challenge to a hologram, but they're a mighty inconvenience."

"Why didn't you take the elevator, Doctor?" Chakotay asked.

"Because some dim-wit repair man has locked the entire system. 'Don't sweat,' he said. 'They'll be going again in five minutes.' I said tell that to someone with claustrophobia. And were they going again in five minutes? No they weren't. So I took the stairs, all thirty flights of them. You might have to as well if you ever want to leave this building. If they leave that cowboy in charge, it will be doomsday before the lifts move."

"I'm sorry for your trouble," Kathryn replied. "But I'm glad you're here. I've told Chakotay everything...about my parents...and he's helped me see that I really need to address the matter."

"And not a moment too soon," the Doctor said. "I was hoping that's why you called me here."

Kathryn sat next to Chakotay on the couch and gestured to the chair opposite. "Please, take a seat, Doctor."

"Thought you'd never ask," he said, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"Kathryn naturally has lots of questions," Chakotay said, "but the one I'd like you to answer is this: Is there any chance a mistake has been made and Kathryn is the biological daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway?"

"I'm afraid not," the Doctor answered. "The tests I've done, and the parental match test we requested, are 100% conclusive. It's an absolute fact that the Captain is the daughter of a Marette and Draye Brenton."

Kathryn spoke now. "What is the next step, Doctor? Who do we inform about this?"

"Firstly, we need to have my finding confirmed by a second Doctor. Then we inform the doctors of all individuals concerned."

"I'd rather my mother heard it from me," Kathryn said. "Not that I have any idea how I'm going to tell her, but I'd rather she did."

"Then I suggest you tell her before I consult another doctor and get the ball rolling," the Doctor replied.

"I will," Kathryn answered. "How, I don't know, but I will." She paused. "But it would help if I had something to tell her...I mean about what happened. You believe that I and the real Kathryn Janeway were mixed up at birth...that we went home from hospital with the wrong parents...but is there anyway we can confirm that...unofficially? Because maybe there wasn't a mix-up. Maybe this Marette Brenton didn't want a baby and I was transplanted into my mother. Or maybe my mother had fertility treatment and the wrong embryo was put inside her. I know it says on my medical file that I was naturally conceived, but maybe that's wrong. Maybe I wasn't."

"I would agree with the possibility," the Doctor said, "except that in your absence I've done some homework. I've accessed the records for Bloomington Birthing Center, where you were born, and found that a Marette Brenton did indeed give birth there the exact same day as Gretchen Janeway. In fact, their babies were born only minutes apart. It was quite a busy night as far as births go, five other babies being born within hours of each other.

"Then I was definitely mixed up with the Janeway baby after I was born?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "But whether the Janeway baby was mixed-up with you remains to be seen."

Kathryn's eyes widened at this. "You mean...maybe more than two of us were mixed up?"

"It's possible, but extremely unlikely. A DNA test will confirm whether the baby taken home by the Brentons was Gretchen Janeway's. If it turns out to be the daughter of another couple then...well, obviously the circle widens."

Kathryn took a sip of coffee and steeled herself for the next question. "My biological parents...the Brentons...have you found anything else out about them?"

"As a matter of fact I have," the Doctor said proudly. "Quite a lot of things. Marette Brenton was born in Jacksonville, Florida, on 21 January 2285. Her maiden name was Willis. At eighteen she married a man called Trent Dorval but divorced him five years later. In her late twenties she moved to New York City and married Draye Brenton there in 2329. A year later they moved to Bloomington, where Draye was born in 2270, and lived there until the winter of 2332. They then moved to Austin, Texas."

"Are they still alive?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm afraid not," the Doctor answered. "Draye Brenton died over twenty years ago and Marette just before Voyager got stranded."

"I see," Kathryn replied. Even though she'd never met them, she felt a sadness at this news. And yet...and yet another part of her was relieved. If they were dead, she'd never have to face them.

Chakotay gently took Kathryn's hand in his and she squeezed it, glad of the comforting support.

"Their daughter however," the Doctor continued, "who we hope is the biological daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, is still alive. Her name is Lacey."

"Lacey," Kathryn echoed. "The name that should have been mine."

"She's married, to a Starfleet captain, and has two grown-up children from a previous marriage. She lives here in San Francisco, but is presently accompanying her husband on a deep space voyage."

"Then she has to be a Janeway," Kathryn said, tears filling her eyes. "Space is in the Janeway blood." She then broke away from Chakotay, got to her feet, and wandered over to the window. "Thank you, Doctor," she said quietly. "You've done well."

"I haven't finished yet," the Doctor declared. "There's one more thing. On the 20th of May 2332, Marette Brenton didn't give birth to just one baby, she gave birth to two. You have a twin, Captain."

At these words Kathryn froze and all the color left her cheeks. Then she came to life again and turned slowly towards the Doctor. "A twin?"

"If the Brenton's didn't go home with two wrong babies, then her name is Cayla and she lives in Dallas."

Kathryn desperately tried to absorb this. Siblings she had half-expected, but a twin? It was unimaginable.

"Of course," the Doctor continued, "I might be wrong and it's actually Lacey that is your twin, not Cayla. But as Cayla is the same blood group as you, and Lacey is not, I suspect Lacey is the baby you were mixed up with. I was able to find out their blood groups as they both registered as blood donors in their twenties."

"Kathryn's twin," Chakotay asked, "she can't be identical to Kathryn, can she?"

"Twins can always be identical," the Doctor replied. "According to Marette's medical file...which I was able to look at because she's dead...there is a prenatal entry which states she is expecting identical twins. But after the birth, it's stated she gave birth to non-identical twin girls. It's not unknown for doctors to make such a mistake, especially when twins have their own amniotic sac as the Captain and her twin did, but it's very rare. Identical twins have almost identical DNA, so when twins of the same gender have their own sac, it's a DNA test doctors use to determine whether or not they are identical."

Kathryn felt as though her head was spinning. "This just gets harder and harder to believe," she said. "Something else has to be going on here. How could any doctor draw up medical profiles for twins and fail to notice they're not even closely related?"

"As I've said, Captain, it isn't routine for doctors to check a baby's DNA against its parents or siblings to see if they're related. As to the different blood groups, well, that's not uncommon in non-identical twins. The doctor who drew up their profiles would just assume that's what they were."

Kathryn turned back to the window, gazed out, and tried to comprehend the incomprehensible.

"You were switched at birth, Captain," the Doctor reaffirmed. "Without a doubt you're the daughter of Marette and Draye Brenton and, identical or not, you have a twin."

END OF CHAPTER TEN


	11. Chapter 11

Star Trek Voyager characters are the Property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 11**

With a cup of coffee in his hand, Chakotay walked across a creaking porch and approached Kathryn. She was sitting on worn steps, gazing vacantly at a night forest of Indiana trees.

"Here," he said, handing Kathryn the cup. "Black and hot, just as you like it."

Kathryn came out of her trance and took the cup with a quiet thank you.

"It's starting to freeze out here," he said. "Come inside."

"I don't belong in there," she answered. "I have no right."

Chakotay looked at her sadly and then sat beside her on the steps.

"This will always be your home, Kathryn. This is where you grew up, where you loved and were loved, where you made your first memories. Nothing can ever change that."

"Lacey Brenton can," she answered. "Lacey Brenton does." She paused. "You should have seen the look on my mother's face when I told her. It was...I never want to see that look again. It will haunt me forever." Tears filled her eyes. "The love that she had for me...the bond that we shared...it's gone. Extinguished like a candle in the wind."

"That's not true," Chakotay replied. "This news it...it was obviously a great shock to her. She's going to need time, like you did, to come to grips with it."

"Not even time can mend somethings," she said. "Time can't make me her daughter."

"Time already has," he argued. "Biology it can't...it can't replace a lifetime of love. And I know you know that."

"Maybe. But in my life I've thought I've known a lot of things. Time is truth, they say, and the truth is I'm not my mother's daughter. No matter how much I want to be, I'm not. And no matter how much I don't want it to change how she feels about me, it must. And I saw it in her eyes. I saw her love fade away."

"I don't believe that," Chakotay replied. "There's no way she could stop loving you."

"No? She could barely even look at me. All she wanted was get away from me."

"Not from you," Chakotay reasoned, "from what she was hearing."

"They say mothers have instincts," Kathryn went on. "Maybe that's why she's always loved Phoebe more than me. Maybe that's why I always gravitated towards Daddy. The Doctor says I have some distant Janeway blood in me. Blood is thicker than water."

"I can't imagine she loved Phoebe more for a moment. I come from a large family and I know my mother loved us all equally."

Kathryn put down her coffee and turned to him. "But Phoebe is like her. She looks like her, she sounds like her, and they've always liked all the same things. I'm not like her... in any way. Not one. I never was. But even though we were so different, even though we couldn't always understand each other, she was always my mother and I loved her." A tear ran down her cheek. "I still love her and I don't want another mother."

Gretchen Janeway, a small thin woman with short silver hair, had now come onto the porch and was standing behind them.

"I love you too," she said, voice broken.

Kathryn turned sharply to her and without a word got to her feet.

"And Chakotay's right. I could never stop. You're my little girl, my Katie." Tears flooded her eyes and she struggled to continue. "Never think I love Phoebe more. Never think I could."

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes now and before she knew it they were holding each other.

"We'll get through this," Gretchen said. "And we'll be stronger."

"I'm so sorry," Kathryn whispered tearfully. "I'm so sorry I'm not your child."

"You are. You always will be. It isn't blood that makes a family, it's love. And I love you, my Katie. So very very much."

As they wept together, clung together, Chakotay picked up Kathryn's cup and quietly went inside.

"It hurt so much when the Doctor told me," Kathryn said as they drew apart. "It still does. Like hell. For so long I couldn't face it. I didn't want to face it. I don't want to be anyone but Kathryn Janeway."

"And you never will be," Gretchen said firmly. She then put her hand to Kathryn's cheek. "You were such a tiny baby. The tiniest I'd ever seen. We...your father and I...planned on calling our baby Alexandra, but when we saw how small you were, we thought it was too big a name for so small a person, so we called you Kathryn instead. We gave that name to you, my darling, just to you."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "But you must be curious...about your real baby."

Gretchen tensed at this and turned towards the trees. "Right now I can't think about her. Does that make me cold? As far as I'm concerned, you're my daughter."

"No," Kathryn answered, "it doesn't make you cold. I've felt the same. The Brentons mean nothing to me. I was even actually glad when the Doctor said Marette and Draye are dead because then I wouldn't have to face them. But at the same time I felt sad too. Like I've lost something I didn't know was missing. And now...now I want to know. I want to know about the woman whose life I should have lead. And I want to know about my twin." She gave a wan smile. "Imagine. There might be two of me."

Gretchen made no reply, just looked out at the darkness.

"You will want to know too."

"What I want," Gretchen said quietly. "Is not to be afraid."

Kathryn closed the gap between them. "Of what?"

Gretchen turned to her. "Of losing you. I've only just had you back"

"Oh Mom," Kathryn said, drawing her close. "You'll never lose me, never."

They held each other again and Gretchen kissed Kathryn's hair. "I've missed you so much, Kathryn. I've wept for you so much. And yet I was so proud. I know it always seemed I got along better with Phoebe, but that's just because I could help her more. There wasn't much I could do to help you. I've never been any good at math or science and those were your life. But I loved you, every bit as much as Phoebe, and I was so proud of you...so proud of my clever little girl." A tear ran down her cheek. "Your father was proud too, so proud. And if he was here now he'd be the proudest man alive at what you've achieved." She paused painfully. "But while I'd give anything to have him here, I'm so glad he died not knowing this."

Suddenly, a door opened and Phoebe appeared. Her usually rosy face was pale and there were unshed tears in her eyes. Behind her, in the doorway, was Chakotay.

"Phoebe," Kathryn said.

"Chakotay's told me everything," Phoebe answered quietly. "Oh Kathryn..."

"I thought I should," Chakotay explained to Kathryn and her mother. "You've both been through enough."

"Thank you," Gretchen said.

Without a word, Phoebe crossed the porch and tearfully took Kathryn in her arms. "It makes no difference, Kath. You're still my sister. You always will be."

Kathryn held her in return. "And you'll always be mine, Phoebe. Always."

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN


	12. Chapter 12

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 12**

"I really don't think my twin can be identical," Kathryn said, taking off her jacket as she entered her apartment with Chakotay. "I mean, our homecoming has been big news. Our faces have been everywhere. If she looked exactly like me then she'd have figured something's up when she saw herself on the news."

"That was my first thought," Chakotay replied, casting his own jacket to the couch, "but maybe she doesn't look exactly like you. Twins can have very different personalities. Maybe she styles her hair differently, dresses differently, behaves differently. And it's not uncommon for people to resemble celebrities. A lot of people have been mistaken for someone famous."

"That's true," Kathryn answered. "But I really hope she isn't identical to me. It would just be too weird."

"I don't know," Chakotay teased. "Two of you sounds good to me."

Kathryn had to smile at that and closed the gap between them. "Thank you...for coming with me tonight. Telling my mother it...it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know if I could have got through it without your support."

Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad I could make a difference. I don't want you to ever go through anything alone. I meant what I said on New Earth. I always want to be at your side, helping to carry your burdens."

"And you always have. I couldn't have got through the Voyager years without you and I couldn't have got through tonight. I know everyone thinks I'm so strong, that I don't need anyone, but I'm not made of iron. I have needs too."

"Of course you do," Chakotay said. "And I'm glad to hear you say it. You've suppressed Kathryn behind the captain for too long."

"I had too," she replied. "Voyager needed its captain. Kathryn was redundant."

Chakotay looked deep into her eyes. "Not to me."

"I know," she said. "And while I hated you sometimes for stirring the woman inside me, I loved you for it too."

Chakotay brushed his fingers against her cheek and then kissed her lips tenderly. Kathryn kissed him in return and then they held each other close.

"What do you want to tell people?" he asked. "About us. If people find out we're sharing this apartment, tongues will wag."

"Then let them wag," Kathryn replied. "We've nothing to hide or be ashamed of. I don't care if the whole worlds knows we're together."

"If a journalist finds out, the whole world might. And that could make things awkward for you. There's been a lot of speculation about our relationship. It might be better for me to get my own apartment. That way we won't raise any eye-brows."

Kathryn looked up at him. "You should know by now I'm an eye-brow raising kind of woman. The only reason I didn't get involved with you on Voyager was because I was afraid if we crossed the line my judgment would be compromised. I never gave a damn about what anyone would think back home, least of all stuffy old Admirals. So don't you dare get your own apartment. This _is_ your apartment. It's ours. The whole Federation can speculate for all I care. We're together and that's that."

Chakotay smiled. "Then I stay."

Kathryn smiled in return, kissed his dimple, and then walked towards the replicator. "I'm almost dead on my feet. I need a coffee."

"What you need," Chakotay argued, "is to sleep."

"I can't. I've got things to do."

"Like what?" Now Voyager was home, her time was her own.

Kathryn made no reply, just manually replicated a coffee.

"Kathryn?"

For a long moment Kathryn didn't answer, then she spoke. "I want to look up Cayla Brenton's address in Dallas."

Chakotay hardly dare ask. "What for?"

"So I can go there...tomorrow." She picked up her coffee and turned towards him. "And I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't. But I need to see my supposed twin for myself. I need to know if we're identical. I won't talk to her, just look at her...from a distance."

"You're right," Chakotay said. "I don't think you should go. In a few days, a week at the most, all the tests will be done and you'll know whether your twin is identical or not."

"I can't wait days, certainly not a week. And what if she doesn't co-operate? Her doctor is under no obligation to release any information to me. If she doesn't co-operate, I might never know the truth."

"Thinking about what ifs never does any good," Chakotay reasoned. "Neither does assuming the negative. The overwhelming likelihood is she will co-operate. And if she doesn't, you have rights too. You have the right to know if you have an identical twin. I'm sure her doctor will be obliged to confirm or deny that, even if she never wants to contact you."

"Maybe. Or maybe it would mean a court case. Why put everyone through that when I can go to Dallas and see her for myself? Just a glimpse, Chakotay, that's all I need."

"And bar knocking on her door, how are you going to get that?"

"By hanging around her place. She's bound to leave home at some point in the day."

"And if she isn't home? If she's on vacation somewhere?"

"Then I don't see her." She paused. "I've made up my mind, Chakotay. I'm going. Tomorrow."

Chakotay slowly closed the gap between them. "How about we do a deal? You recycle that coffee and get some sleep, and tomorrow I'll look up Cayla Brenton's address and check her out in Dallas."

Kathryn looked at him in surprise. "You will?"

"Yes. If I remove my tattoo, disguise myself a little, no one will recognize me. That way you can find out what you want to know without putting yourself in an emotionally charged situation. If you did see her, you'd have to resist approaching her, and that would be difficult for anyone in your position to do."

"I suppose you're right," Kathryn conceded.

"So," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Do we have a deal?"

Kathryn put her hand over his and gave a tired smile. "We have a deal."

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE


	13. Chapter 13

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 13**

Sitting on a park bench, pretending to read a book, Chakotay kept his eye on a row of terraced houses close by. It had not taken him long to find Cayla Brenton's address, hardly any time to locate her street once he'd found it, and after changing his appearance a little, he'd beamed to the nearest transporter station. There was no trace of his tattoo now and his identity was further disguised by a short-shaven beard and disheveled hair. No one would ever have guessed by looking at him that he was Commander Chakotay of the famous starship Voyager. But while he had found Cayla's house easily enough, he was having no luck spotting Cayla. For over five hours he'd haunted the park, but he had not so much as seen a cat enter or leave her house. The condition of the house had somewhat surprised him. The wood exterior desperately needed painting, the windows were dusty and adorned with shabby gray blinds, and black railings that lead up to the front door were rusty. At first he thought he'd got the wrong house, but a quick check confirmed he had not.

"C to K," he said, hitting a personal commbadge that was pinned to his black shirt.

In seconds Kathryn's voice answered. "K here. Any luck?"

"None," he replied. "The place is lifeless. I'm getting kind of hungry so I'm going to take a break and head for something to eat. There's a pizza place just around the corner."

"Ok," Kathryn answered. "Let me know when you're back on watch."

"I will. C out."

When the connection had terminated, he picked up his black back-bag, popped in his book, and left the bench.

* * *

The pizza place offered pizzas-to-go so Chakotay was just about to order himself a cheese pizza through a street hatch when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him. Kathryn's voice. He turned around, desperate to see the woman who owned that voice, but all he saw was the man in front of her. He was tall, lean, and had long black hair tied behind his back.

"See you next week then," he said. "Same time and place?

"I'll be there," she replied.

The man then left her and she crossed the street. Chakotay got his first glimpse of her now and from behind she looked nothing like Kathryn. Her hair was blonde, very short, and her figure was a few pounds heavier. She was wearing blue jeans over black boots, a white studded belt, and a black tank-top. On her left shoulder was a black tattoo and there was a similar one on her right arm. Chakotay hoped to get a view of her face when she reached the other sidewalk, but instead of walking down it, she walked straight over to a bar and disappeared inside.

Not wanting to lose her, Chakotay left the pizza place, crossed the street, and followed her inside. The smell of alcohol hit him as soon as he stepped through the door but the place was clean, presentable, and while it was very busy there were still some empty tables. From the doorway Chakotay looked around for the woman he'd followed in but there was no sign of her. The ladies room door was swinging, however, so Chakotay concluded she'd gone in there before ordering a drink. To make himself part of the scenery, Chakotay went over to the bar, ordered a glass of synthesol shandy and then sat in a dark corner that gave him a good view of the restrooms.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ladies room door swung open and Chakotay gasped when he saw Kathryn's, yet not Kathryn's, face walk out. The woman's eyes were Kathryn's, her nose was Kathryn's, and her lips were Kathryn's, but her eyes were heavily penciled with black eye-liner, her nose was pierced with a silver ring, and her lips were glossed with dark purple lipstick. Confidently, this walking echo of Kathryn strolled up to the bar, got herself a beer, and then went to sit at a table near Chakotay. For a long while Chakotay stared at her. He was unable to take his eyes off her. She was so like Kathryn, so unlike Kathryn, and he was mesmerized. Without a doubt this was Cayla Brenton, and without a doubt she was Kathryn Janeway's identical twin. Cayla must have felt the weight of his stare because her eyes, Kathryn's eyes, looked in his direction. Chakotay forced himself to look away but the pull to her was too strong and he found himself looking at her again. Her eyes were directly on his now and Chakotay could hardly breathe. She held his gaze for a long moment, then she got up and walked over to his table.

"I haven't seen you in here before," she said. "New to the neighborhood?"

Her voice was so like Kathryn's, a little deeper and she had a slight southern twang, but otherwise it was almost identical.

"Just passing through," he answered.

"Business?"

"Something like it."

Cayla scooped up some nuts from a bowl on the table and downed them with a mouthful of beer. Chakotay noticed that her short finger nails were intermittently painted with black and purple nail varnish.

"I ain't one for butter-me-up talk," she said. "If you gave me the eye coz you think I'm that Janeway chick, sorry I ain't. But if you gave me the eye coz you think I'm a hot bird and fancy some hot stuff, you've struck it lucky."

It took Chakotay a moment to find his voice. This woman that so resembled Kathryn, that sounded so much like her, was as different from her as could be. "I did," he said at last. "I mean...you look like Janeway."

"And the hot-stuff?"

"No, thank you," he said quietly.

"What's up? Got a wife? Coz don't worry, honey, I won't even ask your name. I'm easy come, easy go. "

Chakotay made no reply but his face said it all and Cayla got the message.

"Not your style, I get it. Your loss. Have fun on your own. I don't ask twice."

With that she got up and returned to her table.

Having found what he'd come looking for, Chakotay wanted to leave, but as he'd only just arrived he felt he should let a decent amount of time pass before leaving. For at least a minute he managed not to look at Cayla, but she was so intriguing that he couldn't help himself. Cayla was no longer looking at him, however, and as soon as she'd finished her beer she got up and went back to the bar. As she did, a tall stout man with curly red hair approached her. He whispered something to her and then she looked over her shoulder directly at Chakotay. Chakotay looked away but their eyes had locked long enough for her to know he was still looking at her. Moments later, the red-haired man left the bar and Cayla went with him.

Chakotay stayed a few more more minutes, then he downed the rest of his shandy and left.

* * *

The nearest transporter station was on West Lane, a busy business area south of the park, so Chakotay made his way there. As he did, he thought about the best way to tell Kathryn that while her twin was definitely identical, they were unlikely to ever be bosom buddies. Chakotay crossed the street by Cayla's house, entered the park, and walked slowly down a path bordered by trees. There was hardly a soul in the park but Chakotay appreciated the tranquillity. That serenity was violently disturbed, however, when four hands grabbed him and pulled him into the trees. The next thing he knew his face was in the dirt and he was being kicked and punched mercilessly. Pain seared through his body and he cried out in agony.

"That's enough," Kathryn's, but not Kathryn's, voice said. "I need him conscious."

Hands yanked Chakotay to his feet and pressed him against a tree. Through blurred vision he saw Cayla standing before him and saw that one of the men holding him was the red-haired man from the bar.

"Tell me who you are," Cayla said firmly, "and why you were following me."

Blood gushed from Chakotay's mouth as he tried to talk. "I...I wasn't."

Cayla stepped closer. "Don't lie to me. You were seen following me from the pizza-place to the bar. Did Taron send you?"

"No," he sputtered.

Cayla pulled a black phaser from her belt, fiddled with it, and then held up a deadly blade. "If you don't start talking, I'll slice your throat. Are you working for Taron?"

"No," Chakotay said again.

Cayla seized his neck now and put the blade to his throat. It dug into his skin and blood oozed out. "Tell the truth or I'll send your soul to hell. Were you sent here to kill me?"

"No..." Chakotay choked.

One of the men searched his body and emptied his bag. "He might be telling the truth," he said. "There's no weapon on him."

The red-haired man laughed coldly. "Maybe he really did think you were Janeway."

Cayla pulled the knife from Chakotay's throat and released her grip on his neck. "Looks like it's your lucky day. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But if I catch you sniffing around me again, I'll kill you, understand?"

With that she walked away and the two men threw Chakotay to the ground with a final kicking. For a long moment colors swirled before his eyes and he lay in excruciating agony, then the colors faded and all went black.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN


	14. Chapter 14

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 14

Pain. Pain was the first thing Chakotay became aware of as he regained consciousness. Pain, then dirt, then trees. For a moment he didn't know where he was, then everything came flooding back to him. He'd been beaten up by Cayla's men. How long he'd been unconscious he didn't know, but it must have been a while as daylight was almost gone. After taking a few moments to come-to, Chakotay tried to sit up but the pain was so great that he could hardly move a muscle. All he could do was reach for his commbadge and even that took immense effort.

"Chakotay...to...the doctor," he said. "Help me."

The Doctor's voice answered immediately. "Commander? Where are you?"

"Bankside...Park...Dallas...I'm...hurt."

"I'll be right there," the Doctor said.

As he waited for the Doctor to arrive, Chakotay closed his eyes and tried to meditate the excruciating pain away, but it was no use. The pain was too great. Every now and then he drifted into unconsciousness, but with great determination he managed to pull himself back from the brink.

"Commander..."

The voice was the Doctor's.

"Commander...what happened?"

"I..was...attacked..." Chakotay replied.

"By whom?"

Chakotay gave no answer. "Just...help...me."

The Doctor hit his commbadge. "Doctor to MT 415. Two to beam up at my location. Medical emergency."

In seconds a transporter beam engulfed them and they dematerialized. When they rematerialized, Chakotay found himself on a bed in a medical-bay.

"Welcome to my new sick-bay," the Doctor said. "Not as fancy as the old, but it will serve. I'm fortunate to be allowed to practice at all. There are those who would decompile me." He pulled out a medical tricorder and began to scan Chakotay.

"Don't tell...the Captain...I'm here," Chakotay said. "Don't...want..her...to know."

"Been up to something you shouldn't?" the Doctor joked. "Your attempt at disguise I've observed."

"No," he answered. "Just...don't...tell her. And...deactivate...my commbadge."

The Doctor did as he asked. "As you wish." He then picked up a hypospray. "Now, I'm going to put you to sleep while I treat your injuries."

In seconds the medication was in Chakotay's system and he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Chakotay woke up, the terrible pain was gone and he could move freely again. His muscles were a bit sore and his legs a little stiff, but otherwise he was as good as new.

"You'll need to take it easy for the next couple of days," the Doctor said as Chakotay got up from the bio-bed. "No exertion, just mild exercise."

"Understood," Chakotay replied. He unpinned his commbadge, fiddled with it, and then put it back on. "Thank you for your assistance."

"What happened, Commander? Who assaulted you?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," he answered.

"But we'll need to report the attack."

"Not this time."

"But it was a vicious assault," the Doctor argued. "Whoever did this needs to be apprehended!"

"I got caught in the middle of something I shouldn't have," Chakotay explained. "Call it a case of mistaken identity."

"You suffered three fractured ribs, a cracked collarbone, a broken tibia, internal bleeding and multiple derma lacerations. That is grievous bodily harm! How can you even think of protecting those responsible? Are you afraid? Is that it? Are you being threatened by someone with a grudge against the Maquis?"

"No," Chakotay told him. He hesitated a moment, then continued. "If you must know, it was Cayla Brenton."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "The Captain's possible twin?"

"The Captain's definite twin. I went to Dallas to check her out...to see if she was identical to the Captain or not...and someone saw me following her. When I was leaving two of her men seized me and she questioned me. She thought I was sent to kill her by someone called Taron."

"I see," the Doctor said, trying to take this in.

"What she's caught up in I don't know. But I get the impression that she's a professional and doesn't go around assaulting random people. If she did, she'd be in jail by now."

"Are you sure it was Cayla Brenton?" the Doctor asked, struggling to believe it.

"Yes...unless the Captain has a clone." He paused. "I don't want Kathryn to know about this. She's been through enough already."

"I understand your reluctance," the Doctor replied, "but the Captain's twin or not, we should report what happened. This assault was a criminal act."

"It could be argued so was my spying on her. And if we tell the police, we'll have to tell them why I was in Dallas in disguise. I can't do that. I'll do my civic duty, Doctor, I'll send an anonymous tip to the authorities about Cayla's activities, but I've made my decision: this stays between us."

* * *

After downing her fourth cup of coffee, Kathryn fiddled with the combadge in her hand and debated with herself whether or not to contact Chakotay. They'd agreed that only he would initiate contact, just incase she called him at a bad time, but his last call had been over four hours ago and she was beginning to worry. Why she was worried, she didn't know, it wasn't as if anything was going to happen to him in Dallas, but she had a terrible feeling nonetheless that something was wrong. But then the door opened and Chakotay came in.

"Chakotay..." Kathryn said, getting to her feet. "I've been worried. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

Kathryn closed the gap between them. "Why haven't you been in contact? I haven't heard from you in hours."

"It's a long story. But the good news is I saw Cayla."

Kathryn lowered her eyes at those words and fidgeted with her fingers. While she longed to know whether her twin was identical, ached to know even, at the same time she didn't want to know. "And?"

"You and she are identical."

Kathryn's hands stilled and she was a long time in speaking. "I see," she said quietly. She then turned away from Chakotay and walked over to the window. "So I really am a Brenton. And I really have a twin." Tears filled her eyes. "A little piece of my heart was still hoping...even against the odds...that I really was Kathryn Janeway....that none of this was real. But it is real."

Chakotay looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"What was she like? My twin?"

"Different," Chakotay said cautiously. "She has your face and your voice but those are the only similarities between you." He paused. "Things didn't go quite to plan. I heard her, before I saw her...heard your voice. I followed her into a bar, hoping to get a closer look at her, but she noticed I was looking and came over to my table. We talked for a bit and, well, let's just say I don't think you and she will hit it off. She's gutsy like you and speaks her mind, but I don't think she's a very nice person. I wish I could say otherwise."

"You can only say it as it is," Kathryn replied. "I wouldn't want you to lie."

At those words, Chakotay lowered his eyes. Even though he felt he was doing the right in not telling her about the assault, he felt guilty about keeping it from her.

"If she wants to meet me," Kathryn continued, "then I'll meet with her, but if our differences are too great for us to ever form a friendship, then I guess after all this time it doesn't matter."

There was a long tense silence, then Chakotay broke it.

"I'm rather tired," he said. "I'm going to take a shower to freshen up."

Kathryn turned to him now. "Have you had something to eat? If not I'll replicate something."

"I have, thank you." On the way home he'd grabbed a sandwich.

"Thank _you_," Kathryn said. "For going."

Their eyes locked and then Kathryn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Chakotay embraced her in return and they held each other long, both receiving comfort and healing in the other.

"If I make it a bath," Chakotay said after a while, "will you join me?"

Kathryn looked up at him with a smile. "I'd love too."

* * *

The bath had worked wonders for Chakotay's sore body, but his mind was still afflicted. Lying in bed, all kinds of thoughts raced around each other in his head and he tried to navigate through them. Was he really doing the right thing in not telling Kathryn? They had always told each other everything. It was how they'd got through the Voyager years. Yet Kathryn had been through so much already and he didn't see any benefit to telling her. Perhaps he'd got things wrong. Maybe Cayla wasn't a professional criminal, maybe she was an undercover agent and Taron was the villain. Without all the facts he was in danger of jumping to very wrong conclusions.

"You've been very quiet since you got back," Kathryn said, taking off a black dressing gown and climbing in bed beside him. "Did something happen that you haven't told me about?"

Chakotay turned to her. There was no fooling Kathryn. Her mind was as sharp as a razor. "Cayla," he said quietly. "She...she was so different. I don't want you to get hurt, Kathryn. You've been hurt enough already."

Kathryn leant over him and tenderly stroked his brow. "Don't worry about me. Cayla might be my twin but she's just a stranger to me. I know twins are supposed to have a special bond, but until this week I didn't even know I had a twin, and I can't imagine ever loving her the way I do Phoebe. The bond must surely come with growing up together. If Cayla and I don't get on then we can go on being strangers." She paused. "We can't change the past...well, not without breaking some almighty directives...and most of it I don't want to change. If I could choose who to be, it would always be Kathryn Janeway. I don't know how the switch happened, maybe we'll never know, but I'm glad that it did."

"Me too," Chakotay whispered. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to imagine it."

"Or me mine without you," Kathryn replied. "The last few weeks have been some of the most difficult weeks of my life, but they've also been some of the most wonderful. I don't want all this with my parentage to cloud our relationship. For too many years our relationship has been clouded by duty, protocol and denial. I admit that it's difficult to come to terms with not being who I thought I was, but I have almost come to terms with it and will in my own time. You deserve to be happy, Chakotay, and I want to make you happy. I don't want to see pain in your eyes for my sake."

"But that's what love is," Chakotay answered. "It's hurting when the one you love hurts, it's joying when they joy."

Kathryn took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'll make it up to you, Chakotay. When all this is over... the tests, the investigation, the meetings...how about we take a vacation? Just the two of us. How does the Gulf of Mexico sound followed by a return trip to Trebus?"

Chakotay smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

Kathryn smiled in return and then gently kissed Chakotay's lips. He responded and they kissed softly. When their lips drew apart, Kathryn tenderly kissed his neck and caressed his body. Chakotay cherished every kiss, every caress, but the skin around his ribs was very sensitive and her loving strokes stung.

"I really am very tired," he said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Kathryn looked up at him with only love in her eyes. "Then we'd better get some sleep." She kissed his forehead and then snuggled up to him. "Goodnight, Chakotay."

Chakotay kissed her soft hair. "Goodnight, my love."

Kathryn then bade the computer to dim the lights and almost instantly they faded.

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 15**

When Chakotay woke the following morning, he found Kathryn was already up. He could hear her pottering about in the kitchen and could smell fresh coffee in the air. Slowly he climbed out of bed, put on his robe, and made his way to the lounge. His body was less sore after a night's rest but still tender in places.

"Not so fast," Kathryn said from the kitchen when she saw him. "I'm making us breakfast in bed, so get yourself back there."

"Real or replicated?" he teased.

"Replicated," she smiled. "I don't want to burn this place down."

Chakotay laughed softly and then went back to bed. He had not long got into it before Kathryn came through with a silver tray. Upon it was a large plate piled with pancakes, a little jug of maple syrup, a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee, a plate of melon slices, and a small rack of buttered toast.

"Our breakfast is served," she smiled.

"It looks delicious," Chakotay said as she put the tray down on his lap. "I'm spoiled."

Kathryn kissed his brow. "You deserve to be." She then got into bed beside him and helped herself to a slice of melon. "It's so nice to laze around like this. I'd forgotten just how nice. It seems like forever since I was lounging around. Admiral Hayes called just now, asked when I'll be returning to work, and I said not for at least another three months. I thought he'd be displeased but he was actually glad and told me to make it six. When I said I don't want to Captain anything more than short exploration missions when I do get back, he said I won't have to Captain at all if I don't want to as I'm going to be offered promotion to Admiral. Isn't that great, Chakotay? If you get a teaching post at the Academy, as you're hoping for, we'll both be working here in San Francisco. We can be together all the time."

"I look forward to it," Chakotay smiled. "And congratulations."

Kathryn picked up a piece of toast while Chakotay poured some syrup onto a second pancake.

"My mother will be pleased. She always hated me working in space. It was tough on her because she'd been through it all with Daddy before he got made an Admiral." She paused. "Even though I know they're not my biological parents, I can't ever imagine not calling them Mom and Dad. Marette and Draye will never be that. They'll always be Marette and Draye. Yet I should feel some affection for them because they gave me life. And I do. I feel something. I feel gratitude and respect and curiosity. I'd like to know more about them, even about Cayla, despite what you've told me about her."

Cayla. A piece of pancake almost stuck in Chakotay's throat at the reminder of her. Not that he really needed reminding. The whole event was haunting him still. And the more he thought about things, the more he thought he was wrong in not telling Kathryn about the assault. He had thought that by not telling her he would be protecting her from pain, but there was every chance she would find out eventually anyway. Then she would feel betrayed. And now that he'd had time to reflect on everything, it was clear to him that her ignorance could even put her life in danger.

Kathryn rolled up a pancake, dipped it into the syrup, and then lay back against her pillows. "Maybe I should dye my hair blonde. I've been black, brown, carrot red and even purple, but never blonde."

"Purple?" Chakotay asked.

"With black streaks," Kathryn added. "In high school. I was playing Titania in a ballet version of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and for some bizarre reason I thought a fairy queen should have purple hair with black streaks."

Chakotay smiled and then gazed at her. "I love your hair just the way it is. Don't change it."

Kathryn smiled warmly. "Then I won't."

Chakotay took a drink of orange juice and tried to come to a decision. If he was going to tell Kathryn, he had to pick the right moment. But maybe there wasn't a right moment. Maybe now was as good a time as any.

"There's something so special about having breakfast in bed," Kathryn said, rolling up another pancake and dipping it in syrup. "It makes food taste better somehow. These pancakes are scrumptious. Never have replicated pancakes tasted as good. I could eat half a dozen."

"Eat away," Chakotay said.

Kathryn took a bite and Chakotay watched as she ate it. On Voyager he'd always had to remind her to eat and when she did, even during their private meals together, it was always sparingly. It was so good to see her enjoying food. There was no way he could tell her right now about the assault. It would quite ruin her appetite. He would have to tell her later.

* * *

When they had both eaten as much breakfast as they could, Chakotay cleared everything away while Kathryn made up the bed.

"If you're up to it," Kathryn said, coming into the kitchen when she'd finished, "how would you like a game of tennis this afternoon? They've got a court complex just down the street. It's been a while since I've played but I'm up for the challenge."

For a long moment Chakotay said nothing, he just finished recycling the last breakfast plate, then he turned to her. "There's something I have to tell you," he said quietly. "I wasn't going to tell you because you've been through so much already, but I've never kept anything from you and you should know."

Kathryn could tell by Chakotay's face that he had something serious to say and her stomach began to churn. "What it is?" she asked.

Chakotay stepped closer. "Someone saw me follow Cayla into the bar. When I was on my way home through the park, two of her men friends seized me and she questioned me. They thought I'd been sent by someone called Taron to kill her. When they found no weapon on me they let me go, but they'd beaten me and I had to call the Doctor for help." He paused. "That's why I didn't contact you."

With tears in her eyes, Kathryn went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," Chakotay said, holding her against him. "I'm so sorry I messed up and got involved in whatever Cayla's up to."

"No," Kathryn replied. "You've nothing to be sorry for." A tear ran down her cheek and she could say no more. All she could do was hold him as tight as she could. It hurt so much to think of anyone hurting him.

"I wanted to protect you from this," Chakotay said after a while, "from what Cayla might be really like, but I know I can't."

"I wouldn't want you too," Kathryn replied, finding her voice again. "I just wish you'd told me last night. No wonder you were so quiet." She drew slightly away from him. "How badly were you hurt?"

"Quite badly," he answered. "They broke my ribs, my leg, my collar-bone and I was unconscious for a while. When I came around I called the Doctor. He treated me at his new surgery."

Another tear ran down Kathryn's cheek and she lowered her eyes. "It's my fault," she said. "I should have gone myself or not gone at all. I'm so sorry."

Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder. "It was my decision to go, Kathryn. Don't blame yourself. How could you know things would turn out that way? How could you even have imagined it? I'm ok and that's all that matters."

Kathryn looked up at him. "I'm glad you've told me this, but don't ever keep something like this from me again, understand?"

Chakotay nodded.

Kathryn then embraced him again and they held each other close.

"Cayla," Kathryn said when they finally drew apart. "What kind of crime do you think she is involved in?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe no crime at all. Maybe she's undercover."

"Highly unlikely, Chakotay. Undercover agents don't assault."

"Not generally, but it has been known."

"True, but if she was undercover she'd hardly be working in her own backyard. She has to be involved in something criminal."

"That's my gut feeling," Chakotay said sadly, "but I'm trying to keep an open mind."

"Did you report the attack?"

"No," he answered. "But I did send an anonymous tip to the authorities last night. I thought it was for the best. If I reported the incident I'd have to explain what I was doing in Dallas in disguise. Whatever Cayla's involved in, criminal or otherwise, I think she's a professional. I don't think she goes around assaulting innocent people. I _was_ following her. That makes me not innocent."

Kathryn broke free of Chakotay and went over to the replicator. "I should have known things would be complicated. Nothing is ever simple in my life." She manually replicated a coffee. "I shouldn't have been naive enough to think my twin would actually be ordinary."

"With a twin as extraordinary as you," Chakotay teased, "how could she be?"

Kathryn picked up a newly replicated cup of coffee and took a sip. "Want one?"

"No, thank you," he answered.

"I just thought that she would be ordinary," Kathryn said, returning to Chakotay. "Or at least, I never thought she'd be involved in something criminal. But then, who knows what kind of life she's had." She paused. "Or Lacey Brenton."

"Or maybe she is an undercover agent," Chakotay reminded her, "even if she isn't exactly playing by the rules. Until we know otherwise, let's not assume the worst."

"You're right," Kathryn said. "We must always hope for the best, even if we fear the worst."

"The Doctor says I have to take it easy for a couple of days, so I'm afraid tennis is out of the question. But how would you like to watch a game of basketball? I believe a team from Indiana is playing locally this afternoon."

"The bluebeards," Kathryn answered. "The best team in the state. And yes, I'd love to go."

Chakotay smiled. "Then I'll book two tickets."

He walked towards the door, but as he reached it Kathryn called to him.

"Chakotay..."

He turned back to her.

"Promise me you'll never keep something like this from me again."

Chakotay looked deep into her eyes and Kathryn saw in them a sincerity she knew she could trust. "I promise."

END OF CHAPTER 15


	16. Chapter 16

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 16**

5 Days Later

"This is a real snazzy apartment you and Chakotay have here," Tom said to Kathryn as she replicated a bottle of milk for Miral. "Balcony, jacuzzi, state of the art kitchen, luxury lounge...and only one bedroom."

B'Elanna's eyes flew from Miral's crying face to Tom's amused one. "Tom!"

"Something you're not telling us, Captain?"

"Tom," B'Elanna beseeched. "Mind your business!"

Kathryn made her way over to them with the newly replicated bottle. "You heard your Mrs," she smiled. "Mind your business."

"Oh come on, Captain," Tom whined. "We're old friends. Are you and Chakotay shacked up or is this just an extremely comfortable couch?"

B'Elanna whacked his arm now. "Tom! I'm warning you!"

Kathryn placed the bottle down on a coffee table and then sat on a small sofa. "Let's just say," she answered. "Neither Chakotay or I can vouch for the comfortableness of the couch."

Tom grinned liked a cat who'd got the cream. "I knew it! Sly old dog. I knew his thing with Seven was just a mid-life crisis."

"I hope your reference to dog appertains to Chakotay," Kathryn teased.

A hugely embarrassed B'Elanna blushed crimson but Tom laughed. "Who else? Just wait till I see him!"

"Well, you won't be seeing him today," B'Elanna said, picking up the bottle and getting to her feet. "Or any day until I've had words with you. Honestly, Captain. You'd think he's the one in diapers."

"Oh there's no need to leave," Kathryn said, also standing. "I'm not offended. Not in the least..."

"Maybe not, but I am...by him. Thanks for the bottle, Captain. We'll feed her in the park." She glared at Tom. "Little boys can play there."

Suddenly the door opened and Chakotay came in with the Doctor.

"Tom, B'Elanna," the Doctor observed. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"We were just leaving," B'Elanna told him.

"Nice to see you too, Doc," Tom said with touch of sarcasm.

Miral was crying at the top of her voice and Chakotay looked at her. "Someone's unhappy," he commented.

B'Elanna held up the bottle. "Someone's hungry."

"Then sit down and feed her," Chakotay urged. "Don't leave on our account."

"We weren't," B'Elanna replied. "We're leaving on Tom's."

"In the dog-house, Lieutenant?" the Doctor asked.

Tom grinned at Chakotay. "Apparently so. Or maybe we should say love-shack. And what a dog, a real...ouch!"

The ouch came courtesy of a kick in the shin from B'Elanna. "As soon as our house is fixed up," the half-Klingon said to Kathryn, "you and Chakotay must come over for dinner. I'll have Tom disciplined by then."

Kathryn smiled. "I look forward to it."

"And me?" the Doctor asked. "Do I get an invite? I know I can't eat, but I'm full of conversation."

"Don't I know it," B'Elanna answered. "Count yourself in." She then turned to Tom. "Now let's get going before I divorce you for juvenile behavior."

Tom saluted her. "As you say Ma'am."

"Good bye, Chakotay," B'Elanna said. "Doctor."

They said goodbye in return and B'Elanna carried Miral into the corridor.

"Get out while you can," Tom teased to Chakotay. "Or you'll be on a leash before you know it."

Chakotay smiled, dimples showing. "Thanks for the advice."

Tom and B'Elanna then left and the door closed behind them.

"I was just on my way to see you," the Doctor said to Kathryn, "when I bumped into Chakotay in the foyer. I wanted to tell you in person that I have received all the test results."

Kathryn lowered her eyes. "I see." She slowly sat down again and gestured to the couch. "Please...take a seat."

The Doctor sat on the couch and Chakotay sat next to Kathryn.

"I didn't think we'd be able to get in touch with Lacey Brenton," the Doctor said, "as she's in space, but her ship returned to communication range a couple of weeks ago and she's been informed of the mix-up. Both she and Cayla have fully co-operated and their doctor has just sent me the results. He's a terrific fellow. Not only is he very sympathetic to the rights of holograms but he's a huge fan of my holo-novel. I just know that he and I will..."

"Please," Kathryn interrupted, "spare me the personality profile. Just get on with the results"

"Of course, Captain," the Doctor sobered. "I apologize."

"Cayla Brenton we already know is my identical twin," Kathryn stated. "But is Lacey Brenton my mother's real daughter?"

"Yes she is," the Doctor answered.

Kathryn was quiet as she absorbed this, then she spoke. "I'm glad. I mean...it has to mean no more babies were mixed up."

"They weren't," the Doctor confirmed. "Everyone born that night has been informed and tested and only you and Lacey went home with the wrong parents. Bloomington Birthing Center has no idea how the switch happened. A confidential investigation is under way, but as all this happened a long time ago, it's unlikely we'll ever know what exactly happened." He paused. "When she returns from space, which won't be for another four months, Lacey Brenton would very much like to meet your mother and sister. That is if they want to meet her."

"They will," Kathryn replied. "My mother's slowly coming to terms with it all. She hasn't said she doesn't want to meet Lacey and neither has Phoebe. I think it will be good for them to do so." She paused. "I hope it will be good for them to do so."

"Even though you and the Commander have done your own, may I say hasty homework, regarding Cayla," the Doctor went on, "I must still give you the result officially. You and she are identical twins."

"Does she want to meet me?"

"Yes she does. The question is, after what she did to the Commander, do you want to meet her?"

"I do," Kathryn answered. "What I'll say to her, how I'll feel about her, I don't know. But I do want to meet her. I need to meet her. I need to know what she's like."

"Then I'll send your contact details to her doctor and he will pass them on." The Doctor opened his med-bag, pulled out a Padd, and fiddled with it. "This is the latest picture to be added to her medial profile. If I didn't know she was your twin, I'd swear it was you on a bad day."

Kathryn took the Padd and studied the picture. The face looking back at her did indeed look like the face she saw in the mirror every day, except it was topped by cropped blonde hair and there was a ring through the nose.

"Have you learnt anything more about her?" Chakotay asked. "Like what line of work she's in?"

"Nothing," the Doctor answered.

"I'd like to see a picture of Lacey," Kathryn said. "Do you have one?"

"I do," the Doctor replied. He took back the Padd, selected the picture, and then gave the Padd back to Kathryn. "Here"

Kathryn looked at the picture and tears filled her eyes. The attractive woman before her with flame-red hair and large blue eyes was the spitting image of her father.

Chakotay saw Kathryn's pain and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Kathryn nodded. "She's just...she looks so like my father." A tear ran down her cheek. "Goldenbird he used to call me. His goldenbird. But I wasn't his. All those years he loved the wrong child. This is his goldenbird." With a trembling hand she wiped away her tear and then handed the Padd back to the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. It was very good of you to come." She then got to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"Of course," the Doctor said sadly.

Without another word, Kathryn went through to the bedroom and the door shut behind her.

"As a hologram," the Doctor said to Chakotay, "I can only imagine how difficult this must be for the Captain. I'm glad that you're here, supporting her."

"So am I. I only wish I'd been there in the early days."

"And you would have been had Seven not played with your mind. But that fiasco is best forgotten. You're here now, that's what matters." He put the Padd down on the table. "I'll leave this here. I brought it for the Captain. As well as the pictures it contains the official test results."

"Thank you," Chakotay said. " Is there anything more we need to do officially?"

"Nothing. We've done all we can. Hopefully the investigation will be over in a few weeks and the case will be closed." He paused. "I know how much the Captain's analytical brain likes answers, but I really doubt we'll get an answer as to how the switch happened. My guess is a foolish young nurse, too busy thinking of everything but her job, put the wrong armbands on the wrong babies when they arrived in special care. The Captain, Cayla and Lacey were all there because of their small weight and a nurse with her head in the clouds could easily have mixed up two tiny red-haired babies. But then it could have been the work of our nemesis Q for all we know. Try to get the Captain to accept we might never know."

"I think she already does," Chakotay told him.

A beep suddenly sounded and the Doctor's med-badge flashed. "That's me wanted," he said. "Medical Emergency. Good day, Commander." He then touched his badge and almost instantly dematerialized.

When he'd gone, Chakotay followed Kathryn into the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed. She was looking at something glittery between her fingers and there was a haunting pain in her eyes.

"What do you have there?" Chakotay asked, going over to her.

"A bracelet my father gave me for my twenty-fifth birthday," she said. "It reads: To my goldenbird, may you always soar." A tear ran down her cheek. "But his real goldenbird, he'll never even know."

"You'll always be his goldenbird, Kathryn. If he was here now, he'd tell you that."

"I'd like to think so," she said quietly. "Because even though I know he's not my real father, knowing that doesn't change how I feel about him. Nothing ever could." She held out the bracelet and held up her wrist. "Could you...? I'd like to wear it for a while."

Chakotay took the bracelet and carefully fastened it around her arm.

"I know we were going to go skiiing this afternoon," Kathryn said, "but do you mind if we pass? I'd like to go to Bloomington...tell my mother and Phoebe the results."

"Not at all," Chakotay replied. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No," Kathryn answered, "thankyou. I'll be ok. The worst is over. The results they're just...they're just confirmation of what we already knew." She paused. "I just hope for my mother's sake Lacey is nothing like Cayla."

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Chapter 17

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 17

2 Days Later

On a quiet cafe terrace, overlooking a golden Floridian shore, Kathryn waited nervously for Cayla to arrive. Her twin had sent her a note, suggesting they meet at this place at this time, and Kathryn had sent her a note back agreeing to. Kathryn had spent a great while deliberating over what to wear. She doubted Cayla would dress formally, given Chakotay's description of her style, and she did not want to over-dress. But neither did she want to under-dress and give Cayla the impression that this meeting was not important to her. In the end she had decided on casual but smart and dressed herself in summery blue pants and a white blouse. As she waited she sipped a glass of mineral water and thought about the way she should greet Cayla. Should she greet her with just a hand shake or a more intimate embrace? How _were_ long lost twins supposed to greet each other? She could only conclude it depended on the twins. One thing was certain: she had to greet her as though she knew nothing about her.

Suddenly footsteps sounded behind her and Kathryn turned around. She hoped they belonged to Cayla and found that they did. But the Cayla walking across the terrace was nothing like the Cayla Chakotay had described or the Cayla she had seen in the Doctor's picture. Far from having short white-blonde hair she had long golden waves that fell in silken streams over her shoulders. Her face was only lightly adorned with make-up and there was no ring through her nose. Instead of tattoos on her arms she had only silver spangles, and instead of grungy style clothes she was wearing a pretty green floral dress with high-heel shoes to match.

Cayla stopped walking when she saw Kathryn and for a long moment the two women stared at each other. Then Cayla closed the gap between them.

"I guess we don't need introducing," Cayla said in the only characteristic that matched her description, a southern twang.

"No," Kathryn replied. "Unless we have a triplet." She held out her hand, thinking she ought to. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Cayla took her hand and shook it, but did not return the remark. In fact, she was quite steely and aloof. "At least now I know why we look so much alike," she said. "Since you got back I've been mistaken for you a dozen or more times. It's mighty annoying."

"I can imagine," Kathryn replied quietly. While she had prepared herself for a cold Cayla, a part of her had hoped they would warm to each other instantly and find a natural affinity. It was so special, being a twin, and she'd hoped the nine months they'd spent together in the womb would give them some kind of connection. She had clung to the hope that Cayla was an undercover agent and had not allowed herself to prejudge her. But now, standing here with her face to face, there was no affinity, no connection, there was just emptiness. However, the fact that she was so different in appearance to the woman she'd been told about suggested she was an undercover agent of somekind and not a criminal. Without evidence to the contrary, Kathryn made up her mind to believe that.

"I won't beat around the bush with you," Cayla said. "I'm meeting you today not in the hope of beginning a lifelong friendship but in the hope that this will be the last time we ever meet. I haven't known you for 45 years and I don't want to now. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but life is a barrel of disappointments. You are very high-profile and I don't need that kind of complication in my life. What Lacey will do, I don't know, but I will take legal action if I have to to protect my anonymity. I don't want the whole Federation to know I'm Kathryn Janeway's long lost twin. Being Kathryn Janeway's lookalike is complication enough."

"Legal action won't be necessary," Kathryn answered sadly. "The investigation is confidential and I have told no one except my partner and family about this. I don't want it all over the news either."

"Then I'm glad we have an understanding."

"But I would like to know more about you," Kathryn said. "About your...our...parents. And about Lacey."

"I'm sure Lacey will give you her entire life history when she gets back. Brevity is not a word she comprehends. I won't mince words. She and I have never been close. I haven't seen her since our mother died and don't plan on seeing her any time soon. She has her life and I have mine. And now I know we're not even related, I don't care if I never see her again."

Kathryn looked at her appalled and Cayla laughed.

"Does that shock you? Well, it's true. I'm a cold cat, Kathryn. You may as well know it. Life has made me cold."

"Tell me about your life," Kathryn said.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"What about with Marette and Draye? What were they like?"

"Self absorbed and absent. Mom was a violinist, Dad a pianist, and they packed Lacey and I off to boarding school as soon as we were out of diapers so they could tour. Christmas, Easter, Summer, we'd be lucky to get a visit. But as soon as darling Lacey showed skill on the flute, they plucked her out of school and taught her on the road. Tone-deaf me, of course, they conveniently left to rot. I left the dump as soon as I was old enough and got myself into the cops. I was in the force for ten years but was tossed out when a bastard with a grudge set me up for an inside job I didn't do. Sure I'd dirtied my own hands in dealing with scum, but as far as inside operations went I was clean. After that I got depressed, got into drugs, booze, and then one abusive relationship after another. Twice I got pregnant, twice I got ditched, and when my kids were five and three, social services decided I was an unfit mother and took them off me. They were adopted by a couple in Kansas and I ain't allowed to see them until they're eighteen. It's pretty ironic, don't you think, that the state I worked my butt off to serve, turned around and kicked me in it? Well now I don't give a damn about the state. I work for myself and I live my life my way. I don't give a damn about anybody."

There was so much bitterness in her words, but also so much sadness, and Kathryn couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It certainly seemed as though she'd been dealt a rough deal in life.

"I can tell from your face," Cayla went on, "that you feel sorry for me. But I don't want your pity. I don't want anything from you except to be left alone."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said sincerely, "about your children. What did you have?"

"A boy and a girl. Tylo and Rimi. You're probably thinking they're better off without a loser of a mother, but at least I was always around for them, unlike mine, even if I wasn't always sober. You so lucked out in getting transplanted. If you must feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for Lacey. She drew the short straw. She should have had your parents, she got mine. Tough luck. But at least she was their little darling. She was everyone's little darling. While I sat alone in my dorm, no kid wanting to hang out with me, little Miss Popular cavorted with her merry maidens in the holo-zone. So don't feel too sorry for her. Just be glad you got the life you did." She paused. "Well, I've said what I've come to say. I don't have any questions for you. I know more about your life than I want or need to know. I'm glad we've met, but I mean it when I say I don't ever want to meet you again. It's nothing personal, I just go life alone. Goodbye, Kathryn. Have a good life and a not so bad death. "

Without giving Kathryn the chance to say goodbye, she turned around and left.

END OF CHAPTER 17


	18. Chapter 18

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 18

3 Weeks Later

"Packing early for our trip?" Kathryn asked Chakotay as he walked into the lounge with a silver suitcase. Now the investigation was finally over, she and Chakotay had booked a top hotel on the Emerald Coast for the following week and planned on going straight from there to Trebus. As they'd expected, the investigation had not turned up any answers. It was still, and perhaps always would be, a mystery how she and Lacey had gone home with the wrong parents.

"Not quite," Chakotay smiled. "But packing for _a _trip, certainly."

Intrigued now, Kathryn put down her book and got to her feet. "What are you up to, Mr Chakotay?"

"It's a surprise," he replied. "But you have five minutes to put on shoes."

"Five?" Kathryn said, kicking off her slippers. "Who needs five? Give me two." With that she hurried into the bedroom. "Casual or smart?"

"Casual," he answered.

Kathryn picked up a pair of black shoes and slipped them on as she hurried back into the lounge. "Where are we going?"

"I told you," Chakotay smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Don't I even get a clue?"

"No." He went over to the wall comm and pressed a button. "Ready to transport."

Before Kathryn could ask for a clue to a clue a blue transporter beam engulfed them and they dematerialized.

When they rematerialized, Kathryn found herself in a magnificent gothic bedchamber. It had gray stone walls which were stunningly decorated with rich tapestries and from a ceiling of intricate plaster work hung a glittering chandelier. Inside a huge fire-place roaring flames crackled over logs and before it a white fur rug adorned a wooden floor. Luxurious gold chairs with red-velvet seats surrounded a marble table that was beautifully set for dinner with sparkling glasses, burning candles, gleaming cutlery, porcelain plates, and silver dishes of food. Scattered around the room were several pieces of antique oak furniture and through a narrow doorway an old-fashioned bath-tub sat in the middle of a tiled floor. A glorious four-poster bed with red-velvet drapes filled one corner of the room and opposite the fire were two grandiose gothic windows that had sconces burning beside them.

"Oh Chakotay," Kathryn said, looking around in awe. "Where are we?"

"Stanmore Castle in Ireland," he told her."It was built as a private residence 200 years ago but is now a hotel." He smiled. "This room is ours for three nights."

Kathryn turned to him with a dazzling happiness in her eyes. "It is? Really? Oh Chakotay..."

"And there are more delights besides," he said. "A classical music concert in the great hall, a Regency Ball, a Victorian picnic and a 1920's Jazz night." He went over to a tall wardrobe and opened the doors. "Our costumes are in here."

Inside the antique closet was a shimmering gown of blue satin, a long beige skirt with a frilly white blouse, a black velvet evening dress, a gold flapper dress with sequins, fringes and a matching feather headband, an assortment of shoes, and several men's suits, including a black pinstripe suit with a matching fedora hat.

"There's a lot to see and do in the castle," Chakotay went on. "Galleries, museums, re-enactments, exhibitions. I replicated all these so we don't have to waste time getting outfits together. But if you don't like them you can replicate new ones. There's a costume catalogue by the replicator...which is concealed in a cabinet."

"How could I not like them?" Kathryn said, running her fingers over the glitzy flapper dress. "They're fabulous, absolutely fabulous." She looked up at him. "This place is fabulous. And so are you."

Chakotay smiled. "Glad you're impressed. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"And it is...absolutely perfect." She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thankyou."

Chakotay held her in return, kissed her hair, and then went over to the bed. On it was a white scroll, wrapped in a red ribbon, and he picked it up.

"This is for you."

Kathryn took it eagerly. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Kathryn carefully undid the ribbon and pulled open the scroll. Painted on the long parchment was a gold tree with flourishing names in small italic letters on every branch. On the trunk of the tree, in large letters, was her name: Kathryn Janeway.

"My family tree," she said.

Her eyes searched up the tree and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar name, also in big letters, at the very top of the tree. It was Shannon O'Donnell.

"It took me a long time to compile," Chakotay said, "but I wanted to trace your ancestry all the way back to your Janeway connection." He pointed to a branch on the tree. "And here it is. Draye Brenton is descended from this couple, Milly Janeway and Terence Stowe. Milly Janeway is Shannon's great granddaughter. So you're as much her descendant as Phoebe."

A happy tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "Then I really am a Janeway. I was afraid of digging incase that only consolation was taken away from me. But the Doctor was right. I do have Janeway blood in my veins." She looked up at Chakotay. "Thank you. This means...I can't put into words what it means."

Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder. "It's your anchor," he said. "It anchors you to a familiar past."

Kathryn nodded. Then she gazed into his eyes and smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

"Only the woman I love," he smiled, "about ten minutes ago."

Kathryn laughed softly. "Well you are. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but what ever it is I hope I keep on doing it."

Chakotay gently put his hand to her cheek. "Ditto."

* * *

In the golden light of fire and burning candles, Kathryn and Chakotay talked as they sat at the marble table enjoying a delightful dinner.

"This spaghetti bolognaise is delicious," Kathryn said, eating a second helping. "The best I've ever had. I can't believe it's vegetarian. I'll have to ask the chef for the recipe."

"Thinking of improving your cooking skills?"

"No," she answered. "Of downloading it into our replicator."

Chakotay laughed.

"Normally I wouldn't take seconds," she went on, "as I like to leave room for dessert, but this is so good I could eat thirds and still have room for a generous slice of coffee cake." She took a sip of wine. "Be warned. I was a porky child. Now that I'm a lady of leisure, I'm gravely in danger of piling on the pounds."

"I've never been skinny myself," Chakotay said. "And I like to see you eat. On Voyager you nibbled. You got so thin sometimes I worried you'd melt away."

"Well there's no danger of that now," she smiled. "Since we got back I've put on at least ten pounds. Another ten and I'll have to take up jogging." The last fork full went down and Kathryn sat back against her chair with a sigh. "That was so good."

Chakotay smiled. "Still got room for desert?"

"Absolutely."

He pulled the lid off a luxurious coffee gateaux and split it between them. Kathryn tucked into it straight away. "Divine," she said. "Simply divine."

"It should be," Chakotay replied. "It's made with your favorite beans."

"Indiana gold?"

"The real McCoy. The chef got them especially for you."

"I'll have to thank him," she said "...when I'm asking him for the recipe."

In a couple of mouthfuls the gateaux was gone and Chakotay opened a bottle of champagne. A fountain of bubbles rained down upon them and they laughed heartedly. Chakotay then filled two tall glasses to the brim.

"Let's make a toast," he said. "To us, to the future, and to the Voyager years."

Kathryn held up her glass. "To us, to the future, and to the Voyager years."

They knocked their glasses together and then took a drink.

"As champagne is for celebrating as well as toasting," Chakotay said, "I'd like us to have something to celebrate." He reached into a pocket, pulled out a white velvet box, and carefully opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kathryn took the box but with a sadness in her eyes. "Yes," she said quietly, "I'll marry you. But I won't engage with you. Every time I've got engaged I've lost the man I love. I couldn't bear to lose you too. If you're serious about marrying me, then let's just do it one day on the spur of the moment. No planning, no dressing up, no guests. Just you and me strolling into a registry office on the spur of the moment, calling my mother and sister to come over, and getting married." She handed him back the box. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Chakotay said, putting down the box. "Marry me. Amongst the wonders in this place is a wedding chamber. Civil marriages are performed on demand. Let's go there now, just as we are, call your mother and Phoebe, and get married."

Kathryn's lips broke into a smile and her eyes filled with joy. "Yes," she said. "Let's do that."

* * *

Beneath a silver dome decorated with roses, crowns and birds, Gretchen and Phoebe watched as Kathryn and Chakotay made vows of marriage to each other. The bride and groom stood with locked hands and only had eyes for each other. When the last vow was made, the pretty registrar presented them with their rings, which lay on a white velvet pillow embroidered with gold. Chakotay picked up the smallest ring and gently slipped it onto Kathryn's finger.

"I give you this ring as a token of our marriage," he said. "As a symbol of the promises I have made to you this day."

Kathryn then took the bigger ring and put it on his finger.

"I do the same," she said.

They locked hands again and turned to the registrar.

The friendly dark-haired woman smiled warmly. "I pronounce you husband and wife."

Phoebe whistled and with happy tears in their eyes Kathryn and Chakotay sealed their union with a kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 18


	19. Chapter 19

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 19**

When Kathryn and Chakotay returned to their bedchamber, gold glitter rained down upon them as soon as they walked in.

"Congratulations!"

The voice was Q's.

"Q!" Kathryn cried, turning in the direction of the voice and finding Q lying all too comfortably on their bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend? I've just come to offer my congratulations. That's all, nothing more. What! Did you think you could hide an event as gimungus as this from old Q-ee boy?"

"I had hoped so," Kathryn answered.

Q's face fell in a feigning frown. "You hurt my feelings." He clicked his fingers. "But they're all better now." He then got to his feet. "So, confess it. What do you see in this ogre? Is it the tattoo? You've kept me guessing for millennia."

"Definitely the tattoo," Kathryn indulged him. "Does that satisfy you?"

"No. But it does Chuckles." He punched the air in glee at his own joke. "Ha! Brilliant!" He then pointed at Kathryn. "Gotcha!"

Kathryn stepped closer. "And get your butt and gutter mind out of here. You're gatecrashing my honeymoon."

Q clicked his fingers and instantly his middle disappeared and his face glazed.

"Butt and mind gone," his disembodied voice said.

"We are not amused," Kathryn answered.

Q then disappeared and reappeared in a chair before the fire. "Old Liz, Queen of Britannia, once said that to me. I'd turned her corgis into stone." He got to his feet. "And speaking of fur-balls, here's your wedding present. Don't say I don't ever give you anything." He clicked his fingers and a golden Labrador puppy appeared in Kathryn's arms.

"Oh Q..."Kathryn said. "He's adorable but..."

"No buts, Kathy." He made his middle disappear again and this time so did hers and Chakotay's. "No butts..." Q laughed. "Gotcha again!"

Kathryn tickled the dog's ear, her heart longing to keep him but her mind protesting at the impracticalities. Not only was their apartment 'no pets' but she and Chakotay had a long trip ahead of them. "We really aren't in a...."

Q interrupted. "What! You'll let this doggie woggie go to a watery grave! Shame on you, Kathy! I saved him from a tin can just for you. As for the brutes who tied him to a brick and put him in there, I tied them up and left them floating in a barrel." He slapped his leg. "Woo hoo! Good deed done for the day." He clicked his fingers and the glitter disappeared. "Now I must dash. Toodle di doodle!"

Kathryn opened her mouth, wanting to insist that he find another home for the dog, but before she could get out a single word he vanished.

"Q!" Kathryn cried. "Get back here..."

But he did not come. He was well and truly gone.

"Looks like he's left us holding the pup," Chakotay said.

"Not if I've got anything to do with it," Kathryn answered. "Q! I said get back here..."

Nothing.

Kathryn sighed. "I'll make him pay for this." She held the pup up before her and gazed at him adoringly. "Not that you aren't cute, young fella, but we're in no position to keep you right now."

"Would you like to keep him?" Chakotay asked.

"Absolutely," Kathryn said. "Dogs to me are like coffee. Irresistible."

"Then why don't we? We've talked about getting a house. Why not make this little fella our motivation? I know we can't keep him in this hotel, or take him with us to Florida, but he can come with us to Trebus. I'm sure someone will take care of him for a while. Your mother, Phoebe, B'Elanna..."

Kathryn smiled. "I'm sold. We'll keep him." She tickled the dog under the chin. "Did you hear that, Goldy? You've got yourself a home...well, owners at least. The home is to come."

"Good name," Chakotay said. "Goldy."

"More doggy than Molly, certainly," Kathryn replied. "How about it, fur-ball? Do you like Goldy?"

The dog licked her finger and Kathryn laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

While Kathryn went to transport Goldy to Phoebe, who had kindly agreed to look after the pup, Chakotay ran a warm bubble bath in the huge antique tub. It was so big that it could easily fit in four people so two wasn't going to be a problem. When the bath was full, he put a gold rack across it and carefully filled it with fruits, chocolate, nuts, and two glasses of champagne. Then he filled the room with candles and turned out the lights.

"There's a party or something going on outside," Kathryn said when she returned to the room. "People are dressed in all kinds of costumes from jesters to witches." She went over to the window and looked out. "There's a fire too and a stall of food. It looks like some people are dancing but I can't hear any music."

Chakotay joined her at the window, stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "That's because all rooms are sound-proof. They have events going on all day and night. This is a midnight masque. It'll last until dawn."

"What time is it exactly?"

"A little after 2am...6pm yesterday to us Californians."

Kathryn leant back against her bridegroom. "Now I know why you had me up late last night and up early this morning...so we can adjust to the time difference all the easier."

"That's right," he smiled. "It's quite a leap. The less sleep we got last night the more likely we are to get some sleep before morning. But the concert isn't until 3pm so we can stay in bed until mid-day if we want."

"Oh I don't know about that," Kathryn replied. "This place is so amazing that I don't want to sleep away a second. And while I can't wait for the ball and the Jazz night, I don't want them to come either because I don't want all this to be over. I'm loving every moment."

"I knew you would. And so am I. I just hope I won't be a clutz on the dancefloor."

"I don't care if you are," Kathryn smiled. "So long as you're my clutz."

"I'll remind you of that when I've bruised your toes."

Kathryn laughed softly. "Well, if you do, they won't be the only part of me black. I know you like my hair just the way it is, but the costumes call for temporary restyles. So, what do you think? Black for the ball and blonde for the jazz or blonde for the ball and black for the jazz?"

"Black for the jazz, definitely."

"Then it's blonde for the ball," she smiled.

Fireworks suddenly lit a black sky full of stars and they watched them soar and swirl.

"I'm so happy," Kathryn said. "I can't remember when I was this happy."

Chakotay kissed her hair. "So am I. Blissfully happy."

"When I was a child," Kathryn told him, "I used to dream about my wedding. I'd have a big meringue dress, a glorious bouquet of roses, a dozen bridesmaids in pink satin, the grandest venue in the Federation, a banquet fit for royalty and a glorious horse-drawn carriage. To me that was the perfect wedding." She turned to Chakotay and slipped her arms around his neck. "But none of that comes close to this. All this we're sharing is better than anything I could ever have dreamed of."

Chakotay gently brushed his fingers against her cheek and then kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you, Mrs Chakotay," he said when they drew away.

Kathryn smiled. "I love you too, Mr Janeway."

They laughed softly and then kissed again.

"If you like," Chakotay said, "we can join the masquers. Or we can toast our marriage in a bubbly bath. The choice is yours."

"The bath," Kathryn smiled. "Definitely."

Chakotay smiled in return. "I'm glad...because I've run us one."

"Then let's get in it," she said, breaking away from him and heading into the bathroom. "There's nothing I hate more than..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw a food laden bubbly bath steeped in the golden light of a dozen candles. "Oh Chakotay."

Her delight warmed his heart and he kissed her cheek. "Happy honeymoon."

Kathryn turned to him and embraced him. "To you too."

They then took off their clothes and climbed into the bath.

"Heavenly," Kathryn smiled as she slid under the warm soapy water.

Chakotay popped a grape into his mouth and then picked up a glass of golden champagne.

"To us," he said, "the future, the Voyager years...and our marriage."

Kathryn took up the second glass with a soapy hand and knocked it against his. "To us, the future, the Voyager years...and our marriage."

END OF CHAPTER 19


	20. Chapter 20

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 20**

In a glitzy hall that was teeming with people, Kathryn and Chakotay made their way through the throng to a little table in a quiet corner. Jazz music was playing but the band was not yet on stage.

"I'm so glad we came early," Kathryn said, sitting down. "Another half an hour and there'd be no tables left."

Chakotay sat opposite her and gazed at her as she pulled a mirror out of her handbag and checked her face. He thought she looked stunning in her gold flapper dress and he was surprised at how well a black, heavy fringed, bob suited her. He looked handsome himself in his pinstripe suit with matching fedora hat and had caught the eye of many a lady as they came in. Not being recognized immediately as Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay they had found to be one of the unexpected perks of fancy dress.

"Definitely you," he teased.

Kathryn looked up at him. "What?"

"The fairest of them all."

Kathryn smiled and then rather self-consciously put the mirror away. "I can't help it. I'm not used to wearing this much make-up. Never in a million years would I normally wear lipstick this red."

Chakotay laughed softly. "Well it suits you. You look amazing."

Kathryn gazed into his eyes. "So do you."

A passing young waitress put two menus onto the table and they looked through them with hungry eyes. Even though they'd eaten a basket of delights during the Victorian picnic, a walk through the castle's extensive grounds had burned up the calories and now they were starving.

"I had no idea they had pasta and pizza in the 1920's," Kathryn said. "But I'm sure glad as a deluxe pizza will do me very nicely."

"Me too," Chakotay smiled.

The crowd suddenly cheered and Kathryn saw that the band was making its way onto the stage. They began to play right away and lots of couples hurried onto the dancefloor.

"Are you ready to order Ma'am, Sir?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Kathryn answered. "We'll have two small deluxe pizzas and a large bottle of mineral water." As she spoke, Kathryn noticed that a man on the table in front was staring at her. He had graying hair, a thick moustache, and was of stout body frame.

"Any desserts, Ma'am?"

Kathryn looked away from the man to the menu and quickly scanned the dessert list. "I'll have a slice of fudge cake. Chakotay?"

"Vanilla ice-cream for me," he answered.

As the waitress went on her way, Kathryn looked at the man again and found that he was still scrutinizing her. But then he looked away and talked to a woman beside him. Kathryn put his interest down to recognizing her and gave the incident no more thought.

* * *

With their arms around each other, Kathryn and Chakotay danced slowly around the dancefloor. Some couples were dancing quite elaborate routines but Voyager's former captain and commander wanted to keep things simple.

"How am I doing?" Chakotay asked. "Better than last night?"

"No," she answered. "As you did great last night. All these years you've lead me to believe you're a clutz at dancing when you're really a whizz at the waltz. You totally swept me off my feet."

Chakotay smiled and was about to speak when a handsome man with curly black hair and sapphire blue eyes tapped Kathryn on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sorry," Kathryn said, holding up her wedding ring. "I'm taken."

The man backed away without a word and Kathryn returned her arms to Chakotay's neck. "I know tonight is our last night here, but we've still got all day tomorrow. How about we make a Victorian Ball our swan song?"

"I'm up for it if you are," he replied.

"Then it's a date," she smiled. "When we get back to our room I'll look through the catalogue and..." she wobbled and glanced at her feet "damn."

"What is it?" Chakotay asked. "Did I stamp on your toes?"

"No," she said, holding up a severed high heel of shimmering gold. "My heel came off."

"I see," Chakotay said, amused.

"I'll have to go our room and replicate another pair. It'll be quicker than queuing for the public replicators."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No," she replied. "You wait at our table. I won't be long."

With that she slipped off her other shoe and left the hall.

* * *

As quickly as she could, Kathryn made her way through long sconce lit corridors to the west wing of the castle where room 509 was located. The corridors were fairly busy but got quieter the closer she got to her destination. At long last she reached her room, keyed in the access code, and hurried inside. As she didn't plan on being there long she didn't bother to lock the door, she just flung her broken shoes onto the floor and went over to the replicator.

"Gold high heel shoes," she said, "20's style. Europe Size 39."

"Request not understood," the replicator replied. "Please give item number."

"Damn," Kathryn said. The replicators in this hotel were pretty useless. They needed an item number for almost everything. In frustration, she looked for the catalogue and was just about to pick it up when strong gloved hands grabbed her by the mouth and waist and hurled her face forward against a wall. The same hands pinned her against it and a heavy male body pushed against hers.

"Thought you could get away with it, eh Vonra?" the man said, putting a blade to Kathryn's throat. "Well no one messes with Taron and gets away with it!"

"I'm not Vonra," Kathryn cried. "I'm..."

"Don't shit with me," he yelled, digging the blade in deeper. "I know who you are."

He violently turned her around and Kathryn saw that the man had emerald green eyes beneath a black turban. "Say your prayers," he said, "because you're about to meet your maker."

With that he thrust the knife into Kathryn's stomach. Her body heaved with the shock and she couldn't breathe. He then stabbed her again and again before casting her to the floor.

"I would slice your throat," he said. "But Taron likes his enemies to die suffering."

He then plunged the dagger into Kathryn's dying body one last time and fled.

END OF CHAPTER 20


	21. Chapter 21

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 21**

Sitting at their table, waiting for Kathryn to return, Chakotay glanced at an old fashioned clock that hung on a nearby wall. It was now almost 10:30 pm and Kathryn had been gone a good twenty minutes. It should only have taken her five to get to their room and another five to get back, so he could only conclude she was having trouble with the replicator. No doubt she was having to look up the item number. He wished he was wearing a commbadge so he could contact her, but as they didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, they'd decided not to wear them.

"Hi there," an attractive blonde woman in a red flapper dress said. "All on your lonesome?"

"No," Chakotay answered. "I'm waiting for someone."

"You've been waiting a while. And a handsome man like you shouldn't be kept waiting." She held out a hand with blood red nails. "Come, dance with me."

"No, thankyou," Chakotay replied. "I told you, I'm waiting for someone."

"Suit yourself," she said, a little miffed. "But if you change your mind, I'll be right over there." With a long finger she pointed to a distant table. "Hope you'll come, sexy."

She then walked over to the table, swaying her hips seductively, but Chakotay's eyes were drawn to the clock again. It was now 10:40 pm. He looked towards the door, hoping to see Kathryn making her way through the crowd, but there was no sign of her. Concern began to set in now. Concern at what, he didn't quite know, but he felt anxious nonetheless. Maybe Kathryn had cut her foot or slipped on the stairs by walking without shoes. Most likely she was still battling the replicator, but something inside was compelling him to go and investigate. Unable to resist the compulsion, he got to his feet, put on his jacket, picked up Kathryn's handbag, and left the hall.

* * *

Chakotay hoped to meet Kathryn as he walked to their room but there was no sign of her in the lobby, on the stairs, or in any of the long corridors. At last he reached room 509 and found that its great oak door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open and stepped into the room, speaking as he did.

"Kathryn, are you...?"

His mouth stopped and his whole being froze in horror when he saw Kathryn lying lifelessly on the floor in a pool of blood. Then his senses kicked in and he rushed over to her.

"Kathryn..." he cried. "My god...Kathryn. What happened...?"

Kathryn made no reply and he saw that she was unconscious. He also saw the slashes on her dress and knew immediately that she'd been attacked.

"No...." he wept. "Kathryn...."

With trembling fingers he put his hand to Kathryn's neck and desperately searched for her pulse. Relief consumed him when he found it, but the beat was extremely faint. Quickly, he got to his feet and hurried over to the wall-comm.

"Chakotay to the Doctor. Medical Emergency at my location."

A female voice answered. "The Doctor is performing surgery."

"Damn!" Chakotay cried. He then activated the comm again. "Room 509 to Reception. Medical Emergency."

A man's voice answered. "Please state the nature of the emergency."

"My wife's been attacked. Quickly...she needs urgent medical attention."

"Stand by," the man replied.

Chakotay hurried back over to Kathryn, knelt beside her, and tried to plug a gushing wound with his fingers. "Hang in there, Kathryn," he cried. "Don't die on me. Don't you dare die on me."

Kathryn's blood seeped through his fingers and Chakotay pressed harder. He then looked up at the ceiling, desperately waiting for the transporter beam. "Come on..." he cried. "Come on!"

At last a blue beam engulfed them and they dematerialized.

* * *

When Chakotay rematerialized, he found himself sitting on a biobed in a clinical room. A male doctor and a female nurse were standing before him and the doctor spoke.

"You reported an attack on your wife," he said in a strong Irish accent. "Have you sustained any injuries?"

"No," Chakotay replied in a daze.

"What about your hands?" the nurse asked, seeing them covered in blood. "Are they..."

"I'm fine," Chakotay interrupted. "My wife...she was...Please...tell me she'll be ok."

"She's in good hands," the Doctor replied. "Could you please tell me your name? It has not been passed on."

"Chakotay," he said. "Commander."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Of Voyager fame?"

"Yes," he answered. He then got to his feet. "Please...I must know what's happening with Kathryn."

The nurse put a kind hand on his arm. "We'll tell you as soon as we have news."

"Kathryn..." the doctor said. "That wouldn't be Captain Kathryn Janeway, would it?"

"Yes," Chakotay replied.

The Doctor turned to the nurse and tried to alleviate the tension with a joke. "Then we have celebrities on our hands."

"Seems we do," she smiled. "But I didn't know you and the Captain were married."

"We've only been a couple of days," he answered. "We were..." Tears filled his eyes. "Don't let her die."

The nurse caressed his arm. "Sit down, Commander. Relax. As the doctor says, the Captain's in good hands. Very good hands. I'll get you cleaned up and then you can wait in the family room. Is there anyone you'd like us to call?"

"Yes," he said, sitting down. "Her mother."

The doctor spoke. "Then I'll get someone to call right away."

He then left the room, leaving the nurse to attend to Chakotay.

* * *

An hour later, Chakotay was still waiting for news. Gretchen and Phoebe had come as soon as they'd been told and he waited with them in a small little family room.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Phoebe cried. "Why are they taking so long?"

"No news is good news," Gretchen said quietly. "We have to believe that."

Chakotay fidgeted with his fingers. "I should have been with her," he said absently. "If I'd been there then..."

Gretchen put her hand on his. "Thinking like that does no good."

Suddenly doors leading to the corridor outside opened and two dark-haired men came in. The tallest and oldest addressed Chakotay.

"Commander Chakotay?"

He looked up at them with heavy eyes. "That's right."

"I'm Detective Carter and this is Sergeant Willis. We'd like to speak to you about what happened."

"I don't know," Chakotay answered. "I just found her."

"In your hotel room?" the detective went on.

"Yes," he replied. "Her shoe had broken and she went to...she didn't come back...so I went to look for her...and...I found her."

"Unconscious with multiple knife wounds?"

Gretchen got to her feet. "Do you have to do this now, Detective? Can't you see he's in shock? And show some respect! My daughter is in there fighting for her life!"

"Which is why we are here, Ma'am," he answered. "The more the Commander can tell us, the easier it will be for us to catch the bastard that did this."

The sergeant spoke now. "While you were in the Maquis, you made a lot of enemies, didn't you, Commander? Do you think someone with a grudge against you could be responsible?"

"No," Chakotay said. "I don't know."

The detective spoke again. "You have no idea who could have done this?"

"No," Chakotay cried. "If I did I'd kill the bastard!"

The Detective pursed his lips. "So you have the capacity to kill, Commander? It certainly took a certain sort of man to join the Maquis. Did you really find your wife unconscious in a pool of blood or did you put her in it?"

Chakotay's eyes widened. "Me? You think I could...Never! I love Kathryn. I could never...Never!"

"You'd be surprised how many atrocities are committed in the name of love," the Sergeant retorted. "What happened? Did you argue and things got out of control? You wouldn't be the first man to stab his wife...."

"That's enough!" Gretchen cried. "Enough! Chakotay has told you what he knows. And he knows nothing. You're wasting time here. Go and find the monster who did this and leave us alone!"

"Very well," the Detective conceded. "We'll leave." He glanced at Chakotay. "But we're not done with the questions yet. We'll be back." He then put his hand on Gretchen's shoulder. "Our prayers are with your daughter."

The two men then left.

"How can they even think you'd hurt Kathryn?" Phoebe cried. "Damn it. You're even a vegetarian!"

"I'd die for her," Chakotay whispered. "And I wish it was me in there now. I can't bear this...I can't."

Gretchen sat down and took his hand. "Our Katie's a fighter. She won't let this bastard get the best of her. She'll come through."

Another set of doors opened now and a doctor came out. His face was grave, pale, and Chakotay froze with dread. The same dread consumed Gretchen and Phoebe and neither of them spoke. They all just looked at the doctor in fear.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," the doctor began. "The Captain was in a critical condition on arrival and we've had a real struggle to save her. Not only had she lost a tremendous amount of blood but she'd suffered severe internal injuries. For a while we didn't think she was going to make it. But we've managed to stabilize her condition and, providing there are no complications, she should pull through."

Chakotay closed his eyes in infinite relief and Phoebe and Gretchen hugged each other.

"Thank God," Gretchen said. "Thank God."

"I do have some bad news, however," the doctor continued.

Chakotay opened his eyes and looked at him. "What is it?"

The doctor was a moment in answering. "The baby didn't make it."

Chakotay flinched. "Baby?"

"Your wife was five weeks pregnant. I'm sorry."

Tears filled Chakotay's eyes and grief for a child he had not known existed filled his heart.

"I'm also sorry to say that because of her injuries, your wife will not be able to have another child."

Phoebe began to weep and Gretchen put her arms around her.

"But as terrible as that is," the doctor went on, "Kathryn is a very lucky woman. Given the extent of her injuries, it's a miracle she's still alive."

"May I see her?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes," the doctor answered, "but only for a moment. She's still in a very serious condition and is in a coma."

"I'd like to see her too," Phoebe said.

"I'm afraid only one person is permitted at a time," the doctor told her.

Gretchen put her hand on Chakotay's arm. "You go first, Chakotay. She'd want you first."

The doctor gestured to a double door behind him. "Follow me."

Chakotay followed him into the medical bay and found no one there except Kathryn. She was lying on a biobed, her naked body covered in a white sheet, and a dozen instruments were monitoring her vital signs. Her hair was still a black bob but all trace of make up was gone. Slowly, tearfully, Chakotay went over to her, took her left hand in his and sat beside her. Tenderly he kissed her wedding ring and then stroked her pale brow.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I love you so much and all I've ever wanted to do is keep you safe." A tear ran down his cheek. "But you're going to be just fine, my darling. I know you are."

END OF CHAPTER 21


	22. Chapter 22

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 22**

"I've told you," Chakotay said to Detective Carter as the police officer interrogated him again. "I don't know who did this."

"And I've told you," the detective answered, "I don't believe you. I've dealt with more cases of domestic violence over the past year than you've had hot dinners in your life. I know a violent man when I meet one."

"I love my wife. I could never do anything to hurt her. Ever."

"And I've heard that more times than you've pissed." He paced the family room, rubbing his chin. "I'll be honest with you. I don't like you. I don't like the Maquis." He span to face Chakotay. "And do you know why? Well, I'll tell you why. Because my son was blown to pieces when you bastards attacked a Starfleet ship. 23 he was. Only 23! So don't tell me you're not a man of violence. Every man in the Maquis was a man of violence! And it makes me sick to the stomach the way you and your renegades have been welcomed back from the Delta Quadrant like heroes! When you can kill innocent men, bomb cities full of civilians, and blow up ships full of children, of course you can slash your wife's insides with a dagger!"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Chakotay replied calmly. "But not all of us in the Maquis were..."

The detective punched Chakotay in the face. "Don't you dare try to dignify the Maquis. Don't you dare!" He then clutched Chakotay's shirt. "Our officers have gone over every millimeter of the crime-scene and have found not so much as a single cell of DNA to link anyone but you to the attack. I know you did this. I'll prove you did this." He then spat on Chakotay. "That's for my son."

Without another word, he let go of Chakotay and left the room.

* * *

By a small window that looked out upon a park, Gretchen replicated herself a cup of coffee.

"I think you should go home and get some rest," she said to Chakotay. "You've been here all night."

"Not until I know Kathryn's going to be ok," he replied. "She's not out of the woods yet and ...and I have to be here."

Gretchen picked up her coffee and went to sit beside him. "Kathryn could be in a coma for days. Even weeks. You can't keep a constant vigil. You need to rest."

"The doctor says that if she's going to pull through, she'll come out of the coma soon. I have to be here."

"Then at least try to get some sleep. There's a guest dorm next door."

Chakotay looked up at the ceiling and leant his head back against the wall. "There's no way I can sleep. I can't even close my eyes. Every time I do I see Kathryn, lying there in..." He paused. "And I think of our baby."

Gretchen put her hand over his, a small gesture of comfort.

"Kathryn didn't deserve this," he went on. "Our baby didn't deserve it." Tears flooded his eyes. "We'll never even know if it was a boy or a girl."

Suddenly doors opened and Voyager's former EMH entered.

"Commander," he said. "Mrs Janeway. I've just heard. It's all over the news. How's the Captain?"

"Holding her own," Gretchen replied.

"What happened, Commander?" he said, going over to Chakotay. "Who did this? Was it Taron?"

"Who's Taron?" Gretchen asked.

Blood drained out of Chakotay's face. "Taron," he said. "Of course. If he thought Kathryn was Cayla then..."

"I said who's Taron?" Gretchen asked again.

"Someone who wants to kill Cayla," Chakotay told her.

"We have to tell the police," the Doctor said. "I know it will mean having to tell them about Dallas, but the Captain's life could be at stake. Taron might strike again."

"Agreed," Chakotay replied. "But we'll tell them when we have something to say."

The Doctor frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I'm going to find Cayla and get her to tell me who the hell Taron is and what exactly she's involved in."

"I don't think that's a good idea," the Doctor said in concern.

"I don't care," he answered. "I'm going."

* * *

Undisguised, but his tattoo covered by a hat, Chakotay walked through Bankside Park in the direction of Cayla's terrace. He was determined to get answers and would search the entire neighborhood for her if he had too. But first he was going to try her house. However, when her house came into view, all the windows were bare and there was a huge sign above the door saying "Property vacant". On the steps outside was a man painting the rusty railings and Chakotay approached him.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's Cayla?"

"If you're referring to the last resident," the man said, "he, she or they have gone. Left this morning."

"Do you have a forwarding address?"

"Sorry, no. I'm just here to do the place up a bit."

"Then do you know where she went?"

"No idea. Sorry, Sir."

There was no point questioning the man further, so Chakotay left him to his task. Neither was there any point in asking around about where Cayla could have gone. If he did, friends of hers could think he was working for Taron and kill him. Cayla had obviously figured out that the attack on Kathryn was meant for her and had done a bunk.

* * *

"I can't say I'm sorry," the Doctor said when Chakotay dropped by his surgery to tell him what had happened. "Perhaps now you'll do the sensible thing and go to the police."

"I already have," Chakotay replied. "Luckily Detective Carter has been taken off our case...for prejudice against former Maquis...so I got to see another detective who took what I said seriously. Apparently this Taron is a wanted figure. For what I don't know. An undercover team has been trying to hunt him down for some time. They're getting close so everything I told the detective is going to be officially unofficial for the moment, just incase the operation is jeopardized."

"Do you think Cayla is a part of the team?"

"It's possible. She told Kathryn she was dismissed from the force but that might be just a cover story. Maybe Taron has found out she's an agent. Or, on the other hand, she's crossed him in some way and he's out for revenge."

"Well, I hope they find him sooner rather than later." The Doctor then paused and looked at Chakotay sadly. "I'm sorry, about the baby."

Chakotay tensed at those words. The wound was still raw.

"The Captain will need to grieve," the Doctor said kindly, "as will you. Loss of life, even when so early, is bereavement."

"I wish I'd known," Chakotay said quietly, "about the baby. But we didn't. Neither of us knew. Kathryn would have told me if she did." Tears filled his eyes. "All that time our baby was with us, growing and thriving, but the first that I heard of its life was its death."

The Doctor put his hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "I think you should seek a second opinion about the Captain not being able to have another baby. All kinds of help is available today."

"What's your opinion?" Chakotay asked.

The Doctor removed his hand and picked up an instrument. "I haven't been allowed to form one. Apparently the hospital will not accept a hologram as a patient's primary physician, so I'm not allowed to see her, let alone examine her."

"I didn't know that," Chakotay said. "I'm sorry. I'll speak to someone. Kathryn would want you attending to her."

"Well, good luck," the Doctor answered. "I'm a person non grata."

* * *

When Chakotay arrived back at the family room, he was surprised to find it full of 'get well' cards, bouquets of flowers, childish pictures and colorful balloons.

"They've come from all over," Gretchen said. "And more are arriving by the minute. Phoebe's taken a selection in to put by Kathryn." She paused. "It's so comforting to think that so many people are thinking of us and praying for us."

Chakotay picked up a card from a well-wisher and read the greeting inside. As he did, Gretchen came over to him. "How did you get on? Did you find anything out?"

"No," Chakotay answered. "Cayla's gone, left town. So I went to the police and told them what I know."

"Which is what, exactly? What's been going on that I don't know about?"

"To cut a long story short, Cayla's got herself involved in something and someone called Taron wants her dead. That's all I know." He put his hand on Gretchen's shoulder. "But keep this to yourself. The police want everything under wraps."

"I will," she assured him.

A female doctor emerged from Kathryn's room and Chakotay and Gretchen turned to her.

"I'm afraid there's no change," the woman said.

Chakotay left Gretchen and approached the doctor. "I understand that our doctor has been denied access to Kathryn because he's a hologram. I'm not at all happy about that and neither would Kathryn be. He's been our physician for seven years, a remarkable one at that, and continues to be our physician. We expect him to be treated with the same respect as any other doctor."

"I'm sure whoever your doctor spoke to was not aware of all the facts," the doctor answered uncomfortably. "I'll have the matter resolved immediately."

"Thank you," Chakotay replied. "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

Beneath a window of stars, Chakotay slept on a couch in the family room. Gretchen and Phoebe had both gone home for the night and in the silence Chakotay had fallen asleep. He would have gone on sleeping, only a prodding in the shoulder disturbed his slumber. Chakotay opened his eyes and found a young nurse standing before him.

"Your wife has woken up," she smiled. "And is asking for you."

Infine relief consumed Chakotay and he thanked the gods. He then got to his feet and made his way into Kathryn's room. The light there was dim, but in the pale glow he could see that Kathryn was all alone and propped up in bed against pillows.

"Welcome back," he said, eyes moist.

"I'm glad to be back," she replied quietly.

Chakotay walked over to her, sat in a chair beside her, and took her hand in his with a kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said. "I was so afraid."

Kathryn squeezed his hand. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"What happened, Kathryn? Who did this? Was it Taron?"

Kathryn nodded. "A man grabbed me while I was trying to replicate shoes. He thought I was someone who had messed with Taron. Someone called Vonra. I can only assume that's Cayla." Tears suddenly filled her eyes. "I've been told...about the baby."

Tears welled in Chakotay's eyes too. "I'm so sorry, Kathryn."

"I wish we'd known. But I didn't. I didn't have any idea." A tear ran down her cheek. "It hurts. So much it hurts. I want our baby back."

Chakotay kissed her hand. "Me too," he whispered.

Kathryn held out her other arm to him and slowly, gently, they drew together and wept.

Suddenly, Q's voice spoke. "Touching."

Kathryn and Chakotay parted instantly and turned towards him. He was standing at the foot of the bed.

"If you knew what your chak-brat would look like," he teased, "well, that would be something to cry about."

Neither Kathryn or Chakotay spoke, they just stared at him with terrible pain in their eyes.

"Oh come on, Kathy," Q said, sitting on the bed. "Would I let anything happen to your babino? Just think of all the fun I'd miss out on! Me and Janeway Junior are going to have a ball in the future." A medical tricorder materialized in his hand and he handed it to Kathryn. "See for yourself, baby safe and sound."

Kathryn studied the tricorder and saw that it was indeed registering a lifesign inside her. "But how?" she asked.

Q rolled up his sleeves. "I'll demonstrate." With a pensive face, he pointed at the ceiling. "Kathy walks into bedchamber with broken shoe. Buzz, I beam out embryo and baggage." He then pointed at her abdomen. "Kathy lies in hospital. Buzz, I beam in embryo and baggage. Easy peezy!"

Kathryn stared at him, hardly daring to believe her ears. "But the doctors said that..."

"Oh the doctors," Q interrupted. "They never found the baby, how could they? Mini Myway was with me. They made what you mortals call a deducement based on your pregnant unpregnant state. And shiny-scalp was wrong. You're not five weeks pregnant, you're only four." He folded his arms in tremendous pride. "Well, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to thank me? Because if I had left Janey Junior in there it really would have been bye bye baby."

Kathryn stared at him a moment longer then smiled, happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Q. Thankyou."

He beamed a smiled. "You're welcome. But remember you owe me." He then turned to Chakotay. "Chuckles?"

Chakotay smiled and held his hand out to Q. "Thank you."

Q took his hand and shook it.

"I am brilliant, I know," Q went on. "But there's no need to brag of my heroism to every Tom, Dick and Harry, or should that be every Tom, Tuvok and Harry? Let the docs put this down to an oversight. Shiny-scalp is far too pompous for his own good. Will make my day to see him scratch that bald egg." He smiled. "First dogs, now babies. I'm getting soft. Must be the effect you have on me, Kathy." He sighed deeply. "Which is more than can be said for the effect Q has on me. Toodle pip! Fire-breather calls!"

He clicked his fingers and disappeared.

When he was gone, Kathryn and Chakotay looked again at their baby's lifesign on the tricorder and then looked at each other. Immeasurable joy shone in their eyes, a joy too ardent for words, and all they could do was hold each other.

END OF CHAPTER 22


	23. Chapter 23

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 23**

Holding each other's hand, Kathryn and Chakotay shared amused glances as a baffled shiny-scalp studied their baby's lifesign on his medical tricorder.

"Most peculiar," he said, scratching his head. "Most peculiar." His hand moved to his chin and he rubbed there. "I can only conclude that our equipment malfunctioned and did not detect the baby's lifesign." His hand returned to his head. "Your cervix _was_ closed. But no lifesign suggested miscarriage in progress." Scratch, scratch. "But then we did not expel...natural expulsion is better if possible." Scratch, scratch. "Our equipment must have malfunctioned. That must be it." Having little choice but to satisfy himself with that conclusion, he put away his tricorder and looked up at Kathryn and Chakotay. "Congratulations. You're having a baby."

They smiled and squeezed hands, every confirmation delighting them.

"We'd like to know the gender," Kathryn said. "Can you tell us?" After thinking they would never know the gender of their child, it was important to them that they did.

"Yes," he answered. "You're having a girl."

Kathryn and Chakotay smiled happily at each other, totally thrilled, but they would have been just as thrilled had the doctor said they were having a boy.

"To have survived such an ordeal," the doctor said, "this baby has to be a fighter, just like her mother. And she's going to have to be. Because of your injuries, this is going to be a high-risk pregnancy. There's a significant risk of uterine hemorrhage, especially as the baby grows."

"Don't worry, doctor," Kathryn smiled. "Junior and I will battle and conquer."

* * *

When Kathryn and Chakotay told Gretchen and Phoebe the news, Gretchen shed tears of joy and Phoebe was euphoric.

"The best news I ever heard," she said, hugging Kathryn and then Chakotay. "I'm so happy. Deliriously happy."

"So am I," Gretchen said, also giving her daughter and son-in-law a hug. "Wonderful, wonderful! Congratulations."

"Finally I'm going to be an aunt," Phoebe smiled.

"And I a grandmother," Gretchen added. Even though she knew Lacey had children, it was just knowledge and not a feeling. In no way at all did she feel like their grandmother. Perhaps those feelings would come, but perhaps they never would.

"That's right," Kathryn said, poking Phoebe in the stomach. "When are we going to see a bump on you?"

"Never, if I can help it," Phoebe replied. "Don't get me wrong, Bill and I love children, and I already love this baby-bean like crazy, but that's how we like them...when we can give them back."

Kathryn laughed softly.

"I'll have to get my knitting needles out," Gretchen said.

"Out?" Phoebe teased. "They've never been in. I swear you knit with your nails."

Gretchen ruffled Phoebe's mop of dark curly hair. "Oh..."

"But tell us, Kath," Phoebe went on. "Should Mom get out the blue balls or think pink?"

"You can always yarn it yellow," Kathryn teased.

"Oh, but you must want to know if it's x or y," Phoebe replied. "I sure do. In fact, I'm bursting to know. Don't torture me by making me wait eight months."

"Amen," Gretchen said. "I'm going to be knitting for this baby in my sleep. Don't give me yellow fever!"

"Well, there are other colors," Chakotay smiled. "White, green, orange, cream."

"And anyway," Kathryn said, "who said I won't be dressing a boy in pink?"

"A boy?" Phoebe asked. "Is it a boy?"

"I hope so," Kathryn laughed, "if it isn't a girl."

Phoebe curled her lip. "I know that twinkle in your eye, sister. You _do_ know, don't you?"

"Maybe," Kathryn smiled.

"You do," Phoebe cried. "Oh you evil woman! Put us out of our misery. G or B?"

"In what language?" Chakotay teased.

Phoebe punched his arm. "Smart ass." She then turned to Kathryn. "Oh come on, sis. I'm dying to know."

Kathryn prolonged her sister's suspense with a moment of silence, then smiled. "It's a girl."

"Yay!" Phoebe cried. "A niece!" She gently put her hand to Kathryn's abdomen. "Hi there niece." She then looked at Gretchen. "We should have made a wager, Mom. I know you'd have said boy. I'd have won."

"Unless there's another one hiding in there," Gretchen smiled. "Some say twins have twins."

"Then must be old wives," Kathryn answered, "because only non-identicals are hereditary, supposedly. Whatever the case, I'm definitely mono-embryonic." She smiled. "And it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

"No wonder I've been eating so much lately," Kathryn said, finishing an Irish meal of mash potatoes, veggies and replicated roast chicken. "I've been eating for two. And now that I know I'm eating for two, I can eat like a pig without the slightest twinge of guilt."

Chakotay smiled, but his tired eyes were bleary.

"You look tired," Kathryn said. "And I'm not surprised. You've been here since I woke up and that was hours ago. Go home and get some rest."

"I'll have to go and pick up our things from the hotel first," he said. "But then I'll go home."

Kathryn put her hand on his. "Make sure you do."

"I'm sorry," Chakotay said. "That our honeymoon ended this way. I wanted it to be perfect."

Kathryn looked deep into his eyes. "It was, Chakotay. It was wonderful." She paused. "And as soon as I'm out of here, I think we should go back. Finish our honeymoon. We can't let what happened tarnish our memories. By going back, it won't have."

Chakotay squeezed her hand. "I think that's a good idea...if you're up to it."

"I am." She smiled. "Besides, I have a recipe to get."

Chakotay laughed softly.

"And as we've had to cancel our trip, how about we stay longer? A week? There's so much to see and do."

Chakotay smiled. "Sounds good."

A nurse came into the room and held up a large photograph. "Junior's first picture," she smiled.

In the middle of black was a pink blob attached to a pink cloud.

"Wonderful," Kathryn smiled. "Thank you."

The nurse handed them the picture and then left.

"We'll have to frame it," Kathryn said, looking in adoration at the blob. "With solid gold and diamonds."

"With a plaque reading Mini Myway," Chakotay teased.

"I am stubborn, I confess," Kathryn smiled.

Chakotay looked again at their precious blob. "I can't wait to see her change and grow," he said. "To see an arm, a leg, little eyes and a button nose."

Kathryn lay her head against Chakotay's shoulder. "I never thought I'd have a reason to be grateful to Q, but now I simply love him with gratitude. And as he saved our little bean, I think we should name her in his honor."

Chakotay smiled. "What? Q?"

"No," Kathryn laughed. "I was thinking Minnie. He called her that so if we call her that it will be like honoring him. But of course Minnie would have to be short for something. Something like Minerva or Minessa."

"Minessa," Chakotay said. "I like it."

Kathryn smiled happily. "Then Minessa it is."

END OF CHAPTER 23


	24. Chapter 24

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 24**

"You know what this means," Voyager's former EMH said to Kathryn that evening. "A serious cut down on coffee."

"Already given it up," she smiled. "Well, the caffeinated variety."

"Glad to hear it. You will also need to eat regular meals, take daily vitamins, exercise, and take time to relax."

"All and everything," Kathryn promised.

The Doctor looked again at the picture of the baby and then scanned his patient, as though to confirm the baby really was there. "Remarkable," he said. "Given the extent of your injuries, this tiny one should not have survived. She truly is a little miracle."

Suddenly a double door slid open and a nurse came in with a man. He was tall, broad, ruggardly handsome with wavy gray hair and a short-shaven beard, and he was wearing a brown cowboy hat, a red and white checkered shirt, and worn blue jeans.

"This is Detective Vic Elliot," the nurse said.

The detective took off his hat. "Good evening, Ma'am. Doctor."

"The detective would like to talk to you, Captain," the nurse continued, "if you're up to it."

"I am," Kathryn said.

The Doctor spoke. "But as her physician, finally recognized as such by this establishment, I must ask you not to keep the Captain talking too long, detective. She needs to rest."

"I won't," the detective assured him.

"In that case, I'll leave you both to it. Good evening, Captain."

"You too, Doctor," she smiled.

The Doctor then left with the nurse, leaving Kathryn alone with the detective.

"I really can't tell you any more than I told your colleagues earlier," she said. "I only got a quick look at the man who attacked me and it was all over in minutes."

"I'm not here to question you," the detective answered. "I'd like to show you something."

Kathryn gestured to the chair beside her bed. "Then show away."

The Detective sat down and pulled out a padd from a belt pouch. "A picture says more than a thousand words," he said, fiddling with the padd. "I'd like you to tell me if this was the man that attacked you."

He handed the padd to Kathryn and she looked at the screen. On it was a picture of a bulky man with short blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

"No," she replied. "I've never seen this man before."

The detective looked disappointed. "I see."

"Is it Taron?"

"No," he answered. "It's someone we believe works for him. A positive identification would obviously have confirmed that."

"The man who attacked me was younger," Kathryn recalled. "And he was..." a memory suddenly flashed back to her. "He had green eyes...very distinctive green eyes."

The detective brightened at this, took the padd, and pulled up another picture. "Was it this man?"

The picture was of a bald man with emerald green eyes. Kathryn shuddered as she looked into them. "Yes," she said. "This was him."

"Bingo!" the detective smiled. "We've hit the jackpot."

"Who is he?"

"Taron's brother. Well, who we think is Taron's brother. Taron is a nickname, just as Vonra is evidently Cayla's. But we've always been pretty certain who he is and you've just confirmed it."

"What is Cayla involved in? I understand if you can't give me details, but could you give me a general overview? Through no fault of my own I've been dragged into this and would like to know what exactly 'this' is."

"That's another reason I'm here. We...the operation team and I...feel it's only right you should know what Cayla's involved in as your life might still be at risk. But it's imperative that what I tell you goes no further than your immediate family."

"You have my word," Kathryn answered. "So, tell me, what line of business is Taron in?"

"Drugs. He's a drug lord. He illegally imports a drug called farvin from a colony in the former demilitarized zone. It's more powerful than heroine and cocaine combined. It's caused the death of hundreds and devastated the lives of more." He paused. "Cayla and I go way back. We started in the force together and were personally involved aswell as professionally. She was a damn fine officer, the best I ever knew, and moved up the ranks faster than a torpedo hits its target. Her way of doing things wasn't by the book, but she got results where no one else could. As a result she made some enemies, both within the force and without. One of those was Taron."

"I see," Kathryn said.

"Fifteen years ago there was a powerful drug lord called Ranto who we just couldn't track down. Cayla was brought in on the case, I'm sorry to say at my recommendation, and in weeks had caught him. He went to trial and was sent to jail for twelve years. While the identity of undercover agents was confidential, Ranto had friends in the force who told him Cayla was responsible for catching him. Ranto had friends everywhere, that's what made him so powerful and so difficult to catch as information was leaked to him. We knew there was a leak in the force, but didn't know who. Ranto's mates fixed things to make it look like the leak was Cayla. I knew it wasn't, and so did many others, but the faked evidence was so overwhelming that our superior had no choice but to act on it. Of course she was kicked out of the force, but that wasn't the worst of it. Her case went to court and she was sentenced to four years imprisonment." He paused. "That was the beginning of the end for Cayla. Everything in her life fell apart, including our relationship. I still loved her, and did my best to support her, but she shut me out completely. I couldn't do anything right. I resigned from the force in show of support, but she wanted me to go back saying we couldn't let Ranto butt out with one kick two kick-ass coppers. I told her we could start over somewhere new when she got out, but she'd have none of it. She called it off between us and there was nothing I could do to change her mind. I went back to the force and she served her sentence."

"I had no idea," Kathryn said sadly. "I'm sorry. She told me she'd been stitched up and kicked out of the force but not that she'd been to jail."

"I tried to go and see her when she was inside, but she wouldn't see me. When she wouldn't I wrote to her, but she never answered my letters." He paused sadly. "When she came out I went to her apartment, she was living in a complex for released convicts in Houston, but she'd changed so much I hardly recognized her. She had always been such a smart woman, had always taken such pride in her appearance, but the woman she'd become was a mess. Her beautiful auburn hair, which she'd always worn up in a bun, was shaved off, and she was covered in tattoos. I'd gone there hoping for...I don't know, maybe to see if we could make a go of things, but she wouldn't give me the time of day. What happened to her afterwards I've only heard on the grapevine. But the irony is she became the very kind of person she'd worked her butt off to save from the likes of Ranto. She developed a drinking problem, got in with a rough crowd, started taking drugs, and did nothing but doss. An overdose followed, on purpose or not I don't know, but she went to re-hab and managed to kick the habit. Then she had a couple of kids from guys who didn't stick around, but social services took then away after a boyfriend hospitalized her. Cayla chucked the guy, but neighbors had reported she was often drunk and social workers felt she was an unfit mother. The tragedy is she probably was. A suicide attempt followed and that ruined any chance she had of getting her kids back. They were put up for adoption."

"Cayla told me about that, said they'd been adopted by a couple in Kansas."

"So I was told." He put his padd back in the belt pouch. "I suppose you're wondering what all this has to do with Taron. Well, everything. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Taron is an anagram of Ranto. Three years ago Ranto, aka Grant Merellus, finished his sentence and was released from jail. We knew he'd go back to his old habits, old dogs always do, and sure enough two years ago our spies started hearing of a drug lord called Taron. But they also started hearing of the exceptional bad luck that seemed to plague him. In two years five of his drug carrying ships caught fire and his cargo was incinerated. Taron knew it had to be an inside job and a few months ago word reached us that he'd found out the culprit was a woman called Vonra. We thought she was someone working for another drug lord, and no doubt he did, but following the attack on you we figured out this Vonra was Cayla. No doubt she felt that by destroying his cargo she would be settling a personal score and doing something to protect society from scum like him. It was dangerous, but guts was never something Cayla was lacking."

"So that's why she attacked Chakotay," Kathryn said, trying to absorb everything. "She thought Taron had found her."

"That's right. But he clearly had no idea that Vonra was Cayla or she would have been worm-food long before now. Cayla was always brilliant, a mistress of disguise, it's just unfortunate for her that..."

Kathryn finished the sentence he seemed reluctant to. "Voyager got home and my face was everywhere."

"Exactly. While you'd been on the news from time to time over the past seven years, it was never in the same quantity as you've been recently. The chances are Taron and his cronies had never heard of you before your return, or if they had heard of you had no idea what you looked like, but since you've been so high profile since you got back, it would make it so much easier for Taron to find Vonra. If someone, anyone, knew what Vonra looked like, then all he'd have to do is give the word for someone to hunt down a Janeway lookalike. Unfortunately for you, Cayla must have given Vonra a black bob, so when one of Taron's scouts spotted you at the castle, he passed the word on. Cayla was in the force long enough to know that people are seldomly recognized by relative strangers if they look entirely different. The brain registers an impression, not a precise photograph, vague impressions like hair color, style of clothes, weight. If those are different, a person can pass by unrecognized. For Taron to have sent a hit, he must have been absolutely certain you were Vonra, which means the person who spotted you may well have met her."

"I did see someone looking at me," Kathryn said. "A man. He was scrutinizing me while I dined with Chakotay. But I didn't think anything of it as I'm getting used to being looked at."

"It won't be long now before Taron makes the connection between Vonra and Cayla, and she knows it too. That's why she's fled. We can't find any trace of her. And if she doesn't want to be found, we have no hope in hell of finding her. The consolation is, neither does Taron." He paused. "But Taron is the epitome of evil. If he can use you to get to Cayla, he will. For that reason, we'll give you armed guard until he's caught. We're doing the same with Lacey's family and the family who has adopted Cayla's children."

"I appreciate the care," Kathryn said, " but for how long? Weeks, months, years? I don't want to live in a cage."

"Weeks at most. Now we're sure Taron is Grant Merellus, it's only a matter of time before we catch him. Word is he's personally escorting a shipment to Earth sometime in the next couple of months. We'll get him then. It will seal our case to catch him red handed."

"And what about afterwards? From what you've told me, Taron can operate from prison. As long as he's alive, Cayla will never be safe. And as long as Cayla isn't safe, neither will I be."

"Once we have him, we'll make it very clear to him that if anything happens to you, we'll point the finger right at him. We'll make the same threat regarding Lacey, her family, and Cayla's children. Taron's evil, but he's clever. That's why he's so elusive. He'll know where to draw the line. His target is Cayla, no one else, so it's Cayla he'll pursue. He'll never let the grudge go and Cayla knows that. If she values her life, we'll never hear of her again. No doubt she's a completely different person now...new name, new appearance, new voice. I just hope her new identity brings her more happiness than the old." The detective lost himself in thought for a moment, then he got to his feet. "Well, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for your co-operation. If you remember anything else, anything at all, no matter how small, give us a call. I'm sorry you've got drawn into this and wish you a speedy recovery."

"Thank you," Kathryn said. "And thank you for telling me the full story."

For a moment he looked at her as though he was looking at someone else, at someone dear he had lost, and then he gave a sad smile. "Get well soon, Captain."

Without another word, he left.

END OF CHAPTER 24


	25. Chapter 25

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 25**

A WEEK LATER

"Remember, Captain," the Doctor said as Chakotay helped Kathryn put on a blue jacket, "discharge is not permission to climb Everest. You're going to have to take things easy for a while...for the next eight months to be precise. Your body has been through a terrible ordeal and is still recovering."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Kathryn smiled. "I have no intention of climbing Everest. The most exerting exertion Chakotay and I have planned for the next week is a trip in a four mile per hour canal-boat."

A young black nurse came into the room, pushing a trolley of clean linen, and was surprised to find Kathryn packed and ready to leave.

"Leaving us, Captain?" she asked.

"That's right," Kathryn said. "I've been given the all clear."

"That's great news," the girl smiled, "but we'll miss you."

"I'd have thought you'd be glad to be rid of a celebrity," the Doctor said. "It's been like a circus here at times. Twice I was almost squashed into holographic oblivion by swamping journalists and once I was actually leveled."

"We're not accustomed to having celebrities," the girl answered, "so it's all been rather exciting. For me, anyway. I've been following the Voyager story since my teens and can't believe I've got to meet so many Voyageurs, especially you, Captain. It's such an honor."

"Then the honor is mutual," Kathryn said. "You're a fine nurse and I thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome, Captain. And I wish you..." she turned towards Chakotay, "and you, Commander, a wonderful honeymoon. But before you all leave, would you consider paying a visit to the Children's Ward? They're thrilled to be in the same hospital as you, Captain, and it will make their day if you all visit."

"Of course we will," Kathryn smiled. "It will be a privilege."

* * *

The Children's Ward was long and had at least thirty individual beds on each side. Most of them were unoccupied, however, as the hospital only served a small area. Some of the children were barely more than babies whereas others were in their teens. So the children would not be overwhelmed, Kathryn, Chakotay and the Doctor split up and were each guided through the ward by a nurse.

"All the children on this ward have either been injured in an accident," a middle-aged nurse told Kathryn as they left a sleeping toddler, "or have come in for an operation. Children who have a virus or disease are always kept solitary."

They approached the next bed in which a pretty little girl with long rusty red hair was lying. Yellow ear-phones were plugged into her ears and her large brown eyes were staring vacantly ahead.

"This is Gertie Vinten," the nurse said. "A fellow American. Poor thing has really been through it. Two months ago a shuttle her parents were flying crashed not far from here and only she survived. Her parents died on impact and her older sister a few days later. For a while we thought she would follow but she surprised us all and pulled through. As a result of her injuries she is blind but we're confident that a series of treatments over the next few years will restore her eye-sight. How she copes, I don't know, but she's a real spirited little thing and no doubt that helps."

The nurse went up to the pale child and gently tapped her shoulder. The little girl instantly pulled out her ear-phones and turned blindly to her right.

"Some very special people are visiting the ward today," the nurse said. "Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and The Doctor from Voyager."

The child's face lit up. "Really? Today?"

"In fact," the nurse went on, "Captain Janeway's here right now."

"Really? She's here?"

"Right here," Kathryn said. "I'm Captain Janeway."

The little girl smiled. "And I'm Gertie. Pleased to meet you."

Kathryn sat on a chair beside the bed. "Likewise."

"I've heard so much about Voyager," Gertie said, "and am so glad you got home. It must have been scary not knowing if you ever would. Like Dorothy says in 'The Wizard of Oz' there's no place like home. I never quite understood what she meant as Oz is such a wonderful place, but now that I've lost my family I understand. They're in heaven, you see. Mommy, Daddy and Tina. I'm to have a new family. A family from New Mexico are going to adopt me. I'm told they're very nice. I hope so."

"I'm sure they are," Kathryn assured her.

"I don't want to call them Mommy and Daddy, because only Mommy and Daddy can be that, so if they let me I'm going to call them Ned and Jess. If I have to call them Mommy and Daddy I will, but I hope they don't mind if I don't." She paused. "I heard on the news that you're having a baby. Is it true?"

"Yes," Kathryn answered. "Although it's supposed to be a secret."

"Well," Gertie smiled. "I won't tell anyone. And congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry a bad man hurt you. I hope he's caught real soon. Granddad used to catch bad men. He was a police-man. My parents were Starfleet Officers like you. I can't see now because of the accident but Doctor Parker says I may be able to see again by the time I'm eighteen, I'm eleven now, and if I can I want to be a Starfleet Officer too."

"I'm sure you'll make a fine one."

"I've always loved space. Tina didn't so much but I always have. I imagine now that I'm in space because it's so dark all the time. I don't get scared then if I think I'm in space. Of course I'm not floating in space, I'm sitting in a special starship that is made of glass. I imagine that I can see stars and planets and all kinds of wonders like nebulas and supernovas. Even if I never see again I have seen so I see now with my memories. I'm glad I still have them. A lady I met the other day has lost all hers. I see also with my imagination. I've always had an over-active one, at least that's what I've been told since I was three, so now having one comes in handy. I don't think anyone can be lonely if they have an imagination because then there are always imaginary friends to play with. I have one called Bunny. She lives on this ward and we play together all the time."

Kathryn's heart went out to this brave little girl and she hoped with all her might that she would find love and happiness with her new family.

"The Captain has to go now," the nurse said. "She has a lot of children to visit."

"Of course," Gertie answered. "Thank you for visiting me, Captain."

"It's been a delight," Kathryn replied, unshed tears stinging her eyes. Suffering had always been hard for her to witness and the suffering of children was even more so. "And I'd like to know how you get on with your new family. You can write to me, if you like. If you send a letter to Starfleet Headquarters it will reach me."

"I will," Gertie smiled. "They're coming to visit me next week and I'm going home with them as soon as I'm well enough. I'll tell you all about it."

Kathryn put her hand over Gertie's. "I look forward to it." She then got to her feet and kissed the child's freckled forehead. "Goodbye, Gertie."

"Goodbye, Captain," she answered. "God bless you."

"You too," Kathryn said, a lump swelling in her throat.

Gertie then gave a wave and Kathryn moved on to the next child.

* * *

When Kathryn and Chakotay finally left the hospital, they transported straight to Stanmore Castle, room 509. For a moment both felt uneasy, but as they looked around the gothic chamber, their discomfort faded into joy. The room was seeped in golden sunlight and was majestically tranquil. On the bed was a large bouquet of red roses and on the marble table was a luxurious basket of food and drink.

Chakotay turned to Kathryn and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? Because if you're not we can stay in another room."

"I'm fine," she said sincerely. "Perfectly happy. Already it's as though what happened is erased from my memory...or transplanted, rather, to another place, another time. It doesn't belong here, in this paradise. We made so many happy memories here and those are what I remember now. They're what I'll always remember."

"Me too," Chakotay said.

Kathryn went over to the basket, pulled out a couple of glasses and opened a bottle of synthesol champagne. "And I hope we'll make many more memories to treasure," she said, pouring the sparkling liquid into the glasses. "Golden ones that time can never age."

Carefully she picked up the glasses, returned to Chakotay, and offered him one.

"Welcome back to our honeymoon."

Chakotay took the glass with a smile. "Ditto."

Kathryn raised up her glass. "To us, the future, the Voyager years, our marriage and our Minnie miracle."

Chakotay knocked his glass against hers. "To us, the future, the Voyager years, our marriage, and our Minnie miracle."

They sealed their toast with a sip and then kissed softly.

Suddenly there was a buzz and a computerized voice said "Incoming Mail."

"Must be from the hotel," Kathryn said. "Breakfast menu or something." She went over to the mail tray, which was situated in the mouth of a stone dragon, and pulled out a gold card.

"You are invited, by special invitation, to a Tudor banquet in the Great Hall at 1pm. Costumes essential. RSVP." She looked up at her husband. "What do you think, Chakotay? Should we go? I'd love to go."

Chakotay smiled. "Then let's go."

Kathryn smiled happily in return and ripped off the acceptance strip. "I'll mail this back right away!"

* * *

An hour later, Kathryn and Chakotay were in Tudor costume and on their way to the Great Hall. Kathryn was wearing a gorgeous gown of green velvet and Chakotay a sumptuous white satin doublet over green velvet hose and white tights. In no time at all they reached the hall, but when they pushed open its elegant doors, to their bewilderment they stepped into darkness. Then the lights came on and familiar voices cried "Surprise!"

For a moment Kathryn and Chakotay were stunned, then they began to laugh when they saw their dear Voyager crew standing before them. Everyone was present, from Tuvok to Naomi Wildman, and even non-Voyageurs Gretchen and Phoebe were there. Above all their heads was a huge silver banner reading 'Congratulations Captain and Commander' and the hall was decorated with hundreds of candles and flowers.

"How dare you both think you could get married without us?" Tom smiled.

"That's right," B'Elanna added. "There's no getting away from us!"

"So now that we've got you cornered," Tom went on. "We all want to say..."

Everyone cried in unison. "Congratulations Captain and Commander!"

"Thank you," Kathryn smiled. "Thank you all."

"So let your hair down, kick off your shoes, and enjoy the wedding party!" Tom cried. He then pointed at a little group behind him. "Hit the music, Harry!"

Music filled the huge hall and then the crowd parted into an aisle. At the end of it was a colossal table, laden with all kind of foods, and it was centered by two grandiose gold chairs.

"Your thrones await," Tom bowed.

Chakotay offered Kathryn his arm and to the cheer of the crowd she took it. They then walked through the aisle, laughing heartily as a rainbow of confetti rained down upon them, and to thunderous clapping hands took their seats of honor.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE


	26. Chapter 26

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 26**

TWO WEEKS LATER

"I must have passed this house a million times as a child," Kathryn said as she and Chakotay enjoyed a refreshing glass of lemonade on the porch of their new home in Bloomington, Indiana. "But not once did it cross my mind that I would live here some day. I never even thought I'd live in Bloomington. It's strange how much our hopes and desires change as we get older. When I was a child I only ever wanted to live in space. Then I wanted to live half in space and half in San Francisco. There was no way I wanted to live in what I considered to be boring backwater Bloomington. But now there's nowhere dearer to me on Earth."

Goldy, now a healthy six month old pup, played with a ball in long grass and Kathryn watched him fondly.

"I'm glad Goldy is settling in so well. I was afraid he'd grown too attached to Phoebe but he seems to be happy with us." She paused. "But you don't seem as happy about being here as I thought you'd be. Is it the house? Does it make you uncomfortable? These are old houses and old houses have histories."

Chakotay couldn't help but smile at that. "What's this? Kathryn Janeway believing in hauntings?"

"Not exactly," she laughed. "But of a kind. As so many people have had ghostly experiences there's got to be something to it all. Something like replays of the past that some people are more sensitive to than others. Maybe incidents of high trauma leave a physical imprint on the surroundings and certain individuals can tune into that."

"Well, I assure you that the only thing I'm tuning into are media stations," Chakotay smiled. "I love this house. It's got character and soul and I like that." He paused. "I'm just wondering if we've done the right thing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, as confident as the police are that Taron will be no threat to you once he's caught, I'm not convinced. Men like Taron never let a grudge go. They have ways and means of getting what they want. I'm afraid for your safety and for Minessa's. I'm wondering if it would be better for us to sign up for a deep space exploration mission and live on a starship. We'd be safer there. You can decline your upcoming promotion to the admiralty and I can decline the teaching post I've been offered at the Academy. I know space life isn't what we'd like for our child, but it didn't do Naomi any harm and there'll be other children on board. If we stay here, our child may always be at risk, but in space we'll be far out of Taron's reach."

"I'll admit," Kathryn replied, "I've thought the exact same thing. But it would be running away and running away never solves a problem. If Taron is determined to use me as bait then he'll extend his hook and fish with me from a distance. We'd be no safer in space. And in all honesty I think he'd be more likely to go after Cayla's children than me. It's them she loves, not me. I'm just a stranger to her. All we can do is trust Detective Elliot's judgment. He's known Taron for years. If he says he'll leave us alone after he's caught, we have to believe he'll leave us alone." She paused. "Taron has ruined Cayla's life. We can't let him ruin ours too."

"I suppose you're right," Chakotay conceded. "I just couldn't bear it if anything happens to you or Minessa."

Kathryn took his hand in hers. "Nothing's going to happen to us, I promise." She then let go of his hand with a squeeze. "So let's forget about Taron and start thinking about decorating the nursery. What do you think? Purple or pink?"

"How about both?"

"Deal," Kathryn smiled.

* * *

The nursery was a large room on the upper floor with a big bay-window. It was as shabby as the overgrown garden it overlooked and needed a lot of work. The whole house needed a lot of work, but it was in a great location and Kathryn and Chakotay relished the challenge of doing it up. Chakotay had gone into town now to get some bits and pieces and in his absence Kathryn tried to decide what shade of pink best suited the walls. So far she had painted five strips but each one was either too dark or too light. Just as she was about to open another paint sample, something blue flashed in the corner of her eye and she instinctively turned towards the light. It was the light of a transporter beam. In seconds it was gone and a black woman with long curly hair materialized before her.

Kathryn reached for her phaser, but an empty space reminded her she wasn't wearing one. "Who are you?" she asked. "What are you doing in my house?"

The woman spoke in an all too familiar voice. Cayla's voice. "I'll explain later. You and I are taking a trip."

With that she tapped a badge on her jacket and the two women dematerialized.

* * *

When Kathryn rematerialized she found herself in a small windowless room. There was a bed in the corner, a sofa, a table and chair, and a little cabinet, but otherwise the room was empty.

"Not the Grand Plaza, I know," Cayla said. "But it will have to do."

"Do for what?" Kathryn asked. "I demand that you tell me!"

"For keeping you in." She reached under her chin, fiddled a bit, and then pulled off a face mask. It peeled away like onion skin and revealed her natural face. "Taron will never leave us alone, Kathryn. He will hunt me for the rest of my life and he'll haunt you until the day you die. No doubt the police have told you differently, but I know him. He never lets a grudge go, never. He'll use you, my children, Lacey, anyone to try and fish me out. I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen. I won't let that bastard destroy any more lives."

"What are you going to do?" Kathryn asked. "Why do you need me?"

"Because I need to become you. There's only one way of ending this, Kathryn, and that's at the beginning. I've heard that Starfleet has a 28th century time-ship hidden in a bunker in Arizona. And don't try to deny that because I've heard it on good authority. Taron isn't the only one with friends. I have my share. But to get access to it I need to become you. Because there's no way any one will deny Captain Kathryn Janeway, the Delta Quadrant hero, access. I'm going to get my hands on it and I'm going to use it."

"Why? What can you hope to achieve?"

"A re-write of history, of course. And don't look so surprised. By all accounts you've re-written it enough. I'm going back to the day we were born and fixing this mess before Taron fixes us. We can't beat him, Kathryn. I used to think so, I used to think justice always prevails, but I was a stupid fool. Men like Taron rule this God forsaken world and unless we play the game their way we fall into the gutter and are trampled on. Because of him I lost everything. Everything! Being a cop was all I knew how to be. If I couldn't be a cop, if I can't be a cop, I'm nothing. You see, Kathryn, we're not so very different. You're fleet through and through and I'm force. They're in our nature, run through our veins. No matter what timeline we're in, we'll always be fleet and force. With Taron out of the frame, life will be better for both of us, so I'm putting him out of it. I'm going back to the day we were born and switching us."

"How do you mean switching us?"

"Just what I said. I'm going to put me in your place and you in mine. That's the only way out, Kathryn, for all of us. And it will make no difference, not to your past. You'll still join the fleet, still go the Delta Quadrant. But it will make all the difference to all our futures. Because if I'm raised in Indiana, I'll never be a Texas cop. And if I'm not a Texas cop, I'll never meet Taron. And if I never meet Taron, none of this will ever happen. It's so simple, Kathryn."

"But even if this time-ship exists, and I've never heard of it, changing the future never comes with any guarantees. There are other Tarons out there. Other villains. What if the same thing happens all over again with someone else?"

"It won't. Of all the bastards I burst, Taron was the only one who destroyed my life. And he'll destroy yours, Kathryn. He'll destroy Lacey's and the lives of my kids. I can't let it happen. I'll do whatever it takes to get my hands on that ship and change our futures."

"And if you succeed, what becomes of your children? They won't exist."

"It's better to have never existed than to be brutally murdered. Because that's their fate if I don't do this. And whatever you think of me, Kathryn, I love my kids. I'll do anything to protect them, even this."

"I know that you love them," Kathryn argued. "I've never doubted that. But before you try to wipe them out of existence, give the police a chance to catch Taron. They're very close. Very close."

Cayla stepped forward angrily. "Haven't you listened to a damn word I've said? Catching Taron won't be the end! It will just be the beginning! Because it won't be a direct hit, Kathryn. Oh no. He's too smart for that. It will be an accident here, an accident there, and before you know it you, your baby, Lacey, her kids and mine, will all be six feet under! And that will all be for my sake. Mine! I can't let it happen, Kathryn. I won't let it happen. I'm finding that time-ship and I'm switching us."

"I understand how you feel, but..."

"You have no damn clue," Cayla cried. "No damn clue!" She pulled out her phaser and pointed it at Kathryn. "Don't make me stun you or restrain you, Kathryn, because I don't want to hurt you. But I will restrain you if you make things difficult for me. Understand?" She flicked her phaser towards the cabinet. "There's a replicator in there. It will give you food and drink. Don't even try to replicate anything else as everything else has been disabled." Her hand flicked towards a silver door. "There's a bathroom in there. Consider this room ensuite. How long you're here depends on how long it takes me to complete my mission. It could be hours, it could be weeks. But until then it's your home."

"You won't get away with this, Cayla. Everyone will know you're not me."

"Don't kid yourself. You'd be amazed how many people walk around with their eyes shut."

"Chakotay will know right away. My mother and sister too."

"For their sake I hope not, or they'll be joining you here. And as you can see for yourself, it will be a tight squeeze." Cayla noticed a commbadge on Kathryn's sweater and she ripped it off. "You won't be needing that."

"Don't do this, Cayla," Kathryn beseeched her. "I beg of you. It's wrong and..."

"Wrong? Who the hell are you to judge me? Was it wrong for you to change history to get yourself home faster? No it wasn't. So don't you dare tell me what I'm doing is wrong! If it's right when it suits you, it's right when it suits me!"

"You don't know what the consequences will be. Just wait and..."

"I know what the consequences will be if I don't! And I'm not going to stand around debating this with you. I've already made up my mind and nothing is going to stop me! So try to make yourself at home here, sister, because you might be here a while. And don't even try to escape because there's nothing around this place but desert." She pressed a button on her commbadge and it flashed green. "Goodbye, Kathryn. When we meet in our new lives, everything will be better."

With that she tapped her commbadge and disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX


	27. Chapter 27

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 27

Sitting on a stool before a mahogany mirror in Kathryn and Chakotay's bedroom, Cayla carefully removed a black wig. Beneath it was an auburn bob, exactly the same style as Kathryn's, and she brushed it into place. Then she took out brown contact lenses, cleansed her face, applied some of Kathryn's make-up, and sprayed her wrists with Kathryn's perfume. From the bed, Goldy growled at her every now and again, but Cayla took no notice of him. Having dealt with so many beasts in her career, dogs didn't frighten her. Once her hair and face were done, Cayla removed her commbadge, took off her garments, and recycled them along with her wig and contact lenses. Then she looked through Kathryn's wardrobe, selected out suitable clothes and put them on. With all the stress of the past few weeks she had lost weight so Kathryn's clothes fitted her perfectly. After checking that Kathryn's commbadge recognized her voice, she pinned it to her jacket and put her own safely into a deep pocket. Then she stood before a full length mirror and scrutinized her appearance. Yes, she looked like Kathryn Janeway. Exactly like Kathryn Janeway. Now all she had to do was become her.

Wasting no time, Cayla rummaged through a set of drawers, found her desired sample of Kathryn's handwriting, and then scribbled a note to Chakotay. It told him that she'd been called unexpectedly to Starfleet Headquarters and would not be home for some time. She placed the note on the dining table, hoping he would look there, and then imputed a new access code into the house's security system. It was a difficult hack-job, especially as the house was being monitored, but she did it effortlessly. Then she picked up Kathryn's handbag, that was resting on a table in the hallway, and left the house.

"Leaving, Ma'am?" a tall armed guard said when she stepped outside.

"Yes," Cayla replied. "I'm going to Starfleet HQ."

"Would you like an escort?"

"No I would not," Cayla said rather sharply. "In fact, this whole charade is starting to drive me crazy. Are we the criminals here? Because I'm starting to feel like a prisoner in my own home."

"I understand how difficult this must be, Ma'am," he answered. "But it's for your protection."

"Well I'd like things relaxed, ok? If I want an escort I'll ask for one, understand? I don't want the third degree every time I step outside. Get me?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see to it."

"See that you do."

With that Cayla left the garden and started to walk down the street. It was long, more like a tree lined avenue than a street, and was decked on both sides with characteristic old houses that dated back at least two centuries. When the street turned a corner, Cayla stopped by a large tree, took out her commbadge, fiddled with it, and transported herself to her shuttle. It was in orbit, cloaked, and for years had been her home from home. She had learnt to fly in the force and that skill had enabled her to pursue Taron. The shuttle itself was very advanced, could travel at warp speed, and was capable of auto-transport. As soon as she was onboard, Cayla transported herself to Starfleet Headquarters and materialized in the grounds.

It was a chilly day so Cayla walked briskly towards the main entrance. Kathryn's access code she did not have, but for this leg of her mission she hoped she could get by without one. And sure enough, an access code proved redundant. As soon as a security officer saw 'Captain Kathryn Janeway' approach he personally opened the doors for her. Cayla smiled at him, thanked him, and then boldly walked into the building.

"I thought I told you to take six months off," Admiral Hayes teased when he saw her.

"Just here for a flying visit," Cayla smiled.

"Glad to hear it. How are you doing?"

"Fine. But I'd be doing a whole lot better if I could find Commander Bolinski. Do you know where I can?"

"Exactly, no, but his office is somewhere on the seventh floor."

"That's a start," Cayla smiled. "Thank you."

Not wanting to be drawn into a conversation, she began to walk away. But as soon as she did, Admiral Hayes called after her.

"Before you go, are you and Chakotay free for dinner next week? The Mrs and I would love to have you over."

"I'm afraid next week is out of the question," Cayla answered. "We've already made plans. But thank you just the same."

"Another time then," he said. "Good day, Captain."

With that he went on his way and Cayla headed for the lifts.

In no time at all Cayla was on the seventh floor and searching for Commander Bolinski's room. It took her almost fifteen minutes to find it as there were over fifty offices on this floor, but her effort wasn't wasted as the Commander was at his desk.

"Good afternoon, Commander," Cayla said in Captain mode as she entered the room.

When the blonde haired man saw her he got to his feet and closed the gap between them. "You did it then?"

"Yes," Cayla replied, relaxing into herself now. "Are we alone?"

"Totally."

"Then the question is have you done it?"

"Yes. I have the exact co-ordinates of the time-ship."

"Well done. Is it in Arizona?"

"No. It's in a research facility in Oregon."

"I see. What can you tell me about this research facility?"

"Not a lot. It's called Rylan Dock and is where top secret fleet research is carried out. I don't know more than that. The ship, which is 38th century not 28th, is in a secure unit and not even Janeway will be allowed access without permission."

"And the best person to get this permission from is?"

"I'm not sure. You can try Admiral Elori Shanwell."

"Where can I find him or her?"

"Her. Floor 10, room 5. But I doubt you'll get an access code without good reason and you'll need an access code."

"Let me worry about that. Just give me the co-ordinates."

The Commander picked up a padd but did not immediately hand it to her. "If you want it for why I think you want it, you should know there are always temporal side-effects. Changing your past may not give you the future you want."

"I'm willing to take that chance." She held out her hand. "Give me the padd."

The Commander hesitated, but then gave it to her. "Good luck."

"Luck doesn't come into it, but I appreciate the sentiment."

The man shifted uncomfortably. "Does this...Does it mean we're even?"

"As level as a ruler." She put the padd into her handbag and then looked up at the Commander. "Goodbye, Rex. Have nice life."

Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

* * *

Cayla found Admiral Shanwell's office without any trouble and the Admiral was delighted to see her.

"Captain Janeway," the dark haired, dark eyed, woman said. "This is an honor. What can I do for you?"

"As it happens, two things," Cayla smiled. "An access code to Rylan Dock and a coffee. I could kill for a coffee...decaffeinated of course."

"Well, the coffee I can do," the woman replied, "but I'm afraid you'll have to see Admiral Dawson about the access code and he's not in until the morning. But if it's urgent I can call the facility and arrange something."

Cayla was disappointed but tried not to show it. Tomorrow was only a few hours away and the past wasn't going anywhere. "No, it's not urgent," she said. "I'll see Dawson tomorrow."

The Admiral went over to a small replicator in a corner of the room. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black," Cayla answered. "No sugar."

"Exactly the way I like it," the woman smiled. "Which is a sure sign we're going to get on like a house on fire when we start working together." She addressed the replicator. "Two coffees, black no sugar."

Two coffees instantly materialized and the woman picked them up.

"Athough as you're pregnant, I don't suppose you'll be coming back to work until after the baby's born," she said, taking a coffee over to Cayla. "But just between the two of us, I can't wait. It will make a nice change to have some estrogen flying around here instead of all the testosterone that bombards me constantly."

Cayla laughed and took a cup of coffee.

"So don't you dare refuse the Admiralty," the woman went on. "As far as I'm concerned, the sooner it comes the better."

Cayla took a sip of coffee and smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

It was after midnight when Cayla arrived back in Bloomington. After a very pleasant hour with Admiral Shanwell, who Cayla was pleased to learn liked to do most of the talking, she had left Starfleet Headquarters and returned to her shuttle. While she wasn't as convinced as Kathryn was that Chakotay would be able to tell immediately that his wife had been replaced with her twin, she didn't want to take any chances. So she'd stayed in her shuttle until midnight and done as much research as she could on Rylan Dock, not that she'd been able to find anything more than a few pictures of the exterior. She hoped that by delaying her return to Kathryn's house until the early hours of the morning, Chakotay would be asleep when she got there.

A guard was still posted outside the front door when Cayla reached the house, but he said nothing more than 'Good night, Ma'am' as she passed. Cayla quickly keyed in the access code she'd added, stepped inside, and then walked to the lounge as quietly as she could. If Chakotay was in bed asleep, as she hoped, she didn't want to wake him. Neither did she want to alarm Goldy. But when she got to the lounge, not only did lamp light greet her but a little golden pup. At first the animal greeted her with bright eyes and a wagging tail, but then his teeth came out and he growled. Cayla looked around, expecting to find Chakotay awake, but instead she found him fast asleep in a chair, an old book on his lap. Cayla smiled in satisfaction at this and then left the room. Goldy tried to follow her but Cayla kicked him back inside and shut the door. The animal gave a yelp but afterwards was quiet.

When she got to Kathryn and Chakotay's bedroom, Cayla turned on a lamp, changed into Kathryn's nightdress, and washed off her make-up. As she'd already showered on her shuttle there was no need to bathe again so she got straight into bed. Which side of the bed Kathryn slept in she didn't know, but as her nightdress was on the right side, she guessed it was that one. After making herself comfortable, Cayla turned off the light and closed her eyes. She figured Chakotay would sleep in the chair until morning, but even if he didn't there was no way he'd be able to tell she wasn't Kathryn in the dark. All she had to do now was persuade him she was Kathryn for a little while in the morning, as short 'a little while' as she could make it, and then return to Starfleet HQ to get an access code from Admiral Dawson. So far everything had gone to plan and she was determined for things to stay that way.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN


	28. Chapter 28

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 28

Birds chirping on the roof woke Cayla early the following morning. As she sat up sluggishly, she saw in the blue twilight of dawn that Chakotay was sleeping soundly beside her. He had evidently come to bed at some point during the night and had not, just as she'd suspected, noticed in the dark that his wife had been swapped for her twin. Careful not to wake him, Cayla slowly got out of bed, went to the bathroom, and then put on Kathryn's night robe and slippers. Then she put her own commbadge into a side pocket, just incase she needed it, and left the room.

When Cayla got downstairs, Goldy greeted her with a snarl, so she put the animal out into the garden. He yapped in protest, but Cayla ignored his cries. She then replicated herself a cup of steaming black coffee, downed it while skimming the news headlines, and then began to prepare breakfast. She figured that Kathryn had to be a great cook because Kathryn was great at everything. No doubt she was up at the crack of dawn every day toasting waffles, scrambling eggs, grilling sausages and frying tomatoes. Not wanting to raise Chakotay's suspicions, Cayla set about to do the same. While she was not a brilliant cook, she was competent, and a hot breakfast was well within her ability. She rummaged through the kitchen's large fridge, which housed all fresh non-replicated produce, and found a string of sausages and some eggs. Waffles and tomatoes she could not find, so she replicated them instead.

Ten minutes later, sausages were sizzling, scrambled eggs were browning, waffles were crisping and tomatoes were frying. Chakotay, who had been woken up by a now silent and defeated Goldy, stood in the kitchen dooway and looked at the scene in amazement.

"What's all this?" he teased. "Barely 7am and cooking a feast? What's happened to my wife?"

Cayla tensed at those words. Kathryn evidently did not cook banquets for breakfast. But one slip up was neither here nor there. "Just my way of making up for last night," she said. "And for this morning. I have to go back to HQ in a couple of hours."

"I see," Chakotay said, replicating himself a glass of apple juice. "What's happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you...confidentiality and all that. But nothing for you to worry about."

"Glad to hear it. What time did you get in last night?"

"About midnight. You were asleep so I didn't wake you. And I'm sorry to say it's most likely going to be a long day today aswell."

"Just don't over do it," Chakotay said. "You're supposed to be taking things easy, remember?"

Cayla flipped over a waffle. "How can I forget?"

Chakotay went over to her "Want some help?"

"No, siree. Everything's under control. You just sit yourself down."

Chakotay kissed her cheek. "Yes, Ma'am."

As Chakotay went to sit down, Cayla began to dish out breakfast. "How many sausages? Two or three?"

"Just two, thank you."

Cayla gave him the desired amount, shared out the waffles and eggs between them, and then carried the plates to the table.

"Looks delicious," Chakotay smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Well," Cayla said, going over to the replicator and replicating a glass of water, "the proof, as they say, is in the eating. So eat away."

Chakotay began to eat and Cayla joined him at the table.

"Where's Goldy?" Chakotay asked. "Is he in the garden?"

"Yes," Cayla answered. "Doing his business." She picked up a knife and Chakotay noticed that her wedding ring finger was bare.

"Your ring..." he commented.

Cayla's eyes flew to her left hand and she remembered too late that she'd forgotten to take Kathryn's wedding ring from her.

"Oh it's...it's safe and sound," she said. "I took it off yesterday and, well, must have forgotten to put it back on."

For a long moment Cayla felt Chakotay's stare, but deliberately avoided eye contact. That would be the surest way of giving herself away. After what seemed an eternity, Chakotay began to eat again.

"I don't think I can eat anymore," Cayla said. "I think I'll get changed and head to HQ." The situation was getting a bit too tense for her liking.

"This early?" Chakotay asked. "Remember, San Francisco's three hours behind."

"We're having an early start. Besides, by the time I'm showered and changed it'll be later."

"In that case," Chakotay said, reaching across the table with his folk, "I'll take your sausage. They truly are delicious."

Cayla got to her feet. "Help yourself."

"What are they called? I don't think I've ever had them before."

"Oh they're just the ones from the fridge."

At that, Chakotay's hand froze. Then it came to life again and he took the sausage onto his plate. "If you let me know, when you do, what time you'll be home," he said, "I'll make us dinner. I'll get a joint of beef from the butcher in town and make us a casserole."

"Sounds good," Cayla said.

She turned to leave but Chakotay suddenly got to his feet. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Cayla turned to him "What?"

Chakotay closed the gap between them. "I'm a vegetarian."

Cayla swallowed. Now she was truly sunk.

Chakotay seized her left arm. "Did you think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the woman I love and a cheap imitation? Well, game over, Cayla. Where's Kathryn? What have you done with her?"

Cayla stiffened into herself now. "Ok, Commander. Game set and match to you. But don't sweat it. Kathryn's safe."

"Where is she?"

"Far from here. And to prove it, I'll take you to her."

Chakotay's grasp on her arm tightened. "You'd better. And fast."

With her right hand, Cayla pulled out her commbadge and fiddled with it.

Chakotay questioned. "What are you doing?"

Cayla looked up at him. "Fulfilling your request."

Before Chakotay could question further, a blue transporter beam engulfed him and he dematerialized.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT


	29. Chapter 29

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 29**

When Chakotay rematerialized, he found himself in a small room. The first sight that greeted him was a bed, but as he turned around he saw Kathryn. She was knelt on the floor, a dismantled replicator before her, and was looking up at him.

"Welcome to I don't know where," she said. "I take it you figured my impostor out. What took you so long?"

"Cayla playing marital truancy," he answered. "When I got home yesterday there was a note saying you'd been called to HQ and would not be back for hours. Now...this morning...is the first time I've seen her since." He knelt beside her. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine. But our security system is clearly not. Cayla was able to transport through our shield and transport me out. She came when you were in town and beam dumped me here."

"What's going on? What's she playing at?"

"Didn't she tell you? Well, she gave me a complete synopsis. Apparently Starfleet has a time-ship in a bunker in Arizona and she wants to get her hands on it. She thinks that if she switches us at birth...puts me in her place and her in mine...none of this with Taron will happen. And she's probably right, it won't, but I can't stand by and let her erase all our histories. That is, of course, if this time-ship really exists and I doubt it."

"So she's posing as you because she thinks you'll be allowed access to this ship?"

"Precisely." Kathryn picked up a knife and began to fiddle with the replicator. "She means well, I know that...she wants to protect us all from Taron. But this isn't the answer. I tried to get her to see that but she wouldn't listen. She's convinced that changing our pasts is the only way to protect our futures."

Chakotay looked around the tiny windowless room. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Beyond being in a desert, not a clue. But I mean to find out. I'm trying to reset the replicator so I can replicate a tricorder, phaser and whatever else we'll need to get out of this place. My darling twin has allowed us the freedom of this room and the bathroom only. The door to the rest of where ever we are is locked solid. With a tricorder I might be able to hack into the security system and open it. If not, a phaser will burn a whole in it." She held up the knife in her hand. "Cayla's smart, but not smart enough. She disabled the replicator from replicating everything except food, but left me a knife and folk to eat with. It took me a while, but I was able to use the knife to open up the replicator."

"Good thinking."

"After all the playing up mine did on Voyager I'm pretty familiar with the inside of replicators, so it's only a matter of time before I have this baby beat."

Suddenly, a blue transporter beam glowed before them and a yapping Goldy materialized.

"Looks like we have another inmate," Chakotay said.

The animal stopped yapping when he saw Kathryn but started growling instead. "Hey honey," she said, holding out her arm to him. "It's me. Not Miss Hyde."

Goldy recognized her voice and smell now, hurried to her, jumped up on her with a wagging tail, and licked her face joyfully. "Ok, honey," Kathryn laughed. "That's enough. I've got work to do." She pushed the pup away with a kiss and then returned to her task. The dog turned his attention to Chakotay and was glad to be petted.

"I don't know if Cayla's fed him or what," Chakotay said. "Is there running water in the bathroom?"

"Yes. And a stash of food. I replicated reserves, just incase. Nothing for doggies, mind, but there's some ham that will no doubt go down well."

"No doubt," Chakotay agreed.

He then went to make a meal for Goldy and Kathryn continued to try and reset the replicator.

"I guess everyone at HQ really thought she was me," Kathryn said when Chakotay returned. "If she really went there that is. But I don't suppose that's surprising because hardly anyone knows me there." She fiddled with a cylinder. "Things can't have gone quite as Cayla hoped, though, because I get the impression she thought this would be a quick job. But just how she plans on launching or stealing this time-ship is beyond me. If Starfleet have it then it will be kept more secure than ever gold was at Fort Knox."

"Or a transwarp coil inside a Borg cube," Chakotay teased.

"That too," Kathryn smiled, remembering their operation to obtain one.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No," Kathryn said, closing a flap. "I'm done. This should do the trick. If not, I have a couple more up my sleeve." She tried to get to her feet but groaned in agony. "On second thoughts," she said, holding out her hand to him. "You can help me to my feet. I've been sitting so long they've gone to sleep."

Chakotay helped her up and then Kathryn switched on the replicator. It took a few seconds to power up, but then was operational.

"Now for the test," Kathryn said. "Twice it's failed so let's hope it's third time lucky." She addressed the machine. "Standard tricorder."

The replicator bleeped and then a tricorder materialized.

"Yay," Kathryn smiled. "At last!" She picked up the tricorder in triumph. "Mission accomplished!"

"Well done," Chakotay said.

"You can do the honors and replicate phasers. I'll try and determine our location."

Chakotay did as she said and Kathryn activated the tricorder.

"So much for being in a desert," she said. "According to this reading, we're in space."

Chakotay picked up the newly replicated phasers and turned to her. "Space?"

"In orbit above Mexico." She looked around the room. "Which means we have to be in a spacecraft. My guess is, by the size of this room, a shuttle. Probably Cayla's."

Chakotay handed her a phaser. "I'd say definitely Cayla's."

Kathryn put the phaser into a deep pocket of her denim dungarees. "Which is good news for us as we should easily be able to phaser our way out if need be." She went over to the door's keypad. "But let's hope it doesn't come to that." With nimble fingers she accessed the ship's security system with the tricorder, performed a couple of operations, and then stood back. "As easy as ABC."

When she depressed a button on the keypad, the door slid open. Kathryn boldly ventured into the room beyond and found herself in a small silver cell that had a ladder leading upwards. A quick scan with her tricorder told her it lead to the shuttle's main deck.

"It's quite a big shuttle," Kathryn said as Chakotay joined her. "Very advanced. It has a top speed of warp 5, cloaking technology, and auto-transportation. I guess that's how Cayla's got herself and us about. It sure is amazing how much technology advances in seven years. The living area is quite small, though. There's only one bedroom and a kitchenette. We seem to be in a cargo bay compartment. I guess Cayla converted it at some point into another bedroom." She looked up at the ladder. "This ladder leads to the bridge. I'll get myself up there and see if I can access the main computer. I should then be able to get a lock on Cayla and beam her up here. Maybe between us we'll be able to persuade her to abandon this crazy idea."

"Let's hope so," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn slipped the tricorder into the front pouch of her dungarees and then tested the ladder for security. It was rock solid.

"I'll replicate some clothes and then join you," Chakotay said. He gestured to his night robe. "If Cayla should get the upper hand, I don't fancy materializing in the middle of Bloomington in my nightwear."

"No," Kathryn smiled. "But don't worry, one way or another Cayla will lose this battle."

She then climbed onto the ladder and Chakotay returned to their room.

When Kathryn got to the bridge, she found she was able to access the main computer without any effort as Cayla had not bothered with internal security. No doubt she felt external security was sufficient. Kathryn used the shuttle's transporter history to get Cayla's biosignature and then performed an Earth wide search for her lifesign. The search was unsuccessful. She tried a deeper scan, which took over ten minutes to complete, but that also gave a negative result.

"Any luck getting access?" Chakotay asked when he arrived, now more appropriately dressed in pants and shirt.

"Yes. But not in locating Cayla. That can only mean she's at HQ. Security there prevents any internal scans."

"Or she could be looking for the ship at a Starfleet facility in Arizona. Maybe there's something in her database that will give us a clue as to where exactly she thinks this time-ship is."

"Good idea. I'll check."

Kathryn looked through Cayla's personal files and opened the most recent.

"You're right," she said, looking through the contents. "She's got co-ordinates for the time-ship." Quickly she analyzed the co-ordinates. "But they're not for a bunker in Arizona. They're for Rylan Dock."

"The top-secret research facility in Oregon?"

"Yes. And as they were only imputed last night, she must have found this out yesterday. Which means this time-ship has to exist."

"What should we do? Try to stop her or report her?"

Before Kathryn could answer, the console before her bleeped and flashed.

Chakotay questioned. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kathryn said, working the console to find out. "Ah, Cayla just accessed the transporter system and beamed herself to Rylan Dock."

"Can you get a lock on her?"

"I'm trying, but she's not showing up. Either she's stepped into a security area or has gone inside." She paused. "As to your former question, I think we should try to keep this in the family, so to speak. I don't want Cayla to be charged over this. She's been through enough."

"But will you reach her in time? No doubt she's got an access code for the facility, which you don't have, and once she's in, it might not take her long to get to the time-ship."

"Long enough for me to beam to HQ, access my personal file, and get whatever code she's got. Then I'll beam directly to the facility and hunt her down. Getting inside Rylan doesn't mean she's going to get access to the ship. And if she does, she's still going to have to find a way of launching it. As advanced as this shuttle's transporter system is, it won't transport anything so big." Her fingers flew over the console. "I'm going to beam myself to HQ now. You stay here, just incase Cayla turns up."

"I'll replicate commbadges," Chakotay said, going over to a small replicator. "We'll need to stay in touch."

"Yes. And I might need you to transport me somewhere."

The replicator produced the commbadges on request and Chakotay took one over to Kathryn.

"Dungarees are hardly suitable to traipse around HQ in," Kathryn said, pinning on her badge, "but they'll have to do." She turned back to the console. "All I have to do now is activate transport and..." She stopped in mid-sentence and then her fingers flew over the console again. "I'll have to go home first," she said. "There's a device. Something the Admiral gave me. I've got to get it."

"What device?" Chakotay asked. "What Admiral?"

"Admiral Janeway. My older-self. She gave me a device, said she'd gone to a lot of trouble to get it, said I'd need it. When I asked her when, she said 'Switched'. Maybe I need it to get access to Rylan Dock or to the time-ship."

"But in her future Voyager didn't get home for another sixteen years. None of this happened."

"In 2378 it didn't happen. It might have happened in 2395 or at any time after they got back. The only reason Taron's on to Cayla now is because of me. Because Voyager's home now. If I was in the delta quadrant for another sixteen years then..."

Chakotay finished her sentence. "Taron wouldn't get on to her for another sixteen years."

"Exactly." She finished altering transport and then looked up at her husband. "Transport for home is set. I'll let you know when I've got the device and need a transport to HQ."

"Ok," Chakotay replied. He then looked at her in concern. "Be careful."

"I will," she assured him.

Kathryn then touched a flashing yellow button on the console before her and in seconds was gone.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE


	30. Chapter 30

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 30**

Behind a wall of glass, a sleek silver ship gleamed in dazzling light. It was no bigger than a standard shuttle, and very similar in shape, but the name sparkling on its shiny body marked its enormous importance: _Timebird_. Standing beside Commander Jovis Hanton, formally dressed and with a bulky bag over her shoulder, Cayla looked at the ship in triumphant awe and listened attentively as the Commander told her the ship's history.

"It's been in Starfleet's custody for over fifty years," he said. "It was found in the remains of a larger time-ship that crashed in Arizona in 2325. Why, or what it was doing there, no one knows, but the most popular theory is that time-travelers from the future lost control of the vessel while they were on a mission to observe twenty-fourth century life. The remains of the big ship were put in Sandwell Facility but were destroyed when the facility was desolated by a Cardassian terrorist attack. Luckily this ship was brought here from Arizona in 2330 so didn't share the same fate. It's an amazing piece of technology. We've learnt so much from it and are still learning. An exact date is not known, but estimates put it at late 38th century. It's so amazing that it makes our ships look like quills to computers. Not only can it travel at transwarp but it can self-transport through time like a time-machine."

This bit of information Cayla pounced upon. "So it doesn't have to be launched?"

"No. It just beams where it's set to go. It can't self-transport continuously, however, as it takes a lot of energy. But it's still a very impressive ship."

"Very," Cayla agreed.

"But of course no one's permitted to use it. I don't think it's been used for over forty years. I don't have to tell you how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands."

"No," Cayla answered. Then she baited. "I'd love to have a quick look inside...but I don't suppose that's allowed either."

"I'll have to check with Admiral Dawson," the Commander replied, "but I don't see why not."

Cayla's lips broke into a satisfied smile at that. "Fabulous," she said. "Just fabulous."

* * *

When Kathryn arrived at Starfleet Headquarters she used the first computer terminal she could find to access her personal file. She managed to open it with no trouble and quickly scoured through it for an access code to Rylan Dock.

"Damn," she said when she couldn't find one. Cayla had evidently been given the code in person and it had not yet been posted to her file.

"Looking for something?"

Kathryn spun towards the voice and found herself face to face with Admiral Dawson. He was an elderly man, tall and broad, and had kind brown eyes.

"Yes," Kathryn replied as calmly as she could. "Something I hoped was in my file."

The Admiral held out a padd to her. "Look no more."

Kathryn took the padd and read the message on the screen. It read 'Access Code for Rylan Dock'. The words startled Kathryn and she looked up at him. "How did you...?"

The man gave a wan smile. "Time tells its own secrets."

Then, without another word, he walked away.

* * *

Admiral Dawson had given the go ahead for an internal viewing of _The Timebird_ so Commander Hanton opened up the secure unit and showed Cayla inside.

"The ship has a shield around it," the Commander told her, "for extra security, but I'll temporarily deactivate it. Once it's down, you can step inside. Unlock code is 452."

As the man went over to a console, Cayla discretely pulled out her phaser and walked towards the ship. The shield buzzed and glowed blue as it deactivated and, as soon as it did, Cayla turned to the Commander and stunned him with her phaser. So quick and unexpected was her action that he flopped to the ground totally unaware he'd been shot. Cayla then unlocked the ship's doors with the code she'd been given and stepped inside.

* * *

Using her tricorder to navigate the way, Kathryn hurried through Rylan Dock's endless clinical corridors to reach the co-ordinates of the time-ship. No one stopped her or questioned her as it was still early morning in Oregon and hardly anyone was about. Finally she reached her destination and infinite relief consumed her when she saw that the time-ship was still where it should be. And a quick glance at the holding unit told her there was no way Cayla was going to be able to launch the ship anytime soon. There was no port to launch it from. The ship's doors were closed, but a quick scan with her tricorder told Kathryn there was a female lifesign inside the vessel. It had to be Cayla. Quickly she made her way into the unit and then hurried over to the ship. As she did so, she saw Commander Hanton lying on the floor, but a quick glance at her tricorder's readings told her that the man was still alive. He was clearly just stunned. Forgetting about him, Kathryn tried to open the ship's doors and was profoundly glad when they obliged her and slid open. She then pulled out her phaser and stepped into the ship. Instead of the bridge she found herself in the lounge so she quickly she made her way into the corridor beyond. When she left the room the external doors shut behind her. The narrow corridor lead directly to the bridge and when Kathryn arrived there she found Cayla standing at the helm working a console. Kathryn pointed her phaser at her twin and then spoke.

"Step away from the console."

At the sound of Kathryn's voice, Cayla froze. Then she pressed a button on the console and turned around. "How did you get out of my shuttle?"

"Let's just say I'm handy with a knife. I'm also handy with a phaser, so you'd better do as I say."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"To refrain you, I'll stun you if I have to. Going back in time and swapping your life for mine isn't the answer to the Taron problem."

"Then what is? We let him kill us one by one?"

"We let the police do their job. You don't have to do this. If you want a new identity, the police will give you one."

Cayla scoffed. "And what good would that be? Taron has friends in the force. He would find me. It would be like handing myself over to him myself. Or maybe you think I should do that? Maybe you think I should just let him find me and torture me to death? Well, want to know something? If it would end this, I would! But it wouldn't end it. Oh no! And want to know why? Because part of that torture would be torturing someone I love. And that someone would be my kids. I can't let it happen. I won't let it happen!" As quick as lightening she drew out her phaser and shot Kathryn's out of her hand. "You're not the only one handy with a phaser. So now you'd better do as I say!"

"You don't know how to operate this ship safely," Kathryn argued. "And, if it hasn't occurred to you yet, there's no way you're going to be able to launch it or steal it from here."

"I don't need to launch it or steal it," Cayla replied. "It self-transports through time."

At those words, Kathryn's stomach began to churn. "Don't do it, Cayla. Just one thing wrong, even by a fraction, and you could kill us and everyone in this facility!"

"Intimidating baseless warnings don't work on me, sister! This ship is as likely to blow up as I am to be Queen of the Fairies! Do you think you're the only one who knows about ships because you're in the fleet?"

A bleep sounded and then a computerized voice spoke. _"Temporal transport in 30 seconds."_

"You see, Kathryn? You're too late. I've already initiated self-transport."

"Cancel it. Don't do this. Please..."

But Cayla didn't listen. "All that remains is for me to send you back to my shuttle." Using her free hand she fiddled with her commbadge. "The last thing I want is you giving me an earache all the way back to 2332."

_"Temporal transport in 20 seconds."_

"Your transporter kit won't work here," Kathryn told her. "You forget this place has an impenetrable security shield."

When Cayla found that to be true, she let go of her commbadge. "Then you'll just have to come with me."

_"Temporal transport in 10 seconds."_

With a quick flick of the wrist, Cayla pulled out a belt from the waist of her jacket and closed the gap between her and Kathryn. "Hands behind your back!"

"Don't do this," Kathryn cried. "It's..."

"I said hands behind your back!"

But before Kathryn could do as she bid, a siren screamed and green glowing light dematerialized them.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTY


	31. Chapter 31

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 31**

Smoke. Scorching heat. They were the first things Kathryn became aware of when she found herself lying on the time-ship's tilted floor. Coughing from burning irritation to her throat, she raised her bruised body and looked around. Nothing could she see except thick smoke and roaring red flames.

"Cayla," she cried. "Are you ok?"

There was no reply.

Kathryn got to her feet and tried to fan away the blinding choking fog.

"Cayla!"

Still no answer.

Hardly able to breathe now and feeling as though she was on fire, Kathryn desperately made her way to the nearest door. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Cayla. She was lying on the floor, unconscious, and there were severe burns on her face and body. Kathryn pressed the exit button and as the crushed door screeched open she hurried over to her twin. Fighting the swirling blackness before her eyes, she grabbed hold of Cayla's arms and using all the strength she could muster dragged her outside. Then, unable to drag her anymore, Kathryn collapsed breathlessly beside her twin. When breath came easier, she noticed that they were lying on grass and that above them was a black sky full of stars. The time-ship had clearly transported them somewhere into the past, but where and when was anyone's guess. All Kathryn knew was that one moment she was being transported and the next she was lying in a burning ship. Coughing still, she sat up and looked down at her twin. On Cayla's melted forehead was a bleeding jagged wound and she didn't appear to be breathing. Desperately, Kathryn felt for her pulse but there was no beat of life.

"No," Kathryn cried. "Cayla..."

Quickly, she opened Cayla's mouth and began to breathe into her lifeless body. Then she pumped her chest before giving her air again.

"Come on," she cried, pumping her again. "Breathe...Breathe!"

Cayla's body heaved as air once more filled her lungs but she didn't wake up.

Suddenly a man's voice called to them. "Is there anyone inside?"

"No," Kathryn replied. "But my sister is hurt."

The man was scanning the ship now and stepped back from it in disbelief. "My God!" he cried. "It's our ship. _The Timebird_!"

"What do you mean your ship?" Kathryn asked.

"There's no time to talk," he cried. "We've got to vaporize this ship before it explodes and vaporizes us!"

"You can't vaporize it," Kathryn told him. "We're from the future. It's our only way back!"

"We're from the future too. We'll give you a ride!"

Something exploded behind them and fireballs shot over their heads.

"We've got to get out of here," the man cried. "Now!"

He picked Cayla up and hurried away from the ship. Kathryn didn't argue this time, just followed, and the man lead her through an open field to his ship. Even in the pale glow of moonlight its resemblance to _The Timebird_ was unmistakable. When they got to the bridge, the man put Cayla down on the floor and hurried over to a console. His fingers flew over it and then he gave a sigh of relief. "Done. It's vaporized."

Kathryn knelt beside Cayla and looked at her twin in concern. "My sister needs urgent medical attention."

The man picked up a med kit and went over to Cayla. "Don't worry, I'm a medical doctor." He took out a medical tricorder and began to scan her. "A nasty bump on the head, third degree burns, a broken collar bone and asphyxiation, but she'll be ok."

The man then began to scan Kathryn and in the bright light of the bridge she noticed he looked familiar.

"A little asphyxiation," he said, "and some bruising, but other than that you and your baby are fine."

He smiled warmly and it suddenly dawned on Kathryn where she'd seen those kind brown eyes before...

"William Dawson?"

He flinched. "Do you know me?"

"Yes. I mean... in the future. Your future." She looked up and around. "Wherever we are, whenever we are, we're from different times. That's why your ship is ours."

"That would explain it," he said. "As to where we are, we're in Bloomington, Indiana. The year is 2332."

Kathryn turned back to him. "What's the exact date?"

"May 20th."

Kathryn paled. What was going on? What was Dawson doing in Bloomington on 20 May 2332?

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. "But I think the less questions we ask each other the better...temporal prime directive."

"I'm not so sure," Kathryn said. "I think we're a part of something. What exactly, I don't know, but I think we are."

"What makes you think that?"

"Something your future-self did, something he said."

"I see," he said. "Well, if we are, it will become plain to us. I don't think we should share information. Not just yet."

"At least tell me what year you're from."

"2345. You?"

"2378."

Dawson smiled. "Good to know I'm still around then." He picked up a hypospray and put it to Kathryn's neck. "This will help with the asphyxiation." He then turned his attention to Cayla. "I'll take your sister into the lounge and treat her injuries. If you're up to it, you can freshen up in the bathroom. There's a replicator and a medkit."

"I will," Kathryn said. "Thank you."

Dawson then picked Cayla up and carried her into the lounge.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kathryn was showered, dried, and freshly clad in newly replicated clothes. When she joined Dawson in the lounge, he was sitting beside a still unconscious Cayla and healing the last of her burns.

"You're twins," he said when he saw Kathryn.

"Yes," she answered.

He finished healing the burn and then turned to her. Kathryn saw as much inquisition in his eyes as was in her own mind. She was sure they were a part of something and she had a terrible feeling that it was something to do with the switch.

"Is that why you're here?" he asked cautiously. "To undo something that was done?"

"Perhaps," Kathryn replied. "But I thought you didn't want to share information."

"And perhaps you were right. Perhaps we should." He paused. "You haven't told me your name. If I said it's possibly Kathryn, would I be right?"

"Possibly," she answered. "But how could you know in 2345 that a twin called Kathryn from 2378 would want to undo something done in 2332? You couldn't know unless you had something to do with what was done."

"We have no choice," Dawson replied uncomfortably. "It isn't right, I know. Twins should never be separated. But we have to protect the future."

"Who's we?"

Dawson avoided her question. "If we don't do this then the entire history of the future will change. Why, we don't know, but it will. You might find it hard to believe that the fate of two can effect the fate of billions, but some people are born to change history. And, as a result of what happens here, this night, someone is born who does." He paused. "Of course that isn't any comfort to you. I don't expect it to be. Neither do I know what to say to you. What can I say? I suppose I'm sorry. I'm sorry that so much depends on the fate of two little girls. But it does. And if you're here to undo what has been done, I beseech you to leave it alone."

"I'm not here to change my past," Kathryn said. "I'm here because I was trying to stop my sister doing so. I don't want to change my past."

"Then your sister is Kathryn?"

"No," she replied. "I'm Kathryn."

"You?"

"Ironic, isn't it? Of the three of us...myself, my twin and Lacey, who is the real Janeway baby...only Cayla grew up where she was supposed to be yet only she wants to change her life. She stole this ship with the intention of coming here and putting her baby self in my place. I tried what I could to stop her but to no avail."

"Then you'll let what has to be be?"

"Yes. But why and how are you involved? What exactly do you do? Do you switch us? Is this some kind of temporal loop with the effect preceding the cause?"

"Yes. You're switched because we switch you. And we switch you because you were switched."

Temporal mechanics always made Kathryn's head spin and it was spinning now. But in the midst of the churning chaos she clutched on to reason. "And this 'we 'is?" she asked again. "Please, tell me."

But before Dawson could say anything, footsteps echoed in the corridor and a man called out.

"Will?...Will?"

The voice was familiar, ever so dearly familiar, and Kathryn froze solid. Then the man who owned that voice was in the lounge, his eyes, his dear blue eyes, looking into hers. Kathryn's racing heart began to pound and thundered so much in her ears that she didn't hear the word that escaped her lips.

"Daddy."

END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE


	32. Chapter 32

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 32**

Admiral Edward Janeway stared in astonishment at the woman before him. She was considerably older than a freckled red-haired thirteen year old girl he loved more than life, but despite the aging hand of time he could see that child in her face.

"Kathryn?"

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes at the sight of the man she had loved so much and lost so tragically. For a long while they just gazed at each other, then Edward spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Dawson answered and Kathryn was grateful to him. Right now she could hardly breathe let alone speak. "I can explain," he said. "Kathryn's twin stole this ship...I mean in the future, 2378...with the intention of putting her baby-self in Kathryn's place. Kathryn was trying to stop her. The ship crashed landed and her twin was hurt. I've vaporized the ship as it was on fire and going to explode."

"I see," Edward said. "Then you weren't here to..." he hesitated uncomfortably... "to _do _something or to _undo_ something?"

"No," Kathryn replied, finally finding her voice. "But it seems that you are." She paused and her voice fell to barely more than a whisper. "How can you? How can you switch your own baby?"

Edward stepped forward. "Two reasons. Both of equal weight. Firstly, the survival of our planet depends on it. Secondly, because I love my goldenbird."

At those words, a tear escaped Kathryn's eye. Tenderly, Edward reached out and put his hand to her cheek. "You're my baby, Kathryn. You're the child I've loved and raised for thirteen years. I can't imagine my life without you."

Hardly aware of what she was doing, Kathryn leant into his broad body and hugged him hard. "Oh Daddy."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and they tearfully held each other tight.

Dawson lowered his eyes, feeling like an intruder, but then Edward drew away. "Time is running out on us," he said. "We've got less than an hour to do this." He addressed Dawson. "Will, did you get the access chip?"

"No," he answered. "I got sidelined by the crash."

Edward clenched his fist. "Damn it! We need that chip!"

"You're forgetting time's not a problem here," Dawson replied. "We're in a time-ship. We can go back in time and get it."

"No we can't," Edward cried. "With every self-transport this ship loses more and more integrity. We have two transports left, three at most, before this ship disintegrates. And those two we'll need to get Kathryn and ourselves home."

Kathryn reached into a pocket of her newly replicated pants and pulled out a black pouch. "This wouldn't be the chip, by any chance, would it?"

Edward took the pouch, opened it, and pulled out a small coin-like silver chip. On the back of it were the letters 'S.C.U'.

"Yes," he said in amazement. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a long story," she replied. "Suffice it to say Temporal Prime Directive."

"Well," Edward said, "however you got it, I'm sure glad it's here."

"What is it?" Kathryn asked. "A key to where?"

"The Special Care Unit," he answered. "Only authorized staff have access."

"I see," Kathryn replied.

"And we're going to have to get there. Your medical profile was drawn up at 11:48pm. It's now ..." he glanced at an old fashioned digital watch on his wrist "11:05pm. We've got just over forty minutes to pull this off." He turned back to Dawson. "Come on, Will. Plan A."

But Dawson didn't budge. He just looked at Kathryn warily.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I think it would be unwise for both of us to leave this vessel."

Kathryn immediately caught his drift: he was cautiously suspicious of her. If both he and her father left the ship, it would be at her free disposal.

"Ok," Edward said, sentiment never blinding his professional judgment. "You stay. But I can't do this alone. Kathryn, will you assist me?"

Kathryn's stomach churned and her throat closed. Assist in switching herself? How could she? But how could she not?

"Kathryn..." her father prompted. "We're running out of time!"

"Yes," she said. "I'll help."

* * *

As they hurried across a windy field to Bloomington's small Birthing Center, Kathryn's father told her the plan.

"There's a nurse on duty in the unit," he said, "just the one. It's an unusually busy night, lots of babies are being born, so finding a nurse when you need one is difficult. I'll knock on the nurse's booth...she has one next to the unit...and tell her I came to see my baby but am suddenly feeling very sick. Hopefully she'll sit me in the seating area around the corner and attend to me. While she does, you slip into the unit and switch the babies. When you have, walk passed the seating area so I know you have. Then I'll say I feel better and meet you outside." He stopped walking momentarily and turned to his daughter. "Can you do it, Kathryn? I need to know you can do it."

"Yes," she said. "I can do it."

"Are you sure? I know what it's asking."

"No more of me than what it's asking of you. I'm sure."

Edward put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Then let's do it."

* * *

Hiding in the shadows, Kathryn watched as her father knocked on the nurse's booth and feigned sickness. Just as he'd hoped, the young nurse left her post and helped him to a row of seats around the corner. As soon as they disappeared, Kathryn hurried over to the unit's door, opened it with the chip, and stepped inside. There were incubators all around but her sharp eyes quickly noted that only five were occupied. In one was a tiny black baby, in another a white baby with a mop of black curly hair, in another was a small baby with copper curls, and in two incubators very close together were two diddy babies with ginger hair. The two babies next to each other had to be herself and Cayla, and the lone red-haired infant had to be Lacey. Kathryn pulled out her tricorder and hurried over to the sleeping twins, but when she reached them and looked down at them, tears blurred her vision. They were so tiny, so helpless, and were facing each other as though they knew where the other was. For a moment, just a moment, Kathryn's resolve left her. How could she do it? How could she separate them? But she had too. She had to remember that one of them was herself, had to remember what was at stake. Wiping away a tear, she switched on her tricorder so she could scan the babies, but to her horror found it wasn't working. It had been damaged in the crash. What was she going to do now? Without a tricorder, how was she going to tell which twin was herself?

_You were such a tiny baby, the tiniest I'd ever seen._

Her mother's words drifted back to her and Kathryn quickly compared both babies to see which one was the smallest. It was the second. Her little head was barely the size of an orange and her arms were no fatter than a finger. This tiny wrinkly baby had to be herself. Around one arm was an identifying armband and written on it were the words 'Brenton baby 2'. Kathryn carefully unfastened the armband and then placed it on the blanket. She had intended to switch herself and Lacey by picking them up and putting them in each other's incubator, but as they were both attached to devices, the only way of making the swap was to swap them in their incubators. The incubators were free-standing and were made to be wheeled about. Quickly, Kathryn pushed her baby-self over to where Lacey lay, pulled out Lacey's incubator, and put the other in its place. Then she removed Lacey's armband, which read 'Janeway baby', and replaced it with the one she had removed from her baby-self's arm. When that was done, she pushed Lacey into the now empty space next to Cayla and fastened the 'Brenton baby 2' armband around her wrist.

Suddenly high heels echoed down the corridor outside and Kathryn turned towards the window fearing that the nurse was on her way. But the heels belonged to an Asian doctor who passed the unit without so much as looking inside. Kathryn exhaled in relief but knew that it could not be long before the nurse did return. Her father wouldn't be able to command her attention forever. Having done what she had come to do, Kathryn took one last look at the sleeping babies and then quietly slipped from the room.

Holding back tears, Kathryn walked down the corridor and turned the corner. The nurse was handing Edward a glass of water and Kathryn walked passed them as planned. The corridor turned another corner and Kathryn came to the lift zone. However, at the end of the long corridor was a door leading to _The Griffy_ maternity ward. Usually the door was locked, even during visiting hours as friends and family had to register at reception for an access code to get in, but the corridor was being cleaned and the door was open and unattended. Kathryn knew from her research that she, Cayla and Lacey had been born in the Griffy Wing and that could only mean that somewhere beyond that door was Gretchen, the mother she loved, and Marette, the mother who had given her life. As though she was metal to magnet, Kathryn found herself pulled towards the door and before she knew it she was inside the ward.

The ward consisted of six private rooms, three on each side, and those that were occupied were marked with a blue light. Kathryn slowly passed the rooms and looked into them through a circular window on the door. In the first left was a young girl, no more than twenty years of age, cradling a crying baby in her arms, and in the first right was a black woman lying in bed talking to a black man. The next two rooms were unoccupied, but in the last left was a couple that made Kathryn gasp when she saw them. The woman, in her forties, was lying in bed and looking at her was almost like looking in the mirror. She had pale freckled skin, small lips and blue eyes, and a familiar shade of auburn hair. Beside her, in a chair, was an older man with wavy silver hair that reached his shoulders. Kathryn's heart raced as she looked at them. They had to be Marette and Draye. They had to be her biological parents.

For a long time Kathryn looked at them, unable to pull herself away, but eventually she did. Trembling and sweating, she leant against the door and took a deep breath. This was all so surreal, like being trapped in a disturbing dream. Not being able to take any more, she closed her eyes and willed herself to wake if she was sleeping, but when she opened her eyes she found herself faced with another torment. Through a circular window opposite, she could see Gretchen, her dear beloved mother, lying in bed fast asleep. Tears flooded Kathryn's eyes and she stepped over to the glass. How young her mother looked, how frail. Beneath a mane of long chestnut hair her skin was as white as the blankets surrounding her. Kathryn slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. Exhausted after giving birth, Gretchen didn't so much as stir, and Kathryn quietly stepped over to the bed. Pain, profound pain, filled Kathryn's heart as she looked at this much loved woman and she could hardly breathe. How could she have done it? How could she have deprived this woman of the child she'd labored so hard to bring into the world? And yet it had to be. Even her father said it had to be. The switch had to be made.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Kathryn whispered tearfully. "So sorry."

Then, unable to endure the scene any longer, she turned around and left.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO


	33. Chapter 33

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 33**

Sitting on a sofa in _The Timebird_, Kathryn gazed into a mug of warm milky chocolate that Dawson had replicated for her. Her father was re-charging the ship's self-transport system and Cayla was still unconscious.

"Ever since I was told about the switch," Kathryn said quietly, "I've imagined all kinds of ways that it could have happened. But not once have I imagined that I did it."

As she spoke, her father returned from the bridge. "It has to be, Kathryn," he said. "But I'm sorry you got involved in this. I'm sorry I am."

Kathryn looked up at him. "If you say it has to be," she replied, " I trust that. And based on that trust I've done this. But can you tell me why? Can you tell me why I've just had to rob two women of their child? I need to know."

Slowly, Edward sat beside her and locked his hands together tensely. "Think back to a rainy summer day when you were thirteen years old. Do you remember what happened when I took you to Rylan Dock to show you a shuttle I was working on?"

"Yes. I got bitten by a venomous alien fly that had escaped one of the research labs. My arm swelled up and I got very sick very quickly."

"That's right. Well, Will...Dawson here...was the doctor who tried to treat you. Because this fly was alien, and only recently discovered, our scientists had not yet developed an anti-venom. You were deteriorating fast and the only way Will could save you was to put you in stasis while he, and our top scientists, tried to develop a counter to the poison."

Dawson continued. "Your father was prepared to donate any body part that you should need. So, as well as doing tests on you I did tests on him. It was while I was doing those tests that I discovered you were not his biological child. Stunned, I checked your DNA against Gretchen Janeway's and found you were not her child either. But before I had a chance to tell your father, one of our scientists developed an anti-venom and you recovered. I didn't make a note of what I'd found on your medical profile because I wanted to speak to your father about it first."

"When he did," Edward went on, "I told him to keep this knowledge to himself. I didn't want anyone to know, even your mother." Tears filled his eyes. "You've always been the apple of my eye, Kathryn. My goldenbird. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I was terrified that your real parents would want you back if all this came out. How could we do it? How could we hand you over after thirteen years? I couldn't have done it. I'd rather have died. So I persuaded Will to keep quiet, to never breathe a word of this to anyone."

"And I didn't," Dawson said. "I kept it to myself. But the knowledge haunted me and for my own sanity's sake I had to do some research into what had happened. I hoped I could find some peace...that if I found out the real Janeway baby was well and happy I wouldn't feel so wrong about keeping the secret. But my research lead me to the knowledge that you were one of a twin and instead of peace I found greater torment. How could I keep twins from knowing each other? I have cousins who are identical twins and they've always been exceptionally close. For weeks I worried about this until in the end I decided to take action. I didn't want to break my word to your father, or to be responsible for tearing you away from your family if the courts decided you should go to live with the Brentons, so I decided to stop things at the start."

Pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place now. "Let me guess," Kathryn said, putting down her now empty mug. "You decided to use this ship to go back in time and unswitch us?"

"Yes," he replied. "I figured that if you were raised by your natural parents from the start, no one would get hurt. But I knew as a doctor there was no way I would get access to the ship. I needed someone who did have access and, as a shuttle designer, your father did. So I told him everything I'd found out...about you being a twin...and how by using this ship we could fix things."

"I didn't want to know at first," Edward said, "but when Will made me see how selfish I was being, I agreed to the plan."

"So that night we stayed behind late," Dawson went on, " and used this ship to go back to the night you were born. This night."

"Our plan was simple," Edward said. "We knew the switch had to take place sometime between 11pm, when my baby was taken to special care, and 11:48pm, when her...your...medical profile was drawn up. So the plan was for me to stay there that whole time. I'd be allowed in, as a father, and by being there, keeping a constant eye on my baby, the switch wouldn't happen. I knew that my younger-self wouldn't come because I'd left the hospital not long after the birth to tell everyone in person the good news. Neither did I think anyone would notice I was thirteen years older as my hair had been gray for years." He paused. "And it worked. The nurse let me in and I stayed until the doctor had finished drawing up the medical profile of all new babies. When she left, I asked to see my baby's medical profile and checked it against the one I had stored in my tricorder. It was different. Our mission had been successful. We'd prevented the switch."

"We thought that by doing so," Dawson explained, "the future we came from would be erased and us along with it. But we weren't erased. We continued to exist."

"So we thought that maybe our understanding of temporal mechanics was wrong," Edward went on, "that changing something in the past didn't make a new future just an alternative timeline. Not knowing what else to do, we made a return transport to 2345 and hoped we would end up in our original timeline. But when we got to 2345 there was no 2345. Earth was nothing more than a barren desert. We thought maybe we'd transported to the wrong year, to some point in Earth's distant future, but were told by a man claiming to be a time-police-officer that all life on Earth had been destroyed in 2335 due to a temporal disaster caused by a man called Annorax in 2377. He said this temporal explosion had obliterated almost all life in the Alpha, Delta and Gamma quadrant. He also said the disaster was a direct consequence of our temporal incursion and we had to undo whatever we had done."

"We figured that as a result of what we'd done," Dawson said, "someone who was meant to stop this Annorax, or change the course of his life so he didn't end up causing this temporal explosion in 2377, was either not born or lived a different life. So we went back to 2332 to undo what we'd done. We waited for ourselves to arrive from the future, thinking we...they...had to come, but they didn't. They never came. We could only conclude that's because their future...2345...was wiped from existence by the disaster. So, thinking we'd restored our timeline by not interfering with the switch, we went back to 2345."

"But when we got there," Edward continued, "everything was the same. Earth was still desecrated. We didn't understand it because we hadn't done anything to interfere with the events of our original timeline. Then the time-officer returned, wanting to know what went wrong, and when we told him we didn't know because we hadn't done anything to interfere with our timeline, he said it might not be a case of what we hadn't done but what we should have done. That's when it occurred to me that maybe we were stuck in a temporal loop, that it was our place to do the very thing we originally came to prevent...and that was to switch you."

"So we went back in time again," Dawson added, "and here we are."

"There really was no alternative, Kathryn," her father said. "We had to do this."

"I can see that," Kathryn answered quietly. The ins and outs of temporal mechanics she had long given up understanding, but this case seemed clear cut. Without the switch, Earth would be destroyed.

"And if it means anything," her father continued, "I'm not sorry. I'm sorry that it had to be done, that I had to switch my own child, but I'm not sorry that I got to be your father. I meant what I said earlier. You're my child. I've loved you for thirteen years and I still love you. Knowing another couple gave life to you doesn't make me love you less." Tears filled his eyes. "But if this changes how you feel about your mother and I, I understand."

"No," Kathryn replied, tears in her own eyes. "I couldn't have wished for better parents. If I had to choose a childhood I would choose mine every time. I have no regrets. I just wish it hadn't been my place to make the switch. I wish it really had been an accident. In my life, in my career, I've been faced with all kinds of difficult situations but this was definitely the hardest." She paused. "It hurt so much when I found out I wasn't your real daughter. I can't put into words how much it hurt. But what hurt most was the thought that your feelings towards me would have changed if you'd known." A tear escaped her eye. "But you'd known for so long. All those years you'd known."

"Your mother," Edward said. "Does she know?"

"Yes, I told her. Everything's in the open now. When Lacey...your biological daughter...gets back from deep space they're going to meet."

Curiosity lit up in Edward's eyes. "Deep space? Then she's in Starfleet?"

"No. Her husband."

"I see." A sad shadow fell over his face. "Is she happy?"

"Yes," Kathryn answered. "I think she is. Cayla, my twin, is the only unhappy one. And while she's had a rough deal, there's no denying that she's made things harder for herself. She's become so bitter and self-punishing. No doubt Lacey's been through hard times too, like all of us, but I don't think she'd want to live someone else's life. She's done alright for herself and has two grown up children." Kathryn paused. "But I shouldn't be telling you all this...temporal prime directive." Infinite pain suddenly filled her eyes "But there is something...something that happens that..."

Her father silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I can see in your eyes, Kathryn, that I'm not going to be around in 2378. I knew that the first time you looked at me. But whatever happens to me, whenever it happens, I don't want to know. Whatever happens is a part of your history, is a part of our present, and is a part of my future. What must be will be. And what has happened here shows that quite clearly. Dawson and I came back to change something but changing something doesn't always make things better. Your mother always says that everything happens for a reason and the older I get the more I believe it. More things depend on a single destiny than you or I can ever comprehend."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "I've missed you, Daddy. So much."

Her father took her hand in his. "I'll always be with you, Kathryn. I'll always live on in your heart." He then gazed at her, absorbing every detail. "You've grown into a fine woman, my goldenbird. You're smart and brave and very beautiful. I'm so proud of you." He smiled and gestured to the ring on her wedding finger. "And I see that you're caught. I'm glad. Life can be a lonely road to trek alone. But I hope he's worthy of you."

"If anything," Kathryn answered, "I'm not worthy of him." She paused. "And I want you to know that we're having a baby. A little girl. We've named her Minessa."

Joy filled Edward's eyes. "Then you're...pregnant?"

Kathryn nodded.

"Oh Kathryn," he said, drawing her close, "that's fantastic."

Kathryn returned his embrace and cherished his long absent closeness.

Dawson got to his feet. "I'll give you two some time alone."

"No," Edward said, drawing away. "The longer we're together, the more we talk, the more we risk contaminating the timeline. We've done what we had to do, now it's time for us all to go home."

Kathryn looked over at Cayla. "When we get back, I don't know how I'm going to explain the missing time-ship. I don't think 'temporal prime directive' will be enough of a..." She turned suddenly to Dawson as a realization dawned on her. "But security of the ship is your responsibility. You gave me the access code to Rylan Dock and..." she reached into a deep pocket and pulled out her padd, "you gave me this." Quickly, she switched it on and searched through it. "There may be something here, something that will tell us how to bring everything full circle." And sure enough there was. "A file," she said. "There are two files. An access code and something else." She opened up the file and found it contained a riddle. "C 2 B Classified. TB 2 B lost 2 day. Case 2 remain C." Kathryn's sharp brain pondered the riddle for a few moments then solved it. "I've got it," she said. "Case to be classified. Timebird to be lost today. Case to remain classified." She paused as she absorbed the implication. "So it's been expected. For 33 years it's been expected that Cayla would steal the ship and it would be destroyed."

"As I said," Edward replied. "A temporal loop. And as I said earlier, this ship can only self-transport 2 or 3 more times before disintegrating. When we get back to 2345, we will have used 2 self-transports. So, if no one uses it for 33 years, when your twin tries to use it in 2378 it will get you here but disintegrate on rematerialization."

"Making everything come full-circle," Kathryn said.

"Yes. A perfect loop." Edward then got to his feet. "So, let's turn the wheel. Let's get you back to 2378." He turned briefly to Dawson. "Will, put Cayla on a med-trolley. I'll set up transport. Kathryn, come with me. I'll need the exact date and time."

Kathryn followed her father onto the bridge and Edward began to set up temporal transport.

"Year set," he said. "Date?"

"May 11th."

"Time?"

"I'm not sure what time it was exactly when Cayla transported us, but I'd guess about 6:30am Pacific time."

"Then I'll make it 7am, just to be on the safe side." He worked the console for a moment, and then left it. "Transport set," he said. "It will take a while to process our request." He then closed the gap between himself and Kathryn. "And I have a request to make of you. Don't ever tell your mother about this. Let her think the switch was an accident. It's kinder to let her think that. Promise me."

There was such desperation in her father's eyes that Kathryn couldn't refuse his plea. "I promise," she said.

Relief filled Edward's eyes and he put his hand on her shoulder. "The transport will happen automatically...as I'm sure you know. Let's go back to the lounge."

When they got back to the lounge, Cayla was lying upon a silver med-trolley.

"We may land with a bump," Edward said to Dawson, "due to structural stress. You'd better strap her down."

Dawson did as he said and Kathryn questioned. "This ship was obviously designed for temporal transports so why do the transports harm it?"

"Because at some point before we acquired this vessel it was damaged," Edward said. "Perhaps during the Arizonian crash. This ship has only ever been used once officially, just to see how it worked, and that was only after weeks of assessment to determine if it was safe. I was part of the team who made the assessment and we didn't detect any obvious damage. It wasn't until we transported from 2345 for a second time that I realized there was a problem. If I was a 38th century engineer then no doubt I'd be able to fix it, but as I'm not, I'm afraid I haven't a clue what the problem is. I know the effect, and can predict the outcome, but I don't know the cause."

A computerized voice spoke.

_"Temporal transport in 30 seconds."_

Edward gestured to the sofa. "We'd better sit down."

Kathryn sat beside her father and Dawson sat near Cayla.

_"Temporal transport in 20 seconds."_

Edward reached for Kathryn's hand and held it in hers.

_"Temporal transport in 10 seconds."_

Kathryn silently counted away the seconds and waited for the siren on zero, but there was no siren. All she heard was a bleep. Then green light engulfed them and they dematerialized.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

_Note on this chapter_: Annorax was a character in the season 4 double episode _Year of Hell_. He had created a time-ship so he could change history to advantage his people, but in the process he had erased his beloved wife from history. In order to get her back, he was trying to restore history by erasing various civilizations. Janeway and her crew got caught up in his enterprise and suffered a 'year of hell'. Janeway eventually restored history by destroying his time-ship. As a result, Annorax's wife was restored and 'the year of hell' timeline never happened. Had Janeway not stopped Annorax in 2374 (i.e. because she was living a different life as Lacey Brenton) then he would have gone on erasing civilizations. In this story, he goes on to create a temporal disaster in 2377 that obliterates life in most of the galaxy in 2335 (i.e. temporal shockwave).


	34. Chapter 34

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 34**

_The Timebird_ rematerialized in 2378 with a severe jolt and Kathryn found herself lying on the floor. There were no flames this time, however, no smoke, and she was unhurt.

"Everyone ok?" her father asked as he got up from the floor.

"I'm fine," Kathryn replied.

"Me too," Dawson said.

Kathryn looked in Cayla's direction and saw that her twin was safely lying on the trolley.

"Let's hope we are where we're supposed to be," Edward said. "I'll check." He pulled out his tricorder but found that it wasn't working. "It's dead... must have been damaged during transport. I'll go to the bridge."

"No need," Kathryn said, looking out of a window and seeing an unconscious officer on the floor. "We've definitely made it. Everything is just as it was when I left." She turned to her father and Dawson. "Welcome to the future."

There was a sudden rapping on the door and they all shared a concerned glance. Until Edward and Dawson were safely back in 2345 the temporal loop would not come full circle. And until it came full circle, the past, the present and the future were all at stake.

"I'm the only one supposed to be here," Kathryn reasoned. "I'll get it."

She went over to the door, opened it, and came face to face with Admiral Dawson.

"Admiral," she said in surprise.

"Who else?" he smiled. The old man then stepped into the ship. "Brings back memories. Edward, good to see you again. My younger self...good to remember you."

For a long moment he looked at the man he used to be, and the man he used to be looked at the man he would become.

"Did I hear right?" young Dawson asked. "You're an admiral?"

"Yes," old Dawson replied.

"Then seems I have quite a career to look forward too."

The old man nodded. "When you finally have the courage to give up medicine and pursue the command career you've always wanted." The Admiral then went over to Cayla. "But there's no time for reminiscence or revelation. Every temporal transport is not only degenerating this ship, it's also degenerating your bodies. You all need treatment for post-transportation-trauma." He put his hand to Cayla's neck. "Her pulse is weak, she's deteriorating. Edward, my younger self, you'll both survive another transport...just about...but Cayla needs urgent medical attention." He turned to Kathryn. "And as you're pregnant, so do you, Captain."

Now it was Edward's turn to be surprised. "Captain? My goldenbird?"

"Soon to be Admiral," old Dawson replied. "And I know, I shouldn't have told you, but you've known it for years because I have." He got hold of Cayla's trolley and began to push it towards the open door. "I have a couple of officers waiting outside to convey her to the sanatorium."

Young Dawson helped him to push Cayla outside while Kathryn and her father looked at each other with both joy and sadness in their eyes.

"Soon to be Admiral, huh?" her father said.

"That's right," Kathryn replied. "For special achievement." Tears filled her eyes. "I just wish I could tell you what it was...wish you were here sharing it all."

"I am here," he said, closing the gap between them. "I'm here now. And I'm so proud of you."

A tear ran down Kathryn's cheek. "I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to let you go...forever."

"Who's to say this will be the last time we meet? Death is only a parting, Kathryn. We'll meet again. Either in this life or in the next. Believe that."

Old Dawson and his younger self returned. "It's time to go," the Admiral said. "Time to spin the wheel."

Edward put his hand to his daughter's cheek. "Goodbye, my Goldenbird."

Kathryn tearfully wrapped her arms around her father's neck and made the goodbye she had once been denied. "Goodbye, Daddy," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Edward said, holding her in return. "Always."

They held each other a while, then Edward let her go with a kiss.

"Have a good life, Kathryn," he said. "Be happy."

They looked at each other one last time, then Edward left the lounge with young Dawson. Kathryn watched him go with a terrible ache in her heart.

"Come on," old Dawson said kindly. "Let's watch the wheel turn."

His words brought Kathryn out of her trance and she followed him out of the ship. They walked over to the console, which was a safe distance away from the ship, and then turned back to look at it one last time. Young Dawson was standing at a window in the bridge and old Dawson raised up his thumb in a go-ahead. Then he and Kathryn watched and waited for the green light of the temporal transport. It came at last and then the ship was gone.

"A full circle," Dawson said. "Mission accomplished."

For a long moment Kathryn said nothing, just stared at the spot where the ship had stood, then she spoke. "All these years you've known this would happen," she said quietly." And that means you've known for the past seven that Voyager would get home. When everyone else thought we were dead, you knew we were alive." She paused. "Who else knows?"

"Just Admiral Terence and Admiral Linten," he answered. "But while we anticipated this event, and prepared for it, we couldn't be certain it would happen. Nothing is certain until it occurs. But I'm glad that it has. I'm glad that a loop 33 years in the making is finally complete. It's a shame the ship had to be lost but that's not altogether a bad thing. It's been a tremendous responsibility since it was found for very little benefit. We've learnt from it but most of the technology is far too advanced to be of use to us." He paused. "As you read on the padd, this case is to remain classified. Does anyone, except yourself and Cayla, know about this?"

"Only Chakotay. And his discretion can be counted on." A blackness suddenly fell before her eyes and she swayed.

"We'd better get you to the sanatorium," Dawson said in concern. "It's just down the corridor."

"In a moment," Kathryn replied. "I'd better let Chakotay know what's happening."

"Ok," Dawson said. "But make it quick. You really do need medical attention. Tell Chakotay I want to speak to him. As he's involved in this I need to. Tell him to meet me outside in about thirty minutes...or as soon as he can. While you do that, I'll wake up Commander Hanton."

"Yes, Sir," Kathryn said.

Dawson then searched under the console for a medkit and Kathryn hit her commbadge. "Kathryn to Chakotay"

Chakotay's voice immediately answered. "I'm here. What's happening?"

"It's all over. The past is safe. But I'll be here a little while longer as I've got post-transportation-trauma. It's a long story. Cayla has too, and more besides, so won't be going anywhere anytime soon. You can bring her ship out of orbit."

"Right away. Are you still at Rylan Dock?"

"Yes. And Admiral Dawson wishes to speak to you. He'll meet you outside in about thirty minutes."

"I'll be there. Chakotay out."

When the connection terminated, Dawson put a hypospray to Commander Hanton's neck. The Officer immediately woke up.

"What happened?" the man asked in confusion.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," Admiral Dawson replied.

As the Commander got to his feet he noticed that the ship was gone. "The ship...Where's it gone?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information."

Kathryn suddenly felt faint and had to clutch the console to stop herself from falling. Admiral Dawson got to his feet and put his arm around her. "We really should get you to the sanatorium." He turned back to the Commander. "Take the rest of the day off, Jovis. And remember, what happened here today is classified. You can't tell anyone."

"I've nothing to tell," he said. "I don't remember anything."

The Admiral smiled. "Then your task is all the easier."

With that, he left the cell with Kathryn.

* * *

"Definitely Post-Transportation-Trauma," Voyager's former EMH said as he examined Kathryn, "aswell as some asphyxiation, bruising, untreated burns and exhaustion. Should I ask what you've been up to or should I prefer not to know?"

"The latter, Doctor," Kathryn replied, trying hard to fight swirls of blackness that kept falling before her eyes. "Believe me, this is one adventure you don't want to know about."

"I suspected as much. You don't get injuries like this from a walk in the park...well, unless you're Commander Chakotay that is. You both have a genius for trouble, that's for sure. But I must remind you that you're pregnant, Captain. That means you don't have the liberty of fire play. You must start taking care of yourself. Your baby is depending on you."

"There's no need to give me an earache too, Doctor," Kathryn replied. "The situation was out of my control."

"Isn't it always? And unless you start taking things easy I certainly will give you an earache. A profound one, every day. I have a good mind to give Chakotay one too, although I don't suppose you listen to him any more than you do to me."

A door opened and Admiral Dawson came in.

"How's Cayla?" Kathryn asked.

"Cayla?" the Doctor said. "I might have known your double would have something to do with this. Every emergency I treat these days regarding yourself or the Commander has something to do with her. What's the wicked witch done now?"

"More than you can ever imagine," Kathryn answered. She then questioned Dawson again. "How is my sister?"

"Out of danger," he replied. "More than that I don't know."

"That's enough for now. Thankyou for enquiring."

"No trouble. Now, I'd better go and meet your husband."

"Indeed. See you both later."

Dawson left and the Doctor put a hypospray to Kathryn's neck. The dizziness immediately began to subside.

"This will ease your symptoms," the Doctor said, "and start regenerating the degeneration. But you'll need several treatments, which means I'm going to have to keep you in for at least a couple of days."

"Is that necessary? You can treat me at home. I'll rest better at home."

"Rest and Kathryn Janeway are not words I'd use in the same sentence," the Doctor replied. "I'm keeping you in. That's final."

* * *

Having safely parked Cayla's shuttle in a near by shuttle park, Chakotay waited outside Rylan Dock's main entrance for Admiral Dawson to arrive. While he did not know the Admiral personally, he knew him by sight. The Admiral had taught several biology classes at the Academy when he was a cadet and he'd attended some of his lectures. Goldy was now safely in Gretchen's care, courtesy of Cayla's transporter system, so Chakotay was completely alone. As he waited outside the tall domed building, he studied the colorful painting commemorating great scientists that adorned the oval entrance. Some of the scientists he recognized, others he did not. Amongst the faces of great minds was that of Leonardo da Vinci, and Chakotay made a mental note of pointing him out to Kathryn when they left.

Suddenly, the door opened and Chakotay turned around, hoping to see Admiral Dawson. But it wasn't him. Instead of the Admiral, two Vulcan women left the building. They talked as they did so and headed towards the shuttle park. Chakotay turned back to the painting, intending to find more familiar faces in the collage, but as he looked up at the display, a red transporter beam unexpectedly engulfed him and he dematerialized.

END OF CHAPTER 34


	35. Chapter 35

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures.

**Switched**

**Chapter 35**

As soon as Kathryn woke up after almost nine solid hours of sleep, the Doctor presented her with a tray of food. Upon it was a bowl of chicken soup, a warm bread roll, a plate of vegetables with slices of roast ham, a bowl of fruit topped with ice-cream, a slice of chocolate cake, and a glass of water. Kathryn groaned at the sight of it.

"I can't possibly eat that much, Doctor," she said.

"It isn't all for you," he replied. "Some of it is for Junior. Even if you're not hungry, I can assure you Minessa is." He picked up a spoon and held it out to her. "Eat up."

Seeing that she had no choice, Kathryn took the spoon.

"Any news on Cayla?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Your twin has regained consciousness and I've had the...I can't quite call it pleasure...of meeting her. If I've called you a difficult patient in the past, Captain, I owe you an apology. Next to your twin you're a saint. I almost had to tie her to the bed to keep her here. And talk of paranoid! She thought I was working for Taron. Me! I've been accused of many things in my short...though it sometimes seems eternal...existence, but never a hitman. It was only by convincing her that she's safer from Taron here than anywhere that I was able to persuade her to stay."

The Doctor would have ranted on but his commbadge bleeped and flashed.

"I'm in demand," he said. "I'll leave you to your meal."

He left Kathryn alone and she tucked into the soup. It was hot and tasty and she found herself enjoying it more that she'd anticipated. In fact, she found that her appetite was greater than she'd estimated and it wasn't until she started to tackle the bowl of fruit that she began to feel full. By the time she got to the chocolate cake, she could only manage a couple of mouthfuls before feeling like she'd burst if she ate anymore.

Suddenly, the door chime sounded.

"Come in!" Kathryn cried.

The doors lid open and Admiral Dawson came in. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said, seeing the tray of food before her.

"Not at all," Kathryn replied. "I've just finished." She pushed the table to the foot of the bed and then lay back against her pillows. "How did the meeting go with Chakotay?"

"It didn't," Dawson said.

"How do you mean?"

"He didn't show up. That's why I'm here. I was hoping he would be."

"He isn't," Kathryn replied. "I haven't seen him since this morning. In fact, I'm waiting for him to arrive."

"Then he's on his way?"

"Not exactly. I just assumed he'd come eventually. Why didn't he show up? Is he ok?"

"I don't know. I've tried to get in touch with him all day but with no success."

"He might have been shut out of the controls on Cayla's shuttle," Kathryn surmised, "and is struck in orbit. I'll call him." Her commbadge was lying on a silver bedside cabinet next to her and she picked it up. "Kathryn to Chakotay."

Silence.

"Kathryn to Chakotay. Please respond."

Nothing.

"The shuttle's defenses must be blocking communication," Kathryn concluded. "Cayla will have to shut down the defenses and unlock the system."

"I'll go and ask her," Dawson said. "She's right next door."

Kathryn drew back the covers and got to her feet. "I'll come with you."

"You need to rest."

"I've been sleeping for nine hours," Kathryn said, putting on her nightrobe. "How much rest do I need?"

The Admiral smiled and then held out his arm to her. "Then at least let me escort you."

Kathryn tied up her belt and then took his arm. "If you must."

* * *

"My shuttle isn't in orbit," Cayla told Kathryn and the Admiral after she'd analyzed data on her comm-device. "It's parked outside and is both undefended and unmanned."

"Outside?" Kathryn asked in surprise. "You mean here? Outside Rylan Dock?"

"Yes. In the shuttle-park."

"And you're sure it's empty? That no one's inside?"

"That's what I'm reading."

"Give me the shuttle's co-odinates and an access code and I'll go and see for myself. This facility's security shield might be interfering with your device's sensors."

Dawson spoke now. "You'll do no such thing. Ms Brenton, give me the co-ordinates and code and I'll go."

He held out his padd to Cayla and she downloaded the necessary information.

"Thank you," Kathryn said.

"No trouble. I'll be as quick as I can. Transporters are in this wing. I'll get a site to site transport."

Cayla returned the padd to him and he put it in his pocket.

"I don't want my shuttle left naked," she said. "Cloak it."

"It's quite safe here," Dawson assured her.

"I don't care," Cayla answered. "I want it cloaked."

"Very well," he replied. "I'll cloak it."

Dawson then left and Kathryn turned to Cayla. "How are you feeling?"

"This is no time to worry about my feelings," Cayla replied. "Taron's men might have Chakotay."

"How could they possibly have him?"

"Because Taron has ways and means of finding anyone, anywhere. My cloak failed when I was in the Urpin Sector and one of his scouts followed me. I managed to escape, and get the cloak back online, but because of that brief exposure Taron has my shuttle's signature. Normally I'd have replaced my shuttle as soon as I could but because I was so set on changing history I didn't bother. I just kept my shuttle cloaked. But as soon as Chakotay deactivated the cloak, he would have shown up on Taron's sensors. Either they've taken him thinking he was me or to find out from him where I am."

"I'm not willing to jump to that conclusion," Kathryn said, sitting on a silver sofa. "If Chakotay has been abducted, then yes, I agree Taron is the most likely culprit, but there are all kinds of other reasons why he didn't make the meeting with Admiral Dawson. Let's just wait for the Admiral to return. Most likely Chakotay's stuck in your shuttle."

"And if he isn't?"

"I'll call around, see if anyone's seen him or heard from him. If not, and only then, will I entertain the possibility that Taron's got him."

To Kathryn's left was a window that happened to overlook the shuttle-park and she saw Admiral Dawson enter a long silver shuttle. It was evidently Cayla's. As she watched him disappear inside, Cayla watched her. For a long while Cayla studied her twin, profound sorrow in her eyes, and then she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Kathryn turned away from the window. "What for?"

"For everything. I've brought nothing but grief into your life. And now Taron might have Chakotay. I never wanted this. I never wanted any of it." A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm not a bad person, Kathryn, and I'm not a hard one. What I said to you...about not caring about anyone...it isn't true. I love Lacey, dearly, and I love her children. I haven't had much to do with them, nothing in the past few years, but they're her children and I love them. I only said those things because I didn't want you to like me. I had to keep a distance between us because of Taron."

"I see," Kathryn replied. "And what you said about your...our...parents...was that true?"

"Mostly true. I'm sorry. I suppose you thought they'd be great people. And I suppose they were...just not great parents." She paused. "Everything that I've done...abducting you, stealing the time-ship, I did it because I thought it was the only way of putting things right. I didn't want you and all the people I love to suffer for my mistakes." She paused. "It hurt so much when I heard you'd got attacked. And then when I heard you might have lost the baby the guilt was overwhelming. I had to do something. I had to do something to protect you all."

"I understand that," Kathryn said kindly "But changing the past, it wasn't the answer. The police are close to catching Taron. It's only a matter of time now before they do. Then this nightmare will be over, I'm sure of it."

"No. It will never be over. The police won't catch him. They were never able to get into his head, not the way I could. He'll outsmart them. He always does. I was the only one who could catch him and for that I've paid a terrible price. But the debt was paid. Getting me chucked out of the force and thrown into prison paid the debt. Taron would never have bothered me again if I hadn't bothered him. But after I lost my kids I was so depressed and suicidal that getting even with Taron was the only thing that kept me going. I knew he'd go back to his old ways as soon as he was released and that was the time for me to get even. It never crossed my mind for a second that you, and not Lacey, was my real twin. I was sure, absolutely sure, that Taron would never make the connection between me and Vonra. And the chances are he wouldn't have, except you got home and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Which raises the question of who has caused who the most grief," Kathryn said.

"Me you, definitely. And I'm sorry. You haven't deserved any of this."

"Neither have you."

"I've brought it on myself. I played with fire and I got burned...literally." She paused. "Admiral Dawson says you saved my life. That you dragged me out of the ship when it went up in flames."

"Yes," Kathryn replied. Cayla knew nothing about the temporal loop. Admiral Dawson felt it was better that she didn't know. All she had been told was that the ship had gone on fire while trying to make a temporal transport.

"Why? After everything I've put you through, why did you?"

"Because you needed me. I'd have done the same for anyone."

"But you didn't do it for anyone, you did it for me. Even though I've caused you all this suffering, you saved my life. And you shouldn't have. You shouldn't have risked yours for me. You should have left me there, it would have been better for everyone. But thank you."

Kathryn got up and went to sit on the chair beside her twin's bed. "I'd like us to be friends," she said. "I'd like that very much."

"So would I," Cayla answered. "But it's too late, Kathryn."

"It isn't. We've got the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

"We don't. There's only one way of ending this. I have to give myself up to Taron. Only then will you, Lacey, and my kids be safe."

"No way. I won't let you do that."

"And I won't let you stop me."

The doors suddenly slid open and Admiral Dawson came in. At the sight of him, Kathryn got to her feet. "Well?"

"No sign of Chakotay," he said. "Your readings were correct, Ms Brenton. The shuttle is empty and defenses are offline. Chakotay clearly had no trouble landing the craft or exiting it."

"Then where the hell is he?" Kathryn asked.

"I told you," Cayla said. "Taron's got him."

Kathryn turned to her twin."Not everything that happens revolves around Taron," she said, her concern for Chakotay making her reply sharper than she intended. "And I'm not heading down that road until I'll searched every path."

"Who's Taron?" Dawson asked.

"Someone you don't ever want to meet," Kathryn replied. "I'll start calling around. Maybe Chakotay got called away. He has family in Mexico and a sister on Trebus. Anything could have happened."

"It's Taron," Cayla insisted. "And there's only one way to get Chakotay back. Only one way to end this."

"That's what you said about changing history," Kathryn said. "There's always another way, Cayla. Always."

With that Kathryn left the room and Admiral Dawson followed.

"Would you like me to call the police?" he asked.

"No... Yes. Ask for Detective Vic Elliot. And tighten security around my sister. I can't trust her with her own safety."

"Right away," the Admiral replied.

Kathryn then returned to her room and the doors shut behind her.

END OF CHAPTER 35


	36. Chapter 36

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 36**

Bruised, bleeding, and tied up in a dark room, Chakotay closed his eyes in pain as a door opened and light flooded in. Heavy footsteps then walked across the floor and then the hands of two stout men yanked him to his feet. The same hands then pushed him against a pillar and tied his half naked body to it.

"You're wasting your time," Chakotay cried, blood oozing from his beaten lips. "I'll never tell you where Cayla is!"

Fingers seized his chin and squeezed hard. "Oh yes you will. Sooner or later you will."

"Never," Chakotay sputtered. "And you can tell Taron that."

The man chuckled. "You can tell Taron yourself."

With that the sound of heels echoed all around and then the black silhouette of a woman filled the doorway.

"Hello, Chakotay," she said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Taron."

Chakotay forced his eyes to stay open, forced them to focus, but all he could see was a shadowy figure. "You can't fool me," he said. "I know Taron's a man."

The woman laughed. "Not last time I checked. But if you mean Grant Merellus, oh yes, he's all male. Every inch a male. And that's quite a few inches. But he isn't Taron. That's me."

"You're lying. I know he is."

"Wrong. The cops think he is. Well, it's time to set the record straight. Grant Merellus is no one more than someone who owed me big time. I let him live in exchange for taking the rap. A fair deal, don't you think? Twelve years in prison rather than forever in a grave?"

"I don't believe you."

"Then start believing. Because as smart as your bitch of a sister-in-law thinks she is, she busted the wrong dude. That's right. She busted the wrong dude but paid for it anyway. And do you know why? Because no one messes with me and gets away with it."

"If you're telling the truth," Chakotay said. "Why tell it now?"

"Because it gives me a perverse thrill of pleasure. All these years everyone's thought me a man, but all the time I've been a woman. And not just any woman. Do you know who I am?"

"No," Chakotay said honestly.

"I don't suppose you do," she replied. "After all, you can't see my face. Well, let me educate you." She clicked her fingers. "Computer, lights."

Light instantly filled the room and as Chakotay's eyes adjusted to the glare he saw streams of red-hair surrounding a pale freckled face. Even though he'd never met her, even though he'd only ever seen her picture, he recognized her instantly.

"My God," he cried. "Lacey."

She smiled sinisterly. "How do you do, brother-in-law."

Hardly able to breathe, Chakotay lay back against the pillar and closed his eyes. "This can't be happening," he said. "I'm hallucinating."

"Oh it's happening," she said. "And soon it will be to Cayla. Tell me where she is."

Disorientated and dizzy, Chakotay made no reply.

Lacey seized his neck. "I said tell me where she is!"

"She's your sister," Chakotay cried. "How can you hurt her?"

"I could if she was my mother. But she's not my sister. She's nothing to me. She's nothing but a nuisance I need rid of."

Blackness started swirling before Chakotay's eyes. "You're not Lacey," he said. "You're a hologram. A deception."

"Oh I assure you I'm real. And if it wouldn't be too much like incest, I'd show you just how real I am. I'll give it to the Janeway bitch who got my life, she has good taste in men. As to Cayla, she's dead meat. I thought a stretch in prison would have sorted her out but the bitch couldn't let things go. Well, now it's payback time and I'm going to roast her real slow. Oh yes. I'm just sorry I didn't make the connection between her and Vonra sooner. I should have. Bad going, little Lacey. But as your wife was the one who paid for it, it's no skin off my nose. In fact, you could call it a blessing in disguise. As soon as it was all over the news, I knew Cayla was my woman."

"You can't be Lacey," Chakotay persisted. "It's impossible."

"Why? Because it's ironic? Well, time for a reality check. Truth is stranger than fiction."

"Lacey's in space."

"Yes, with her darling husband. Perfect, isn't it? The world thinks Lacey's in space when all the time Lacey's doing her own thing. My husband's in on it, of course. We have what you'd call a marriage of convenience."

"If you weren't in space, how did our Doctor communicate with you?"

"Dear Chakotay," she laughed. "Are you totally stupid? My husband passed on all communication. And my doctor....well, let's just say he's a friend. I have friends everywhere. Most, of course, have never met me. My motto is...elusive and exclusive. And there's no better way to be either than to have everyone believe I'm a man. Even some who work for me do. Ain't that smart? Only a privileged few, a very privileged few, know who I am." She pulled a knife from a pouch around her waist and held up the gleaming blade. "Now, tell me where Cayla is."

"I won't," he said.

Lacey put the knife to his naked navel. "Tell me!"

"No."

With a flick, Lacey slashed his skin and he cried out in agony as blood gushed out. "Tell me!"

"Never."

One of the men spoke to Lacey. "We've tried everything. He won't talk."

"Then there's nothing for it," Lacey said. "We'll have to do a memory probe." She grabbed hold of Chakotay's hair and yanked up his drooping head. "Did you hear that, Chakotay? If you don't talk, we'll probe your memories. Somewhere in that head of yours is the knowledge of Cayla's whereabouts and I'm determined to get that information out of there one way or another. If you don't tell us, we'll probe your brain until we find what we're looking for."

"Do what you want," Chakotay answered. "I'll never tell you."

Lacey stepped away from him. "Then prepare to be prodded." She put her knife back into its pouch. "Gus, Wyn. Strap him to the chair!"

The two men untied Chakotay and then hauled him over to a black chair in the corner of the room. As Gus strapped him down, Wyn fixed a flashing device to his forehead.

"If you haven't noticed," Lacey said, "Gus is a Vulcan. If you don't tell us what we want to know, he'll draw it from your mind."

"I'll resist him," Chakotay cried.

"As the Borg say, resistance is futile. And do you know why? Because the device he's just attached to you is a link enhancer. Sometimes it kills, sometimes it cabbages, but it always works." She walked over to the chair and loomed over him. "But it's not too late. Tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go."

Chakotay looked into her cold vacant blue eyes. "I'd rather die."

Lacey curled her lip. "Your choice." She then stepped away from the chair and addressed Gus. "Do it!"

The Vulcan roughly placed his fingers on Chakotay's temple and then concentrated hard. Chakotay cried in agony as a sharp pain penetrated his brain and fought with all his might to resist the mental probe. But the pain got worse and worse until all he could do was scream in torment. Then his body convulsed and then limped as he lost consciousness. Gus broke the connection and turned to Lacey.

"Rylan Dock," he said. "Cayla's at Rylan Dock."

Lacey smiled and rubbed her gloved hands together. "Well done, boys. Very well done."

END OF CHAPTER 36


	37. Chapter 37

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 37**

Now fully dressed and armed with a phaser, Kathryn welcomed Detective Vic Elliot into her room when he arrived there escorted by Admiral Dawson.

"Thankyou for coming so quickly," she said. "I appreciate it."

"This case is my top priority," he replied. "And, as it happens, I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"You have?"

"Yes. There have been developments." He glanced uncomfortably at the Admiral and Dawson got the message.

"I'll leave you alone," he said.

As he left the room, Kathryn closed the gap between her and Vic. "What's happened?"

"Our mission to apprehend Taron has failed."

"I see," Kathryn replied.

"We'll keep trying, but it could be months or even years before the opportunity arises again. I'm sorry. Until he's behind bars neither you or your family will be safe." He paused. "Which unfortunately means that if Chakotay is missing, Taron or his men have him."

"He's definitely missing. I've called everyone and no one knows where he is."

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"This morning." Not wanting to compromise a classified case, she proceeded cautiously. "What has Admiral Dawson told you?"

"Not a lot. He said that Chakotay is feared missing and you wish to speak to me about it. I'm obviously hoping you can tell me more. For starters, why you're in this sanatorium. Have you really been in an accident, as I've been told, or are you hiding here from Taron?"

"I've really been in an accident. Cayla too. She's next door."

The Detective's eyes lit up at this. "She is?"

"Yes. Let's just say an idea she had on how to deal with Taron went up with a bang."

"Sounds like Cayla. She can always be counted on for fireworks. Is she ok?"

"For the moment. She's got it into her head that the only way to end all this is to give herself up to Taron."

Vic looked at Kathryn in horror. "Over my dead body! There's no way she's doing that. No way!"

"I've had security tightened around her. If she tries to leave her room a forcefield will activate. There's no way she can escape."

"Don't be so sure. Cayla can get herself out of anywhere." He ran his hand anxiously through his hair. "I'll have to speak with her, reason with her. Damn it, threaten her if I have to. Because if the only way I can keep her safe is to arrest her for drug trafficking, then I will."

"Arresting her won't help. In fact, it could lead Taron right to her. All it would take is for his cronies in the force to hear about it and she would be as good as dead. Neither will reasoning with her do any good. If she's determined to do this, she will. All we can do is keep her here as securely as possible."

"But she can't stay here forever. What happens when she's released?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, let's take things one step at a time. She's safe for the moment, that's all that matters. Our priority now has to be finding Chakotay."

"If Taron has him," Vic said sadly, "we don't have much hope."

"So what? We don't try?"

"I didn't say that. I just want to give you a realistic picture of what to expect. I don't believe in exaggerating dangers and I don't believe in giving false hope. The reality is we've never rescued anyone from Taron's clutches. All I can tell you is that Taron has certain ways of working. If he's taken Chakotay to find out from him where Cayla is, then he'll do one of two things. He'll either dump Chakotay somewhere when he's got the information he wants, or he'll kill him. Which one he'll do is unpredictable. But one thing is certain, he'll return Chakotay either dead or alive." He paused. "I should also tell you that even though we may be pretty certain that Taron has him, until Chakotay's been missing for at least 24 hours there's very little I can do. Officially, I can't do anything. All I can do, and already have done, is put the word out unofficially to my team."

"The I'm going to have to look for him myself," Kathryn said. "I can't stand around here doing nothing while my husband is tortured, perhaps to death, by some bastard!"

"I understand your frustration, and I don't doubt that if anyone can find Taron, you can, but I urge you not to get any more involved in this than you already are. As Chakotay has never done anything to offend Taron, and Taron will consider himself in Chakotay's debt for mistakenly attacking you, there's a good chance he'll return him alive. But if you provoke Taron in any way, Chakotay's had it. Please, play the waiting game for now and then let us do our job."

"You haven't done a very good one so far. How can I trust you with my husband's life?"

"Because while we don't know a lot about Taron, we know a damn sight more than you. Where would you even start to look for him?"

"I can take Cayla with me...in a straight-jacket if I have too."

"And if you find Taron? What then? You let Cayla give herself up to him? Let Taron use both her and Chakotay as pawns in his game? I've spent years of my life trying to catch Taron. I know how he works. I'm certain he'll return Chakotay alive and soon. He never keeps hostages for long. If they don't co-operate, he uses some kind of memory probe to get the information he wants. If they do talk, he returns them with their memories wiped. If they're alive, they've always had their memories wiped." He paused. "Trust my judgment on this, please."

There was such desperate sincerity in the Detective's eyes that Kathryn relented. "Very well...for the moment. But if Chakotay doesn't show up soon I'm going after him."

"I guess I'll have to be happy with that...for the moment." He paused. "But I'd be even happier if you and Cayla could transfer to another sanatorium. As secure as this facility is, it's not foolproof against Taron. He can get in anywhere. And if he finds out from Chakotay that Cayla's here, his top priority will be getting her. Is there another place you can both transfer to?"

"Yes, Starfleet Headquarters. But we'd need to take a shuttle as we're both recovering from PTT. A transport is unlikely to do much harm but it could set our recovery back a couple of days."

"In that case, I'll gladly take you in mine. It has both cloak and shielding."

"Then we'll do that. And let's not waste any time. Let's go and tell Cayla."

Vic hesitated. "I think you should. I don't know how she'll feel...about seeing me again. It might help if she's prepared."

"Ok," Kathryn replied. "I'll tell her and you can wait here."

* * *

When Kathryn entered Cayla's room, she expected to find her twin in bed, but the bed was empty and there was no one in the room except Voyager's former EMH.

"Where's Cayla?" Kathryn asked in concern.

"Not here, evidently," the Doctor replied. "I thought she might be with you."

"Well, she isn't. And there's no way she can leave this room as a forcefield's set to activate if she so much as sets a toenail outside the door." She glanced at a silver door behind the Doctor. "Have you tried the bathroom?"

"Of course I have. What do you take me for?"

Not quite taking his word for it, Kathryn went over to the door and knocked it. "Cayla, are you there?"

Silence.

"Cayla?"

Nothing. Kathryn pushed the open button and the door slid open to reveal an empty room.

"I told you," the Doctor said.

Kathryn ignored his remark and hurried over to the window. "Her shuttle's still here," she said, seeing it in the park. "Either she hasn't got to it yet, has left without it, or has been taken by Taron."

"Taken? How? This facility is highly secure."

"And Taron is highly intelligent. As strong as these defenses are, it's not impossible to penetrate them and beam someone out." She hit her commbadge. "Janeway to Dawson."

He responded immediately. "Dawson here."

"Cayla's missing. Seal all doors and let no one leave this building."

"Acknowledged. Dawson out."

"It's more likely Cayla's disabled the forcefield and fled," the Doctor said. "She's threatened to enough times."

"Maybe, Doctor. Let's hope you're right. And let's hope she hasn't gone too far."

With that Kathryn pulled a phaser from her waist and hurried out of the room.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked as he followed.

"To tell Detective Elliot was has happened and then to look for Cayla."

"What? You're in no condition to traipse around this facility playing Wonder Woman! Your body has been through a traumatic ordeal, Captain. You need to relax. Think of..."

"Relax?" Kathryn snapped. "How the hell can I relax? Chakotay is God knows where and now Cayla."

The Doctor flinched. "Chakotay? Is he missing too?"

"Yes. No one's seen him since this morning."

"I didn't know. Why wasn't I informed?"

Kathryn was about to reply when Dawson's voice spoke over the comm. "Dawson to Janeway."

Kathryn responded immediately. "Janeway here."

"I've scanned this facility and can find no trace of Cayla."

"There may have been a security breach and she's been beamed out."

"Extremely unlikely. This place has to be the most secure place on Earth."

"Unlikely does not mean impossible. Investigate the possibility."

"Yes, Captain."

As the connection terminated, the Doctor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone would think you're the senior officer."

"I'm just telling him how it is." She opened the doors to her room and stepped inside. Vic was waiting. "Bad news," she said to him. "Cayla's not in her room. Right now I don't know if that means she's done a runner or has been taken by Taron, but as there's no trace of her in this building and her shuttle's still outside, I suspect Taron's got through our defenses and has beamed her out."

"It's him," Vic cried. "I know it! For this is all Taron to a T! He always gets his prey within hours of his mouthpiece, always! And he always gets away with it because our hands are always tied!"

Dawson's voice suddenly spoke again. "Dawson to Janeway."

Kathryn answered. "Janeway here."

"Chakotay's just been found outside. I don't know the extent of his injuries, but he's alive."

Relief consumed Kathryn at those words.

"He's being treated by Doctor Levitt in room 4," Dawson continued.

"I'll be right there," Kathryn said. "Janeway out." She then addressed Vic. "You were right. Taron's returned him. Which means that we're out of ifs and maybes. Taron definitely has Cayla."

There were tears in the Detective's eyes and his lip was quaking. "Which means that...it means he's won."

Kathryn gently put her hand on his arm. "Not yet. The waiting game is over. We're going after Taron." She turned to the Doctor. "Call Seven and B'Elanna. Tell them to get here as soon as they can. If Cayla's been beamed out, which is most likely, it may be possible to do a transport trace. I doubt Taron or his friends are stationary, but it would at least give us a place to start looking. It's a long shot, but Seven and B'Elanna have a good aim. And in dealing with Taron, we'll need every bullseye we can get."

"Yes, Captain."

The Doctor went on his way and Kathryn turned back to Vic. "As you've said yourself, no one except Cayla knows more about Taron than you. Will you help us?"

"All the way to hell and back," he replied. "But Taron he...he doesn't waste time. The chances are Cayla's..." he couldn't say the words. "The chances are it's over."

"Oh don't you bet on it," Kathryn said. " Cayla's a prey he's been hunting for a long time. Now that he has her, he'll toy with her like a cat does a mouse. And while he does, we'll hunt him down and we'll trap him."

END OF CHAPTER 37


	38. Chapter 38

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 38**

"I'm afraid you can't see your husband at present," a blonde nurse told Kathryn. "As well as multiple flesh wounds, several fractures and internal bleeding, he has a serious head injury. Dr Levitt is operating on him now and must not be disturbed."

Kathryn's already pale face drained at this news. "He will...he will be ok, won't he?"

"Where head injuries are concerned it's always difficult to say with certainty. But Dr Levitt is confident he'll pull through and make a full recovery. However, I must warn you that with a brain injury of this nature there is always the chance of permanent impairment. The Commander has not only been subjected to some kind of memory probe that has caused severe neurological trauma but has also suffered memory erasure. The combined effect of these two procedures may leave the Commander with severe retrograde and anterograde amnesia. If that is the case, he will never be the same again. He won't remember who he is and he won't be able to remember anything for more than a few days or hours. It's also possible that he'll have some motor and speech problems. But these are of course worst case scenarios. The Commander will most likely pull through without any long term effects."

Vic, who was at Kathryn's side, questioned the nurse. "Were there any unusual marks on the Commander? A letter, perhaps?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Detective. But all the Commander's injuries have been catalogued and will be in our official report."

"I...I'd like our Doctor to work with Dr Levitt," Kathryn said, trying to keep her mind focussed just as she'd always had to do on Voyager. "He's highly skilled and very knowledgeable."

"I don't see that being a problem," the nurse answered. "But let me assure you that your husband is in safe hands. Dr Levitt is one of the most revered physicians in the Federation and is an expert on brain trauma."

"When can I see my husband?"

"As soon as Dr Levitt's finished operating. I'll let you know when that is. Now, please excuse me. Dr Levitt will be needing my assistance."

With that the nurse disappeared inside and the door locked behind her.

"I'm sure Chakotay will fine," Vic said as reassuringly as he could. "I've seen this many times and more often than not a full recovery is made."

"He'd better be fine," Kathryn said quietly, "because if he isn't..." She bit her lip to force back the tears. "I don't want to think about if he isn't." She paused, got a grip. "You asked about a marking. What kind of marking?"

"Taron sometimes sends people home brandished with a V. Call it a warning card."

"I see."

"That Chakotay wasn't branded tells us that this is the end of the road. Taron only warns when there's someone to warn. Most likely he didn't let Chakotay go until he had Cayla, and as Cayla's his target, the line ends with her."

The Doctor's voice suddenly spoke over the comm.

"Doctor to Janeway."

Kathryn responded. "Janeway here."

"I'm afraid I haven't been able to get a hold of Seven. I've tried my best, but she's touring Africa with her aunt and is currently excommunicado. B'Elanna, however, I was able to get a hold of and she's already at work on the transport trace."

"Good going, Doctor. Too bad about Seven, but I have full confidence in B'Elanna."

"How's Chakotay?"

"Not good. Dr Levitt is currently operating on him. I'd like you to oversee things."

"If you wish, but Dr Levitt is a highly skilled physician and hardly needs my help. "

"Still, I'd like you to preside."

"Then I'll head there immediately. And I'd like you to head right back to bed, but as I think there's more chance of the proverbial pigs flying, I may as well tell you that B'Elanna's in Security Room 10."

"You read my mind, Doctor. Tell B'Elanna I'll be there shortly. Janeway out." She terminated the connection and then addressed Vic. "B'Elanna is a great engineer and a genius at problem solving. If anyone can trace this transport, she can. She's also completely trustworthy."

"If she has your confidence, then she has mine. But the less she knows, the better."

"Agreed. The last thing I want is for B'Elanna to get caught up in all this. As soon as she's done the trace, she's off home."

"And you and I go in search of Cayla?"

"Yes. And the Doctor, I hope. If we succeed, there's no telling what state Cayla will be in. His presence could be the difference between her life and death."

Vic played with the hat in his hands. "If this had happened a few months ago," he said quietly, "when you were still in the Delta Quadrant, Cayla wouldn't have had a chance. We've always done our best when someone's gone missing, but there are so many rules that our hands are always tied. There's never anything we can do for 24 hours and 24 hours is always too late. We can only act if we have proof of abduction and when it comes to Taron we never do. And we don't now. Even if we get a transport trace, it isn't proof of abduction. It could be transport by consent. After 24 hours we'd have taken it as possible proof of abduction and flown to the point of origin, but in all frankness it would be a waste of time because we'd still have to locate Taron's ship and he uses a cloak we've never been able to crack." He paused. "I presume you have a solution in mind to that problem."

"Of course. We'll take the Delta Flyer, a shuttle we built on Voyager. It may not be as fast as some of your ships but it has very advanced scanning technology. I'm sure we'll be able to find Taron's ship using it. In fact, I'm sure we'd have a good chance of finding Cayla without the transport trace, but if we're wrong and Cayla was transported from one of Taron's bases on Earth, then we'd just be wasting valuable time. We'll only set out blindly if B'Elanna can't do a trace."

"Does the Delta Flyer have a cloak?"

"It's capable of running one for a short time but not continuously. That means we'll just have to be very careful and only use the cloak when we're leaving Earth and approaching the point of transport."

Vic looked at Kathryn sadly. "I appreciate what you're doing for Cayla, and she would appreciate it too, but she wouldn't want you to risk your life, and your baby's, to rescue her. I think it would be better for me to do this alone. I can take the Delta Flyer, if you'll permit it, and search for her myself. If I find her, then I can call for back-up. But if I'm killed in the search, then only my life will be lost. You and Chakotay will be able to get on with yours."

"There's no way I'm letting you do this alone," Kathryn said firmly. "We're doing it together."

"But you can walk away from this right now and never think about Taron again. Because if I don't succeed, Cayla's debt to Taron will die with her. I owe Cayla a life. You owe her nothing."

"Wrong. I owe her the loyalty of a sister. And even if she wasn't my sister, I wouldn't let her die if there was any hope, no matter how small, that I could save her. I'm not walking away from this. We'll find Cayla and one way or another we'll end this."

Vic stared at her for a moment, an absence in his eyes, then a ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Yes, Ma'am," he said. "We will."

* * *

B'Elanna was busy working at a console when Kathryn and Vic arrived at room 10.

"I'm sorry to drag you in so late," Kathryn said to her former chief engineer, "but it's imperative that we get a trace as soon as possible and there's no one I can think of as capable of getting it as you."

"Don't apologize," B'Elanna answered. "I'm only too glad to help. The Doctor hasn't told me much but I presume we're tying to trace the bastard who attacked you and now Chakotay. And to get him, I'lll work on this till I drop dead if I have too." She glanced at Vic. "No disrespect, Detective, but this 24 hour thing really sucks. Don't you know that they are the most crucial? I had my issues with the force when I was in the fleet and now I'm reminded why. It doesn't surprise me at all that this monster it still roaming around attacking people. And if anything happens to Chakotay, it will be on your heads."

"Go easy on the Detective, B'Elanna," Kathryn said. "He's putting his neck on the line for this."

"I guess he is," B'Elanna conceded. "I'm sorry. I just...this beast should have been caught by now. What's taking you so long?"

"He's smart," Vic answered, "elusive. But believe me, no one will be happier when this bastard is behind bars than me."

"Well, whatever help you need to get him there, I'll give," B'Elanna went on, "even if I have to catch him myself."

"That won't be necessary," Kathryn said. "All we need from you is a transport trace. Do you think you can get one?"

"It depends on whether the transporter beam penetrated the security shield or not. If it did then from the intensity and the trajectory I should be able to guess the location of origin. But if the shield was deactivated by an insider to enable transport then there'll be no record to trace. It doesn't appear as though the shield was deactivated, however, so I'm going through the shields history to see if I can find a breach."

Vic questioned. "If there is one, how long will it take you to find it?"

"I don't know. It could be minutes, it could be hours. I have to go through the data visually sector by sector."

"If you tell me what to look for, I'll help," he offered.

"It would take too long to explain. It's best if I just get on with it. And I'm not working on it alone, Admiral Dawson's appointed two other officers to help. We're all going through different sectors. If none of us finds a breach in our own, then we'll go over each others sectors incase one of us missed it."

"I suspect the transport originated from space," Kathryn said. "I might be wrong, and based on that possibility I don't want to waste time flying around space after someone who's not there, but my gut tells me the transport came from a ship. Check the upper sectors first."

"Already am, Captain. "

"Then I'll leave you to it. Let me know as soon as you get a trace." She turned to Vic. "Detective, you can either stay here or wait in my room for news on Chakotay. I've got things to do."

"I'll wait here," he said. "Just incase I can be of some use."

"Ok then," she said, leaving the room. "See you both later."

* * *

After arranging with Admiral Dawson for the Delta Flyer to be flown to Rylan Dock, Kathryn sat in her room and waited for news on Chakotay. As she waited, she replicated herself a hot chocolate and sat by the window to drink it. Even though she had slept most of the day, she was absolutely exhausted and her head was pounding. So tired was she that she didn't even notice the Doctor come in.

"I'm glad to see you're taking a breather," he said.

Kathryn looked up at the sound of his voice. "My last for a while, I think."

The Doctor could see her fatigue in her eyes and sat beside her in concern. "You're in no condition to go in search of Cayla. Not only are you recovering from a serious incident, not to mention a serious incident previously, but you're pregnant. Let someone else go. Don't risk your life and your baby's."

"There is no one else," Kathryn replied. "The police can't do anything until tomorrow and there's no way I can let Vic go alone. Besides, he wouldn't know how to operate the Delta Flyer. I have to go. Cayla's life depends on it." She paused. "But I don't want to risk my baby's life. If it's possible, I want you to freeze her."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You mean...clinical fetal preservation?"

"Yes. That way, if anything happens to me, Chakotay can either find a surrogate mother or have her gestated in an artificial womb."

"There's no guarantee that re-gestation will work," the Doctor said. "2 out of 10 fetuses don't survive the procedure."

"But at three months the majority do. And with 80% odds in our favor, Minessa's chances of survival will be far better frozen than they will be inside me. Taron is a very dangerous man and I might not survive an encounter." She paused. "My only concern is that her body is too stressed by PTT to survive the preservation transport."

"It wouldn't do her any good," the Doctor said, "but such a close range transport wouldn't harm her."

"Then will you do it? I wouldn't trust any other doctor."

"If you're determined to go," the Doctor said sadly, "then yes, I'll do it. But I hope you'll reconsider. We're not on Voyager now. Cayla isn't your responsibility."

"But she is, she's my sister. I can't let her die, not if there's a chance I can save her." She put down the cup in her hands. "And I'd like it if you would come with us. If we find Cayla, she might need urgent medical treatment. Will you consider coming?"

"I don't need to," he answered, "of course I'll come. But I beseech you again to change your mind. Let me accompany the Detective instead of you."

"No. My mind is made up. I won't change it."

The door chime suddenly sounded and Kathryn called out. "Come in!"

The silver doors slid open the nurse came in. "Dr Levitt has finished operating on your husband," she said. "He's still unconscious, and will be for some hours, but you may see him if you wish."

"Thank you," Kathryn said.

The nurse then left and Kathryn turned to the Doctor. "Did you check up on things as I asked?"

"I did. Dr Levitt was doing everything I would expect...and very competently I might add."

"Then I'm satisfied. I was afraid he might be working for Taron."

"No way. And you'll have to be satisfied with his care. For if I'm in space with you, he'll be Chakotay's prime physician."

"So long as I'm leaving him in good hands."

"The best, Captain. I assure you. He's..."

B'lanna's voice, speaking over the comm, interrupted him. "B'Elanna to Janeway."

Kathryn responded. "Janeway here."

"I've got a trace. You were right, the transport came from space. I've pinpointed a rough area of origin."

"Good work, B'Elanna. I knew you could do it."

"I'm going to download all the data for Detective Elliot and then he's going to make his way to your room."

"Acknowledged."

"Any news on Chakotay?"

"Yes. I've just had word. The operation is over and he should be ok."

"Thank God. Is he conscious?"

"Not yet and he'll be out of it for a while. So there's no point in you hanging around. Get yourself home."

"Ok. Let me know when he wakes up."

"I'll see that you're told." She paused. "Goodbye B'Elanna."

"Bye, Captain. B'Elanna out."

As the connection terminated Kathryn got to her feet. "Looks like it's time to depregnatize me."

"Now?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"At least give it more thought. Because once it's done there's no..."

Kathryn cut him short. "Let's just get on with it. We don't have a second to waste."

"Yes, Captain." He gestured to the bed. "Please, lie down."

Kathryn climbed onto the bed and the Doctor prepared for the procedure. As he pulled out the necessary equipment, Kathryn closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was happening. She loved the growing little girl inside her so much that the thought of her not being there was unbearable, but it had to be done and she had to bear it. Being removed once had saved Minessa's life. She could only hope it would again.

"All is ready," the Doctor said at last. "But it isn't too late. You can still..."

"Just do it!" Kathryn cried.

"Very well. Take a deep breath, lie very still..."

Kathryn did as he said and held her breath for what felt like an eternity. Then the Doctor spoke.

"All done. Preservation successful."

Kathryn sat up slowly and the Doctor came over to her with a hypospray.

"This will depregnatize your body," he said, putting it to her neck. "You may suffer cramps for the next few hours and the general symptoms of a menstrual cycle."

"Understood," Kathryn said quietly.

The Doctor returned to Minessa's white preservation cocoon and Kathryn watched with unshed tears as he carefully placed it inside a silver container.

"If...If I don't make it," she said, "and neither does Chakotay, I want her to be adopted. I don't care by whom, so long as they will love her and give her a good life. Chakotay would want that too."

"I'll record your wishes," the Doctor replied.

He then sealed the container and Kathryn felt her heart break, but she had to be strong, had to be focussed.

"When Detective Elliot arrives," she said, "tell him to wait for me in reception. You wait there too...once you've got all your affairs in order. The Delta Flyer will be here within the hour and we'll leave as soon as we can."

"Yes, Captain."

Kathryn then turned to leave but the Doctor called after her.

"Captain..."

Kathryn turned back to him.

"I think you're being very brave."

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes at those words but she suppressed them. "So are you."

Then, without another word, she left.

* * *

Dr Levitt had gone by the time Kathryn arrived at Chakotay's bedside and she found her husband alone. He was lying flat on a biobed, only a thin pillow beneath his bandaged head, and he was attached by devices to monitoring equipment. For a long moment Kathryn gazed at him, and then, with tears in her eyes, she sat down and took his strong hand in hers.

"You're going to get through this," she said, "and you're going to be just fine. I wish I could be here when you wake up, wish I could promise you we'll see each other again, but I have to take a trip that might be one-way. Taron's got Cayla and I have to do everything in my power to get her back. I know you'd understand that. And I know you'd understand because you love me for who I am, just as I love you for who you are, and who we are are people who can't stand by when someone is in need." A tear ran down her cheek. "I want so much to come back to you and Minessa...because she's safe, I've made sure of that...but you might have to be a family without me. And if that happens, don't mourn for me. Be thankful that we knew each other, that we loved each other, and that our love made a precious life. Be happy, love again, and make a home for our Minnie that is full of laughter and love." Tenderly, she brushed her fingers against Chakotay's face. "I love you so much, Chakotay. I know I haven't always shown you that love, know I've brought a lot of heartache into your life, but I hope these past few weeks have shown you just how much you mean to me."

Dawson's voice suddenly sounded over the comm. "Dawson to Janeway. The Delta Flyer has arrived."

"Acknowledged," she replied. "Janeway out."

The connection terminated and Kathryn got to her feet. "I have to go now. Be strong, Chakotay. Minessa needs you to be strong. And I know you will be, just as you always have been. So goodbye, my love. I'll leave you as Brutus did Cassius: Whether we shall meet again I know not. Therefore our everlasting farewell take. Forever and forever farewell, Chakotay. If we do meet again, why, we shall smile. If not, why then this parting was well made." Tearfully she lowered her lips to Chakotay's and kissed him softly. "Goodbye, my darling."

Then, without looking back, she left the room.

END OF CHAPTER 38


	39. Chapter 39

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 39**

Alone in a freezing room, Cayla huddled in a dark corner and tried to will her shivering body to sleep. So cold was the air that she could see her own breath and her handcuffed hands were almost numb. With every second that passed, the room got colder and colder, and Cayla hoped that with a little luck her core body temperature would drop so low that she would drift into a sleep from which she would never wake up. Freezing to death was far preferable to the end Taron would have in store for her. Already she'd been told that Taron was going to personally exact his revenge upon her and the only victory she could hope for now was to die before he got the chance. It was the only way left of drawing a game that Taron had won. But no matter how much she tried to send her body into eternal sleep, her mind would not shut down. Instead it played out horrors before her, horrors that waited for her at the hand of the Reaper whose name was Taron. Suddenly, the air turned so cold that Cayla's very lungs seemed to freeze and she could hardly breathe. Then the air warmed up slowly until it was comfortably warm. Despairing of an icy death now, Cayla could only hope for a hot one, but while the temperature continued to rise for a while, it then stabilized and rose no more.

So far, cold and confinement had been Cayla's only torture, but when she heard footsteps in the corridor outside, she knew her real time of torment was about to begin. But as horrific and terrifying as the thought of physical torture was, what tormented her most was the thought of Taron's gloating face as he basked in his long awaited victory. The footsteps stopped outside the door and Cayla steeled herself for Taron's triumphant face, but when the black doors parted it was not Taron's face she saw, it was Lacey's. And yet not Lacey's. For the handcuffed woman before her, pressed between two stout men, was a shaking wreck and looked like hell. Her long ginger hair was wild, her eyes red-raw from crying, and her face bruised. At the sight of her, pain seared through Cayla's heart and she scrambled to her feet.

"Leave my sister alone!" she cried tearfully. "She's got nothing to do with this! Nothing!"

"But she's got everything to do with you," Wyn said. "And you should know that Taron's favorite pastime is to torture before their eyes the loved ones of those he hates. And he hates you, Vonra, more than he's ever hated anyone."

Cayla fell on her knees before him. "I'll suffer anything," she said. "I'll do anything, but let my sister go."

With studded gloves, Gus slapped Cayla across the face and then pushed Lacey to the floor. "We'll let her go eventually," he said. "You should know by now that Taron never kills the innocent. He only murders the guilty. Sometimes, yes, the innocent have died accidentally, but Taron can't be blamed if a transport cuts out or a weak heart fails. He'll let your sister go, but not before he's made you suffer by seeing her suffer."

Cayla got to her feet again. "You're sick evil bastards!" she yelled. "All of you! And you'll rot in hell for this! Do you hear me? You'll rot in hell!"

"I don't believe in hell," Wyn said coldly. "The only hell I believe in is the one you're about to endure."

"That's right," Gus smiled. "And not even the devil himself could torture like Taron."

"So prepare yourself for unimaginable pain," Wyn added. "Because Taron's close. Very close."

The two men then left the room and the black doors shut behind them.

"Oh God, Lacey," Cayla wept, turning desperately to her sister. "I'm so sorry...so sorry..." Her heartache was so great, the shock of her sister's capture so intense, that she could hardly breathe. "I never....I didn't....Oh God, Lacey..."

"He's not coming," Lacey said. "Taron. I heard them talk. He's too far away. They just want you to think he's coming." Tears spilled onto her cheek. "It's been hell, Cayla. I've been here for days and they've done all kinds of things to me. They said that if they couldn't find you they'd take my life for yours. Fair exchange they said. But Taron wouldn't have it. He wanted you. They're going to keep you here for days, both of us, and only let me go when you're..." she sobbed painfully. "When you're dead. But there'll be no torture. There won't. So don't cry, Cay, please don't."

"But there will be," Cayla wept. "Oh God, Lacey, there will be. And I can't bear it. I can't..."

Desperately, she got to her feet and tried to tear her handcuffs off, but they were fixed firm.

Damn," she cried. "Damn it! I have to get free. I have to get us out of here...."

"There's no way out," Lacey said. "We're at their mercy."

"Then you'll have to kill me! You'll have to smother me, strangle me, do anything to me. I have to be dead by the time Taron comes, understand? I have to! Because he will come, Lacey. I know he'll come!"

"Don't talk like this," Lacey wept. "Don't! I need you to be strong. You've always been strong! I need you to bear this. I need you too because I don't know if I can!"

Cayla shrank to the floor sobbing. "I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"And don't keep saying that. Sorry won't help us!"

"No, it won't. Nothing can help us. Nothing but death. For Taron will crucify us...send us to helll...do things you can't imagine. There'll be no relief. Just torment. Just..." her words trailed as a thought occurred to her, a hopeful revelation, and she looked up at Lacey. "You're not real," she said. "This is all part of the torment. You're in Deep Space, aboard a starship. There's no way Taron can have you. You're nothing but a hologram....a trick of light." Immeasurably comforted, Cayla leant back against the wall and almost laughed. "Of course. Well done, Taron. You got me!"

"I'm not a hologram," Lacey said. "I'm real. They made a hologram of me to torment Commander Chakotay with, but she isn't me. I'm real." She held out her bruised and bleeding wrists. "See where I bleed....finger my blood...smell it."

Cayla recoiled from her and got to her feet. "I'm not falling for it! I never fall for the same trick twice. You're not my sister. You're a computer generated program." She looked up at the ceiling. "And if you're watching this, Taron...Ranto...Grant Merellus, she's not fooling me. Do you hear? I'm not fooled!"

"It's me," Lacey cried. "Don't you know me? I was on my way home...left our ship last week so I could get home sooner. It was killing me there when all this was going on with our parents. I had to come back, had to see you, had to meet my real mother. So I took a shuttle, alone, and was almost home when I was boarded and brought here."

Cayla sank to the floor again and put her hands over her ears. "I'm not listening. You're not real."

Lacey pulled Cayla's hands from her head. "I am real...feel me...feel my blood."

"No," Cayla cried, turning away. "He doesn't have you. Not my Lacey. Not my sister."

Lacey took Cayla's hands in hers and smeared them with the blood that ran from her clamped wrists. "I am, Cayla. See...feel...taste my blood."

Cayla could feel the blood on her skin, could feel it wet and warm. "No," she wept. "You have to be a hologram. I can't bear it if you're not a hologram."

"We'll I'm not," Lacey cried. "And you'll have to bear it."

"I can't. Oh Lacey...I'm so sorry...so sorry..."

The doors suddenly opened and Gus and Wyn returned.

"Taron's arrived," Gus said. "And wants some carnal pleasure before getting down to business. So you'd better be in a whoring mood, Lacey, because the less you resist the less it will hurt."

Gus and Wyn then yanked Lacey to her feet and pulled her towards the door. "No," Lacey screamed. "No...Cayla...help me!"

Cayla leapt to her feet and desperately grabbed Lacey's clothes. "Don't you dare hurt her," she cried. "Don't you dare!"

But her strength was no match for the men's and they ripped Lacey from her.

"We'll do with her what we want," Wyn said.

He then pushed Cayla to the floor and with Gus dragged a hysterical Lacey into the corridor. Cayla stumbled to her feet to chase them, but before she could reach the doors they shut fast. Desperate, Cayla pounded the doors with her fists, pounded them with all her might, but to no avail. Then, unable to endure the pain, she let out an agonizing cry and sank to the floor with heaving sobs.

END OF CHAPTER 39


	40. Chapter 40

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 40**

"A third of a light year is a long way to transport someone," the Doctor said as the Delta Flyer soared uncloaked through space. "I had no idea such advanced transporters exist."

"They exist all right," Vic said, sitting at the helm with a mug of coffee, "and are used a lot by criminals, but are illegal as they're still in the experimental stage. Of course, that doesn't matter to men like Taron. These transporters are convenient so they use them. They've killed hundreds as sometimes they cut out mid-transport, but there's nothing much we can do to stop their manufacture as their blueprint is widely available in the underworld."

"Thank heavens it didn't cut out when they took Chakotay," the Doctor said. "Because presumably he was taken the same way. And let's hope Ms Brenton arrived in one piece."

Kathryn, who was busy monitoring the space ahead, spoke. "It's not her safe arrival I'm worried about, Doctor. It's what state she'll be in on departure."

"Then don't worry," the Doctor said. "As long as she has vital signs, the chances are I'll have her as good as new in no time." He turned to Vic. "Not to blow my own trumpet, Detective Elliot, but my skill and diagnostic ability is superior in almost every way to flesh and blood doctors. It takes the most extensive of extensive injuries for a patient to die on me."

"Well, speaking of dying," Kathryn said. "Your coffee, detective, is killing me. Doctor, would you...?"

The Doctor sighed and got to his feet. "Black coffee coming up."

"How close to the transport co-ordinates will we need to be before we can start scanning for Taron's ship?" Vic asked

"I've already initiated auto-scan," Kathryn replied, "and it will alert us as soon as it depicts a cloaked vessel."

"Then expect an alarm party," the Doctor said, manually replicating a coffee, "because I can't imagine Taron is the only villain to be flying around this space in a cloaked vessel. Surely it would be better to scan for Cayla's lifesign."

"I'm doing that too, but the chances are she's behind a security shield that makes her invisible to sensors. Our best bet of finding her is to find a cloaked ship in the area B'Elanna has traced the transport too, and then try to penetrate its security system so we can scan for Cayla. True, we're likely to pick up a lot of cloaked ships, but we'll pursue first the one closest to the co-ordinates. How long it will take to show up will depend on how long it takes for our scanners to crack its cloaking frequency."

A light flashed on the console before her and a bleep sounded.

"The chorus begins," the Doctor said.

"Which promises us success," Kathryn said, studying the find, "but this ship is too far away from the transport co-ordinates to satisfy me that it's Taron's. However, I'm logging the location and cloaking frequency of every ship, just incase we need to hunt them down later."

The Doctor handed her a cup of steaming black coffee and Kathryn took it gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Normally I'd remind you that you need to cut back, but at times such as this coffee down the hatch is better than nothing. But next time you ask, I'll make it a nutrishake."

Another bleep sounded, followed by another, but these ships were further from the co-ordinates than the last.

"If we find Cayla," Vic asked, "will we be able to beam her out? Because if we have to fight Taron for her I don't much rate our chances. He won't be traveling alone. There'll be at least another ship. And fighting for Cayla won't do much good anyway because Taron will kill her as soon as he knows we're on his trail."

"I'm hoping we can beam her out," Kathryn answered. "It depends on whether or not we can breach their shield long enough to do it. As I'm sure you know, it's impossible to transport through a shield otherwise. But don't dismiss a victory in battle just yet. When it comes to combat, it's skill that's everything, not size. And if there's one thing I've learnt in the Delta Quadrant, it's how to deal with bullies like Taron. Get him unawares and he'll be too busy trying to save his own life that he'll forget about Cayla's."

"And you haven't seen the Captain in battle," the Doctor said. "I doubt a dozen Taron's would get the better of her. She beat the Borg, you know."

"I dread Taron more than the Borg," Vic confessed. "At least the Borg fight openly. Taron always hides in the shadows. I fear the enemy I can't see more than the one I can."

"Well, Taron doesn't frighten me," Kathryn replied. "There's only one way to deal with bullies and that's to confront them."

"I just hope that if we do have to confront Taron it isn't until back-up arrives," Vic said. "Or at least until they're on their way. Because as soon as we locate Taron's ship I'm calling them. My hope is that we can beam Cayla out, flee unpursued, and leave my team to close in on Taron."

"If we cloak and flee," Kathryn replied, "Taron will flee too. Then we'll be back to square one. Taron will still be seeking Cayla and none of us will be free. We have to end this. We have to catch or be caught. Because I'm not spending the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. If all goes to plan and we're able to beam Cayla out, then we'll bait Taron into a game of cat and mouse. We'll be the cat, him the mouse."

"How?" Vic asked. "Taron never takes a bait."

"He'll take this one. Because we won't flee uncloaked at first, at first we'll cloak. Then we'll make it look like our cloak is failing and then like it's failed completely."

"Ah," Vic said. "I get it. Then he'll come after us, hoping to get Cayla back, and we'll lead him straight into the cheese trap that is my back-up team."

"Exactly," Kathryn replied.

Another bleep sounded, then another, then another, and Kathryn turned back to her console.

"This might be it," she said, "Taron's squadron. There's a large ship, in the shape of a V, moving west of the transport co-ordinates and it's flanked by two smaller ships. They're cruising at a speed of warp 2 which would have put them right at the heart of the co-ordinates at the time of transport. This has to be him, guys. This has to be Taron."

"Agreed," Vic said. "It's him. V's his mark. My God...to be this close!"

"Any sign of Cayla?" the Doctor asked.

"Not yet," Kathryn replied. "As I suspected, their shields are preventing internal scans. To penetrate them, I'm going to have to determine their frequency and that might take some time. But it's going to take us the best part of an hour to be within transporter range so we've got that time."

"I just hope Cayla does," Vic said. Tears filled his eyes. "I can't bear to think of what he's doing to her, I can't."

Kathryn could see his anguish in his eyes, in every taut line of his face, and her heart went out to him. It was obvious that despite everything that had happened between them, he was still in love with Cayla. It was obvious from the way he was risking everything to save her, from the affection in his voice when he spoke of her, but most of all from the way he looked at herself when he saw not her but Cayla. Gently, Kathryn reached out and put her hand over his. "We're going to get her back, Detective," she said. "No more doubts, no more maybes. We're going to beat Taron and we're going to get Cayla back."

END OF CHAPTER 40


	41. Chapter 41

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 41**

Music. The sweet sound of music filled Cayla's cell. It seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere, and played in the air like the fragrance of a memory. For the instrument was a flute and the music was a familiar melody, a melody Cayla had heard a million times. Slowly, she raised herself off the floor and listened to the haunting sound of yesterday. Then Lacey's voice spoke eerily over the music.

"Do you remember this, Cayla? It was our parents' favorite symphony. Every time I hear it, every time I play it, I remember them. If I close my eyes now I can see them...Mother playing a silver violin, her hair dancing with the rhythm, and Father playing the piano. If I look a little further I can see myself standing beside them, a girl of sixteen with red hair and freckles, playing the flute so harmoniously. I can hear the audience clap, can see us all taking a bow to a standing ovation. But you? Where are you? A thousand miles away at St Vincent's, sitting in your dorm all alone. And all because you had no flair for music."

Cayla tearfully got to her feet and blindly addressed the air. "Don't play mind games with me, Taron! You won't break me. Do you hear? I won't be broken! I know you don't have Lacey. You can't! She's in space. So do what you want to me. Do it! Because I'm only too glad to die!"

"Just as you were when you were fifteen and tried to starve yourself to death?"

Cayla flinched. "How do you know about that?" A fear gripped her. "Do you have Lacey? Tell me! Because only Lacey would know that!"

The voice laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Cayla? I don't need Lacey because I am Lacey. I'm Lacey and I'm Taron."

"Your mind games won't work," Cayla cried. "They won't work! I know who you are. I know!"

"Think about it, Cayla. How has Taron always known so much about you? How was Taron able to fix you up for jail so easily?"

Cayla span around. "I know you have ways and means, Taron! And I know you're Grant Merellus!"

"Yes, I'm Grant Merellus when it suits me, but Grant Merellus isn't me. I fixed you up. I fixed you up to arrest the wrong person. And then I fixed you up to pay for it. Because no one, not even my sister, messes with me and gets away with it."

"You're not my sister," Cayla cried. "Don't you dare pretend that you are!"

The music suddenly stopped and Lacey materialized before her. She was wearing a tight fitting shiny black outfit and her long ginger hair was loose over her shoulders.

"You're right," Lacey said. "I'm not your sister. A small matter of DNA frees me from that yoke. But I am Taron."

"You're not," Cayla cried. "You're a hologram." She looked up and around. "And I'm not fooled, Taron! Do you hear? Your sick games are not working on me!"

"Oh but they are," Lacey smiled. "Better than I could ever have hoped for. And I'm relishing every single second. Your face when you thought I was captured, your cries when I was dragged away, thrilled me to the core."

"Lacey would never do such a thing," Cayla answered. "Lacey loves me."

"Is that what you think? I've never loved you, Cayla. I've never even liked you. You've never been anything but a nuisance to me."

Cayla turned away from her. "I'm not listening. Show your real face, Taron! Show it!"

"But it's here," Lacey said, walking into her view again. "Right before you. I've always been right before you." She clicked her fingers and the music began to play again. "Remember the music, Cayla. Remember how desperately you tried to play the flute. All night you played, every night, desperate to impress our parents by getting into the school orchestra. But you didn't get in, you didn't even pass the first audition. How you cried then, how you begged me to help you. And what did I say? Go to hell, Cayla."

Cayla stared at Lacey for a long moment and then sank to the ground. "You have her," she wept. "You have Lacey. Oh God!"

Roughly, Lacey grabbed Cayla's hair and pulled up her head. "I don't have her, Cayla. I am her. Your Lacey is Taron."

"No," Cayla sobbed. "I don't believe it."

"Then let me convince you." She took out a knife and sliced her palm till it bled. "See, Cayla? I bleed." She then put her hand over Cayla's mouth, smearing her lips with blood. "Feel how real I am, taste it!"

The blood, the all too real blood, trickled into Cayla's mouth and she turned away in agony. "No," she wept. "You can't be. You can't be my Lacey."

"I am. I always have been. But don't call me your Lacey. I've never been your Lacey."

"But Lacey's in space. You're not her...you can't be."

"That's your trouble, Cayla. That's the world's trouble. You can't see the truth for ignorant assumptions. How well it conformed to your vision of the world for Taron to be an ex-convict like Grant Merellus. Who else would Taron be but a druggy and a thug? How about a mother, a music teacher, a perfect citizen of society? Oh no. Look at the losers, why don't we? Taron has to be there! Well, newsflash for you! Taron wasn't there. Taron was here, in me, in Lacey, all those years. Why do you think I married Starfleet men? Because I wanted the world to think I was in space with them when I wasn't. Why do you think I put my kids in St Vincent's? For old time's sake? Oh no! Because then I'd be free to do my own thing. You should never take things at face value, Cayla. Never! But you always do. The world always does. And that's why I've never been discovered."

Cayla buried her head in her knees. "I don't...I don't believe you."

"But you're starting too, aren't you? Because think about it, Cayla. Why were you able to get into my head better than any one else? Because you knew me. You didn't know you knew me, but you did. Don't you see? The dots were right before your eyes all the time. You just couldn't join them up to spell my name. Oh you tried, so hard you tried, but you never got further than a V. Well, it's not a V, Cayla. Turn it 90 degrees clockwise and you'll find it's an L. An L for Lacey."

Cayla made no reply, just sobbed.

"What's the matter? The truth finally hit home? Yes. I see that it has. And the truth hurts, doesn't it? Well, I've got some more home truths for you. Who do you think got social services onto your kids? That's right, me. It's amazing what the tears of a concerned sister will do. The rest you did yourself. What happened, Cayla? Was prison too much for you? Was it? Yet how eager you were to send others there! You're pathetic, Cayla. You've always been pathetic. A pathetic little goody two shoes. 'Don't do that, Lacey. Don't do this, Lacey. Don't be a slut, Lacey.' Well, who's the slut now? At least my kids have a father, what about yours? Oh yes, that's right. They don't even have their mother."

Cayla said nothing, did nothing, just wept brokenly.

"You see, Cayla," Lacey continued, "the difference between us is that when the times get tough I get tougher, but you collapse in a heap. Just like you have now. That's why it took me so long to figure out you were Vonra. It never occurred to me that you'd get yourself so far out of the gutter to strike back at me. So, well done, you fooled me. It's just unfortunate for you that Janeway came back and got a knifing for the crimes that were yours. But for me it was a fortunate accident as it lead me straight to you. And boy did I laugh. My arch enemy Vonra was my own sister! You see? I could laugh. I could relish in the irony. But you? You're a blubbering wreck on the floor."

Lacey then put her knife back into its case and moved around Cayla.

"But then I've never soaked my brain in booze the way you have, never shot myself up. Because that's another difference between us. I've never taken the stuff I traffic. Drugs are for drop outs like you. Do you think I could run my empire if I did? Oh no, my brain would be fried. You once said that if I only applied myself I could do great things. Well, I've done great things. Not on your side of the law, maybe, but great nonetheless. I'm the most powerful of the powerful drug lords and my name is feared everywhere. My name, Taron. And I've always been Taron. You and your suits thought I was Ranto, but Ranto was an anagram I put out there when you started to tighten the net. But I got through it, slipped right out, and went from strength to strength while you rotted in jail." She knelt beside Cayla and yanked up her head. "Well, don't you have anything to say? Nothing?"

Cayla looked at her with terrible pain in her eyes. "Why?" she asked tearfully. "Why do you... do it?"

"Why do you think? For the thrill."

A tear ran down Cayla's cheek. "I loved you. I'd have died for you."

"Yes, and you never got it into your head that I couldn't care less about you. 'Let me come with you, Lacey,' you'd say, 'Let me join in, Lacey.' Why couldn't you ever understand that I didn't want you around? No one wanted you around. Not our parents, not our schoolmates. That's why you were in that dorm, alone, all the time." Lacey then got to her feet. "But, for the affecting concern you showed when you thought I was taken, I'll lessen your sentence. Because it was going to be very horrible. Very horrible indeed. First there was going to be torture and then I was going to let you starve to death, after all it was once your wish. But now I sentence you to quick execution." Victoriously, she pulled out her phaser and set it to kill. "Prepare to meet the devil, sister. For heaven's too good for you."

Lacey then aimed the phaser at Cayla's head, but just as she was about to fire, the doors behind her opened and Gus came in.

"We have a problem," he said. "Janeway."

Lacey curled her lip and then turned back to Cayla. "Touching," she said. "A true show of sister solidarity. But she's too late. Your time is up." She raised up the phaser again and moved her finger to fire, but stopped before she did and lowered the weapon. "On second thoughts, I won't play my trump card just yet. I'll prolong the game. After all, that's all it's ever been. A game."

"Just do it!" Cayla cried. "Just kill me! Do it! Do it!"

Lacey laughed and looked icily into Cayla's eyes. "When I've had my fun, sister. And I have a feeling it's just beginning."

With that she put her phaser back into its pouch and left the room. As the black doors shut behind her, Cayla's sobs turned to desperate gasps and she clutched her chest as she suffocated from the agonizing pain there. Her sister was Taron. Her Lacey. And that truth, that horrifying truth, was too much to bear.

END OF CHAPTER 41


	42. Chapter 42

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 42**

Singing on the top of his voice, the Doctor emerged from the rear of the Delta Flyer with two glasses of frothy brown milkshake in his hands.

"Could you keep the volume down, Doctor?" Kathryn asked from the helm. "I'm trying to fix a targeting problem and need to concentrate."

"Then what you need is a docoshake," he replied. "Highly nutritious and guaranteed to boost brain power." He placed a glass before her and another before Vic. "It's my own special creation, hence the name, and far better than any nutrishake out there today, even if I say so myself."

"I asked you to bring us a coffee," Kathryn reminded him.

"And I told you that the next time you asked I'd get you a nutrishake. I'm always true to my word, Captain, as I'd hate to be called a liar. And as I made it coffee flavored, just for you, I won't listen to excuses or objections. So drink up, Captain. You too, Detective. Doctor's orders."

Vic took up his glass. "I won't say no," he said. "Anything with coffee in it works for me."

At those words, Kathryn picked up her own glass and raised it into the air. "I'll drink to that."

The Doctor watched them drink in triumph and then eagerly awaited their verdict. When no praise came his way, he prompted. "Well? Good or is it good?"

"Excellent, Doctor," Kathryn said absently. "Now, if you don't mind, I must get back to work."

The Doctor sat at the helm, began to tap his fingers in boredom on the console, and then began to sing again. As soon as he did, Kathryn looked up at him with a glare. "When I said turn down the volume," she said, "I meant zip-it."

The Doctor sighed. "As you wish, Captain. But what else is a hologram supposed to do around here? You said we'd be in transporter range in an hour, it's been two, and we're still no closer to getting the shield's frequency."

"Wrong. We're closer than we were two hours ago. And if you'd been here, instead of gallivanting out the back, you'd have heard me tell the Detective that we got within transporter range twenty minutes ago. All we're waiting on now is the shield's frequency."

"And how much longer will it take to get it?"

"As long as it takes," Kathryn replied. "It's a stubborn one."

"We're getting pretty close to Taron's fleet," Vic said, observing their position on a monitor. "I think we should cloak. I'm not happy about us getting any closer naked."

"Agreed," Kathryn answered. "In fact, I was just about to bring the cloak online." She moved her fingers over the console, preparing to activate the cloak, when a bleep sounded. "Damn," she said.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"We don't have enough power to run a continuous cloak. I could minimize power output and drop us to warp 1, but as Taron's fleet has speeded up to warp 3 we'd fall out of transporter range very quickly. As exposed as we are, we'll have to continue naked for the moment."

"Then let's hope, Detective, your comrades arrive soon with back cover," the Doctor said. "Any sign of them, Captain?"

"Yes," Kathryn replied, "they're about an hour away. We could cloak and wait for them to catch up with us, but we could fall so behind Taron that we'd lose him, especially if he changes cloaking frequency. And as losing Taron would mean losing Cayla, I'm not going to let that happen. We'll keep on his tail, even if that means flying through torpedo fire."

Another bleep blared and a light flashed. "What now?" the Doctor asked.

"A vessel," Kathryn told him. "It's just been launched from Taron's ship. It's heading our way."

Vic's eyes widened in fear. "Do you think they've spotted us?"

"Possibly," Kathryn replied. "Or possibly someone is just going somewhere. Hmmm."

The Doctor got to his feet. "What's hmmm?"

"The vessel is uncloaked, unshielded, and has a Federation signature."

"How many onboard?" Vic asked.

"Just one," Kathryn said, scanning for lifesigns. "A female."

"Is it Cayla?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Kathryn replied. "But she is human. I'm trying to..." Her words stopped and her whole being froze as the identity of the female was revealed. "I don't believe it," she said. "It's Lacey."

"Lacey Brenton?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"How many other Lacey's do you know, Doctor?" Kathryn replied.

"But how would Taron have Lacey?" the Doctor questioned. "She's in space with her husband."

"Maybe she left her ship to come home early and was captured enroute," Kathryn speculated. "Her vital signs are strong but she isn't moving. Neither is she piloting the shuttle, it's on auto-pilot, destination Earth."

"We have to get her out of there," Vic cried, tears in his eyes. "She's been tortured, I know she has. Taron likes nothing more than to torture someone by torturing someone they love!"

"I'll take our defenses offline momentarily and beam her on board," Kathryn said. "Doctor, stand by. Lacey might need urgent medical attention."

The Doctor picked up a medical kit and went over to the transporter zone.

"Transporting in five," Kathryn said. "Five, four, three, two...."

The Doctor waited anxiously for Lacey to materialize before him, expecting her to appear with the blue light of a transporter beam, but the familiar beam never came. Instead, red lights flashed behind him and a whirring sound filled the cabin. The Doctor span around and did so just in time to see Kathryn and Vic disappear with the red beam of a long-range transporter. For a long moment the Doctor stared in horror at their empty seats, then he rushed over to the helm and tried desperately to counter the transport. But he was too late. There was nothing he could do. Kathryn and Vic were gone. And that could only mean one terrible thing: they had been taken by Taron.

END OF CHAPTER 42


	43. Chapter 43

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 43**

"Captain, are you ok? Captain?"

The voice was far away, muffled, distorted like a dream.

"Captain? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, painfully, Kathryn opened her eyes and saw a blurry blob that resembled Detective Vic Elliot swirl before her eyes. "Yes," she answered. "What...happened? Where...are...we?"

"On Taron's ship," he said. "We've been captured."

Dizzy and disorientated, Kathryn slowly raised herself off the floor and lay back against the wall. "I remember now," she said, putting a hand to her pounding head. "Lacey was bait and we bit."

"I doubt Taron ever had Lacey. He just made it look like he did."

"Well, let's hope that he didn't. You, me and Cayla are trophies enough. But the cup is yet to be played for and I'll be damned if I'm letting him win it."

"He already has," Vic replied. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever let you get involved in this. Taron always wins."

"Not this time. The set may be won but the match is still to play for."

"We've lost, Captain. The best you can hope for now is to live. Cayla's had it, as have I, but there's every chance he'll let you live. You've got nothing to do with any of this."

"I have now." A pain seared through her head and she groaned.

"With Cayla done for, I don't care what happens to me," Vic said, "but I'm not going to stand by and let you suffer. You need urgent medical treatment and Taron better get your Doctor here fast." With that he got to his feet and pounded the door with his fists. "Captain Janeway needs medical assistance. Do you hear? She needs it right now!"

"I doubt pounding and shouting will do any good," Kathryn told him. "They'll come when they come. Besides, I bet they're listening to every word we're saying. And as to a doctor, the only doctor I trust is my holo-man and he's millions of miles away attending to Chakotay."

Vic stilled in confusion at these words, but then his clever brain soon deciphered her hidden meaning: the Doctor was most likely still on the Delta Flyer as Taron had probably overlooked his presence by scanning only for humanoid lifesigns. And as long as Taron remained unaware of the Doctor's presence there was still hope of victory. A slim hope, but hope nonetheless.

"With all due respect, Captain," he replied for an audience, "you don't have the luxury of choice. Your PTT has been aggravated by transport and it must be treated."

"I'll be ok," she said. "In fact, I'm already feeling better. I think the transport just knocked me for six."

The echo of footsteps suddenly filled the room and both Kathryn and Vic fixed their attention on the door. After what seemed like both an eternity and just a second, the door slid open and in walked five men. They were all armed and were all dressed in identical black outfits.

"Welcome aboard The Dragon," the middle man said. "Your Captain is Taron and we're your hosts."

The two men at his right side violently grabbed Vic and handcuffed him.

"You'll find this is a cruise with a difference," the leader went on. "Our aim is your pain for our pleasure. And we sure have some treats in store for ourselves."

"Let the Captain go," Vic cried. "She has nothing to do with this. She was only helping me to find Cayla."

"If the Captain is innocent, she has nothing to fear," the man replied. "Taron only condemns the guilty. And you're guilty, Detective Victor Maurice Elliot. You're as guilty as hell. So if I was you, I'd save my breath for the blades of hades. Because believe me, you're going to scream like you've never screamed before." He then gave a flip with a gloved hand and the two men seized Vic. "Take him to Ms Brenton's cell and there display the wrath of hell."

The two men dragged Vic away, leaving Kathryn alone with their menacing boss and his sidekicks. Coldly, the boss walked over to her and yanked her to her feet. Still dizzy, Kathryn buckled, and he roughly pressed her against the wall. "What? Has the great Captain Janeway turned to jelly?"

"Only in your dreams," Kathryn said, looking him straight in the eye. "PTT has a habit of staggering one."

The man held her gaze for a long moment and then let her go. "If you can walk, get moving. Taron is waiting to see you and Taron hates to be kept waiting."

"I can walk," Kathryn replied. "At least I think so."

The man pointed his phaser at her. "Then get to it. Now!"

Kathryn walked towards the door, swaying a little until she got her balance, and when she reached it the two waiting men seized her and handcuffed her. Then they began to walk down the corridor beyond and the blunt point of a phaser in her back told Kathryn to walk after them. As she did, she looked around her surroundings, but there was nothing to see but red walls and black doors. At last they came to a lift and it took them up three decks to the bridge. It was red and black, like the rest of the ship, and the men lead Kathryn right across it to black double doors that opened as they approached. The two men stopped outside the door and Kathryn stopped too.

"This is where we leave you," the leader said. "Pray Taron shows you mercy."

He gestured with his phaser for Kathryn to enter the ready room and with a racing heart she stepped inside. As she did so, the men left and the black doors shut behind her. Kathryn looked around, expecting to come face to face with Grant Merellus, but she came face to face with no one. Instead she found herself seemingly alone in a chilling room. The walls were black, the carpet blood red, and the ceiling was painted with all kinds of disturbing images of screaming ghouls and skeletons. Beneath a row of red-framed windows ran a black couch decorated with a spider's web and the spider itself sat before it in the form of a black table. The most chilling sight of all, however, was the large desk that occupied central place in the room. The black table had legs of snarling dogs and hissing snakes and the chair, which could only be seen from the back, was a macabre skull with bleeding eyes that made Kathryn shiver when she saw it. Suddenly, something moved on the table and Kathryn saw that it was a white rat. The rodent perched on the edge of the table and looked at her with menacing red eyes. Then a hand, a female hand with blood red nails, extended from the chair to caress the creature, and a voice, a female voice, spoke.

"Welcome to my lair, Captain."

The hairs on the back of Kathryn's neck stood up and she froze. Was this Taron? Was Taron a woman?

"I know what you're thinking," the sinister voice went on, "and the answer is yes. I'm Taron." The skull began to slowly revolve and black studded boots with sharp points came into view. "I'm also someone else. Someone you've been waiting to meet for a long time." The chair turned a little further and Kathryn gasped when she saw the woman's face.

"Lacey," she exclaimed.

Lacey smiled at the recognition and got to her feet. "I can't say this is how I envisioned us meeting, but life has a habit of surprising us. And this is a very welcome surprise indeed, very welcome." She closed the gap between them and loomed over Kathryn. "And before you say it, no, I'm not a hologram. I'm the real deal."

Kathryn said nothing, just stared at her in stunned silence, and Lacey laughed.

"What's the matter? Lost for words? Cayla was too. Stupor must run in your blood. I could say stupidity, but I know you're a smart one. Just not as smart as me. You see, Kathryn, you're no different to the rest. You make assumptions. It didn't cross your mind for a second that I could be Taron so you fell for my bait hook, line and sinker. And that's how I win. How I always win. You let down your guard. And letting down your guard, even for a moment, is all it takes." She paused. "But I don't intend to make a prize of you. There's honor, Kathryn, even amongst thieves, and your debt to me for trying to steal my trophy, which is Cayla, has been pre-paid by your unfortunate knifing. Once your memory has been wiped of all that has transpired, I'll return you to your vessel. I'll let the detective go too, once he's been punished for his crimes, but Cayla's dead meat." She gestured to the couch. "So, take a seat, Kathryn. Let's talk about our lives and the fortunate accident of our displacement."

Kathryn stood firmly where she was. "I have nothing to say to you."

Lacey curled her lip and took a step back. "You disapprove of me. But of course you would. You make assumptions. I work on the wrong side of the law, therefore I'm wicked. And maybe I am a little wicked, but I'm sure as hell good at what I do. You see, Kathryn, there's an old saying that says if you play with fire you get burned. Never were truer words spoken. The good people, the decent people, the pillars of community, they don't play with fire, my fire, and they don't get burned. I only punish the guilty, those who've burnt me. The innocent I leave alone. That's justice."

"And Chakotay?" Kathryn asked. "What did he do? He's lying in a hospital right now fighting for his life because of you. How is that just? He's never done anything against you. And what about all the other people you've tortured who've done nothing except be related to someone you hate? Because of you many of them are in their graves or are nothing but vegetables in a hospital somewhere. And what about all the lives you've devastated with the filth you traffic? You're worse than wicked, Lacey. You're evil. You're evil to the core." Tears filled her eyes. "And I'm wondering how the hell two people as wonderful as my parents could ever create such a monster."

"There you go," Lacey said. "Making assumptions again. I never torture anyone who doesn't deserve it. And Chakotay deserved it. Do you want to know why? Because he was hiding Cayla from me. Anyone who hides anything from me pays for that crime. As to the drug-heads who turn their brains to sponge on the stuff I ship, that's their doing, not mine. I don't shoot anyone up or hold a phaser to their heads to make them shoot up themselves. They do it of their own free will. You say I'm evil, but I say they are evil who seek to deny people the freedom of choice. Those like my one-time sister and her one-time boyfriend."

A black venomous snake slithered across the floor and curled around Kathryn's legs. Lacey picked the reptile up and looped it around her neck, caressing the creature's tongue hissing head. "If the law denies freedom of choice," she continued, "then we must step outside the law. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't do it for politics or for the drugs, I do it for the buzz, for the titillating thrill that rushes through my veins when I stare into the bloody sightless eyes of Death or see terror in the eyes of my tortured enemies when they see his ghastly visage in my face."

Kathryn looked at Lacey with disbelief, disgust and pity. "You're crazy," she said. "You need help."

Lacey laughed and went to sit on the couch. "Crazy? Oh yes, I'm crazy. But I'm also a genius. A crazy genius. And I wouldn't be anything else. I love my life. I love the danger, the adventure, the adrenaline rush. And so do you. And so does Cayla. We just get our kicks in different ways. You in the fleet, her in the force, and me? Any which way I can. Some would say you're crazy. Oh yes, I've read all about you. Your hands are just as bloody as mine. You've killed in self-defense and in the name of justice. So have I. There really isn't a lot of difference between us. It's just too bad that I have to wipe your memories because I'd like you to remember that you met your match in me. The Borg and all the hostile aliens of the Delta Quadrant could not beat you, but little me has with a trick as old as cosmos dust. All those years you survived against all those odds, dodged time and time again Death's deadly blade, but I could kill you now as easily as bidding my darling snake here to slither up your body and bite your alabaster breast." She kissed the snake and put him to the floor where he curled and hissed. "And shall I? Would it give you a perverse thrill to feel its body writhe against yours, to feel it's tongue lick your breast as it marks out a spot for penetration?"

"As I said," Kathryn replied. "You're crazy."

"And like I said, we're well matched." She gestured again to the couch. "So sit down, Kathryn. Tell me about the parents that should have been mine."

Again Kathryn didn't move. "Tell me about the sister who should have been mine," she said. "Tell me how you can make her suffer the way you do. Don't you feel anything for her?"

Lacey laughed. "Oh I feel something for her. I feel utter and total loathing. And so should you, because you were the runt, Kathryn. Baby 2. There was only ever meant to be Cayla. You're what was left over when the egg split. Cayla has never been anything but a pain to me. Always she was there, always and everywhere. You don't know how much I wished she would just kill herself every time she said she wanted too. But she didn't, she just postponed the event like some pathetic little cry for help. Because she was the neediest child you could ever imagine. She wanted a mother who was always there to give her 'all better now' kisses but, as there was no mother, she latched onto me like a leach. And like a leach, she sucked me dry. It was the best day of my adolescent life when our parents took me out of school to play on the road with them. And what made it all the more exhilarating was Cayla's devastation. 'But I'll be all alone now,' she wept. 'Who will I have now?' Because no one ever wanted to be around her, no one except Tali Greene and Roza Lilin who were losers just like her. Leaving her was total euphoria as I was finally free after sixteen years of bondage. All that remained to make my life perfect was a call to say she had topped herself, but that call never came. I suppose she found another mug to stop her. I was always the mug before. Not that I stopped her because I wanted to, but if she got so thin by starving herself that she dropped down dead from heart failure, the blame would fall on me. 'Why didn't you make her eat, Lacey? Why didn't you take better care of her, Lacey?' I wasn't having that. If there's one thing I've always known, it's how to do PR. To the world I'm a respectable mother, music teacher, Starfleet wife. You see, Kathryn, I might be crazy, but I'm not insane. I've never seen a shrink in all my life whereas Cayla's seen more than I can count. And that's because I know how the world thinks, how the universe thinks. I know it spins upon a pole of assumption. So I fashioned myself in the mold of respectability. And by confining and conforming on the outside, I've found the freedom to be who I am on the inside. The me not even my kids know."

A male voice suddenly spoke over the comm. "Gus to Taron."

Lacey responded. "Go ahead."

"Elliot's passed out. There's no more fun to be had with him. Shall we wipe his memories and send him back?"

"Not yet," Lacey replied. "You might not be able to have any more fun with him but I sure can. Throw him to the floor and let him come-to."

"Yes, T. And you're going to love the footage."

Lacey smiled. "I know. Good job. Taron out."

"Let him go," Kathryn begged. "Cayla too. You've had your revenge, let that be an end."

"It will end when I say it ends," Lacey replied. "And it doesn't end yet. Vic owes me big time. He owes me for bringing Cayla onto my case, he owes me for trying to catch me, and he owes me for trying to steal my biggest prize of all time. Only when his debt is paid will I set him free. But as to Cayla, her debt can only be paid by death."

"Why? What good will her death do you? Let her go. Wipe her memories with ours and let her go."

Lacey clenched her fists and got to her feet. "Never! And if you don't watch your tongue, I'll lock you up with them and whip you into line. Because no one tells me what to do, no one!"

Another voice, this time a woman's, spoke over the comm. "Rexa to Taron. We have a problem. Dozens of cop-ships have just uncloaked and are surrounding us."

"Change cloaking frequency," Lacey replied, "and get us out of here at maximum warp."

"There's no escape, T. We're trapped."

At these words infinite relief consumed Kathryn and she addressed Lacey. "Maybe you're not quite so smart after all."

Lacey's indignation showed on her face, but she ignored Kathryn's words and hurried out of the room onto the bridge. Kathryn followed and watched as Lacey walked over to her blood red captain's seat.

"There's always a way out," she said to Rexa. "Find me one."

But before the girl could answer, another woman spoke. "We're being hailed. The cops."

"Put it through," Lacey said. "Audio only."

In seconds the communication was established and a male voice spoke. "Surrender or we'll fire."

Lacey waved her hand as an instruction to cut communication and then she got to her feet. "I won't surrender. Taron never surrenders!"

A tall broad black male wearing a suit of metal approached her. "What shall we do? Rexa's right. There's no way out."

"Then there's only one thing we can do," Lacey answered. "Code Z."

Kathryn stepped forward. "What's code Z?"

Lacey turned to her and looked at her with a strange satisfaction. "Co-ordinated self-destruct between me and my squad." She then gave a chilling smile. "That's right, Kathryn, the great Kathryn Janeway of the great Federation starship Voyager, I'm going to blow us all up, and you're exploding with us. Because if I can't win the game, I can at least draw it." With that she turned around and addressed the bridge. "It's been one hell of a ride, guys, but our time is up. So let's go out with a bang that will make the history books!"

The lights dimmed as self-destruct initiated and a symphony began to play.

"See you all in Hades," Lacey cried. "And we'll throw a party that will really set hell on fire!" She then raised a fist and punched the air. "We do not surrender! We do not surrender!"

All on the bridge copied and chanted euphorically.

Lacey then turned back to Kathryn and triumphantly made the chant at her. Kathryn closed her eyes, closing out the evil in Lacey's piercing cold blue eyes and remembering instead the love she had always seen in the ones from which hers were moulded. It was her father she would remember as she waited for death, her dearly beloved father, Edward Janeway. And she would remember her mother, Gretchen Janeway, her sister, Phoebe, and last but not least, Chakotay and the precious little girl their love had made. In her mind she could see that little girl now, could see her dark eyes and dimpled cheeks, and could see her smiling and laughing in the arms of her father. Then she could see no more as pain bolted through every part of her body and all went black.

END OF CHAPTER 43


	44. Chapter 44

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 44

THE NEXT MORNING

Now fully conscious and sitting up in bed eating a large breakfast of scambled eggs, fried tomatoes, waffles, crumpets and melon, Chakotay waited for Kathryn to arrive. He had woken up from his ordeal with only a slight headache and even that was fading thanks to a dose of medicine given by a kind nurse. What exactly had happened to him he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was waiting for Admiral Dawson outside Rylan Dock. But when the nurse told him he'd been attacked and subjected to memory probing and erasure, he figured that he'd been captured by Taron. No doubt Taron had tried to find out from him where Cayla was. Chakotay felt confident, however, that even if Taron had got the information he desired, that information was useless to him. Rylan Dock was one of the most secure facilities in the Federation. There was no way Taron would be able to get as much as a hair from Cayla's head so long as she remained within its walls. And within its walls he believed her to be as he knew nothing about the abduction. The nurse didn't know either, or anyone else in the facility, as Dawson was keeping all knowledge of it, and the rescue mission, to himself for the moment. All Chakotay had been told was that Voyager's former EMH was presently unavailable and he was being treated by renowned physician Dr Levitt.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Chakotay looked up. He hoped to see Kathryn come in, but instead his eyes fell on a pale faced, heavy eyed, Admiral Dawson.

"Admiral," Chakotay smiled. "We meet at last."

The Admiral did not return his smile, he just walked grimly over to the bed.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked anxiously, interpreting all too well the ominous look on his face. "Is it Kathryn?"

"I'm afraid so," Dawson replied.

Tears flooded Chakotay's eyes. "She's not...Please tell me she's not..." He couldn't say the word.

"I don't know," Dawson answered sincerely.

"How can you not know?" Chakotay asked. "What's going on?"

Uncomfortably, the Admiral sat in a chair beside the bed. "You were not the only one abducted yesterday," he began. "Just before you were returned, the Captain's twin was also abducted. A successful transport trace was carried out by Lieutenant Torres, and as the police could not do anything for 24 hours, the Captain, Detective Vic Elliot and your Doctor decided to take the Delta Flyer and search for her themselves. They believed a man called Taron had abducted her and that her life was in imminent danger. And it seems they were right...about Taron being responsible...but what started out as a simple rescue mission seems to have turned into something else." He paused. "Headline news this morning is that a few hours ago much wanted drug-lord Taron self-destructed his ship when he was surrounded by police ships and asked to surrender. What exactly happened is as yet unclear, but the explosion wasn't a regular one. It seems to have generated some kind of wormhole that sucked in all ships within a million mile radius. None of the police-ships at the scene have returned and I've heard nothing from the Captain. The chances are the Delta Flyer was amongst the vessels pulled in. There's a lot of speculation going on about whether the sucked in ships will have survived, some are of the opinion they will have, but the general consensus is that they will not have." Tears filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

For a long while Chakotay said nothing, just tried to absorb this terrible news, then he spoke. "I'm not going to think the worst," he said. "When Voyager went missing, everyone wrote Kathryn and the crew off for dead, but the whole time they were out there trying to get home. And there's every chance Kathryn's out there now, trying to get home. I won't give up on her. I'll never give up on her." He pushed his tray to the foot of the bed and got to his feet. "In fact, I'm going to head out there myself and start looking."

The Admiral seized him. "You'll do no such thing. Not only are you recovering from a serious head injury, but the site of the explosion is currently zoned off. No unauthorized vessels are permitted inside."

"Then I'll get authorization. I can't lie around here doing nothing when Kathryn might need me."

"You'll stay here, Commander, even if I have to confine you. I understand that you want to help, but even if you were well enough to do so, do you really think it would be wise? The Captain told me that Taron is a dangerous man with dangerous friends and that I should tell no one, except you, where she had gone. Further more, she told me not to tell anyone even if she never came back. She said she didn't want Taron, or his friends, to find out that she had gone in search of her twin, that if they did find out, it could be very dangerous for her family. She made me promise I wouldn't tell and I gave her my word. And when I give my word, I keep it, no matter how tough things get. But if you head out there looking for her, Taron's friends might learn she was involved. Granted, most of them probably went up with the ship, but a number are probably still alive. And if they think the Captain had something to do with Taron's death, who knows what that will mean if she does come back alive."

"I hear what you're saying, and I appreciate your loyalty, but I can't do nothing. If I take a ship with a cloak, no one will know I'm looking."

"In which case you might as well go out there waving a red-flag. Cloaks are no more reliable now than they were seven years ago. Is that what you want? To make a terrible situation worse? Because if you head out there, I guarantee you that's what you'll do."

Unable to flaw the argument, despite the outcry of his heart, Chakotay had no choice but to concede. "You're right," he said. "I just...it just kills me when Kathryn is in danger and there's nothing I can do but wait."

"I know," Dawson sympathized. "My wife is in Starfleet too and I've been through it many times. But if Kathryn is out there somewhere, trying to get home, then the best thing we can do to help her...and the others...is just to wait."

END OF CHAPTER 44


	45. Chapter 45

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 45**

White...mist...The Doctor.

"Welcome back, Captain," he smiled.

For a moment all was blank in Kathryn's mind, every memory lost in haze, but then they all came rushing back.

"The ship," she said. "It was set to...How am I here?"

"How do you think?" the Doctor replied. "I rescued you. And just in the nick of time. Another second and you'd have been incinerated. After a hair-raising hour...or at least it would have been a hair-raising hour had I been a humanoid, as a hologram it's all in a day's work...our frequency finder finally found the frequency for Taron's security shield and I was able to beam you out."

"What about Cayla and the Detective?" Kathryn asked anxiously.

"I got them too," he said proudly. "They're in the aft compartment."

Kathryn relaxed at that and closed her aching eyes. "Well done, Doctor."

"As I said, all in a day's work." He picked up a hypospray. "You'll have a headache for a couple of days, and may feel dizzy and nauseous due to PTT, but so long as you don't undergo any more transports until I say so, you should be as right as rain in a week. That goes for Ms Brenton too." He fiddled with the hypospray. "I just hope she'll listen."

He applied the hypospray to Kathryn's neck and immediately her drowsiness began to subside.

"How's the detective?" she asked.

"He could be better," the Doctor answered. "As a result of Taron's fun and games he suffered a fractured skull, severed artery, punctured stomach and a collapsed lung. But thanks to my usual brilliance he'll make a full recovery."

Now the fog was gone, Kathryn sat up. "Are they both conscious?"

"Your twin, yes, the detective, not at present. He has swelling on the brain and might be out for days."

Kathryn slowly climbed off the wide put-up bed the Doctor had set up for her. "Then I'll go and speak with Cayla. There's things we need to discuss before we get home."

"Which leaves you plenty of time," the Doctor answered.

"How do you mean?"

"Taron's ship and squad didn't go up with your run of the mill bang," he informed her. "Instead it went up with a wormhole. Thankfully it only lasted seconds but it sucked us in and spat us out ten light years from where we were...chewing up the Flyer in the process. Several systems are offline, including warp and communication. Unless we can get them back online then we're just going to have to wait until someone finds us and hope they're friendly."

"So that's what she meant," Kathryn said, more to herself than to the Doctor. "About going up with a bang that would make the history books."

"She?" the Doctor questioned.

Kathryn bit her lip and gave no answer. Instead, she put her hand on the Doctor's arm. "We'll worry about getting offline systems online later, Doctor. Compared to the Delta Quadrant, 10 light years is like landing in your back yard. We're all safe, for the moment, and right now that's all that matters."

With that she left him and made her way to the aft compartment. When she got there, she saw that Cayla's put-up bed was empty and that her twin was standing beside Vic, who was lying on the Flyer's only bio-bed. Her face was pale, deathly pale, and there was a terrible pain in her dull, heavy, eyes.

"How are you doing?" Kathryn asked.

Cayla made no reply, just stared at the unconscious man before her.

"It doesn't seem real," Kathryn went on, "any of this. Any moment now I think I'll wake up and find myself back on Voyager. You must be feeling the same way. You must feel as though this is all some kind of bad dream."

Only silence answered.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn continued. "I'm sorry Lacey was Taron. I never expected it. I could never even have imagined it."

Tears filled Cayla's eyes and her lip trembled...but again she said nothing.

"Neither can I imagine what it's like for you," Kathryn said sincerely. "If the boot had been on the other foot and it had turned out that Phoebe was Taron, I don't know what I'd do."

A tear ran down Cayla's cheek. "I loved her," she said quietly. "I adored her. She was...she was always everything I wanted to be. But I knew she didn't love me, not really. She never had any time for me, never wanted me around. That's why we've never been close...she wanted the distance."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said again.

"It doesn't matter," Cayla replied. "Nothing matters now...nothing except you, Vic and Chakotay being ok."

"It matters," Kathryn answered. "Your feelings matter."

Cayla shook her head. "They don't. They don't have the right to. I'm nothing. I've always been a nothing. And I wish I was a nothing. I wish I'd never been born. There should only have been one of us and I wish you'd been that one. You've done such great things and I...I've done nothing. I've failed at everything. No matter how hard I've tried, I've failed. I failed my parents, I failed as a cop, I failed in relationships, and I failed as a mother. The only thing I've ever been good at is messing up. The world would be a better place without me and I hope I die soon."

There was so much pain in those words, so much sincerity, and Kathryn's heart went out to her. She knew only too well what it was like not to want to live anymore. And if anyone ever had reason to feel that way, it was Cayla. Life had not been kind to her.

"I don't," Kathryn said quietly. "I hope you'll live a long time. We've got a lifetime of catching up to do and I hope we'll spend a lifetime doing it."

"I don't want to be in your life, Kathryn," she said sadly. I don't want to be in anyone's life. I mess up, all the time. I hurt people, all the time. The best thing I can do for you, for everyone, is to kill myself."

Kathryn gently seized Cayla by the arms and turned her towards her. "Do you think I risked my life to save you only for you to kill yourself? Do you? No. I risked my life so you can live, Cayla. And you will. You will live."

"I didn't ask you!" Cayla cried, shaking herself loose. "I didn't ask you to save me! And I wish you hadn't! I wish you'd let me go up with the ship. Because this, what I have, it isn't a life! It's never been a life! And I don't want this life!"

"Someone else said that to me once," Kathryn said, remembering Seven's words when she was first severed from the Collective, "and do you know what? She changed her mind. When she saw what life could be, as an individual, she changed her mind. And you will too. When you see what life can be like without Taron, you'll change your mind. Because Taron's evil hasn't just been plaguing you these past fifteen years, it's been plaguing you since the day you were born. And I'm sorry for that. I'm truly, deeply, sorry. You should have had a sister who would love you, who would defend you, who would be by your side no matter what, but instead you got a sister whose mind was so twisted that she wrung yours. She was crazy, Cayla, and she used you in her sick perverted games. After the way she's played with your mind all these years I'm amazed you're still here. And the fact that you are here, it shows that you're a fighter. Don't let her win. Don't let Taron win."

"But she has. No matter how bad things got, I always thought I had Lacey, that she was the one true person I could count on. But now she's gone. And not only has she gone but I find out she was never there...that she never loved me...that..." tears choked her. "Taron won when she took my sister."

"I'm your sister too," Kathryn said firmly, "and I promise you right here, right now, that I'll always be there for you."

"How can you be?" Cayla cried. "I don't exist in your world, remember? As far as the world is concerned you're the daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway. How does that make a place for me? It doesn't. There's no place for me in your world."

"Then we'll have to make one. I'm not ashamed of you, Cayla. I want you in my life. I want you in my life as my sister."

"And have the whole Federation know that your mother was Taron's mother? I don't think so."

"I don't even want my mother to know she was Taron's mother," Kathryn answered. "And she doesn't have to. Because who knows besides you, me and Vic, that Lacey was Taron? No one. If we don't tell, it will stay that way. For her friends will never tell and somehow, someway, they'll cover up her death. So let's keep what we know to ourselves. Let's let Taron die nameless."

"He doesn't know," Cayla said quietly. "Vic. I was with him the whole time they...you know...and he didn't know."

"Then let's keep it just between us. Just between you and me. Please, Cayla. The truth won't do any good, it will just do a lot of harm to people who don't deserve it....my mother and Lacey's children."

"I won't tell," Cayla promised. "I won't tell anyone."

Kathryn put her hand on her twin's shoulder. "Thank you."

Cayla gazed into Kathryn's eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. "I wish you had been my sister. I think life would have been a whole lot better if you'd been around. But I'm glad you had the life you did. Your parents were too good for Lacey. Because the truth is I've always known that she wasn't a nice person. But I wanted her to be, you know? And because I wanted her to be, I blamed myself for her not liking me. I'm glad that you had her home, a good home, because it's made you the great person that you are. And you're great, Kathryn. You're the greatest person I've ever known...except for Vic. He's great too. The only time in my whole life I was happy was when I was with him. He loved me like...liked I'd always longed to be loved and more. But I never felt good enough for him, not really, and when I got fixed up for jail, I knew I never would be. So I finished things and...well, the rest is history."

"He still loves you, Cayla. Why else do you think he's here? And I can see that you still love him. Don't throw that love away. Hold on to it."

"It's too late," Cayla replied. "If I didn't deserve him fifteen years ago, I certainly don't deserve him now. And you're wrong, he doesn't love me. How could he? I've been a junkie, a drunkie, and I've slept with more men than I can count. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves someone good, someone untarnished. I'm dirty."

"You mustn't think that. What matters is not who you were in the past, but who you are now, who you will be. We all make mistakes, all do wrong things, what matters is that we learn from them and become better people. You're special, Cayla, everyone is special, and you're just as deserving to be loved as anyone else. I'd say you deserve it even more because you've had so little of it in your life. But not anymore. Like it or not, you're a part of the Janeway family now and we sure have plenty of love to go around. Don't throw love away because you think you're unworthy of it. Give me, give Vic, a chance to love you. For a chance is all we ask."

Tears flooded Cayla's eyes and her whole body trembled as she tried to hold them back. Gently, Kathryn wrapped her arms around her twin and drew her close. At first Cayla didn't respond, she just froze like ice in Kathryn's arms, but then her resistance began to melt and in the warmth of her twin's embrace, she wept away years of loneliness and heartache.

END OF CHAPTER 45


	46. Chapter 46

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched **

**Chapter 46**

SIX DAYS LATER

In a small dormer cabin on a shuttle ferrying vessel, Cayla lay on a bed beside a window of stars and gazed out vacantly at the vastness of space. Now that they were all so close to being free of Taron's ever threatening shadow forever, they did not want to take any chances that would condemn them again to a life of constant over-shoulder looking. Kathryn knew she could trust Admiral Dawson not to tell anyone about the rescue mission and she knew she could trust BElanna not to tell about the transport trace. To make sure that their involvement in Taron's death was never known, they had flown to a nearby colony as soon as the warp drive was back online, and the Doctor, in disguise, had acquired a shuttle ferrying vessel that would be big enough to conceal the Delta Flyer. That way, if Taron's remaining friends were scouring space for known enemies, they would not detect the flyer. Furthermore, they had decided not to send any messages to Earth, incase they were intercepted, and to go home by a route that would make it look like they were returning from a completely different area of space to where the explosion happened. The route had added two days to their journey, but two days was a small price to pay for a lifetime of liberty. As the shuttle-ferrier had no sickbay, and only one bedroom with a double bed which Kathryn and Cayla were sharing, Vic remained in the Delta Flyer under the constant care of the Doctor. But as the ferrier was designed for a lone pilot, it had advanced auto-piloting, so once the route had been entered there was little to do except keep an eye on things.

"I have good news," Kathryn said, entering the bedroom. "Vic has regained consciousness."

Cayla turned to her. "He has?""

"Yes. And he'd like to see you."

The light in Cayla's eyes faded at that. "Later."

Kathryn sat at the foot of the bed. "Why not now?"

"I'm not dressed," Cayla replied.

"Then get dressed. After all, it is almost 11am."

Cayla turned over in the bed and looked out of the window again. "I said later."

"There might not be a later. We'll be home in a couple of hours and we'll be dropping off Vic with this ship, the Doctor and Delta Flyer at Starfleet Headquarters. The Doctor wants to treat him at the sanatorium there as it's his main place of work. We're ok to transport now so it's better that we beam to Rylan Dock than take a ship...just incase one of Taron's cronies are watching."

"I don't know if I can," Cayla said.

"Can what?"

"Face him. You don't know what I've put him through. I did it for his sake, because he was better off without me, but I hurt him so much. How can I expect him to forgive me? And what right do I have to think that he could? I have no right to think it, no right to even dream that he could still want me. I don't even have a right to love him. But I do. I've never stopped."

"You're not the first person to hurt someone they love," Kathryn replied. "And believe me, you won't be the last. We've all done it, everyone of us. But it's the ability to love inspite of the hurt that makes you know the love is real. Because real love, true love, isn't just there through the good times, it's there through the bad times. The reason why Chakotay and I are so strong is because we've been to hell and back together. We've seen the best of each other and we've seen the worst of each other, but even when we haven't liked each other, we've loved each other, and that love has got us through. I know love will get you and Vic through too. For if your love wasn't real, wasn't true, you wouldn't still love each other now."

Slowly, Cayla turned back to Kathryn. "But it isn't me he loves. It's the woman I was fifteen years ago. I can never be her again."

"No, but I doubt he is the same man he was back then either. Life, experiences, they change us. I know I'm not the same woman I was fifteen years ago. But the woman I was then hasn't gone. She lives inside me, lives inside the woman I am now. Because who we were is a part of who we are now."

"But you know who you are," Cayla said. "I don't know who I am anymore. I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore as I've changed my looks so many times to hide Vonra from Taron. The woman I was, the smart, idealistic woman with drive and ambition, died when I got kicked out of the force. Because I meant what I said, if I can't be a cop, I don't know what to be. The only thing that's kept me going since I lost my kids was getting even with Taron and now..." She paused. "I don't know what to live for."

"For yourself," Kathryn replied. "Just because you can't be a cop, doesn't mean you can't do something else equally as fulfilling."

"Like what? I have a criminal record, Kathryn. The only place I'll get work is in bars or clubs or other places where ex-cons hang out."

"You'd be surprised how many people believe in giving someone a second chance. Having a record does limit your options, there's no denying that, but there are still options. If you love criminology, why not enroll on a degree program that will qualify you to teach it?"

"It would be a waste of time. No college in the Federation would give me a teaching post."

"How do you know if you don't try? There's no law against someone with a record working at an adult college. Your dual experience of having been a cop and a convict could even work to your advantage in applying for posts. I know it would make you stand out in my eyes."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I suppose I can consider it," Cayla said thoughtfully. "I do have a degree in criminology. I did it part time through a London college while I was in the force. That way I could go to day classes at night. To teach fundamental criminology I'd only need a masters." She paused. "I had a first class honors. Vic said it was down to me, that I had a real gift for it, but I think it was down to him. He helped me a lot as he has a Ph.D in criminal studies."

"Of course it was down to you," Kathryn told her. "A person can have the best coach in the world, but if the intelligence and dedication aren't there then they'll fail. You got that degree, Cayla, and you should be very proud of yourself. It can't have been easy studying and working full-time."

"It wasn't. But Vic was very supportive and I loved to learn." She paused. "Vic was always supportive, always believed in me. I'm so sorry I let him down."

"The only way you let him down was by shutting him out when you got fixed-up. It wasn't your fault what happened. You were just doing your job."

"But how could I let him stay with me? He was a cop, a kick-ass cop, and I was going to jail. How would that look for him? Terrible, that's what. It would have ruined everything he'd worked so hard for. Our colleagues would have hated him for being with a leak and his life would have been made hell. I couldn't let that happen. He said he'd leave the force, that I was more important, but I didn't want him to do that either. So I ended things. I didn't think there was anything else I could do. And even though fifteen years have passed, things aren't so different now. Memories are long in the force. If we got back together, it would be the end of his career."

"So you think. You don't know that. Chakotay was afraid that making public our relationship would damage my career because of his Maquis past, but it didn't. My promotion to the Admiralty is still on the cards. And even if our relationship had put paid to any chance of promotion, I wouldn't have ended it. Chakotay is the most important person in my life and I'd sacrifice my career over him any time. And I know he would do the same for me. So why should Vic be any different? Don't you think he'd rather have you than a promotion?"

"I don't know."

"Then find out. Go and talk to him."

Tears filled Cayla's eyes. "Will you fix my hair? He always said he loved it long and...and I'd like to look like the Cayla he remembers."

Kathryn smiled warmly. "It would be my pleasure. Fixing our hair happens to be a speciality of mine."

* * *

With long auburn hair flowing over a smart yellow dress, Cayla nervously walked into the Delta Flyer's aft compartment. So nervous was she that her knees were knocking together and her stomach was somersaulting by the second. But as scared as she was of facing Vic, another part of her longed to, and it was that part that gave her the strength to do it. Vic was alone in the compartment, the Doctor having been deliberately called away by Kathryn, and was sitting up on the biobed when she entered. For a long moment they both just looked at each other, both with their own thoughts and emotions, but then Cayla spoke.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

"I just...I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me. But you shouldn't have. You shouldn't have risked your life for mine. And I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for what they did to you."

"Then don't be," Vic said kindly. "I'm glad I was the one who got tortured and not you. And I wish it had all been me. I wish I had been the one to catch Ranto and go to jail for it. You didn't deserve it, any of it, and I'm so sorry you got involved."

"It's not your fault," Cayla replied. "How could you know how things would turn out? And you warned me. You told me to be more careful, to not think of myself as invincible, but I didn't listen and I got vanquished. You're not responsible for what happened to me."

"I thought that was why you shut me out...because you blamed me."

"Never. I shut you out because...because I didn't feel worthy of you. I'd never felt worthy of you. But the higher I moved up the force, the more I felt I deserved you."

"I didn't love Cayla the cop," Vic said. "I loved Cayla the woman."

Tears welled in Cayla's eyes and she lowered them.

"You were best thing that ever happened to me," Vic continued. "It broke my heart when you left."

"I'm sorry," Cayla whispered. "I wanted to stay. You don't know how much I did. But I wanted to do right by you."

"Then you should have let me be there for you. That's all I wanted, to be there."

Unable to contain the tears, Cayla turned her face away and wept softly. Vic watched her with tears in his own, every sob knifing his heart.

"I've missed you so much," he said. "All these years I've missed you. Because no one compares to you, Cayla. No one ever could."

Cayla turned back to him now. "I've missed you too. Every day."

"Then let's not miss each other any more," he said. "Let's give things another go. Because we can make it, Cayla, I know we can."

"I'd like to believe that, I really would. But do you really think we can go back to how things were?"

"No. I don't think we can ever go back. But we can go forward. We can have something new, but just as special. More special, even, because of all we've been through. All we need is a chance and we have that chance now. I'll give up the force and become a lecturer. I've wanted to for a long time as my heart just isn't in it anymore. We can start a brand new life somewhere completely new."

Fifteen years ago he had said those very same words 'We can start a brand new life somewhere completely new' and fifteen years ago she had turned him down. But she wouldn't now. If there was a chance for them, a real chance for them to make it, then she would walk through fire rather than let it go.

"Then let's do it," she said. "Let's give us another chance."

Joy, immeasurable joy, filled Vic's eyes and he slowly extended his hand to her. Tearfully, Cayla took his hand in hers and clasped it tight.

END OF CHAPTER 46


	47. Chapter 47

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 47

Beneath a warm Indiana sun, Chakotay removed broken planks from the porch of the old home he and Kathryn had made theirs. Even though the chances of Kathryn coming back were lessening every day, especially as the last missing police-ship had returned two days ago, he was not going to give up on her. If all police-ships had survived the wormhole, there was every reason to believe that The Delta Flyer had too. The waiting, the not knowing, was killing him, but keeping busy helped. He'd been discharged from Rylan Dock two days ago with a clean bill of health so he kept his mind occupied by working on the house. There were still so much repairs that needed to be done, so much paintwork and paneling, but the more that there was to do, the longer he'd have a distraction. Suddenly, Goldy began to bark in excitement and Chakotay turned around. He expected to see Gretchen or Phoebe, but instead he saw Kathryn. She was standing on the lawn, her hair blowing in the breeze, and was looking right at him.

"Working hard, I see," she smiled.

Tears blurred Chakotay's vision and the next thing he knew they were holding each other tight.

"Oh Kathryn," he said tearfully. "I've been so worried...so afraid I'd lost you."

"And me you," she said. "But you're ok. We're both ok. And I'm home."

"Yes," he said, burying his head in her hair. "And I thank the spirits for it."

* * *

"I knew you'd understand," Kathryn said, lying in Chakotay's arms on a soft sofa. "But leaving you, leaving Minessa, it was so hard. I hoped that we'd get Cayla back, I hoped with all my being, but I knew there was a very real chance that we'd die trying. And we almost did. Only seconds hung between us and death."

Chakotay closed his eyes, the very thought chilling him.

"It's true what they say," Kathryn continued. "When the ship was about to go up, I saw my whole life flash before me. I saw my father, my mother, Phoebe, and I saw you and Minessa. And I clung to the thoughts of you all, took comfort in them. Then I felt pain all over me and the next thing I remember is waking up on the Delta Flyer." She paused. "Minessa will be ok, Chakotay. Q effectively told us so."

"Yes," Chakotay agreed. "He did."

"The Doctor's going to re-implant her tomorrow afternoon. He's meeting me at HQ Sanatorium at four."

"Then I'll be there too."

"It shouldn't take long. Because of the injuries I received when I was attacked, I'll have to stay in for a couple of hours afterwards, just to make sure everything's ok, but then I can resume normal activities."

"Just nothing like climbing Everest," he teased

"Just nothing like climbing Everest," Kathryn laughed. "Or going on any more 'do or die' missions."

Chakotay kissed her hair. "You were so brave, Kathryn. It was such a brave thing to do to go out there and search for Cayla. Not many people would have done it. Vic must love her very much."

"He does. And Cayla loves him too. She's had such a hard time of it, Chakotay. Harder than any of us could have imagined. It's no wonder she's a little wild. But she has a good heart, a good soul, and I look forward to getting to know her better."

"So do I." He paused. "Does she know? That I was the one she beat up in Dallas?"

"No. And I don't see any point in enlightening her. She's been through enough."

Gently, Chakotay drew away from Kathryn. "Unfortunately, she's got more heartache to come. That is, if she doesn't already know."

Kathryn sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently your mother has been exchanging letters with Erin, Lacey's daughter, for some time, and yesterday she received one from her bearing the news that Lacey died of an alien virus a couple of days ago."

"I see," Kathryn replied quietly.

"But you already know she's dead, don't you? Because Lacey was Taron."

Kathryn lowered her eyes. "You remember," she said.

"Not exactly. At least, not consciously. But when your mother told me Lacey had died, something just clicked in my mind, something that made sense of everything. And that everything was that Lacey was Taron."

"Yes," Kathryn confirmed. "But only Cayla and I know. We decided not to tell anyone because the truth with do more harm than good. It would hurt my mother, profoundly, and it would hurt Lacey's children. I know it's wrong for Lacey to never be exposed for what she really was, but Lacey's dead, Taron's dead, and what matters now is the living."

"Agreed. And I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Kathryn took his hand in hers. "I know that. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't think you needed to know, not because I don't trust you. I trust you implicitly." She paused. "I love my job, I love it dearly, but the one thing I hate is all the secrets that come with it. Sometimes it's hard to draw the line between what is a professional incident and what is a personal, and sometimes there's no where to draw the line at all. But you understand that, don't you? You understand that I can't always share with you what's happened in my life?"

"Of course I do," Chakotay said. "Just as I know you understand the same with me. But if anything happens that you can't deal with alone, then I want you to share it with me. Promise me."

"Only if you promise me the same."

"I do."

Kathryn squeezed his hand. "Then I do too. " She hesitated with the next words. "And there is something I want to share with you, something I need to."

"Go on."

"The switch...Lacey and I...it wasn't an accident. I did it."

Chakotay flinched. "You?"

"I couldn't stop Cayla going back in time. It's a long and complicated story, but the short of it is that we ended up in 2332 and found ourselves in the middle of a temporal loop. Or rather I did as Cayla was out the whole time. The time-ship had gone up in flames on arrival and she'd been badly injured. Admiral Dawson came to our aid and it turned out that he was from the future too. He was there with my father to switch us after originally coming to unswitch us. As I said, it's extremely complicated. My father needed someone to help him with the switch, said the entire future of our world depended on it, and I had no choice but to do it. I stole into the special care unit, swapped me and Lacey in our incubators, and then left." Tears filled her eyes at the memory, at all the memories, and a stubborn one ran down her cheek. "In my life I've had to do many hard things, but that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It was harder even than telling my mother I wasn't her real daughter. But I had to do it, Chakotay. I really did."

"I believe you," he said. "But I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like or how you must be feeling."

"Strangely at peace," she replied. "When I first learnt about the switch I was devastated, totally gutted, but now, now I'm glad it happened. I'm sorry that I had to be the means of it, but as I had to be the means of it, I'm glad that I got to see my father again. I can't put into words what it meant to hold him again, to hear him tell me that I'll always be his goldenbird. I'm glad that Cayla exists, which she wouldn't do if I was who I thought I was, and I'm glad that we have the opportunity now to get to know each other. I'm sorry that my mother will never get to know the little girl she gave birth to, but considering how she turned out, that might be just as well."

"I'll second that," Chakotay said. "An evil like Taron's can't be created. It has to be in a person from when they were born."

"Yes. It's just hard to believe that a child made with such love as my parents had for each other could be so evil. But then, good wombs have born bad sons, as the bard says. It's just a tragedy because she was so clever. To make her squad go up with a wormhole was ingenious. If she'd used her brains for good, she could really have made a difference." She paused. "How has my mother taken the news?"

"I think harder than she's letting on."

"That would be right. She's very deep, keeps things to herself. I suppose in that way we're very alike. I had no idea, for example, that she was in contact with Lacey's daughter. But I'm glad. Erin and Eros clearly didn't have a sane mother in Lacey and from what Cayla's told me they don't have much of a father either. He's always been too busy to be a part of their lives. They deserve to have a good grandmother. Is my mother in contact with Eros too?"

"Not as far as I know. He's in space."

Goldy jumped up on the sofa beside them and Kathryn petted him. "Does my mother suspect anything?" she asked. "About where I've been?"

"No. She thinks you've been at a conference on Vulcan. And that's my fault. After you'd gone to Rylan Dock in search of Cayla, she contacted me wanting to know where you were. I said at a conference. Afterwards I couldn't say otherwise and she got it into her head that you were at the Galactic Travel one on Vulcan that has been getting some press."

"Sounds like Mom. She'll make five from one."

"Which reminds me, she's planned a bar-b-q for your birthday on Saturday. I told her you might not be home, but she insisted that you would be and went full steam ahead in organizing it. Your Aunt Martha is coming, Uncle Ned, Cousins Ronny, Terry and Mandy, Phoebe and Bill, Aunt Lizzie, Uncle Bert, Great Aunt Josephine, and Cousin Alison."

"In other words anyone who is anyone in my family," Kathryn smiled. "And there'll be some friends too. Rita Manton from down the road, Ellie Sanders from town, Richard Lewis from next door. I just hope she doesn't plan on having a cake with my age plastered all over it. Then I'll never get away with saying I'm 42."

Chakotay laughed softly. Then he fell serious. "How do you feel about your birthday?" With everything that had happened, it was bound to be a sensitive subject.

"I don't know," Kathryn replied honestly. "Last year my biggest worry was what ordeal Neelix would plan, but now everything's changed. Then my birthday was just an annual event that made me a year older, but now...now it's so much more. I can't even begin to processs my feelings about it. I suppose my mother feels the same, although it's got to be a lot harder for her than it is for me. For me it's still the day I was born, but for her...for her it has to be a reminder of the baby she gave birth to but never got the chance to love. No doubt she's doing this party for my benefit, to show me that nothing has changed, that my birthday still needs to be celebrated. She was always big on birthdays, always made them special. But it's got to be tough, especially after hearing about Lacey's death." Slowly, she got to her feet. "I'd better go and see her. She'll want to know I'm home and I want to see how things lie."

Chakotay stood also and kissed her forehead. "I'll make dinner...something really special."

"No need," Kathryn said. She pulled out an envelope from her pants and handed it to him. "Surprise."

Chakotay took the envelope and opened it curiously. "A hotel pass," he said. "For tonight."

"And not just any hotel pass. It's for _The Regis_, the most luxurious hotel on the Emerald Coast."

Chakotay looked up at her. "But how did you get it? This place is booked up for years."

"Let's just say I pulled some strings."

Chakotay smiled, dimples showing. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

Kathryn smiled in return. "Well, we never did get to go so let's go in style."

Chakotay opened his arms to her. "No arguments from me."

Kathryn happily stepped into his arms and they held each other close.

* * *

Gretchen was in the kitchen, working busily on a flower display, when Kathryn arrived at her childhood home.

"For the party, I gather," Kathryn said.

Gretchen looked up at the sound of Kathryn's voice and her whole face lit up. "Kathryn," she smiled. "I knew you'd be home, I knew it."

The two women embraced and then Gretchen went over to the replicator. "Coffee? Decaff?"

"Lovely," Kathryn replied.

"I've been planning the party for ages," her mother said, manually replicating two coffees, "ever since you got home. So don't you dare say you don't want it. I've missed your birthday for seven years. That makes a party compulsory. I've only invited close family, mind. No friends this time, except Rita, Ellie and Richard next door. But you invite whoever you want."

"I think I will. The Voyager crew love parties."

Her mother's face fell at that, but the twinkle in Kathryn's eyes told her she was joking. "Oh you," she laughed. She then handed Kathryn a coffee and Kathryn took it.

"I know I've never been one for parties," Kathryn said cautiously, "but perhaps this year the real question is not whether I want a party but whether you do. You don't have to do one for my benefit. I know how hard my birthday must be for you. And if it was going to be hard enough before, it must be even more now. " She paused. "I'm sorry...about Lacey."

"It hurts," Gretchen replied. "It hurts that I'll never have a chance to get to know her. But as I never knew her, the grief isn't the same as what I felt when Voyager went missing. I was absolutely devastated then. It sounds terrible, I know, but you're the one I think of as my daughter and I can't change that. I can't change a lifetime of love." She paused. "As as to your birthday, I want us to celebrate it. It's the day you were born, Kathryn, and that's what we've always celebrated...the day you were born. It's never been about my having given birth. It's always been about you. Just because we know now that another woman gave birth to you, doesn't make the gift of your life any less special. You know I've never been a religious person, but I do believe in God. And I believe that for whatever reason, God orchestrated things so that I got to be your mother. To me that means I was always meant to be your mother, that it was part of the great plan from the moment the Earth came into being." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so thankful for your life, Kathryn, and I want us to celebrate the gift of your life every birthday."

Gently, Kathryn put her hand on her mother's shoulder, tears in her own eyes. "I'm so thankful for you, Mom. I'm so thankful that I got to have you as a mother. But I don't want you to think that you have to act like the circumstances of my birth don't matter. They do matter. What we know now has changed both our lives forever. But those changes don't have to be for the worse. They can be for the better. I don't want you to feel you have to hide your growing relationship with Erin from me and I don't want to hide my growing relationship with Cayla from you. I want Cayla and Lacey's children to be a part of our lives. Not my life, not your life, but our lives. I want us to be one family."

"I'd like that too," Gretchen said sincerely.

"Then let's invite Erin and Cayla to the party. I know Erin might not be up to a party, especially one on her mother's brithday, but we can ask her."

"I suppose we can," Gretchen replied. "And I think she'll come. I get the impression she was never close to her mother. She and her brother were put into a boarding school at a young age and hardly ever saw her. But if they do come, then everything will have to be brought into the open. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes. And it isn't as if the party will be a public broadcast on FWN. Aunt Martha already knows, as does Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Bert. And that most likely means our entire family does too." She paused. "But are you ready for it?"

"I am."

"Then let's do it," Kathryn said, taking her mother's hand in hers. "Let's be one family and show everyone we're one family."

Gretchen nodded with a smile and squeezed her daughter's hand. "One family."

* * *

After a delightful swim in pristine waters, Kathryn and Chakotay dined together on a high balcony of _The Regis_ hotel. They were both smartly dressed, Kathryn wearing a low cut gown of green satin and Chakotay a white shirt over beige pants, and they gazed at each other as much as they gazed at the beautiful Floridian beach beneath them. In the russet light of a setting sun, the waves sparkled crimson as they lapped a golden shore, and clouds hung like red ribbons in the sky. It was truly a paradise.

"It's so beautiful here," Kathryn said, looking at the sea. "Like sitting in a picture. I'm not surprised this place is booked out."

"I love the ocean," Chakotay replied. "I love its glory, its magnificence, its raw power. There was nothing I loved more when I was a boy than swimming in the sea. I'd walk the five miles to the ocean almost every week just to feel its energy."

"Then you'll have to take me there when we go back to Trebus. I want to see where you swam, want to visit every where that is special to you."

"Ditto," Chakotay answered. "But as glorious as this place is, and as luxurious as this hotel is, I'd be just as happy sleeping in a hut in the middle of nowhere so long as you were with me."

Kathryn smiled. "And me you."

Chakotay reached into a pocket of his jacket, which was neatly resting behind his chair, and pulled out a small white velvet box. "This is for you."

Kathryn took the box and opened it eagerly. Inside, nestled in silver satin, was a gold locket. It was shaped like a heart and was set with a sparkling diamond. Carefully, Kathryn opened the locket and found it contained a picture of her and Chakotay.

"I love it," she said. "Thank you."

Chakotay smiled and they gazed at each other for a moment. Then Kathryn lifted her locket out of the box, intending to put it on, but when she put it around her neck and tried to close the clip, it got stuck in her hair.

"Allow me," Chakotay said.

He got up, went over to her, and gently fastened the locket in place.

"How does it look?" Kathryn asked, turning to him.

"Stunning," he replied. "Just like you."

Kathryn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Careful, Mister. Flattery might get you everywhere."

Chakotay smiled in return and slipped his arms around her waist. "I hope so."

Kathryn laughed and then they kissed softly.

END OF CHAPTER 47


	48. Chapter 48

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

**Switched**

**Chapter 48**

"I'm sorry I'm late," the Doctor said to Kathryn and Chakotay as he entered his surgery at HQ Sanatorium. "I got called upon to fill in for the great tenor Donaldo Donabono in a matinee performance of _Amour, Amour_."

"Are you sure that isn't Armor, Armor?" Kathryn smiled.

The Doctor looked at her in confusion and Chakotay helped him out. "Your outfit, Doctor."

The Doctor looked down at himself and saw that he was still wearing a shimmering suit of armor. "Darno, darno," he said. "I forgot I was in costume. Well, that explains all the funny looks I've been getting since I left the theater!"

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed and the Doctor reset his appearance.

"There," he said. "All done." He then picked up a medical tricorder from a silver rack and went over to Kathryn. "How are you feeling today? Any side-effects from the transport yesterday?"

"None," Kathryn replied. "I feel great."

The Doctor scanned her and looked pleased at the results. "And so you should. You're in perfect health. Which means we can go ahead with the re-implantation."

At those words, Chakotay took Kathryn's hand in his and squeezed it.

"So, please lie down, Captain," the Doctor went on, "and we'll begin."

Kathryn climbed onto the only biobed in the room and Chakotay sat beside her.

"Will the procedure hurt, Doctor?" Chakotay asked.

"I can promise you, Commander," the Doctor replied, "_you_ won't feel a thing. As to the Captain, she won't feel anything more than a tingle." The Doctor picked up a hypospray and put it to Kathryn's neck. "Over the next couple of days, however, as your body adjusts to be being pregnant again, you may suffer from some nausea and fatigue, Captain."

"Understood," she replied.

Chakotay could see on her face that she was more worried about the procedure than she was making out and he took her hand in his. "Our Minnie will make it," he reassured her.

"One thing is certain," the Doctor said, walking over to a console. "She wouldn't have made it had she been left in there. Not only were you battered by PTT when I retrieved you from Taron's ship, Captain, but you were singed around the edges. There's no way little Miss Minnie would have survived such a trauma to your body." He activated the console and pulled out Minessa's chamber. "I'm ready when you are, Captain."

"Then let's do it," Kathryn said.

"Very well. Take a deep breath and lie very still."

Kathryn closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and gripped Chakotay's hand hard.

"Transport initiating," the Doctor said.

Chakotay also held his breath, hoping and praying that nothing would go wrong...

Then came the words that both longed to hear. "Re-implantation successful," the Doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Captain, Commander, you're pregnant."

With tears of relief and joy, Kathryn turned to Chakotay and they embraced happily.

* * *

"Any queasiness?" the Doctor asked as he examined Kathryn an hour later.

"None," she replied. "In fact, quite the opposite of sick I'm feeling hungry. Chakotay's gone to the canteen to get me something. The replicator in this recovery-room leaves much to be desired."

"So I've been told...many times. But they have been designed to provide highly nutritious foods, not carb fests like pizza and fries. Or in your case I should say caffeine fests." He finished scanning her and stepped away. "Mother and baby doing fine."

Suddenly, the door chime sang and Kathryn called out. "Come in!"

The doors opened and Cayla came in. Her hair was swept back from her face in a plaited bun and she was wearing a pretty white lace top over a long, flowing, blue floral skirt. There was a bulky white bag over her right shoulder and with her left hand she was pulling a silver suitcase.

"Good evening, Ms Brenton," the Doctor said. "If you're here to see Detective Elliot, I regret to inform you he's currently undergoing a physiotherapy session at St Matilda's Hospital." The head injury he'd suffered had left him with some immobility in his left leg that required both physio and medicinal therapy. "He won't be back for at least another forty-five minutes."

"I know," Cayla replied. "I'm here early to see Kathryn."

"Then I'll leave you ladies alone," the Doctor smiled. "See you in an hour, Captain."

With that he left, closing the doors behind him.

"I just wanted to see how you are," Cayla said nervously. "To find out if...if it's worked."

"It certainly has," Kathryn smiled. "Minnie me is back inside me."

Cayla's relief at those words was visible and happy tears filled her eyes. "I'm so glad. I was so afraid that it wouldn't and...I'm so glad."

"Me too. And I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you would be as I wanted to invite you in person. My mother's throwing a bar-b-q for our birthday tomorrow and we'd like you to be there."

"Me?" Cayla asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I'd like us to celebrate our birthday together and I'd like to introduce you to my family. They're a friendly bunch and Erin will be there, Lacey's daughter, so you'll know someone. And, of course, you can bring Vic if he's allowed a reprieve from this place."

"I'd like to come," Cayla said, "and I thank you for asking me, but I'm not sure if I'm ready. What if your family don't like me? Chakotay already doesn't like me. Not even your dog likes me."

"You and Chakotay just got off on the wrong foot. And so what? So did he and I. And as for Goldy, he likes everyone. He's just suspicious of strangers. Say you'll come. It really would mean a lot to me."

Cayla smiled. "Then I'll come."

Kathryn smiled in return. "Excellent. Come to my place at around 13:00 hours and we'll go to Mom's together." She then gestured to a chair beside the bed. "Now, sit down. Tell me your latest...like how it's going with Vic."

"Great," Cayla replied, making her way over to the chair. "This might sound strange but it's as though we've never been apart, as though all that's happened hasn't happened. And yet it has, and we're both different, but yet in so many ways we're still the same. I don't know how to describe it except like putting on an old dress you loved when you were young and finding it still fits."

"I understand," Kathryn replied. "Some people are just made for each other and you and Vic are."

"I hope so. I really want us to make it this time. But it's still early days and we'll just have to see how things go." She paused. "I was going to get myself an apartment close to his house, but as the Doctor says he can't be discharged unless there's someone at home to take care of him, I'm moving in with him. Today, in fact...hence the luggage."

"And here was me thinking you were bringing Vic a stash of pyjamas," Kathryn smiled. "I'm very happy for you. Congratulations."

"Well, like I say, it's still early days and I'm not moving in with him as in moving in, but so far so good." She drew her case into view. "Not much to show, is it, for a lifetime? But I've never been one for hoarding. What's in here is all I wanted to save from my shuttle. It's going to be strange living in a house again. For the past four years I've lived mostly in my shuttle. But I guess you know all about that after living on Voyager for so long." She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a silver padd. "This has got my new address on it. It's also got something else I'd like you to have...a picture of my kids."

She pressed a couple of buttons and an adorable picture of a little boy and little girl sitting on golden sand building a castle filled the screen. The little boy had white blonde hair and a chubby face full of freckles, whereas the little girl had frizzy black hair and coffee color skin.

"This was taken on Cocoa Beach, Florida, during our last summer together. We'd gone there on vacation, just me and the kids, and they loved every second of it. I always wanted them to have summer vacations because I never did. Summer was the busiest time for our parents so they never took me and Lacey anywhere. The only vacations I got were school ones and they just weren't the same as family ones." She smiled sadly as she looked at the happy faces of her children. "Cute, aren't they?"

"Very," Kathryn agreed.

"Tylo is nine now and Rimi turned seven in January. I don't suppose they look much like this anymore, kids grow so fast, but this is how I always remember them." She paused. "Lacey told me...when I was on the ship...that it was her who got social services onto me. I always wondered who had. Because I was really trying, Kathryn, I really was. I hadn't touched a drink since Tylo was born and did everything I could to make sure they wanted for nothing. Then one day a social worker turned up saying there were concerns for the safety of my kids. I couldn't believe it. Sure I was on their register because of my past drug and drink problems, but I'd been clean since I found out I was having Tylo and they had no reason to investigate me. But they did and I got so scared that I'd lose my kids that I started drinking again." Tears filled her eyes. "They were everything to me, Kathryn. Sometimes late at night I'd just stand in the doorway of their bedroom and watch them sleep. I couldn't believe they were mine, that two such wonderful little angels were mine. I never felt as though I deserved them and didn't know what I had done to deserve them. It didn't seem fair that I had them but better women than me couldn't have children." She paused. "I never drank around them, just at night to help me sleep, but one time I over did it and didn't get Tylo to school on time. His teacher reported it, told social services I smelled like a brewery, and it went on file. Then a guy at a club got heavy with me one night when I refused to sleep with him and he put me in a coma. The first visitor I got after Lacey was a social worker. She said they were taking my kids into care because of domestic violence. I told them that wasn't the case, that I didn't even know the guy, but they didn't believe me, made out like this guy was my live-in lover and was beating my kids. A few weeks before Tylo had broken his arm while playing in the yard and they used that as evidence." A tear ran down her cheek. "I guess Lacey told them the guy was my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said. It seemed obvious to her that Lacey had set Cayla up to lose her kids just like she'd set her up for jail. "I'm sure you were a great mom."

"Well," Cayla said, wiping away her tear. "It doesn't matter now. They've gone and that's it. All that matters is that they went to a good home. That's all I ever wanted for them, the best. Vic says we could appeal, get a review of the evidence against me, but I couldn't do that to my kids. They have a new family now and probably don't even remember me, at least not Rimi. It wouldn't be right to take them away from their home again." She paused. "He knows, by the way, Vic. I mean about Lacey being...you know. I don't want us to start out with secrets...want everything level. But you don't have to worry. He won't tell anyone."

"I'm not worried," Kathryn replied sincerely. "Chakotay knows too. He guessed."

"He did?"

"Yes. But I think only because he remembered subconsciously. No doubt Lacey took great pleasure in introducing herself to him."

"Vic could hardly believe it. While he'd never liked Lacey much, it had never crossed his mind that she was anything but what she seemed." She paused. "He said that now he knows it might be worth him staying in the force to try and track down Lacey's contacts, but I really don't think he'd have any luck, and I want us to close that chapter of our lives completely. If we're going to make it, a new start has to be a new start."

Suddenly the doors opened and Chakotay entered. In his hands was a silver tray and upon the tray was a covered plate and bowl. At the sight of him, Cayla uncomfortably got to her feet.

"I don't have to ask who you are," Chakotay smiled. "Hi, Cayla."

"Hi," she replied awkwardly.

"Chakotay's been to the canteen to get me some decent food," Kathryn said as he put the tray down on the bed-table before her. "As I'm sure Vic's told you, the replicators here are a nightmare."

"Only about a hundred times," Cayla answered. She then picked up her bag from the bed and took up the handle of her suitcase. "Well, I'd better be on my way."

"Oh there's no need to go," Kathryn said. "Stay until Vic arrives."

"Which will be any moment now." She turned to Chakotay. "But before I go, I'd like to apologize for...you know...pretending to be Kathryn and putting you both in my shuttle. I thought getting hold of the time-ship was the only way of fixing things. I'm sorry."

"All water under the bridge," Chakotay said. He then held his hand out to her. "Let's start over."

Cayla took his hand and shook it with a smile. "Let's do that."

END OF CHAPTER 48


	49. Chapter 49

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 49

In the niche of a large bay window that overlooked a starlit garden, Kathryn switched on a lamp and then sat in an armchair to look through a pile of letters she'd brought home with her from Starfleet HQ. Some were junk mail, and those Kathryn put aside for recycling, but most were fan mail. As there were far too many for her to read all at once, she picked out the ones that were written in a child's hand and began with those.

After she'd been reading for a while, Chakotay returned from taking Goldy for a walk and sat down opposite her with a glass of apple juice.

"Reading your fan mail, I see," he smiled.

"Yes," Kathryn replied. "And as always the ones from children first. This one's from a little boy in Australia. He says he's so glad that Voyager didn't get crushed by monster aliens or eaten by nebulas with teeth."

Chakotay laughed softly and then picked up the bundle of opened letters. "May I?"

"Be my guest. You'll love the orange one from a little boy in England. He thinks The Caretaker was his school janitor and that all we had to do to find his wife was to call the school."

Chakotay laughed again and then began to look through the letters. As he did so, Kathryn moved on to the next letter. It was from a little girl in Switzerland who had sent her a picture she had painted of Voyager and the senior crew. Everything was painted in bold colors, but the paper was so creased from having been folded up and the picture itself so childish that it was difficult to make out what was what.

"I'm not sure whether this blob is B'Elanna or Harry," Kathryn said, showing Chakotay the picture, "but the blob in the middle has to be me and the one next to it with a black squiggle on his head has to be you."

"And this black blob with triangles for ears must be Tuvok," Chakotay smiled.

"Aw," Kathryn said, seeing the child's age in the corner of the picture. "She's only four. But isn't it good for four? We'll have to frame it and put it up in the nursery."

They studied the picture for a while longer and then returned to reading the letters. The next envelope in Kathryn's pile was a bright yellow one with big wobbly writing on the front reading: To Captain Janeway, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco. Kathryn opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and was overjoyed by the identity of the sender.

"This one's from Gertie," she said, "the little blind girl we met on the children's ward. I told her to write to me all about her new family and I'm so glad that she has."

Kathryn began to read the letter, which was written in the same wobbly handwriting, and Chakotay put down the one he was reading to hear the child's news. But as Kathryn read the letter, the joy in her eyes faded.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked. "Is she ok?"

"Yes," Kathryn answered. "She's ok. But she hasn't been adopted. The family changed their minds."

"I see," Chakotay said sadly.

"She's now going to be sent to a boarding school for children with special needs and..." she held out the letter to him. "Well, read it for yourself."

Chakotay took the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Captain Janeway,_

_Thank you so much for coming to visit me and other hurt children on the children's ward. It was wonderful to meet you and Commander Chakotay and The Doctor. When you came you asked me to write to you all about my new family, but the reason I haven't written is not because I've forgotten or because writing is hard now that I can't see, but because the family who were going to adopt me don't want me anymore. Nurse Maya said it's because I'm eleven and they want a very little girl, but I think she only said that to not hurt my feelings. I think they don't want me because I'm blind now. When they came to visit, I heard Jess tell Ned that she didn't know I was blind. But I didn't like them much anyway so am glad I'm not going to live with them. Ned had a silly laugh and Johnny, their little boy, kept pinching me._

_I live now in Travers Hospital, which is a brand new hospital in Portland, Oregon. I was moved here a couple of weeks ago because I'm American and from Portland. Soon I'm going to be living in a boarding school for children with special needs. It's in New York City and I'm told is very nice. I'm not going to have a new family now and will live there until I'm eighteen. Nurse Kassy says they can't wait anymore for someone to adopt me as I'm well enough to go to school now. I'll be going there in June and will be having summer classes until school starts proper in August. I'm sure I'll like it there. Daddy took me to New York City when I was little and I had a great time._

_I will write again when I am there and tell you all about it. Nurse Kassy is helping me to write this letter, but I'm sure a teacher will help me when I get there. Thank you again for coming to visit me. God bless you and your family._

_Love and kisses,_  
_Gertie Vinten_

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?" Kathryn said.

"Yes," Chakotay replied. "She's such a brave, talkative, little thing and deserves to be part of a family."

"She does, as does every child, but while we can't help every child, we can help her." She paused. "How would you feel about us adopting her? I can't bear the thought of her going to that school, Chakotay, I just can't."

"Neither can I. But to even consider adopting her we'd have to be absolutely sure we could meet her needs in every way. It wouldn't be easy caring for a disabled child and looking after a new born baby."

"No, but as we're both going to be working reduced hours until Minessa goes to school, we're going to have the time on our hands to devote to Gertie. And by the time Minessa goes to school, Gertie will be sixteen. She doesn't need us for long, Chakotay, but she does need us. She needs a home, not a loveless boarding school like Cayla had, and I'd like us to give her one."

"So would I, very much. But are you absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let's do it," Chakotay smiled. "Let's adopt her."

Kathryn's eyes sparkled with joy and she got to her feet, embraced Chakotay where he sat, and then put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Not me," she said. "Us. We're going to Travers Hospital."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"But it's almost 10:30 pm."

"Not in Oregon. It's only 7:30 there. Which means it's still visiting time, and visiting time means the resident social worker will be around." She picked Chakotay's jacket up from the couch and threw it at him. "First one to the shuttle gets to drive."

* * *

In a small office at Travers Hospital, Kathryn and Chakotay waited anxiously while the resident social worker checked by computer their eligibility to adopt.

"Normally approval can take several weeks after eligibility has been confirmed," the dark-haired woman told them, "but as I'm very eager to settle Gertie's future, I'll approve you immediately if you are both eligible to adopt. Then I can appoint you her guardians and the official adoption process can begin. As I'm sure you are aware, it will take some months to complete because of her age and needs."

"How long are we looking at?" Chakotay asked.

"About six months," she replied. "Before the adoption can be finalized, two key stages will have to be successfully completed. The first is a six week period of getting to know the child. In the old days children would be shipped off to a home as soon as a couple wanted them, but these days we like to give the child a say in the matter. Over a period of six weeks, you'll be able to get to know Gertie by taking her on outings two or three times a week. At the end of the six weeks we'll ask her if she would like to go and live with you. If she does, and I haven't yet had a child who doesn't, then we'll move on to stage two. This is basically fostering, which means that Gertie will be released into your care full-time. If after a period of about five months we are satisfied that you are coping with all Gertie's needs and that she is happy, the adoption will be finalized. These stages are crucial because sometimes children and prospective parents don't hit it off or the prospective parents underestimate how much work is involved in caring for a special needs child."

"Not us," Kathryn said. "We're in this for the long-haul and will do whatever it takes to make sure Gertie has what she needs."

"I'm sure you will," the woman smiled. "And I greatly admire what you're doing. Gertie is a delightful child and I've worked my fingers off trying to find her a home, but very few people want an older child and even less want an older child with special needs."

The monitor bleeped and the woman smiled as she read the incoming message.

"You meet all the criteria," she said. "We can go ahead with the adoption."

* * *

After Kathryn and Chakotay had signed all the necessary forms to make them Gertie's provisional guardians, the social worker took them to see the child.

"We've put her in a room of her own," she said as they walked down a long corridor. "We didn't think it was fair for her to be with all the other children when they have family coming to visit and she has no one. Both her parents were only children of only children and the only relative we've managed to trace for her is a great great aunt who lives in a nursing home in Nevada. Obviously she's in no condition to care for the child."

The woman stopped outside silver double doors and peeped through a small circular window. "This is her," she said. "And as always she has her headphones on. She brought them with her from Ireland and is very attached to them. I think she finds it comforting to listen to stories or music, especially as she spends so much time alone."

"I can understand that," Kathryn said. "I was temporarily blinded in an accident when I was a cadet and prolonged silence was really disconcerting. It must be more so for a child."

"Yes. And you must share that experience with her. Understanding and empathy are crucial to building a successful relationship. Children get on better with their new guardians if they feel understood, and guardians bond better with the children if they see something of themselves in the children. In biological parenthood that tends to happen naturally because parents see their own physical characteristics in their children, but with adopted or fostered children there needs to be a different kind of affinity."

"I do see something of myself in Gertie," Kathryn admitted. "Maybe that's why she's touched me so much. I once lost two people dear to me in a shuttle accident, and while I was so much older, I could so easily have been her age as my parents took me and my sister on rides all the time. I also had red hair and freckles like her as a child and I depended a lot on my imagination for companions."

"Then I take it you know about Bunny? That's good. It can be unsettling for people to see a child talk to someone who isn't there. Hopefully when she's feeling more secure she'll say goodbye to Bunny, but as her imaginary friend has already moved with her from Ireland, and was going to move with her to New York City, she might be around for a while."

The woman swiped a chip in the security pad and the doors instantly opened. She then stepped into the room and Kathryn and Chakotay followed. It was a nice room, bright and airy, and Gertie was sitting in a green bed listening avidly to whatever was coming through her ear-phones. The social worker went over to the bed, tapped the child's shoulder, and Gertie immediately took off her ear-phones.

"Hi Gertie," the social worker said. "It's Miss Sanders. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Miss Sanders," Gertie replied. "I'm listening to a story called Anne of Green Gables by L. M. Montgomery. The L. M. stands for Lucy Maud. It's about a little orphan girl, like me, called Anne who lived 500 years ago. Isn't that an awful long time ago, Miss Sanders? They didn't have starships then so they all had to get about on a horse and cart. Don't you think it would be fun to ride in a horse and cart? I do. Mr Cuthbert, who has adopted Anne with his real grouchy sister called Marilla, took Anne in a horse and cart through an avenue of white flowers called The White Way of Delight. Can you imagine that, Miss Sanders? An avenue of flowers? I can and it's _so_ beautiful. In my mind I was sitting with Anne as they rode because in my mind I'm Anne's imaginary bosom friend. No one can see me but her and I go everywhere she does. And we have great times together, Miss Sanders. We have picnics by the Lake of Shining Waters and we pick flowers in the woods. Nurse Nellie says I shouldn't imagine such things but I can't help it. I've been imagining such things since I was a baby. Of course, I can't remember imagining them as a baby, but as a baby must imagine things, I must have been imagining them then. Nurse Nellie says I should spend more time learning French than listening to stories, but while I'm sure learning French would do me good, I think listening to stories does me more good because aswell as being in Starfleet I want to be a writer. I have so many stories in my head, Miss Sanders. So many stories that sometimes I can't sleep because they're so exciting. Do you get that, Miss Sanders? Do you get stories in your head?"

"I can't say I do," she replied. "But I do have many things in my head and one of those things is news for you."

"For me?" Gertie asked. "You have news for me?"

"I do. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are here to see you."

"They are? They're here?"

"We certainly are," Kathryn smiled. "Hello, Gertie."

"And hello from me," Chakotay added.

Gertie clapped her hands together. "Oh hello, hello! I'm so glad you're both here. I'm really truly glad. Ecstatically glad! I was thinking only this morning how great it would be if you both came to visit again and now you're here! I never expected you would come again. Did you get my letter, Captain? I wrote to you about twenty days ago. I wasn't sure whether I should write to you because you wanted me to write about my new family and I don't have one, but Nurse Kassy said she was sure you'd like to hear from me anyway. I love Nurse Kassy. Nurse Nellie always tells me to hold my tongue and listen to hers instead but Nurse Kassy plays with me and helps me pick stories to listen too. She chose out the one I'm listening to now which is Anne of Green Gables and I love it. I'm up to the part where Anne is supposed to be going to a picnic but because Marilla thinks she stole her amethyst brooch, though she didn't, she can't go. Isn't that awful, Captain? For someone to blame you for something you didn't do? I do hope Marilla changes her mind and lets Anne go. I'll feel so bad for Anne otherwise because she's never had ice-cream and they're having ice-cream at the picnic."

"How would you like to go on an outing yourself?" Miss Sanders asked. "It's the Captain's birthday tomorrow and she would like it very much if you would come to her garden party."

Gertie's face lit up with immeasurable joy. "Really? You would, Captain? You'd like me to come?"

"Very much indeed," Kathryn said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You'll be our guest of honor."

"So what do you say?" the social worker asked. "Do you want to go?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes," Gertie cried. "But please tell me, Miss Sanders, whether this is really happening or whether I am just dreaming. Because sometimes I get so lost in daydreams that I think they're really happening. And this is just like a daydream I would have. Oh, please tell me I'm not daydreaming, Miss Sanders. Please tell me the Captain and Commander are really here."

"They are," she replied. "For once you're not dreaming."

"And please," Kathryn said. "Call us Kathryn and Chakotay."

"Oh yes, I'd love to. And love to with my whole heart. Because we're friends now, aren't we? Or maybe I should say kindred spirits. That's what Anne would say. Oh, I can't believe you're here and I'm going to your party!"

"Then you'll never believe what I'm going to tell you next," Miss Sanders smiled. "Because I have more good news for you. Kathryn and Chakotay would like to adopt you."

Gertie's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Really, Kathryn? Really, Chakotay? To be your little girl?"

Kathryn smiled, her eyes moist. "To be our little girl."

At this Gertie broke into laughter and tears all at once and held out her thin little arms. Tenderly, Kathryn wrapped her arms around the child and Gertie joyfully clung close.

END OF CHAPTER 49


	50. Chapter 50

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Chapter 50

Wearing a straw hat to shade her eyes from the sun, Gretchen Janeway carried a plate of freshly cut sandwiches across a lawn to a long table of food that Phoebe and Bill had helped her to prepare. The table was covered in white linen and was beautifully decorated with rainbow ribbons and artificial flowers. Gretchen could not have ordered a more perfect day for the party. The sun was warm, bright, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Phoebe and Bill were now engaged in setting up picnic chairs and tables for the guests and they were just putting the last chairs in place when Kathryn and Chakotay arrived with Cayla and Vic. When Phoebe saw them she had to do a double take as Kathryn and Cayla looked indistinguishable. They were both wearing long dresses, one blue the other yellow, and the only noticeable difference between them was that one had bobbed hair and the other a bun. If it wasn't for the fact that the blue-dressed, bobbed hair, twin was arm-linked with Chakotay, Phoebe would have been hard pressed to tell them apart.

"Hi Phoebe, Bill," Kathryn said as they approached the staring couple. "Working hard I see."

"Yes," Phoebe replied, too distracted by her sister's twin to crack her usual joke.

"If you can't guess," Kathryn said. "This is Cayla and her partner Vic."

Phoebe gazed at Cayla for a moment and then held out her hand. "Hi...I'm Phoebe...Happy Birthday."

Cayla took her hand and as they shook she looked at Lacey's biological sister as curiously as Phoebe was looking at her.

"I can't believe how alike you are," Bill said. "You're like peas in a pod."

"Well," Kathryn smiled. "Identical twins have a habit of looking identical."

"I know," he said, "and I knew you would be, but to actually see you side by side...wow. You should be wearing t-shirts with C and K on the front."

At this everyone laughed and Cayla, who was very uptight, relaxed a little. Even though she'd known from what Kathryn had told her that Phoebe was nothing like Lacey, it was so good to see that in person. In fact, Phoebe was so unlike Lacey in looks and manners that she would never have thought them sisters. Phoebe was warm and welcoming whereas Lacey was always cold and aloof, and while Lacey had been tall, freckled and red-haired, Phoebe was small, olive-skinned and had a head of dark curls.

Gretchen slowly approached and Kathryn turned to her.

"Mom, meet Cayla and her partner Vic."

Cayla smiled warmly and held out her hand. "How do you do, Mrs Janeway."

Gretchen took Cayla's hand and shook it, but did not return her smile. "Hello, Cayla," she said quietly.

Vic also held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you," he said.

Gretchen shook his hand, but her attention returned to Cayla. As she gazed at Kathryn's twin, tears filled her eyes and with effort she blinked them away. "Well, I...I'd better get on," she said. "Lots to do....lots to do."

With that she left and made her way across the lawn to the house. As she did so, Cayla lowered her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers. "She doesn't want me here," she said sadly.

"She does," Kathryn replied. "Don't think otherwise. This is all just...it's very hard for her."

"I guess I understand," Cayla replied. "It's got to be hard seeing a double of your daughter who reminds you she's not your daughter...if you know what I mean."

"I do," Kathryn said. "Mom's always bottled things up, never given vent to her own feelings because she always wants to be strong for us. It was the same when our father died, she kept it all to herself."

"Maybe it would be better if Vic and I left. If just meeting me is hard for her then the party's going to be hell."

"You're staying put," Kathryn declared. "Mom just needs a breather. Give her time."

"But..."

Phoebe spoke now. "No buts. You're absolutely staying put. Don't you know how much work I've put into your birthday cake? I slaved on it all last night and this morning."

"That's right," Kathryn said. "This isn't just my birthday party, it's your birthday party. So no more talk of leaving."

Cayla gave a wan smile. "Ok."

Kathryn put her hand on her twin's shoulder. "I'm glad that settled. Now, I'll leave you all to get better acquainted while I go and check on Mom."

* * *

Kathryn found her mother in the kitchen, sitting on a chair wiping her wet eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry," Gretchen said when Kathryn came in. "I just...When I saw Cayla...saw her looking like you...it all just hit home."

"I understand," Kathryn said, going to sit beside her. "And you don't have to apologize. I know how hard all this must be."

"If she didn't look like you," Gretchen confessed, "then maybe it would be easier." A tear ran down her cheek. "Do you know what I thought when I saw her? I wished that she didn't exist. For just a moment I wished that...wished there was just you. How terrible does that make me?"

"If it makes you terrible then it make me terrible too. Because I've been there, wished that. And no doubt so has Cayla. When the Doctor first told me I had a twin, I didn't want to believe it, didn't want her to exist. It's just a natural gut reaction and doesn't mean anything." She took her mother's hand in hers. "You've coped with all this amazingly, but you don't have to be strong all the time. It's ok to let things out sometimes."

Gretchen gave a wan smile. "Advice from the master?"

"I know," Kathryn replied. "I need to take my own advice"

Gretchen squeezed her daughter's hand. "Then let's learn to take it together."

Kathryn nodded and squeezed her mother's hand in return.

"But no grieving today," Gretchen went on. "It's your birthday and God knows I've waited years to have you home for it. So lets get on with the party."

"Let's indeed," Kathryn smiled.

"Unfortunately, I've had to break my own rule of no replicated food at parties," Gretchen continued, "as there won't be enough food to go around otherwise, but if you don't tell, I won't."

"My lips are sealed," Kathryn smiled. "But don't worry. When I said I was inviting a few friends, I meant just that...a few. A couple of old friends and Voyager's senior staff. It won't be long now before the media finds out about Cayla and I'd like my closest friends to learn of her from me."

The kitchen door suddenly opened and Phoebe came in with a pretty young woman who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I found this prowler on the doorstep," Phoebe teased.

Kathryn didn't recognize the woman but her mother did.

"Erin?" she said, getting to her feet.

"That's right," the girl smiled. "Your granddaughter."

Gretchen welcomed the girl with an embrace. "It's wonderful to meet you," she said. "Wonderful."

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late," Erin said as they drew apart. "There was a long transport queue."

"I've been so swept off my feet," Gretchen answered, "that I haven't even noticed the time. But you're here now, that's all that matters."

Erin then turned to Kathryn. "As I've just seen Aunt Cayla in the garden, you must be Captain Janeway."

"Not today," Kathryn smiled. "Today I'm only Kathryn." She embraced the girl warmly. "It's good to meet you at last."

"You too," Erin said. "I've been following the Voyager story since I was a teenager and I can't believe you're my aunt of sorts. Thomas, my son, is really excited about it. He's obsessed with starships."

"I didn't know you have a son," Kathryn said. "How old is he?"

"Five. I had him when I was eighteen. Mom wasn't happy about it, especially as the father didn't stick around, but I love my boy to bits and we get by."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said, "about your mother's death. I wish we'd had a chance to get to know her."

"Thank you," Erin said. "But Mom was the kind of person who didn't have much time for family. She liked to do her own thing. Eros and I hardly ever saw her when we were growing up and since we've grown up we've seen her even less. Sometimes she wouldn't even remember my birthday and Thomas's she forgot completely. I'm not saying this because I'm bitter or anything, because I'm truly not, just so that you understand why I'm not totally gutted about her dying. I should be, I know, because even though I hardly knew her she was still my mother, but I can't pretend to feel what I don't. I'm much closer to Aunt Peggy...that's Dad's sister....than I ever was to Mom. If anything happened to her then I really would be devastated. She's been like a mother and a father to me and has helped me so much with Thomas. I even have fonder memories of Aunt Cayla than I do of Mom, even though I haven't seen her for years, because when we were really little she would take Eros and I to the seaside during summer vacations. Mom and Dad never took us anywhere. We both cried for days when Mom said we weren't allowed to see Aunt Cayla anymore. The truth is Mom just hasn't been a big part of my life so I can't grieve for her like a daughter should a mother."

"We understand," Kathryn said. "If there's anything we've learnt over the past few months then it's how untrue the old saying is that blood is thicker than water. It's not a blood relationship that matters, it's a relationship. And that relationship is only as good as the love and time devoted to it."

"I was hoping you'd bring Thomas to the party," Gretchen said. "I'd love to meet him."

"Then you haven't hoped in vain," Phoebe smiled. "He's in the garden talking with Cayla and the others."

"I'll call him in," Erin said. "But first I'd like to wish you a happy birthday, Capt...Kathryn." She reached into a silver bag and pulled out a gold box. "This is for you from me and Thomas."

"Thank you," Kathryn said, taking the gift.

Erin then went to call Thomas in and held open the door while she waited for him to come. As she did so, Kathryn carefully opened the box.

"I think I'll set up a table for gifts," Gretchen said. "Guests can then disencumber themselves on arrival without encumbering you."

"Good idea," Phoebe said.

Inside the box was a beautiful purple velvet scarf that shimmered like silk when it caught the light.

"How exquisite," Kathryn said. "What good taste you have, Erin."

Erin smiled, and then turned to the doorway as a little boy with thick red hair came running into the kitchen. Affectionately, Erin pulled him towards her and ruffled his hair. "This is my boy," she said proudly, "Thomas."

The little boy smiled at everyone and Kathryn's heart skipped a beat. Not only was he adorably cute but he was the image of her father. He had the same blue eyes, same shaped nose, and smiled just like him. Kathryn glanced at her mother and found her gazing at the child in joyful awe.

"Hello, Thomas," she smiled. "I'm your great grandmother and am very pleased to meet you."

The boy smiled warmly.

"Your mother tells me you like starships. Would you like to see your great grandfather's model collection? They're in the attic, just as he left them."

The boy nodded.

Gretchen held out her hand to him. "Then come with me."

Thomas took her hand and Gretchen lead him out of the room.

"Looks like the start of a beautiful friendship," Phoebe commented.

"Yes," Kathryn smiled, "it certainly does."

* * *

"I can't believe you have a twin, Captain," B'Elanna said, sipping a glass of tomato juice, "it's incredible."

"Totally," Harry said. "And weird. Cool....but weird. I mean, there being two of you. I mean...not two of you, but two people looking like you. I mean...one other person looking like you making two of you. I mean...you know what I mean."

"I think I get the drift," Kathryn smiled.

"What I get," Tom said, "is the smell of suspicion. No one gets mixed up at birth these days. Tell us what's really going on here. Is Cayla really you from an alternate reality or is she the result of a transporter accident?"

"How can she be the Captain from an alternate reality?" B'Elanna asked. "She's her own person with her own life. And people are switched at birth all the time. Well, maybe not all the time but it happens. I read about a case only last week were two little boys were mixed up at birth ten years ago."

"Ten years isn't forty whatever years. How can something like this take so long to be discovered? Something else has to be going on here."

"Only in your mind, Tom," Kathryn replied. "As hard as it is to believe, Cayla is my twin and I was switched at birth. DNA and Cayla prove it."

The Doctor, who had been talking to Aunt Martha, approached now. "And I can confirm it, Mr Paris. Not only as the Captain's physician but as the one who made the discovery."

"Well, if it really is true," Tom said, "all I can say is I hope you don't plan on having junior at this center. Who knows whose kid you'll come home with."

"Actually I do," Kathryn replied. "But don't worry, if B'Elanna gets pregnant again and goes into labor while visiting, I'll make sure she's beamed elsewhere."

"Oh no you won't," B'Elanna teased. "A switch might not be a bad thing. Baby Paris cries like there's no tomorrow. A Baby Vienna might save me a headache." She then fell serious. "But we shouldn't joke about it. You must have been through hell with it all."

"I have," Kathryn confessed. "We all have, but we're coming to terms with it now and are looking forward to getting to know each other."

Tom turned to Tuvok who was standing next to him with his wife. "You're very quiet, Tuvok," he said. "What do you make of all this?"

"If you are asking whether I share your suspicions," the Vulcan answered, "the answer is no. I believe that Ms Brenton is who the Captain says she is."

"It's a shame she wasn't on Voyager with us," Harry said. "Imagine the fun we'd have had fooling aliens. A real life double has to be better than a hologram any day."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this. "I won't take any offense," he said, "as I'm sure none was intended."

Before Harry had a chance to reply, Seven approached with Samantha Wildman.

"Seven, Samantha," Kathryn smiled. "I'm glad you both could make it."

"We're glad to be here," Samantha said. "Happy Birthday."

"And birthday greetings from me," Seven added.

"Thank you," Kathryn smiled.

"We've left your gifts on the table as your mother told us too," Samantha said, "but I could have sworn I saw you there just a second ago getting some food."

"Not me," Kathryn smiled. "My twin sister, Cayla."

"You've never told me you have a twin sister," Seven said.

"That's because I didn't know," Kathryn smiled.

Naomi suddenly came running up to her mother. "Mom, Mom," she cried, "the Captain has a twin that looks exactly like her. Exactly!"

"So the Captain has just told me," Samantha replied.

"I thought she was you, Captain," Naomi said, "but she wasn't. Why haven't you ever said you have a twin? It's awesome, Captain. Awesome!"

"It's a long story," Kathryn answered. "And while I'd like to fill the three of you in, I'm expecting a special guest any moment now and must excuse myself."

"Who is this special guest, Captain?" Naomi asked.

"A little girl called Gertie that Chakotay and I are adopting," she informed her.

The Doctor spoke. "Gertie Vinten? The little blind girl we met at the Children's Ward in Ireland?"

"That's right," Kathryn replied. "Lucky for us the family who were going to adopt her changed their minds." Kathryn put her hand on Naomi's shoulder. "I hope you'll befriend Gertie and make her feel very welcome."

"You can count on me, Captain," Naomi smiled.

"And on all of us," Tom said. "Adopting a kid is a real noble thing to do. Anything you need, any time, just give us a call."

"Absolutely," B'Elanna confirmed. "We'll be there for you and Chakotay all the way."

Kathryn smiled, touched at their support. "Thank you, all of you."

* * *

Standing beside Nurse Cassie, eating what was left of her ice-cream cone, Gertie talked to Naomi and Thomas.

"It would be worse not being able to see," she said, "if I didn't have an imagination. I have a real active one so even though I can't see with my eyes, I can imagine where I am, and by imagining where I am I can see where I am in my mind. Chakotay has described every bit of this house and garden to me so I can see it all perfectly. Maybe even better than if I did have working eyes because then I probably wouldn't have noticed the rose bush growing by the patio. I so love roses, especially yellow ones. Yellow is my favorite color. Even though they're not in bloom yet I can imagine they're in bloom. In fact, as this town is called Bloomington I'm going to imagine there are yellow roses everywhere. Oh, I can't believe I'm going to be living here, that I'm going to be Gertie Vinten Janeway of Westside House....that's the name of Kathryn and Chakotay's house...and of Bloomington, Indiana. I thought I was going to be Gertie Vinten of St Mary's School, New York City. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how much more exciting it is to be Gertie Vinten Janeway of Westside House. I love Kathryn and Chakotay already and am going to try so hard to be a good girl for them. Mommy always said I have a genius for trouble. In that way I'm very much like Anne Shirley, who is a little girl in a book I'm listening too called Anne of Green Gables. She was always getting into trouble too, especially for talking a lot. I'm always told I talk too much but I can't help it. My tongue has a life of it's own, that's what Grandma used to say. I don't think it does exactly because I make it move with my thoughts, but I agree that I do find it difficult to think without using my tongue. But while I love Anne Shirley, I don't think she's right in thinking that brown hair is better than red. I love having red hair. Mommy had red hair, and Tina, and my bosom friend Bunny does too. She lives with me at Travers Hospital and is my imaginary friend. Poor thing was so disappointed that she couldn't come to the party but only I was invited so she couldn't. I'll tell her all about it tonight, though, and give her a piece of cake to make up for her not coming. Incase you're wondering who Tina was, she was my sister, although a lot of people thought she was my mother because she was sixteen years older than me. That's because Mommy had Tina when she was 28 and me when she was 44. I was a surprise present, she said. Isn't that nice, to be a surprise present?"

Kathryn, who had joined them with Chakotay, spoke now. "It's nice to give surprises too," she said. "And we have one for you."

Gertie's face lit up. "For me?"

"Especially for you," Chakotay smiled. "Listen carefully, what can you hear?"

Gertie did what he said and concentrated hard on the sounds around her. "People talking," she said, "knifes and folks hitting plates, laughing and...and horses! I can hear horses!"

"That's right," Kathryn said. "We've ordered a horse and carriage just for you."

Gertie laughed and clapped her hands together.

"So, come with us young lady," Chakotay said. "Your carriage awaits."

Naomi looked towards the road and saw a huge open carriage, pulled by 2 black horses, draw up outside the house.

"Oh, can I come too?" she begged "Please, please?"

"And me?" Thomas asked.

"I think there's room for us all," Chakotay smiled.

Naomi and Thomas cheered and then Naomi took Gertie's hand and pulled the laughing child towards the garden gate.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever met a child that talks so," Phoebe said as she and Kathryn watched from the patio as Gertie and Naomi played with Goldy at the bottom of the garden. "I should have given you ear-plugs not earrings for your birthday."

Kathryn laughed. "Her tongue can wag, definitely. But I don't mind her chatter. In fact, I like it. She comes out with the strangest, funniest, things. Besides, Miss Phoebe Janeway, you're hardly one to talk about talking. You've never been the silent type."

"That's true," Phoebe confessed. "I don't think anyone got sent out of class in high school as much as me for talking. I strained my mouth muscles that's for sure."

Goldy retrieved a ball Naomi had thrown for him and both Kathryn and Phoebe observed how the dog ran up to Gertie, nudged her leg with the ball, and then dropped it at her feet so she could throw it.

"Smart dog," Phoebe said. "You and Chakotay should have him trained to be her guide. It takes a certain kind of dog to cut it and I think he just might."

"Great idea," Kathryn replied. "We'll look into it."

Suddenly the sound of metal on glass cut through the air, commanding everyone's attention, and was followed by Gretchen's voice.

"May I have your attention please."

Everyone obliged and turned towards the food table where Gretchen stood upon a stool.

"As you all know...or should," she teased, "we're gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of someone very special who I'm proud to call my daughter, Kathryn Janeway. By now you all know...or should...that while I've had the privilege of being her mother for...I won't say how many years....it wasn't Kathryn I gave birth to on this day all those years ago. In Bloomington Birthing Center, less than a mile from here, I gave birth to another little girl, a little girl who somehow got mixed up with Kathryn in the special care unit and went home with another family. Kathryn came home with us and never, not for a split second, did it cross my mind that she wasn't my biological child. All these years we've loved each other like mother and daughter and we still love each other like mother and daughter. A fact of biology can't change a lifetime of love and our relationship is now stronger than ever. Our family is also bigger than ever because we have new, very special members....Erin, my biological granddaughter, Thomas, her son, Eros, my biological grandson who sadly can't be here today, and Cayla, Kathryn's long lost twin whose birthday we're also celebrating today. Although I will never get a chance to know Lacey, the little girl I gave birth too, she lives on through her children and grandson, and through them I will get to know her. I'm so happy that we all have the chance now to be one big family and I hope that's what we will become...one big happy family." She then picked up a silver knife from the table. "But now is the moment you've all been waiting for...the cutting of the cake! So Kathryn, Cayla, step forward and do the honors!"

Kathryn and Cayla did as she said and Gretchen proudly unveiled the cake. It was cleverly designed in the shape of a combined K and C and was covered in chocolate icing. Gretchen presented Kathryn and Cayla with the knife and, holding it between them, they plunged it into the cake as the crowd cheered.

END OF CHAPTER FIFTY


	51. Epilogue

Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures

Switched

Epilogue

Christmas 2378

In a large room that was decorated with tinsel, the Janeway family sat around a long table eating Christmas dinner together. Gretchen, the matron of the family, was sitting at the head and she watched happily as her little flock ate the last of the Christmas feast she'd lovingly prepared. At her right was sitting Kathryn, Chakotay, Gertie, Thomas and Erin, and on her left was Phoebe, Bill, Eros and newly weds Cayla and Vic. At the foot of the table, in privileged position, was Erin and Eros's beloved Aunt Peggy.

"You've done a marvelous job on dinner, Mrs Janeway," the kind-faced, chubby, woman said as she poured white sauce over her pudding. "You're a fine cook."

"Thank you," Gretchen replied, "but I can't take all the credit. Kathryn and Chakotay took care of the turkey."

"Make that Chakotay exclusively," Kathryn smiled. "I've got to be the worst cook in the entire history of the Federation. Anyone who was anyone on Voyager will vouch for my burnt roasts. I dared not go near the turkey until it was done, not that I'd have a clue how to prepare it anyway. The real deal is beyond me, let alone the vegetarian kind."

"Was it vegetarian?" Erin asked. "I would never have guessed."

"One hundred percent," Kathryn replied.

"I'm amazed," Peggy exclaimed. "It tasted so real!"

"Well, I did cheat a little," Chakotay confessed. "The only difference between this and the real McCoy is that this turkey was replicated."

"Alive?" Thomas asked. "Did you replicate a breathing turkey?"

"No," Chakotay smiled. "It came frozen. I cooked it."

"Well," Peggy said, "whatever it was it was delicious. Do you mind if I take some slices home?"

"Be my guest," Chakotay replied.

Gretchen topped her glass of wine and then looked fondly at her dark haired, dark eyed grandson. "I'm so glad you could come, Eros," she said. "The family wouldn't have been complete without you."

"Too right," Erin agreed. "This has got to be the best Christmas ever and I'm so glad you're here to share it with us."

"So am I," Eros smiled. He then winked at his grandmother. "Although it was the food, not the company, that drew me."

"This is definitely the best Christmas ever," Thomas said, mouth full of pudding. "I've never had so many presents or seen real live snow before. It never snows in Miami."

"Oh I love snow too," Gertie said. "When I lived in Portland it snowed every winter and I'd make huge big snowmen in the garden. And not just snowmen but snowladies too. Sometimes Daddy would help me and we'd make one as high as the house. Oh it was so much fun. I was always sad when the sun came out, and they started to melt, because they were my friends and I'd miss them when they were gone. Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a snow person, Thomas? I have and it's awesome. Because I don't think they're just snow shaped people, I think that once they're made they're real. Of course I can't prove that, and people might laugh at me for thinking so, but I think that when the sun comes out and they melt away they go to heaven on a shooting star."

Suddenly a little cry came from a pink basket in the corner of the room.

"Sounds like someone's letting you know she's hungry," Phoebe said.

"Only for attention," Kathryn smiled. She then got to her feet and went over to the basket. Inside it, wrapped in a white blanket, was red-haired baby Minessa.

"Leave her cry, that's my advice," Peggy said. "Once you start mollycoddling her that's it, you'll never have five minutes peace."

"Oh she's as good as gold," Kathryn replied, picking up her precious baby and bringing her over to the table. "She sleeps like an angel and we hardly get a peep out of her all day."

"Then consider yourselves blessed. I've worked in daycare most of my life and I can tell you that when you have a squawking baby, you have a squawking baby. I'm surprised I'm not deaf after all the ear-bashing I've had from a room full of screaming infants."

Minessa stopped crying as Kathryn cradled her and Peggy sighed inspite of herself.

"But she sure is adorable, isn't she? Bless her little heart, who would want to be stuck in the corner when the action is right here?"

"Not a Janeway," Phoebe smiled. "Never put a Janeway in the corner, especially one with red-hair."

"That's right," Gretchen said. "But isn't it strange that she has red hair? With you being Native American, Chakotay, I was sure she'd be dark."

"You would expect it, wouldn't you?" Peggy added. "It is strange."

"Not really," Chakotay said. "One of my great great grandparents was white. So, with throw back genes in me, Minnie could even have come out blonde."

Cayla took a sip of water, cleared her throat, and then spoke. "While we're on the subject of babies," she said, "Vic and I have an announcement to make."

Kathryn's eyes joyfully flew to her twin's face. "Let me guess...you're pregnant!"

"We are," Cayla beamed.

"Oh that's wonderful," Gretchen cried, getting up to hug Cayla, "Congratulations!"

"And from me," Kathryn smiled.

"And from all of us," Phoebe added.

"Yes, yes, yes," Gertie laughed. "Oh I can't believe I'm going to have a baby cousin aswell as a baby sister!"

"And not just one cousin," Cayla said. "I'm having twins."

Gertie was beside herself with joy at this news and Gretchen wasn't far behind her. "You are? What did I tell you, Kathryn? What did I say? I don't care what the doctors say, twins have twins!"

"What are they?" Kathryn asked. "Boys or girls?"

"Boys," Cayla answered. "Identical twin boys."

"Oh fantastic," Gretchen smiled. "Fantastic! When are they due?"

"Early fall," Cayla answered. "I'm not long gone."

"Which gives you plenty of time to knit matching outfits, Mom" Phoebe smiled.

"It does indeed," Gretchen replied.

Kathryn raised up her glass of champagne. "This calls for a toast. To Cayla, Vic, and their bundle of double joy."

Everyone raised up their glass, including Gertie and Thomas. "To Cayla, Vic, and their bundle of double joy."

A streak of lightening suddenly flashed before the fireplace and Q appeared. He was dressed as Santa and was holding a sack over his shoulder. "Ho, ho, ho," he said. "Merry Christmas Kathy and family!"

"Q," Kathryn said. "What a surprise!"

"That's me," he smiled. "Full of surprises! And don't I have some for you!" He juggled the sack and Goldy, who had sat all this while at Chakotay's feet in begging position, ran up to it and sniffed it playfully. "That's right, my old pal," Q said. "Something for you too." He then put down the sack and went over to Minessa. "Ah," he said, "how cutesy wootsy she was...is...oh is and was...time is all one to a Q! And believe me, Kathy, I never thought I'd say that of the Chak brat!" He then looked up at the air and frowned. "Don't you dare, dragon, don't you dare!" He then looked at Kathryn. "Sorry, Captain Kath...Q's breathing down my collar. I'm on a leash you see...no, you can't see as it's invisible, but she's got me chained."

"It's Admiral now," Kathryn told him. "I've been promoted."

"So you have," Q said. "Congratulations, Admiral." He then turned to Gretchen. "Don't worry old lady, I won't gatecrash any more... Yes, yes, Dragon, I'm coming, I'm coming! Toodle pip all. Toodle pip!"

With that he clicked his fingers and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Thomas got up and hurried over to the sack. Inside it was a pile of wrapped up presents and he pulled them out one by one. "There's loads," he said, "loads!"

"Any for me?" Gertie asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I can't read the names."

Erin got up and went over to her son. "This one's for Uncle Eros," she said. "And this one for Aunt Peggy."

"For me?" Peggy said. "Oh how kind of him!" She scooped up what was left of her pudding and then joined them on the rug. Eros did the same and the two of them opened their gifts.

"Wow," Eros said. "Some kind of alien super tricorder. This will help my research no end! Way to go, Q!"

"Oh my," Peggy said, opening her gift. "Silk underwear! And what's this? A note saying 'you'll need these soon'? I hope he's not suggesting I'm in for a hospital stay."

"I don't think so, Aunt Peggy," Erin laughed. "Look at the hearts on the frill. I think he's saying you're in for some romance."

"Really? At my time of life? I'm 64!"

"You're never too old for love," Erin smiled. She then picked up two more presents. "For Gertie Vinten Janeway and a Mr Chuckles."

"That's us," Chakotay said to Gertie.

Gertie laughed. "You're Mr Chuckles?"

"I am."

"That's so funny!"

Chakotay got up and helped Gertie over to the fireplace while Erin dished out more presents.

"There's another one for Eros, one for you Phoebe, and one for you Uncle Vic."

"I love anyone who gives me presents," Phoebe smiled. "So Q, if you can hear me, add me to your fan club!"

Phoebe then made her way over to the rug with Bill and Vic while Kathryn went to put Minessa back down in her basket.

"Goldy, this is for you," Erin said. "Want me to open it?"

The dog woofed and Erin laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Anything for me?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes," Erin said. "Here..."

Minessa was now sleeping and Kathryn kissed her tenderly as she lay her down. Then she stood over the basket and gazed in adoration at her tiny child. Her little life was a miracle, of that there was no doubt, and there was no gift Q could ever give her that would be as precious as the gift of this little girl's life. Kathryn then turned to the little group before the fire and watched as Gertie unwrapped her present.

"Is it a set of stories?" the child asked as she felt her gift with her fingers. "Oh please say it's a set of stories!"

"It is," Chakotay replied.

Gertie smiled and clapped. "Oh thank you, Q! Thank you, thank you!"

Erin pulled out another gift from the sack and then turned towards the table. "Cayla," she cried. "This one's for you."

"I'll be right there," Cayla answered. With that she got up from her chair and left the table, but instead of going to get her gift, she went over to Kathryn. "Thank you," she said.

Kathryn turned to her twin. "What for?"

"For making this Christmas so special. Last year Christmas for me was a beer and a burger in my shuttle, but this year it's a roast dinner with people I love and have come to love. If someone would have told me last year that this is how things would be this year I wouldn't have believed them. I'd got to the point in my life where I didn't believe anything good would ever happen to me again, but now so many good things have happened that I wonder sometimes if I'm really dead and gone to heaven." She paused. "You said that I deserved a sister who would stand by me no matter what and in you that's what I got. And I love you, Kathryn. I want you to know."

Tears filled Kathryn's eyes and all she could do was drawn her twin close. "I love you too," she said.

Cayla returned her embrace and they held each other close.

"Come on, huggers," Phoebe cried. "Get to your presents."

At those words, Kathryn and Cayla drew apart and happily joined their family on the rug.

THE END


End file.
